El precio de la libertad
by Gaby de Brabant
Summary: Evangeline siempre trabajó en solitario, sin que nadie le dijera cómo tenía que hacer las cosas. Le gustaba disfrutar de su libertad. Pero ¿qué pasa cuándo se la arrebatan? ¿Qué precio está dispuesta a pagar para recuperarla? Cuando alguien da vuelta su mundo, se encontrará pensando qué es lo que realmente tiene valor para ella. Rating T, por ahora...
1. Cazadores y presas

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este es mi primer fanfic. He leído muchos y he disfrutado casi todos._

_Por eso me animé a escribir, un poco para practicar el arte de la escritura y otro poco como agradecimiento por todos los buenos momentos que he pasado leyendo._

_Comienzo con una historia relacionada con The Avengers. No sé que me ha hecho esa película. Después de haberla visto tres veces en el cine (y puedo seguir) decidí dedicarle mi primera historia a mi personaje favorito: Hawkeye. (si, Jeremy Renner ayudó bastante a que sea mi favorito) espero que les guste, y por supuesto agradezco los comentarios y las críticas constructivas :D_

_Los personajes pueden estar un poco fuera de caracter (intentaré no alejarme demasiado) y puede haya un muy leve referencia a los comics, pero muy leve, dado que las historias son demasiado complejas y prefiero acercarme más a la película._

_Espero que disfruten esta historia_

**_Disclaimer:_**_esto está hecho sólo para diversión, todos los personajes, excepto Evangeline y algunos mas, le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney. Pero si me lo prestan a Clint Barton un rato, no me ofendo._

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Cazadores y Presas**

La silueta se deslizaba silenciosamente a lo largo de la pared. La penumbra la protegía y era apenas una tenue sombra moviéndose sigilosamente entre las muchas sombras a lo largo del salón. Los movimientos eran casi felinos, suaves, sabía como moverse para que las cámaras no la captaran y aún si lo hubieran hecho, sólo habría parecido como un defecto de la filmación. Esa ventaja, poder moverse sin ser notada, ni escuchada, siempre la aprovechaba Evangeline para sus fines, a veces propios, a veces ajenos. Ventaja que le valió ser una de las personas más buscadas (sin éxito) por la Interpol, el FBI, Scotland Yard y todas las agencias de policía de los países en donde logró sus fines. A esto le ayudaba el hecho de trabajar sola sin que otro las estorbara. Desde hacía un tiempo sus servicios eran requeridos con frecuencia, demasiada para lo que podía abarcar a veces. Generalmente por algún magnate inescrupuloso que operaba a través de terceros y que ella nunca conocería. En esta ocasión, no estaba segura de que la hubiera contratado una persona, un particular, por así decirlo. Parecía un encargo como cualquier otro, pero el enviado que la fue a ver con la "misión" no encajaba con el perfil de los mensajeros que solían transmitirle los pedidos. Este era demasiado pulcro, demasiado rígido, como un soldado. Bueno, si los excéntricos ricachones le mandaban a sus guardaespaldas no era su problema.

Así y todo no le cerraba, pero el dinero era bueno y donde había buena paga, ahí estaba ella.

Se encontró pensando que si las ofertas aumentaban debería considerar buscarse un representante. Un representante de ladrones profesionales, de guantes blancos, eso si. No iba a ser fácil de encontrar. Se sonrió a si misma por la pequeña broma, pero enseguida sus labios volvieron a tensarse. Había llegado a la vitrina y era el momento de ponerse en acción.

Se echó la capucha de la campera hacia atrás para que no le estorbara la visión periférica, por si acaso algo salía de entre las sombras a atacarla. No era sólo sugestión, era precaución, se decía a sí misma. Sus dedos se movieron rápido y con una precisión absoluta, en un segundo la puerta estaba destrabada. La vitrina estaba iluminada en su interior por lo que se acomodó para evitar que la cámara la descubra. Había hecho cosas parecidas cientos de veces, pero eso no evitaba que contuviera la respiración, como si el leve movimiento de su pecho pudiera distraerla. Algo no estaba bien, lo sentía en el aire. Se sentía observada.

"_Son sólo las cámaras, tonta, hay demasiadas_", pensó con un dejo de inquietud.

Pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que allí había algo mas. Intentó resistir la tentación de darse vuelta y mirar, como cuando uno camina por la calle y la nuca empieza a picar y descubre que alguien lo está mirando fijamente. Sentía unos ojos clavados en su cabeza, pero al echar una mirada rápida alrededor, no vio nada. Decidió apurarse y salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Tomó la caja entre las manos. Apenas pesaba unos gramos y si bien era simple, cuadrada y con el barniz empezando a descascararse, lo que importaba estaba en su interior. La abrió solo para cerciorarse de que la pequeña botella estuviera allí, después de todo, era por eso por lo que le pagaban. Por una simple botellita de perfume… que resplandecía con un extraño brillo, que bañaba sus manos de color verde.

Definitivamente esto era algo muy raro.

Guardó la caja en un bolsillo interno y se deslizó grácilmente hacia la pared, para seguir el mismo camino por donde había llegado. La presión en el estómago era cada vez mas fuerte y la compelía a salir de allí cuanto antes, aún peor, estaba empezando a desesperarse y no sabía porqué. O si, se sentía perseguida, observada y no era una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrada, ni que mucho menos le gustara. Se apretó contra la pared para comenzar su avance.

Se dispuso a avanzar cuando un silbido casi la dejó sorda, algo había pasado a gran velocidad al lado de su oído, y sintió un golpe sordo detrás suyo, contra la pared. Quiso correr, pero se vió detenida por su propia chaqueta, que la retuvo por el cuello. Con toda la calma posible giró sobre si misma, sus ojos estaban ajustados a la penumbra, de modo que pudo ver qué había pasado. Y no lo pudo creer. La capucha de su chaqueta estaba clavada a la pared. ¡Con una flecha!

No había tiempo para desesperarse, ni para pensar siquiera. Solo tenía que salir. Tomó la flecha con ambas manos y tironeó, pero estaba clavada muy profundo y era casi imposible sacarla.

"¡_Piensa rápido Eva_!" sacó la caja del bolsillo y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. Pero cuando había sacado apenas un brazo, algo la tomó del cuello y su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra la pared. Sus ojos se desenfocaron un momento, más por la sorpresa que por el golpe. Una figura humana estaba prácticamente encima de ella, inmovilizándola con una mano. Un hombre pudo deducir, por su contextura maciza, y por un tenue aroma a loción masculina, estaba completamente vestido de negro. Parecía un ninja. Hasta su cabeza estaba cubierta y su rostro también, excepto los ojos, increíbles, grandes, brillantes ojos azules… o eran verdes? No había tanta luz como para saberlo. Sí supo Evangeline que, amigables, no eran.

Un momento, ¿estaba admirando los ojos de su asaltante? ¿Quien la tenía en sus manos y podía ser un asesino despiadado listo para cortarle el cuello ahí mismo? Quizas necesitaba un hombre en su vida, pero qué momento mas inoportuno para darse cuenta de eso.

Sin casi hacer fuerza, el hombre sacó la flecha de la pared con una mano, mientras sostenía su cuello con la otra y la colocó en su carcaj, que llevaba a su espalda. Llevaba un arco curvilíneo cruzado en el pecho.

En ningún momento separó la vista de la de ella. Siempre fija en su rostro, como un ave de presa, haciendo que Eva contuviera la respiración, expectante pero a la vez fascinada. Mientras su mente volaba pensando en cómo salir de la situación. Algo difícil considerando que el hombre no aflojaba su agarre.

"Como verás, no quiero hacerte daño, pero me tendrás que acompañar. Si es por las buenas, mejor para ti" – susurró en su oído con voz grave y susurrante.

Ese tono no la estaba ayudando a pensar en lo que debería pensar, que era cómo escapar de allí en ese mismo momento. Pero se recuperó enseguida.

"Si quieres la caja, te advierto que no te va a ser fácil quitármela", intentó que su voz no temblara.

"No quiero esa caja, te quiero a ti" Bien, las cosas se ponian cada vez mejor " O mejor dicho, a ambas"

¿Pero quien se pensaba que era? Seguro se tapaba la cara porque tenía acné y los dientes torcidos.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo, apoyó su mano en la de el, levantó su pierna, rápida, y apoyó la planta de su zapato contra el estomago de su oponente, luego utilizó toda su fuerza para empujarlo hacia atrás. La sorpresa y una fuerte presión en los dedos hizo que la soltara. Eva aprovechó ese segundo para darse impulso contra la pared y arrojarse sobre el. Debía haber salido corriendo, pero realmente quería pegarle. Por estorbarle su misión, por acecharla y por amenazarla. Lanzó su mano para tomar su garganta pero el hombre la bloqueó. Eso no impidió que Eva le tomara los dedos y se los torciera en una dolorosa llave. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de su oponente pero sus ojos seguían clavados en ella, fieros.

Eva, sentada a horcajas sobre el, supo al instante que era puro músculo, tenso debajo de sus piernas, sus brazos eran fuertes y ella, mas delgada, debía apelar a otras técnicas para vencerlo. Le clavó un dedo en el hombro por debajo de la clavícula para retenerlo mientras intentaba incorporarse. No entendía como podía soportar ese dolor, era uno de los puntos de presión más inmovilizantes. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, el hombre tomó su mano, la giró por su muñeca y sin que se diera cuenta, era ella la que estaba de espaldas con él encima, sus piernas inútiles y sus brazos inmovilizados con sólo una mano. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. Se sacudió con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero no logró moverlo. Solo arrancarle un sonido que sonaba a una risa sarcástica que se cortó de golpe.

"Basta" le dijo, esta vez su voz era dura," no quiero lastimarte pero me vas a obligar, tu y tu caja vienen conmigo ahora"

"¡Antes muerta! Además las cámaras ya habrán filmado todo, seguro está viniendo la policia y ten por seguro que me puedo inventar una buena historia de la que no saldrás bien parado"

¿Se estaba riendo abiertamente ahora?

"Me gustaría escuchar esa historia _Drama Queen_, pero será otro día, si esperamos a la policía nos saldrán raíces. Desactivé las cámaras" mientras decía esto, sacaba algo de su bolsillo que Eva no llegó a ver "y ahora desactivaré a la fiera antes de que me cause más problemas" le acercó la mano al cuello. Eva sintió un leve pinchazo, abrió la boca para protestar y luego...la nada.


	2. La fierecilla domada

_Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo. este que viene aquí es bastante corto, no está Clint, pero es como una transición, en el próximo ya va a estar._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como dije, __esto está hecho sólo para diversión, todos los personajes, excepto Evangeline y algunos mas, le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney. Pero si me lo prestan a Clint Barton un rato, no me ofendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – La fierecilla domada**

Soñaba que caminaba a través de un bosque, todo era verde y dorado, alfombrado de hierba y hojas y de flores pequeñas cuyo aroma embriagaba los sentidos, los rayos de sol caían como hilos de oro por entre las ramas. En el aire flotaban dientes de león, polen, mariposas y algunos trinos lejanos. El tiempo estaba como detenido. Eva se deslizaba, porque eso era lo que hacía, no estaba caminando, sino que sus pies apenas tocaban las briznas de hierba y éstas le hacían cosquillas en sus plantas. Se sentía feliz, etérea. Se dirigía a un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo buscaba, al fin había encontrado el camino. Sabía que alguien la estaba esperando, que la necesitaba y debía apurarse, pero todo era tan hermoso allí, que prefería flotar y dejarse llevar. De repente sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, sus piernas le pesaban y ya no se deslizaba más. Tenía que mover un pie, luego el otro, con dificultad, era como si estuviera pegándose al piso. La luz comenzaba a menguar y las tinieblas la envolvían. Una raíz se enredó en su pie haciéndola tropezar "_No puede estar pasando esto, ¡No!, debo seguir, debo encontrarlo…" _ la oscuridad se iba haciendo más pesada, como un manto que la cubría y no la dejaba respirar. Todo se puso negro a su alrededor y el pánico se apoderó de ella, hasta que su cerebro comenzó, lentamente, a tomar conciencia de que era un sueño. No estaba aún despierta del todo, y su inconciente captaba los sonidos del bosque, cada vez más lejanos y otro sonido, como un zumbido continuo, la traía nuevamente al mundo ¿real? y todas sus implicancias

"_No voy a abrir los ojos, me niego"._

Pero los abrió y al principio, todo le dio vueltas. Un techo blanco de paneles, unas lámparas fluorescentes, fuente del zumbido que le taladraba la cabeza. Los abrió aún más, ahora del todo conciente de lo que había ocurrido. O al menos, lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento en que se desmayó.

Se sentó de golpe y una sensación mezcla de náusea y de llanto contenido, la invadió. Quizás reaccionaba así por lo que haya sido que le inyectó ese imbécil que la atrapó o quizás, y más probable, porque el hecho de que había sido atrapada, lo cual tiraba abajo su teoría (y sus ganas) de que su captor fuera un imbécil.

¡Esto era su humillación máxima! A ella, que nunca nadie la había atrapado, ni encerrado. Miró alrededor. La habían dejado (arrojado más probablemente) en un sillón de cuero bastante fino. Estaba en una habitación de paredes de aluminio, sin decoración alguna, excepto por un gran espejo en una de las paredes. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de ébano y varias sillas. ¿Tanto lujo para una sala de interrogación? Porque estaba segura de que eso era, respondía a lo que había visto en películas y detrás del espejo, estaría quien quiera que fuese, observándola. ¿Estaría su captor ahí? ¡cómo le gustaría verlo y darle una buena trompada en la cara", claro que no lo conocía pero jamás iba a olvidar esos (hermosos) ojos. Si, mejor le haría un piquete de ojos.

¿Cuánta gente habría detrás del espejo?

"_Pues bien, a la mierda con ellos, yo me largo"_ se dirigió a la puerta y, como era de esperar, la encontró cerrada. Lanzó al espejo la mirada más asesina que pudo formar su rostro, y se arrojó hacia la puerta, chocando contra ella. Lo único que logró fue rebotar cinco metros hacia atrás, caerse sentada y resentirse el hombro.

Volvió a la carga, la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta ni se despintó. La volvió a patear una y otra vez, no le importaba que no se abriera, sólo quería descargar su furia. Al cabo de unos momentos, estaba agotada y además del hombro, le dolía la pierna.

Comenzaba a sentirse como una fiera encerrada, quería gritar, pero no les iba a dar el gusto. Caminó de una punta a la otra de la habitación, con la esperanza de marearlos, perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo haciendo eso, hasta que ella misma se sintió mareada. Nada, ni un sonido, ademas del maldito zumbido de los tubos de luz. Ni una voz, ni nadie que le dijera una palabra, que estaba detenida, que la iban a encerrar de por vida ahí, por todos sus delitos. De sólo pensarlo, prefería suicidarse. El encierro no era para ella, pero iba a salir como sea. Esto no era un lugar común, si así lo fuera estaría al menos esposada. Suspiró, no llegaba a entender qué querían de ella. Se plantó frente al espejo poniendo las peores caras de disgusto, asco y furia que su rostro le permitió. Luego empezó a sacar la lengua y hacer burla.

Fue en ese momento que se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta y una silueta se recortaba en la entrada. Eva giró para mirarlo y lentamente, casi con resignación, se sentó en una de las sillas contra la mesa.

* * *

_Si quieren dejarme sus opiniones, les estaré por demás agradecida! :)_

_Saludos!_


	3. El Elixir

_Finalmente el capítulo 3 - Aún no empieza la acción pero vamos llegando. _

_He tomado algunos nombres de personajes, me he basado muy levemente en algunas hisotrias de los cómics (muy levemente) y en la película. Con todo eso hice esta ensalada. Espero que les guste._

_Probablemente vaya modificando algunas cosas en capitulos anteriores, mas por errores de redacción que otra cosa, la historia, continúa como planeada (o como me lleven los personajes)_

_Este es un capítulo largo pero creo que interesante. Y vuelve Clint!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_esto está hecho sólo para diversión, todos los personajes, excepto Evangeline y algunos mas, le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney. Pero si me lo prestan a Clint Barton un rato, no me ofendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - El Elixir**

El hombre era imponente, y ocupaba casi toda la puerta, con lo cual quedaba descartada la opción escapar por más habilidad que Eva tuviera. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, con un sobretodo largo casi hasta el piso. Su rostro moreno y duro no estaba enmarcado por ningún cabello. La mirada de su…único ojo, no llegaba a ser amenazante, pero hacía que Eva se sintiera algo intimidada, era poco frecuente para ella, ser cuestionada o interrogada o estar en una situación que no pudiera dominar o que le causara incertidumbre. O todo eso junto.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a grandes pasos. Eva lo observó sentarse enfrente de ella, sus gestos denotaban una gran seguridad. El parche en su ojo izquierdo y las cicatrices que se percibían por debajo de éste hacían más imponente su aspecto. Se notaba que era alguien importante.

"Lamento la incomodidad que le estamos ocasionando señorita Morgan" la voz grave del hombre la obligó a prestarle atención "mi nombre es Nick Fury y soy el director de la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D de operaciones especiales, usted se encuentra ahora en uno de sus cuarteles centrales"

"Mucho gusto señor Fury, un placer, muy lindo su..salón, ahora ¿puedo retirarme? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer…"

"Lamento también que no será posible por ahora que se retire, señorita Morgan"

"¿Quiere decir que estoy detenida?" Evangeline se tensó en la silla, _esto no puede estar pasando,_"un momento..cómo sabe mi nombre?"

Nick Fury le extendió una carpeta que Eva observó con ojos asombrados

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?", obviamente, sabía muy bien qué debía ser eso.

"Hemos estado siguiendo sus pasos desde hace algún tiempo, no ha sido fácil, créame", Eva sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, _por supuesto que no les habrá sido fácil…_Fury continuó "la buscan en varios países, ha vuelto locos a los mejores detectives, robando objetos prácticamente en sus narices. Es casi -aquí resaltando el "casi"- imposible detectarla o encontrarla. Tiene usted un talento muy especial, Señorita Morgan…¿o debería llamarla, Morgan Le Fay?"

Bien, ese hombre sabía casi todo de ella, hasta su alias. Apodo con el que la solían contactar sus clientes y que ya había llegado a circular de boca en boca, en susurros, por supuesto. Ahora estaba todo acabado, bien decían que el crimen no paga.

"¿Querían atraparme? ¿Cómo sabían que iba a estar ahí? Alguien tuvo que traicionarme, esto fue una trampa, entonces" lo miró fijamente, acusándolo en silencio de actuar sucio. "Ahora que ya sabe quien soy y me tiene a su disposición, ¿qué quiere que le confiese? O quiere armar un espectáculo para sus amiguitos del otro lado del espejo", Eva señaló el espejo, conteniendo su ira.

Fury apenas curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, pero su rostro volvió a ponerse serio al instante en que la miró.

"El hecho de que esté aquí, y puede creerlo o no, es puramente casual. No era a usted en particular a quien estábamos buscando. ¿Cómo dicen? Estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, eso es lo que le ocurrió. Utilizamos un cebo, sin que lo fuera, precisamente y esperamos a la presa. Fue una suerte que pusiéramos al cazador adecuado."

" No entiendo, ¿de qué presa, cebo o mierdas está hablando? ¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí?" Ya comenzaba a exasperarse y así las cosas iban a empeorar.

"Se lo explicaré enseguida" Fury acercó una pequeña radio a su boca "Barton, puedes traerlos", estudiando a Evangeline con su ojo oscuro como un pozo, se relajó en la silla "pronto sabrá mucho mas, y, Señorita Morgan, eso que ve ahí, es sólo un espejo, común y corriente"

Eva giró violentamente, mirando su reflejo en el común y corriente espejo, se sentía estúpida, al menos nadie había mirado sus morisquetas del otro lado, había que ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Era el único lado positivo. Sus largos cabellos castaños, antes atados en una prolija y tirante cola de caballo, ahora estaban en gran parte, colgando en mechones alrededor de su rostro, como si la hubiera agarrado un viento fuerte de improviso. Sus ojos verdes, le devolvieron una mirada cansada. Hasta ojeras tenía, ¿o era el maquillaje que se había corrido? Patética. Estúpida, patética y desaliñada. Aún no había terminado de auto lamentarse, cuando la puerta se abrío con un sonido sordo y Eva dio un respingo.

Dos hombres entraron.

Tenían aproximadamente la misma estatura, pero sólo en eso se parecían. Uno era algo encorvado, o mas bien parecía querer esconder la cabeza entre los hombros, los cabellos que empezaban a encanecer, revueltos, su aspecto, pulcro pero un poco desaliñado. Se frotaba las manos. Sus labios y sus ojos parecían sonreir levemente, quizás ocultando ansiedad o timidez. Eva no supo descifrarlo, pero por alguna razón, le cayó bien el hombre.

El otro era todo lo contrario. Serio. De porte erguido, y cuello recto. Ancho de espaldas y cintura estrecha y los mejores brazos que Eva vió en su vida. La camiseta negra de mangas cortas, resaltaba esas cualidades, en las cuales no era bueno detenerse en ese momento. Se notaba quién era el soldado de la organización. Observó su rostro, el cabello castaño claro, peinado en mechones que desafiaban la gravedad, su piel pálida y sus ojos…esos ojos que jamás olvidaría, no esperaba verlo tan pronto y mucho menos esperaba recordar cuando se topó con ellos en aquel salón. Sintió que el calor de la furia subía por su garganta y comenzaba a ver todo en rojo, oh, no querrían conocerla en estado de furia. Se obligó a calmarse y a poner su mejor cara de poker. Pero no desvió su mirada recelosa de él. El cazador. Al menos no tenía acné. Lo de los dientes aún estaba por verse.

"Agente Barton, Doctor Banner, les presento a Evangeline Morgan" era sólo un formalismo, pero alguien debía liberar un poco la tensión "Señorita Morgan, ya conoció al agente Barton, ahora conoce al doctor Banner"

Eva quería responder algo mordaz y sarcástico pero se mordió la lengua.

El agente Barton puso sobre la mesa la caja que hacía apenas unas horas había tenido ella en sus manos. La abrió, y como antes, la botellita de cristal facetado, tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de la mano, refulgía con un tenue resplandor verde, al igual que el líquido que la contenía.

"¿Sabe qué es esto, Señorita Morgan?" hablaba bajo, con voz grave y un poco nasal. Eva lo miró fijamente – no, tampoco tenía los dientes torcidos-

"Supongo que un perfume extremadamente caro y exótico, no es" levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto sarcático, no podiar evitar sonar irónica "oigan, yo no suelo preguntar sobre los objetos que me encargan mis clientes..que les lleve, a no ser que me suene sospechoso de entrada, y yo no iba a sospechar de un perfume, así que no tengo la menor idea de qué es esta cosa"

Barton le clavó la mirada, como estudiando si le creía o no. Eva se la sostuvo, eran los ojos de un cazador, penetrantes, ojos que podían ver a grandes distancias, como las aves de rapiña. Le iba a pelear a muerte su inocencia en este tema, y le iba a pelear a muerte, en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, el precio de su libertad.

Sólo desvió la mirada cuando Banner habló, su voz era clara, y tranquila, hablaba como un profesor paciente.

"Creemos que esta substancia es lo que llaman El Elixir, estuvo desaparecida por mucho tiempo, hasta que un científico excéntrico, la encontró entre unas ruinas. No tuvo tiempo apenas de estudiar su composición, cuando el avispero empezó a agitarse, por así decirlo. De alguna forma se filtró que él la tenía y de repente, muchos estaban buscándola. Algunos ofrecieron comprársela, otros lo amenzaron, pero él se mantuvo firme. No sabía qué hacer con ella, de modo que decidió esconderla de la mejor forma que le pareció, es decir, a la vista de todos, en una simple caja que no llamara la antención. " Banner se aclaró la garganta "Qué hace exactamente, creemos saberlo, pero no podemos aventurarnos aún y ademas sería información clasificada, sí sabemos que , como todo elixir tiene el poder de modificar, curar o cambiar algo en nuestro ser, fisico, mental o espiritual. Al no saber quién lo hizo ni su composición, somos casi tan ignorantes como usted. Pero ahora que está en nuestro poder, podré estudiarlo y nos iluminaremos sobre esta extraña poción"

"Disculpe doctor Banner" lo interrumpió Fury " pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco" se enfrentó a Eva " deberemos utilizarlo nuevamente como un cebo y es ahí donde la necesitamos a usted señorita Morgan"

Eva levantó los brazos, como queriendo poner distancia

"No señor, no quiero verme involucrada en ningún asunto extraño, para una organización más rara aún" _Con gente rara como ustedes,_ lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Barton "no sé qué se supone que quieren de mi, no soy mas que una ladrona de objetos caros y ahora les pido que me dejen ir, prometo que no hablaré de esto" hizo un gesto de levantarse y Barton se levantó a la par de ella, fulminándola con la mirada. Eva se volvió a sentar.

"Cómo le dije antes, no será posible que se retire" Fury ni se inmutó por la reacción impulsiva de Eva "lo que queremos de usted es que averigüe quién quiere esta botellita tanto como para enviarla a usted a robársela y para qué la quiere. A usted la contactaron y sólo usted podrá llegar al cerebro de esto"

"Suena demasiado peligroso o demasiado demente" Eva ya estaba preocupada, no quería saber nada de elixires o curas milagrosas " ¿qué gano con todo esto?"

"Le pagaremos y le borraremos todo su historial delictivo"

Silencio.

"Pero si se niega, la entregaremos a las autoridad más deseosas de atraparla" Fury no esperó a que le preguntara.

Estaba condenada.

"¿Cuándo comienzo? ¿Me darán algún material de apoyo?"

Cuanto antes empezara , antes terminaría y cuanto antes terminara, antes recuperaría su libertad, incluso mejoraría su situación. Y podría pegarle a Barton. No sonaba tan mal después de todo.

"Por supuesto que tendrá apoyo. El agente Barton la respaldará"

La maldita letra pequeña.

* * *

_Si les gusta, y quieren comentar, solo tienen que hacerlo. Gracias por leerme! :)_


	4. Alias

_Aunque la acción no ha comenzado aún, ya empezamos a conocer más a Clint , especialmente sus opiniones con respecto a Evangeline. En el próximo capitulo si: acción!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_esto está hecho sólo para diversión, todos los personajes, excepto Evangeline y algunos mas, le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney. Pero si me lo prestan a Clint Barton un rato, no me ofendo._

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Alias**

"¿Respaldarme? ¿O vigilarme?", _Reconsideraré esta oferta_. Eva prefería enfrentarse a algún simple policía local, el cual podía ser engañado fácilmente, que a este hombre que la perturbaba, y aún no sabía porqué.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que escape, y Barton es el único del que no puede esconderse. "

_Eso está por verse aún_

Inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo, Fury y Banner se levantaron y salieron de la sala, dejándolos solos. Eva esperó que Barton se fuera también, pero el no se movió de su asiento, de modo que decidió matarlo con la indiferencia, ya que no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Comenzó a mirar por todos lados, cosa que sintiera su desprecio. Pero Barton no se dió por aludido, al contrario, en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima y en su cara se habia instalado una sonrisa socarrona. Eva no lo miraba directamente, pero de reojo la había captado, tenía ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de un sopapo.

La tensión en el ambiente era una granada a punto de explotar.

Y explotó por el lado más débil.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? O vas a quedarte observándome como a un mono en el ZOO? Mono que tu mismo cazaste, por así decirlo,oh, pero el mono se va a vengar ya lo verás" las palabras le brotaban como en una cascada.

"Ouch, no mates al mensajero, sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo. Y yo diría mas bien, que atrapé a una gacela. Realmente tienes un don increíble." la voz y el semblante de Barton se habían suavizado, ya no tenía sentido seguir representando el papel del soldado, aunque se mantuvo alerta, la joven no era para nada sumisa, mucho menos confiable y sabía llaves dolorosas."Si vamos a llevar a cabo esta misión juntos, deberemos llevarnos bien"

Eva suspiró furiosamente "Pues me importa un bledo si me llevo bien contigo o no. ¡Esto fue un chantaje! ¡Una traición! Y seguro que bien orgulloso estarás de esto"

"Oh, por favor, no seas hipócrita, que no eres una niña a la que pescaron robando chocolates de la alacena. Tu problema es tú orgullo herido. Piensa mejor que el destino te trajo hasta aquí" Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. "Estás en el baile, ahora, a bailar"

_Tú me trajiste hasta aquí._ Eva lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, esperaba que le salieran llamas y lo calcinaran.

Barton hizo caso omiso de su mirada malévola y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento "Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación y mañana por la mañana hablaremos del plan."

Eva estuvo tentada de retobarse y que la llevara con silla y todo, pero ¿qué caso tenía? Se levantó y salió por la puerta que le estaba sosteniendo. Cuando pasaba por su lado, le lanzó otras de sus miradas

" Te advierto que siempre trabajé sola, si quieres vigilarme, no me estorbes, ni te me acerques"

"¿Sola? Hmmm" desaprobando con la cabeza "A veces es bueno que alguien te cuide las espaldas" al decir esto bajó la vista por el cuerpo de Eva, hasta límites peligrosos. Eva nunca se enteró.

_¿Siempre tenía que tener una respuesta para todo?_

El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado, todo era metálico, el piso, los techos, las paredes, las puertas, las barandas. Cuánto debían de ahorrar en pintura. No había nadie cerca, Eva sabía que en ese lugar y con otra compañía, le sería muy fácil escabullirse y salir sin ser notada.

"Ni lo sueñes" le dijo Barton en voz baja "aún si no estuvieras conmigo, hay algunos detectores de movimiento y cámaras a los que no podrías engañar"

Se detuvo ante una puerta y presionó un botón. La puerta se deslizó con un suave y lubricado sonido, descubriendo una pequeña habitación, con una cama de una plaza, un escritorio, y dos puertas que deberían ser el baño y el placard. Todo muy metálico y antiséptico. Había estado en hoteles con más estilo.

" Terminaré mi trabajo y me largo. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que esto es un manicomio y Morfeo se cree Dios o Carlomagno o quien sea, y no me digas que están para salvar al mundo, porque nadie es tan altruista"

"No, nadie lo es, esto no es un manicomio ni mucho menos el Ejercito de Salvación, pero salvar el mundo bien vale la pena el intento" hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el interior "sus aposentos señorita Morgan"

Eva dio un paso adentro del cuarto. Barton quedó afuera

"¿Me vas a vigilar día y noche? ¿Te hago un lugar en la habitación también?" Estuvo a punto de decir "cama" pero habría sido demasiado arriesgado.

"No tendría ningún problema" La mirada de Barton se hizo intensa y Eva tragó saliva. _Mejor no jugar con este hombre...tiene la palabra peligro (o sexy que es casi lo mismo) dibujada en la frente... ok, el cansancio me hace pensar estupideces._

"Te pasaré a buscar a las 8 am, aprovecha para descansar, mañana será un día difícil" Barton giró para alejarse. "Ah, puedes llamarme Clint"

"¿Y cuál es tu alias?¿Robin Hood?"

Riendose entre dientes, Clint giró para irse, dejando a Eva buscando desesperadamente el botón para cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Lo encontró y río con malevolencia.

Tarde. Ya se había ido. Uf.

Eva se arrojó sobre el colchón con toda la fuerza que pudo y disfrutó de un par de rebotes. En el transcurso de unas horas, por primera vez en su vida, la habían atrapado, desmayado, chantajeado, llamado hipócrita y lo peor, le dejaron su orgullo vapuleado. Demasiado para su cerebro agotado. Lo último que vio antes de dormirse profundamente, fueron los números brillantes del reloj en la mesita. Eran las 2 de la madrugada.

No había llegado a cerrar los ojos, según ella, cuando sonó la alarma. Saltó como cabeza en caja de sorpresas

_¿¡Dónde estoy!_

Tardó dos segundos en recordar todo. Se le vino el alma al suelo. No había sido una horrible pesadilla, o quizas si y aún estaba en ella…probaría volverse a dormir. Se tapó nuevamente y esperó un rato. No había caso, ya estaba bien despierta.

Por un momento pensó en no bañarse ni lavarse lo dientes y esperar a que Barton la pasara a buscar, así por lo menos lo mantendría alejado. Pero cuando vio ropa limpia y una muda nueva sobre la silla (un pantalón cargo negro y una remera gris, mas una muda de ropa, con etiquetas por suerte) se metió corriendo en el baño. Apenas había salido cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Ni se dignó contestar. _Que espere._

Cinco minutos más tarde salió con la cabeza en alto, bien peinada y prolija y con el porte más orgulloso que pudo reunir a esa hora de la mañana. Clint estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados mirándola con expresión divertida, no había esperado otra reacción de ella.

"Buen día, dormiste bien?" con un gesto de su mano le indicó que caminaran por el pasillo

"Buen día, si, ¿a dónde vamos?" lo mejor era mantener distancia, sí señor.

" A desayunar y conocernos mejor"

Eva lo miró entre espantada y asombrada

Clint revoleó los ojos "Debemos conversar sobre nuestro plan de acción"

El comedor de la base era muy iluminado y cómodo, allí las paredes eran blancas, de qué material, Eva no tenía idea. Había algunas mesas y el sistema era por bandejas. Se estaban dirigiendo a una de las mesas, cuando una voz a sus espaldas les llamó la atención. Clint cerró los ojos, con gesto de dolor. ¿_Porqué? justo ahora._

"¡Hey Legolas! al fin veo una cara conocida a esta hora"

Eva y Clint giraron para encontrarse con Tony Stark, que jamás prestaba atención al lenguaje corporal que decía "presencia no grata" en determinados momentos.

"Es porque a la hora que vienes solo ves al sereno ¿que te pasó, te caíste de la cama? " dijo Clint casi en un susurro "madrugar no es tu fuerte, Mazinger"

"Estoy solucionando unos problemas técnicos" miró a Eva con interés ¿Así que éste es el pajarito que cazaste? Qué buen ojo tienes ¿eh?" Tomando la mano de Eva, se la besó "Mi nombre es Tony Stark, amigo de esta organización, enchantée" Eva se sonrió un poco ruborizada.

"Evangeline Morgan, C'est un plaisir"

"Oh, la señorita entiende francés ¡muy bien!" se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos y su sonrisa dio paso a un semblante más serio "¿Te conozco de algún lado? tu cara me parece familiar" la estudió por unos segundos

"No lo creo…" Eva lo recordaría si lo hubiera conocido antes, era muy atractivo y sus ojos oscuros y vivaces hubieran sido imposibles de olvidar.

"Nunca olvido un rostro, mucho menos si es bonito. Ya lo recordaré. Tienes un alias?si no lo tienes deberías o te llamaré "pajarito". Ahora los dejo para que sigan con "sus cosas" ¡Au revoir!"

Eva le iba responder sobre su alias, pero se limitó seguirlo con los ojos, luego miró a Clint y soltó la carcajada

"¿¡Legolas!"

Clint la tomó de un brazo y la llevó a una mesa, lanzando un bufido.

"Mi alias es Hawkeye y ahora, a lo nuestro"

"Ok, Leg…" ante la mirada asesina de Clint, Eva se encogió de hombros en un gesto defensivo "ok, ok! Escucho y luego te diré qué opino"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas mas tarde, en el automóvil de Clint, Eva miraba nerviosamente su celular. Debía hacer esa llamada que no sabía a dónde conduciría. Clint decidió bajarse del auto y dejarla sola, para no alterarla más. Se quedó cerca, pero sin observarla directamente. Sabia que no intentaría escaparse, al menos hasta que terminara lo que tenía que hacer. Era demasiado orgullosa como para sumar otro fracaso y por la forma en que habían discutido el plan, supo que lo iba a llevar a cabo hasta el fin. Sin embargo, eso también lo preocupaba un poco. Para ella, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, era como una aventura, una oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. A pesar de su prontuario delictivo, era inocente en muchas cosas, una combinación encantadora. Casi lamentaba haberla encontrado y metido en este asunto que, por instinto, sabía que no desembocaría en nada bueno. Después de todo, las cosas nunca eran simples.

"Tengo su encargo conmigo" Eva sonó segura de sí misma, escuchó la respuesta de la voz seca y volvió a hablar "No, yo le diré dónde se lo entregaré…¿tiene el pago, no?"

Cuando bajó del auto su expresión era mas aliviada, le dijo a Clint en el tono mas casual que encontró:

"Nos encontraremos en el Starbucks de la 39 y la 42 en una hora"

"¡Pero estará atestado de gente!"

"Precisamente, entre tanta gente, ¿quién va a prestar atención a dos simples personas?"

* * *

_Para quienes no entienden francés: _

_enchantée= encantado_

_cést un plaisir= es un placer_

_Y que les parece? se aburren? les gusta? quiza tarda en empezar la acción pero creo que había que introducir algunas cosas antes. Si quieren dejarme sus opiniones, yo, enchantée :D_


	5. Condenada

_Este es un capítulo largo, pero pasan muchas cosas!_

_Gracias, **LucianaPotter15** me alegro que te guste la historia :)_

_Disclaimer: esto está hecho sólo por y para diversión. Ningún personaje salvo Evangeline, me pertenece. El crédito es todo para Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Condenada**

"Bien, entonces tengo una idea mejor. Ven"

"Hmmm. ¿A dónde?"

"Volvemos a la base y tomaremos una moto"

"Oh Dios mío"

Eva se colocó el casco y se trepó a la V-Strom 1000, detrás de Clint que ya la habia encendido y la estaba esperando _¿el coche no era mas discreto?_. Agarrarse de esa ancha espalda envuelta en una chaqueta de cuero bien podría ser toda una experiencia religiosa, pero se negó a hacerlo y sólo se aferró de los hombros para no desnucarse al salir disparados.

Una vez en camino, logró soltarse y tomarse de la agarradera trasera, donde reposaba la caja negra con las armas del arquero, mejor evitar el contacto físico lo más posible.

Se detuvieron a un par de calles, para que Eva pudiera dirigirse sola al lugar de encuentro y no levantar sospechas con un acompañante. Pero las circunstancias no les fueron tan favorables. Por esa misma calle, entre tantas otras que podía haber elegido, su contacto circulaba lentamente en un sedán negro y estaba por pasar al lado de ellos, girando casualmente la cabeza en su dirección. Eva se asomó escudándose en Clint, para volver a enderezarse, pálida, y con balbuceos, le contó lo que estaba pasando.

El auto ya casi estaba a su lado.

"Esto tiene solución, pero no me claves tus dedos, ¿eh?" e inclinando la cabeza, la tomó por los hombros y apoyó sus labios en los de ella.

No fue un beso, no fue algo cariñoso, ni acosador, apenas fue algo suave, un roce, pero la sostuvo para que no se moviera de esa posición. Eso fue suficiente como para que a Eva le recorriera un cosquilleo por la espalda. Tampoco era de piedra. Se aferró a los costados de la chaqueta de cuero. Representando el papel, ambos cerraron los ojos.

Una parte del cerebro de Eva deseaba asesinarlo, pero otra entendía lo que había hecho, al ver al conductor seguir su camino con la mirada al frente, indiferente. Si la había reconocido, sólo parecía estar despidiéndose de su novio. No llegó a decidir si lo estaba disfrutando, cuando Clint se separó de ella y volteó a ver el automóvil que se alejaba

"Listo, ni nos miró" como si dijera "Listo, ya me puse los zapatos" y comenzó a ajustar su caja.

Eva lo miró deseando que lo aplastara un piano caído de alguna ventana.

"¿Tienes todo?"

Esa pregunta la devolvió a la realidad, se palpó el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. La caja estaba allí. En el bolsillo externo, estaba el pequeño sobre que debía utilizar en unos instantes. Asintió y a la vez respiró profundo y guardó el aire. Estaba nerviosa, pero excitada a la vez.

"Relájate" Clint le apretó levemente un brazo, haciendo que soltara el aire "No es muy diferente a lo que haces, sólo que con más gente alrededor. En unos minutos estaré allí."

Eva asintió, y dio media vuelta, sin decir nada ni sonreir. Unos pasos más y podría echarse a correr, huir y perderlo de vista. Pero desechó esa idea, se había comprometido y su palabra valía.

Caminó sin mirar hacia atrás. Por la ya conocida sensación en su nuca, sabía que no le estaba quitando los ojos de encima.

El café, como ya sabía, estaba lleno de gente, pero no lo suficiente como para que el murmullo tapara la conversación o las meseras no pudieran pasar. Eso ocurriría en un rato más. Divisó al hombre en una mesa, cerca de un rincón. El rostro de piedra, como su voz. Iba impecablemente vestido con un traje azul oscuro, corbata azul y el cabello más corto a ambos lados de su cabeza, tal como pensó, debía ser un ex soldado que ahora trabajaba de guardaespaldas o algo así. Cuando Eva se sentó frente a el, se saludaron solamente inclinando el mentón.

"¿Tiene la caja?"

"La tengo si, pero no conmigo" respondió Eva con su mejor cara de nada.

"Eso no fue lo que acordamos"

"Lo sé, pero ha habido un cambio de planes"

El rostro del hombre no se inmutó pero su mirada se hizo mas penetrante. Eva continuó, mientras por el rabillo del ojo percibió a Clint sentado en una mesa más alejada. ¿Estaba leyendo un periódico?

"Lo que ustedes me enviaron a "tomar" no se lo que es, pero no es un mero perfume, lo he visto. Esto vale mucho más de lo que me ofrecieron. Pero si arreglamos un precio mejor, puedo llegar a brindar además, información interesante. No son los únicos interesados en esa cosa, la noche que entré en la institución descubrí que hay otros que la buscan"

El rostro del hombre siguió sin inmutarse, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, inquisidores

"¿Cuanto quiere? ¿Cómo se que no me está engañando?

"¿Le suena el nombre de Hydra?" A ella no le sonaba para nada, pero estaba recitando sus líneas a la perfección.

El rostro del hombre seguía esculpido en piedra pero a Eva le pareció que había dado un respingo. Esto parecía un concurso de quién decía la mentira más grande sin que se le mueva un pelo. Oh si, ella lo ganaría.

"Que es lo que quiere?"

"Quiero veinte mil dolares más por esto y por la información que puedo brindar, la cual daré en persona al interesado"

El hombre la observó un instante, como buscando algún signo de inseguridad en ella.

"Permítame hacer una llamada"

"Muy bien, iré al toilette y vuelvo en unos minutos, espero tener una respuesta para entonces. Dígale a su jefe que no me verá a mi ni a su preciosa caja hasta que acepte mis términos" diciendo esto se levantó y se dirigió a la zona de los sanitarios. Miró de reojo a su "perro guardían", como ya lo llamaba para si misma, quien no dio ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Entró al baño, palpó la caja. Por alguna razón se arrepintió de tenerla consigo, debía habérsela dejado a Clint, pero no confiaba en nadie, era su salvoconducto con los dementes de SHIELD, ¿pero lo sería para lo que le esperaba?. Tomó el pequeño sobre y sacó lo que había en su interior. Era un cable oscuro de unos tres centímetros de largo y apenas más ancho que un cabello. En un extremo tenía una especie de masilla y en el otro una pequeña bolita metalizada. Lo retuvo entre sus dedos, respiró hondo y salió a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Desde su mesa, Clint volvió a verla en acción, a pesar de la gente que ya llenaba el lugar. Eva comenzó a caminar como en cámara lenta. Parecía ir flotando. No tocaba a nadie y nadie parecía notar que le pasaba por al lado. Era como un gato entre la porcelana, ágil y sutil. Se acercaba al hombre que aún hablaba por teléfono, de una manera tan delicada, que parecía etérea. Eva extendió su mano hacia la cabeza que estaba inclinada hacia un lado y la sostuvo sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban enfocados pero su rostro estaba relajado. Con la delicadeza de una pluma cayendo al suelo, la fue bajando hasta casi tocarlo, el hombre no dio muestras de darse cuenta. Luego, presionó un instante el cable en sus cabellos por la punta de la masilla , para que el pegamento hiciera efecto y abrió los dedos, que bailaron mientras retrocedían. Listo, salvo por la diminuta esfera que se perdía entre los mechones, no se notaba nada extraño.

Con cara de indiferencia, Eva se sentó nuevamente en la mesa. Lo interrogó con la mirada.

"Tendrá que venir conmigo"

Maldición, eso no estaba en los planes.

"¿No prefiere acordar un lugar y otro momento para reunir el dinero?" trató de sonar segura

"Eso no es problema, quiere verla inmediatamente, si no tiene vehículo, la llevaré"

Eva se levantó, no podía negarse, esperaba que Clint se hubiera percatado de lo que pasaba. Era un error tener la caja con ella, tenía que disimularlo lo más posible.

Salieron del café y se dirigieron al automóvil, que estaba estacionado en una calle solitaria.

"Un momento, no se mueva" el hombre sacó una barra de metal negro que parecía una plancha de pelo.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

"Es un detector de metales, si tiene un transmisor, lo detectaré" comenzó a pasárselo por todo el cuerpo "y si llego a encontrar algo…" PIIP PIIP el hombre mostró los dientes en una sonrisa furiosa. Eva levantó una mano, en señal de paz.

"En mi bolsillo interno derecho, permítame" diciendo esto sacó lentamente un pequeño tubo al que le sacó la tapa y le mostró el rociador de un spray "Esto es gas pimienta, y jamás dudo en usarlo"

El hombre asintió mientras le quitaba el tubo. Volvió a pasarle el detector, que esta vez no sonó. A Eva casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio, menos mal que no se le ocurrió hacerle un cacheo. Se metieron en el sedán.

"¿Es muy lejos donde vamos? No obtuvo respuesta.

El viaje continuó sin que mediaran más palabras entre ellos. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada al espejo del costado, nada ni señal de la moto negra y su conductor. Al rato llegaron a uno de los canales que cruzaban la zona cercana al puerto. El canal era una de la zonas mas modernas de la ciudad, rodeado de edificios bajos y modernos. Las empresas mas renombradas ya tenían oficinas en varios de ellos y muchos de los nuevos ricos se habían mudado a los costosos apartamentos con vista al canal, o al río dependiendo donde estaban ubicados.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de mármol de unos de los edificios más nuevos. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos, con un estilo retromoderno. No llegó a distinguir las iniciales de la compañía. Pasaron por el hall de entrada donde el sonido de una fuente fue lo único que los recibió. Además de los guardias de seguridad en la puerta.

A cada paso que daba, se convencía de la mala idea que fue aceptar, sentía una presión en la boca del estómago que la empujaba a salir corriendo. Generalmente, cuando eso ocurría obedecía su primer impulso, pero ya era tarde. Lamentaba no haber podido avisarle a Clint. ¿la encontraría?¿funcionaría ese diminuto transmisor en el cabello del tipo? Suponía que el ya estaría acostumbrado a cambios de planes sobre la marcha. Ahora sólo dependía de sí misma y recordó la frase _"Ahora estás en el baile, a bailar_". Siguiendo al hombre, entró en el despacho.

...

Subido a la moto negra, Clint observaba el edificio, desde el rincón más oscuro de la calle. El sol casi había bajado, y todo se estaba tiñendo de rojo. Tenía que estudiar la forma de entrar. Se colgó el arco y el carcaj en la espalda y dejó lo moto entre las sombras.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Morgan?_ No estaba seguro de qué había pasado en el café, quizás ella había decidido responder a quien originalmente la contrató. Pero también había colocado el transmisor en el cabello del hombre (aún tenía en su mente la forma en que lo había hecho). Eso lo hacía dudar de las intenciones de Eva. había cambiado el plan, pero no la creía capaz de traicionar su palabra, por más chantaje que hubiera de por medio. Rara vez se equivocaba con alguien, y Fury menos que menos. De modo que esperó unos minutos y siguió la señal. No tardó en llegar a su destino. Jamás hubiera esperado que lo iba a conducir a ese edificio en particular, nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero sabía quién era su dueño. Si Eva estaba adentro, tenía que sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

...

La oficina era muy grande y con estilo. El piso de nogal, los muebles de estilo francés, de roble. Vitrinas con algunos objetos muy bellos y seguramente más caros y una alfombra persa bajo un gran escritorio. En el ventanal que daba al río, con el atardecer de fondo se recortaba la silueta de un hombre. Estaba de espaldas. Era alto, delgado y de buen porte. Bien podía ser un modelo de Yves St Laurent.

"Estaré afuera, doctor, por si me necesita" Eva miró cómo su acompañante cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejándola con su cliente desconocido. Se sintió muy sola en ese momento, casi que lo extrañaba a Clint. El hombre en la ventana giró y caminó hacia ella.

"Así que tu eres la famosa Morgan…"

Se detuvo en seco. En su mirada se reflejaba una cierta sorpresa. Eva contuvo la respiración, no estaba segura del porqué. El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Sus rasgos eran angulosos, su piel algo bronceada y su cabello negro como la noche. Su nariz larga y recta, las cejas negras y espesas enmarcaban unos ojos verdes intensos. Era muy atractivo pero en sus ojos había algo que espantó a Eva. Maldad o Locura. O Ambos.

Eva pasó por alto la extraña atracción que sintió hacia el y se concentró en otra cosa. Estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto en su vida y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que lo recordaba de algún lado. Como si muy enterrado en su mente hubiera un recuerdo esperando salir.

"¿Nos hemos conocido antes?", preguntó el hombre con voz serena y seductora.

Ya era la segunda vez en el día que se lo preguntaban. _Vaya, debo tener una cara muy común._

"Estoy segura que no, lo hubiera recordado. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?"

"Disculpa, no quiero que pienses que no tengo modales. Mi nombre es Victor von Doom"

* * *

___Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez mas raras para Evangeline, podrá contar Clint con ella?_

___Para los que no saben inglés, el título del capitulo es un juego de palabras con "Doom" (perdición o condena)_

_Si quieren conocer la moto, busquen Suzuki V strom 1000, la elegí por ser una de mis favoritas :)_

_Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les siga gustando! y como siempre, sus opiniones se agradecerán :)_


	6. Indicios

_Un poco de acción y de misterio. Espero que les guste este capítulo ya que ahora arranca la historia por así decirlo. Disculpen algún error, es tarde ya y debería estar durmiendo. Seguro lo corrijo mañana, pero quería subirlo porque soy muy ansiosa :D_

_Gracias _**cinthya diggory salvatore** _ :) yo también amo a Clint por si no se nota, jeje me alegra que te guste la historia :D_

_Como ya dije, esto está hecho para diversión y salvo Evangeline y ahora Román, el resto no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Indicios**

Clint se pegó a la pared lateral y observó la calle. La gente corría hacia sus casas y no prestaban atención más que a sus relojes para verificar si les quedaba tiempo para hacer tal o cual cosa. Le pasaban cerca, pero no era mas que un bulto oscuro envuelto en sombras.

La espera se le hacía interminable, pero no se podía arriesgar a que lo vieran. En cuanto el sol bajó un poco más y ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie, dio un paso alejándose de la pared, tensó el arco y disparó. La flecha, que llevaba un cable en su extremo, se incrustó en una cornisa de concreto, aferrándose con tres puntas. En cuanto Clint comprobó su firmeza, comenzó a escalar, escudado por el pino que le cubría las espaldas. Lo hizo ágilmente, con experiencia. Había divisado en el tercer piso, una ventana entreabierta, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, sus pies se posaron en el piso de una pequeña oficina. Se ajustó el arco a la espalda. Como una pantera, lentamente cruzó el recinto, maldiciendo al arquitecto por las paredes de vidrio. Agazapado, llegó hasta la puerta y bajó el picaporte, estaba abierta.

Ahora a buscar.

El piso estaba vacío, a simple vista era una oficina como todas, con boxes bajos, grises y anodinos. Salvo por un empleado de limpieza que pasaba la estruendosa aspiradora, nadie más circulaba por el lugar. Ningún empleado quedándose a trabajar hasta tarde, si la suerte lo seguía acompañando, pronto saldría de allí, esperaba que con Eva ¿dónde la habrían llevado? Con cuatro pisos para buscar podría estar unas cuantas horas, confiaría en la suerte, entonces. El empleado se alejó hasta algún rincón remoto y eso le permitió a Clint salir al hall. Bajaría al segundo piso.

Lo único que se veía era un pasillo apenas iluminado, flanqueado por paredes de durlock y puertas blancas. Al lado de cada puerta, había una ventana. Todo eso sonaba a laboratorio, nada extraño considerando de quién era el lugar.

El silencio lo envolvía. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿En qué andaría Doom? Hacía mucho que no se escuchaba hablar de el y eso sólo podía significar que algo estaba tramando, como cuando un niño en su casa está demasiado silencioso.

Agachado para no pasar frente a las ventanas, intentó abrir las puertas. Apoyó la oreja. Nada. Cerrada. Repitió lo mismo con la siguiente. Cerrada. Y la próxima. Cerrada. Nada, no había señales de vida por ahí. Se dirigió hacía el final del pasillo que parecía terminar en una amplia sala.

_¿Dónde estás Morgan?_

Decidió seguir el transmisor, era muy probable que donde estuviera el perro guardián estuviera Eva.

Un golpe sordo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

...

"Por favor, toma asiento y te serviré una copa"

"No bebo, gracias" _¿Se cree que soy idiota o qué? _Eva estaba incómoda y se le complicaba disimularlo.¿Porqué últimamente, se cruzaba con hombres que la perturbaban? Sin embargo, éste la perturbaba de una forma diferente, la atraía y la repelía al mismo tiempo. Y ese recuerdo que luchaba por salir, pero que cuando quería aferrarse a el, o a algo con que poder retenerlo, se le escapaba como el agua entre los dedos. Era frustrante." Ya sabe porqué estoy aquí, ¿podemos ir a nuestro negocio?"

"No te andas con vueltas ¿verdad? Me gusta eso" dijo Victor con una sonrisa autosuficiente "De modo que tienes cierta información que me puede resultar interesante"

"Antes quiero saber qué es eso por lo que está dispuesto a pagar tanto"

"Dicen que la curiosidad mata al gato" Victor se sirvió una copa de brandy y se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio, sus piernas casi tocando las de Eva, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, haciendo que ella se alejara unos milímetros (mal)disimuladamente."Quid pro quo, yo respondo, tú respondes. Pero antes te pido que me entregues el objeto en cuestión"

"Antes págame"

"Ja ja, bien, bien" Victor se puso frente a ella y apoyó sus manos en los brazos de la silla, se inclinó hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron. Si Eva estiraba el cuello unos centímetros podría besarlo, pero eso era lo último que quería hacer

"Sé que lo tienes contigo, lo puedo sentir. Por favor, muéstramelo" su tono era tan encantador que le costó horrores negarse.

"Ya te he dicho que lo he guardado en un lugar seguro"

Victor apoyó las manos en ambos muslos y abrió sus piernas, para arrodillarse entre ellas. Eva contuvo la respiración, por alguna razón no podía rechazarlo, sentía el impulso de tocarlo también, pero se obligó a permanecer quieta, luchando consigo misma como si fueran dos personas diferentes. Sin dejar de escrutar su rostro, Victor comenzó a subirlas por sus caderas hasta detenerlas en su cintura, entre la chaqueta y la camiseta. Acercó su cara hacia la de ella, casi rozando los labios que temblaban nerviosamente. Continuó subiendo las manos un poco más y cuando estaba por pasar de sus costillas, cambió el enfoque con un rápido movimiento y tomó lo que buscaba del bolsillo interno.

_Si, soy idiota._Eva bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Con ojos encendidos y un gesto de triunfo Victor observó la caja en sus manos. Retrocedió hasta apoyarse nuevamente en el escritorio. La abrió. Su rostro se iluminó con un tinte verdoso. Su mirada brilló aún más, ávida al ver su objeto preciado.

_Cretino_

"Esto Señorita Morgan, tiene un gran valor…sentimental para mí. Le perteneció a alguien a quien amé hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo hace tan poco, dependiendo de cómo se mire y que espero volver a encontrar " le dirigió una mirada extraña. Pese a que no había entendido nada, por alguna razón, el corazón de Eva se aceleró. "Lo he buscado por mucho tiempo y hasta dudaba de que realmente fuera éste. Ahora estoy seguro de que lo es y serás recompensada. Pero antes dime lo que sabes" Por unos segundos, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Cuando me estaba retirando del lugar, escuché unos ruidos. Me escondí por temor a que fuera el de seguridad. Pero sólo era un persona, vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba hablando por su celular, muy bajo y sólo llegue a escuchar que decía que no habia encontrado la botella, obvio, porque la tenía yo, y que debía avisarle urgente a la condesa Valentina no sé cuánto. Acto seguido se fue volando o escalando, no me quedé a mirar" _Un Oscar por acá por favor._

"Hmmm, ¿y tú sabías que la contessa es una de las líderes de Hydra?" remarcó la doble "s"

"Esta persona mencionó a Hydra por el teléfono como si fuera un lugar, no tengo idea lo qué es" No contaba con esa pregunta, pero parecía que su respuesta había sido satisfactoria.

_¿Dónde estás Barton?_

"No sé para que podría querer la contessa esto" Victor miraba embelesado la pequeña botella. Eva se encogió de hombros.

"Muy bien, aquí está el cheque"

Eva extendió la mano y lo tomó, esta vez no se alegró de contar con tanto dinero, al contrario, estaba mal, todo había salido mal, no se suponía que tenía que perder el elixir. Pero nada le impediría volver mas tarde, cuando ya no quedara nadie y robárselo otra vez. _Piece of cake._

"Le ruego me disculpe que la haya hecho venir a las apuradas. Pero en unas horas parto de viaje, mi avión me espera." Se guardó la botellita en el bolsillo. _¡Noooo!_ Fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Eva, además de querer suicidarse "Espero que esa suma la satisfaga" Víctor se encaminó a la puerta y al abrirla ya sabía quien estaría del otro lado. Su guardia personal. Se giró en dirección a Eva "Román, aségurate de que no salga del edificio hasta que yo vuelva. Debo verla a mi regreso, tengo una corazonada. Señorita Morgan" hizo una leve reverencia en su dirección "Ha sido un placer hacer tratos con usted. Hasta dentro de unos días" Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, salió de su oficina.

A Eva se le cayó el alma al piso. ¿Podrían salir peor las cosas? Murphy decía que si y que incluso podrían empeorar. Auch.

Se levantó al ver que el hombre se acercaba. ¿Podría vencerlo? El tamaño no era lo importante, pero éste le podía costar algún trabajo.

...

Tump.

Tump.

Crack!

Si no hubiera tenido otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar, decididamente investigaría ese ruido, que no indicaba nada bueno. Parecía provenir del mismo piso, como si alguien hubiera intentado romper algo y lo hubiera logrado. Pero debía encontrar a Eva y apretó el paso, al final del pasillo se abría una amplia sala y luego seguía otro pasillo igual. La sala tenia la puerta de salida al hall a la derecha. Se dirigió hacia ella. Se detuvo un instante y giró de pronto sobre sí mismo, estirando el brazo para tomar su arco, con la sensación de que algo o alguien le había pasado por detrás. Un destello verde. No llegó a ver qué lo había golpeado en el pecho haciéndolo volar varios metros. En la caída derribó una mesa y partió el vidrio con su espalda. Fue una suerte tener puesta la chaqueta de cuero. Como un resorte se puso de pie y preparó el arco. Pero no tuvo tiempo de apuntar a nada, ya que algo lo tomó por el pie y lo hizo caer. Clint pateó lo que fuera que intentaba reptar sobre el, haciendo que retrocediera con un siseo. Parecía una figura humana, pero algo no era normal en ella. Se puso de pie y la figura saltó hacia el con la manos extendidas como garras, gruñendo. Intentó tomarle el cuello pero Clint logró alejarlo nuevamente de una patada, haciéndolo caer contra un jarrón. _¿Y los guardias?_

Los labios renegridos se replegaban para mostrar los dientes como un perro rabioso. Los ojos eran verdes y luminosos, refulgían en la oscuridad como si fueran fluorescentes. Su rostro estaba desencajado y sólo emitía gruñidos y siseos. Parecía que no controlaba bien sus movimientos. Pero así y todo volvió a la carga, Clint le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz y lo hizo retroceder nuevamente. Eso le dio tiempo para tensar su arco, pero el ser se estaba alejando en dirección al pasillo del otro extremo.

Clint lo siguió con el arco siempre tenso. El pasillo era igual al anterior, con la única diferencia que una de las puertas estaba prácticamente partida al medio y arrancada de sus bisagras. Apoyó la espalda en lo que quedaba de ella y observó el recinto. Era una especie de laboratorio con otra sala interior. No había nadie, al parecer. Entró. Muy lentamente se acercó a una de las mesas y vió sobre ella una carpeta. Sacó una pequeña linterna y la ojeó. Adentro había varios papeles sueltos. En todos había dibujos similares. Círculos, rombos, estrellas, y algunos símbolos extraños, se combinaban en cada página de manera diferente. No tenía idea de qué se trataban los dibujos, además cada página tenía un nombre y algunos datos. Eso tampoco le daba indicios de nada. Hasta que vio que detrás de cada hoja había algo escrito también. Otro nombre, diferente también en cada una. La sorpresa le hizo soltar un soplido, conocía esos nombres. Debía llevar eso a la base. Dobló las hojas y se las guardó en la chaqueta.

El gruñido lejano lo puso en alerta nuevamente. Volvió a tensar el arco y se dirigió a la salida. No veía nada cerca y se permitió bajar el arco para chequear el transmisor. La señal marcaba el mismo lugar donde el estaba lo que significaba que el guardián estaba justo debajo de el.

Con el arco listo para ser disparado, salío al hall y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

...

Eva se escudó detrás de la silla. El hombre se le acercaba, si no actuaba rápido, no tendría escapatoria. Tanteó el escritorio buscando algo que pudiera utilizar como arma. Manoteó deseperada pero no encontró nada, hasta que dio con el botón de la lámpara de escritorio y la apagó. Si lograba llegar a la lámpara del rincón y apagarla, contaría con una gran ventaja. Siempre poniendo la silla entre ellos, Eva intentó moverse, pero el hombre fue rápido y la agarró del brazo. Eva le clavó un dedo en el hueco entre el pulgar y el índice, haciendo que la soltara. Le tiró la silla por la cabeza pero el hombre la apartó con un brazo, haciendo que volara por el aire y cayera sobre el piso, partida. Eva corrió y el hombre la agarró de las piernas, ambos cayeron de bruces, sobre la alfombra persa. No podía permitir que la inmovilizara, pero no sólo el hombre sino el miedo. Con todas sus fuerzas giró su cintura y le asestó un palmada en la nariz que la obligó a soltarla nuevamente.

"Así que eres brava ¿eh? Muy bien, se terminaron los jueguitos" mientras decía esto sacó un cuchillo de cazador, justo en el momento en que Eva llegaba a la lámpara y apagaba la luz.

Y ya no la volvió a ver.

Lo último que sí vió antes de caer desmayado fue el reflejo de la luna en el pie metálico de la lámpara que dio contra su cara. Eva se quedó inmóvil mirándolo con cara de pavor _¿Lo maté? ¿¡Lo maté!_

Lo pateó para ver si se movía. Nada. No se iba a quedar a averiguarlo. Comenzó a pasar las manos por el pelo, hasta dar con la pequeña bolita metalizada. Le arrancó el transmisor junto con algunos cabellos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Salió de la oficina. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero ella sentía que no estaba sola. El corazón le latía con fuerza, el miedo no le dejaba pensar ni moverse en su manera particular.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda se topó contra algo, intentó gritar y aturdir a su atacante, pero una mano le tapó la boca. Abrió los ojos, espantada. Otra mano la agarró del hombro, reteniéndola en esa posición y una voz baja, conocida, le dijo al oído en un susurro "No grites, soy yo"

* * *

_Mientras escribía esto escuchaba a Muse...que habría salido si escuchaba a Placebo o a Metallica? _

_Como siempre, si quieren comentar, me pondrían muy pero muy contenta. Gracias por leerme!_


	7. El horror y la furia

_No es fácil enfrentarse a lo que nos asusta, pero enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos a veces es peor. Capítulo largo, pero con mucha acción! Espero que les guste_

_Descubrí que apesto para poner títulos a los capítulos, espero mejorar con los venideros._

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - El horror y la furia**

Eva se sacudió del agarre con un fuerte movimiento de hombros. Lo miró furiosa. Estaba hartándose de sentirse manejada y amenazada. Maldijo el momento en que aceptó robar esa estúpida botella de "perfume"

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó en voz baja, "Quiero salir ya mismo de este lugar," le contó rápido lo que había pasado con Román, pero no lo de Victor, era demasiado complicado para ese momento. Clint la escuchó intrigado, sabía que faltaba una parte de la historia, pero eso quedaría para más tarde "…y ese matón se va a despertar en cualquier momento" concluyó, con voz preocupada.

_Oh, y hay un ser monstruoso arriba al que le gustaría partirnos la cabeza. _Clint no estaba menos preocupado que ella "No se que está pasando, pero sí, debemos salir, encontre unos…"

Un ruido proveniente del despacho de Victor, les hizo voltear la cabeza en esa dirección. Clint hizo una mueca.

"No va a estar de muy buen humor"

Eva lo miró preocupada, todo esto la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, nunca en su vida había tenido que lidiar más que con algún guardia haciéndose el ganador. Pero este Román era otra cosa. Sintió que se paralizaba del miedo.

Con prisa, Clint la arrastró hasta el piso superior, debían llegar nuevamente a la ventana para poder salir y tomar la moto.

Lentamente, se asomaron a la sala del tercer piso. Clint miró a ambos lados y aguzó el oído. Nada. Entró él primero y esperó unos segundos. Luego la hizo pasar a Eva, llevándose los dedos sus labios en señal de silencio y colocándola detrás de el, mientras comenzaban a atravesar el amplio salón. El silencio los envolvía, la oscuridad los perseguía. Clint miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando y Eva lo miraba a Clint, no entendía porqué tanta cautela, ya que el piso parecía vacío, aunque podía sentir algo ominoso en el aire que le hizo presión en el pecho. Entonces vió la mesa rota.

"¿Hay algo que no me contaste?" le temblaba la voz. No quería saberlo, solo desaba salir y largarse bien lejos de todo y todos.

Notando su temor, Clint la tomó de la mano y la hizo continuar. La oficina parecía estar más lejos de lo que recordaba o quizás era la urgencia por salir. Para llegar hasta allí debían atravesar el pasillo mal iluminado con las puertas a los costados. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba. La hizo correr. Pero no llegaron muy lejos. Apenas habían llegado a la mitad, cuando una las puertas se abrió y unos brazos se asomaron a ras del piso, luego una cabeza con los cabellos revueltos tapándole el rostro. Un cuerpo, alargado pero fibroso, vestido con una bata de hospital, emergió al pasillo, gateando como un bebé. Ambos se quedaron congelados en el lugar. La persona (ya que tenia forma humana) les estaba bloqueando el paso y sacudía la cabeza como queriendo sacarse algo de adentro. Mascullaba unas palabras incomprensibles, mas bien parecia un lamento. Mientras se incorporaba, los miró. Clint reconoció los ojos, eran de un verde brillante como una luz de neón. Pero no era el mismo ser que lo había atacado antes, estaba seguro. Éste era, por así decirlo, más joven. Siempre manteniendo a Eva detrás de el, tomó el arco, sacó una flecha y disparó con tal velocidad que ella apenas se dio cuenta que lo había hecho. La flecha se clavó en el hombro de la criatura, haciendo que ésta pronunciara un alarido de dolor y se echara a correr en su dirección. Mientras retrocedían, Clint volvió a disparar dos flechas más, una le pegó en las costillas y la otra la pierna, pero la criatura continuó gritando y corriendo. Hasta que cayó y quedó inmóvil. Eva estaba igual de inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca desencajada.

"¡¿Que fue eso?"

"No lo sé, pero debemos movernos" y con mucha cautela avanzaron, debían pasar por al lado del cuerpo inerte. A Eva se le vinieron a la mente todas las peliculas de terror que había visto. Scream, Halloween, Viernes 13, cuando todos piensan que el asesino está muerto y al pasarle por al lado, estira la mano y toma la pierna de la protagonista. _Eso sólo ocurre en las películas._. Trató de autoconvencerse, pero no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le pasó por la espina al acercarse al monstruo, o lo que fuera. Tampoco pudo reprimir un grito cuando lo vió moverse nuevamente y taparles la salida. Las flechas seguian clavadas pero no brotaba sangre y sus movimientos eran muy lentos y torpes.

"¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡No!¡No quiero saberlo!"

"¡Retrocede!"

Clint la empujó de vuelta a la sala y corrieron hacia allí, saldrían por otro lado. Pero al llegar, había alguien esperándolos. Román. Este al menos era un ser humano y una flecha bien puesta lo sacaría del camino. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Un monstruo muerto (aunque al parecer ése no lo estaba) podía ser escondido, con una persona era más dificil.

"Dame a la perra, Hawkeye, e intentaré que mi jefe no tome represalias contra SHIELD" terminó con una risotada.

"¡Ey! ¡Mas respeto! Que la perra te puede morder el culo otra vez" Eva avanzó, quería darle un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe anterior no había sido suficiente y oh, cuántas ganas tenía de trompear a alguien. Clint la retuvo del brazo, se miraron, de alguna manera, se entendieron sin hablar.

"Tu debes ser Román, el lacayo de Victor, ¿porqué mejor no te ocupas de esa cosa que perdieron en el pasillo?. Está suelta y no querrán que se les escape por ahí afuera ¿verdad?" hablaba con la intención de distraerlo y le dio resultado. Román desvió por un momento la mirada al pasillo, lo que le dio a Eva el tiempo suficiente para moverse detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta. Lo pateó detrás de la rodillas, haciendo que cayera al suelo y Clint lo noqueó de un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La gran humanidad de Román cayó redonda al suelo. Pero no pudieron ni respirar. La criatura se acercaba y con espanto escucharon ruidos desde el otro pasillo. Desde las sombras emergía la otra, la que había atacado a Clint. Fue tán rápida que no llegaron a detenerlo. Tomó a Eva del cuello por detrás y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el pasillo. La criatura gritaba, Eva gritaba, y entre el griterío Clint creyó entender algo así como "¡Quítamelo!" "¡Sácalo de mi cabeza!" entre los alaridos del ser demencial.

Una flecha se incrustó en la cabeza de la criatura, que cayó al piso como un tablón de madera. Clint se acercó.

_Espero que lo que sea, te salga por el agujero_

Y algo definitivamente estaba saliendo por la frente, allí donde la flecha se había clavado. Una especie de humo verde, brillante, se elevaba en volutas cada vez más espesas sobre la cabeza del cadáver. Aumentó en volumen hasta formar una masa ondulante de la altura de Eva, que había retrocedido hasta pegarse contra la pared. Se movió hacia ella. De pronto había adquirido forma, aunque se desdibujaba por momentos. Era una forma humana, con rostro enloquecido. Comenzó a reirse desaforadamente mientras intentaba tomar a Eva por el cuello. La risa tapaba el grito de ella. Clint observó el cadáver, todos los rasgos mostruosos habían desaparecido, ya que ahora los tenía el ser de humo verde. Sacó la flecha de la cabeza y lo miró tristemente, había paz en el rostro. Se dirigió a Eva para verla en estado de shock. Estaba levantando las manos e intentaba sacarselo de encima, pero lo atravesaba, sin embargo, el monstruo la estaba estrangulando. Con el poco aire que le quedaba, Eva abrió la boca y le gritó algo en unas palabras que Clint no entendió. El ser de humo se desvaneció, dejándolos con el unico sonido de los gritos de Eva. Seguía gritando histéricamente, los ojos desorbitados, la boca tan abierta que le hacía doler la mandíbula, pero ni se daba cuenta. Clint la tomó por lo hombros y la sacudió, suave al principio. Pero cuando vió que no hacía efecto, lo hizo más fuerte. Eva se sacudía en espasmos y no podía parar de gritar.

"Debemos salir y tienes que recuperarte ya, Eva" Le habló en tono enérgico, pero ella decididamente no lo escuchaba en su ataque de histeria "¡Basta!" esta vez gritó y la zarandeó tan fuerte que la golpeó contra la pared, su cabeza al sacudirse hacia atrás golpeó también con un ruido seco. Eso la detuvo, apretó sus dientes sin cerrar la boca, sus ojos se enfocaron en el. Reprimió las lágrimas. Respiraba agitadamente, pero de a poco iba recuperando su presencia. Definitivamente estaba harta. Con un empujón en el pecho de Clint, lo lanzó hacia atrás.

"¡Idiota!¡Pudiste haberme matado!" Se sintió desagradecida, pero en ese momento era con el único con quien podía agarrárselas.

Clint se le acercó, golpeando con una mano la pared, a Eva le resultaba increíble cómo podía conservar el aplomo que ella no tenía. Eva estaba apretada entre el muro y el, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la miraba como si quisiera atravesarla "Yo jamás fallo" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Por unos instantes, Eva tragó salida, no podía moverse, pero le fue imposible sostenerle la mirada.

Ahhgggg

Ambos giraron el rostro en dirección al sonido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron disparados a la escalera subieron dos pisos más y llegaron a la terraza.

"Genial tu idea, ¿vamos a volar?"

Otra mirada asesina como respuesta, mientras Clint recorría el contorno buscando un blanco que lo convenciera. Hasta que lo encontró. Tomó otra de sus flechas con cable y disparó a un gran roble que se erguía imponente en la acera frente al edificio. Fue hacia Eva y la tomó de un brazo sin decirle una palabra, llevándola con el.

"¡Eres odioso!"

"Casi deseo haberme encontrado con el demonio de Tazmania en lugar de ti, eres imposible. Ahora vas a calmarte y venir conmigo o te dejo acá para que te diviertas con el monstruo y tu amigo Román"

Con un gruñido, Eva aflojó y lo acompañó hasta la cornisa. Miró la soga que cruzaba la calle

"Estás loco si piensas que voy a…"

"Eva…" el tono le decía que su paciencia era grande pero tenía un limite "No es tan complicado, bajaremos juntos."

Con cierta reticencia, se acercó a Clint, mientras éste, lo más rapido que podía, se ajustaba un morseto a su cinturón, y otro al cable, colgaria de una cinta. Una vez que hubo terminado de asegurarse, tomó a Eva por la cintura con más delicadeza de lo que ella esperaba, la sujetó contra el y puso un pie en el borde.

"Aférrate a mi"

Eva cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, sentía su fuerte brazo alrededor de ella y volvió a sentir el cosquilleo, esta vez en su estómago. El corazón se aceleró, Sin duda era la adrenalina del momento ¿o no?

Se lanzaron y en ese mismo momento una bala les pasó silbando. Vieron a Román correr hacia ellos que ya se habían arrojado. Con un movimiento fluido, Clint giró y sin dejar de sostener a Eva con un brazo, con el otro sacó un revolver y le devolvió el disparo a Román, impactándole en el hombro. Era sólo para demorarlo mientras se delizaban con fluidez.

_Porqué no matas al maldito. _El pensamiento racional se le estaba escapando a Eva y cuando pusieron los pies en el suelo, ya casi no podía pensar con claridad. Sabía que Román los estaba persiguiendo, que ese ser horrible estaba por ahí también. Era demasiado, quería vomitar. Se sintió agarada por el brazo y obligada a correr. Rodearon el edificio hasta llegar a la moto, que reposaba detrás de un container.

"Debemos ir a la base, hay que avisar que…" Clint estaba sacando el vehículo a la calle.

Eva sentía que estaba por darle otro ataque de histeria. Esto la estaba superando.

"Oh, ni lo sueñes" lo interrumpió con voz temblorosa "Hasta acá llego yo. Ya sabemos quien está de detrás de esto, tú encontraste algo, lo cual me importa un comino, ustedes cumplen su parte de borrarme mis antecedentes y todos contentos ¡yo me largo!"

Al darse vuelta para irse, Clint le agarró el brazo y comenzó a decirle "Qué crees que estás haci…" pero no pudo terminar. Eva giró sobre sí misma, y le asestó un revés con el puño que le sacudió la cabeza. Más sorprendido que dolorido, la miró furioso, mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula

"Eso dolió"

"¡Pues me alegro! ¡Ahora déjame ir!

Intentó pegarle de nuevo pero esta vez Clint estaba preparado. Le esquivó el golpe y tomó su puño, le retorció el brazo y la dio vuelta, inmovilizándola en un abrazo firme. Su espalda estaba tan apretada contra el pecho de el que apenas podía respirar. Aún así se retorcía como un animal enloquecido.

"¿Crees que esto es un jueguito de espías?" la voz de Clint era dura "Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta Eva? ¿Huyes cuando las cosas se ponen mal o estás tan acostumbrada a tu pequeño mundo de baratijas que te olvidaste de que hay verdaderos problemas ahí afuera? Esto es mas grave y mas importante que tu, que yo o que SHIELD, este es el mundo real. Si eres tan cobarde como para huir cuando te necesitan entonces puedes largarte"

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Eva le propinó un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo aflojar su agarre e inmediatamente después, lo tomó por el brazo y con un movimiento de caderas lo hizo volar haciendo que su espalda diera con el duro asfalto de la calle. Clint se retorció de dolor, el golpe de la caída le había quitado el aire momentáneamente. Eva lo pateó en las costillas y corrió hacia la moto. Su mente estaba nublada y sus ojos también. La arrancó como pudo, haciendola avanzar. La moto era demasiado grande para ella, pero logró controlarla. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Ira, indignación era lo único que sentía. O al menos lo que sintió hasta llegar a la siguiente calle.

¿Estaba indignada con Clint o con ella misma? Se habia comportado como una niña malcriada y una histérica y no como la mujer que creía que era. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y con espanto, alcanzó a ver cómo una ventana del tercer piso estallaba y la monstruosidad humana se arrojaba a la calle, cayendo parada y rodeando el edificio a una velocidad asombrosa.

Clint.

Dio vuelta la moto y volvió al edificio. Tenía que volver con el y demostrarse a sí misma (bueno, no sólo a sí misma) que era algo más que una simple ladrona. La criatura casi lo había alcanzado cuando el arquero aún se estaba incorporando con un gesto de dolor sin darse cuenta de su proximidad. Cuando se puso de pie, la vió a lo lejos. Los ojos verdes centellaban y las flechas aún asomaban por la carne, ahora, unos finos hilos de sangre corrían por su cuerpo. Era una visión lastimosa y terrorífica a la vez. Se notaba que sufría y a la vez, estaba como obligado a atacar, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Clint quería llevarlo a la base, podrían estudiarlo, pero no había forma de hacerlo ahora. Intentaría llamar. Con Eva ya no podía contar y lo lamentaba, había sido muy duro con ella. Pero si no tenía pasta para eso, mejor que se fuera.

Mientras tomaba el transmisor, levantó la vista y contuvo la respiración. La bestia humana se dirigía hacia el a la carrera.. pero algo lo sorprendió más. A la par de su atacante, Eva se acercaba con la moto.

"¡Clint!" le gritó al pasar por su lado.

De un salto se subió atrás de ella. Por un segundo suspiró aliviado. Fue sólo un segundo. La criatura comenzó a perseguirlos, acortando la distancia rápidamente. Estiró una mano y llegó a tocar el guardabarros.

"¡Ábrete más!" le ordenó y Eva separó la moto de su perseguidor alejándose de él.

Se dirigieron a la ribera, y continuaron a lo largo de ella. La costanera que la bordeaba estaba asfaltada y por suerte, ya nadie caminaba a esa hora por allí.

"¡Mantén la moto derecha hasta que lleguemos al puente!"

Eva se concentró, no sabía a qué venía esa orden, pero no tardó en enterarse. Clint se puso de pie, apoyándose en los estribos, y apretando las rodillas contra el asiento. Sosteniéndose así con las piernas, tomó el arco y una flecha y esperó. Eva miraba con un ojo a la calle y con el otro al espejo. _¿Qué está haciendo?¿Se cree que está en un circo o qué?_ Ni loca le iba a preguntar, de modo que se limitó a conducir y ver que hacía.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su incansable acosador los alcanzara nuevamente, corría a la par de ellos, pero alejado varios metros. Sin inmutarse por el movimiento, Clint apuntó y disparó. Otra flecha se sumó a las que ya tenía, le había atravesado el otro hombro, algo que la criatura no pareció notar. Eva no pudo menos que admirar semejante habilidad. Disparó dos veces más y volvió a impactar, no quería que fueran mortales, pero no había forma de que esa bestia dejara de correr. Si caía podian quedarse y vigilarla hasta que vinieran a buscarlos.

El puente estaba cerca. Eva dirigió la moto hacia allí. Clint seguía apuntando sin dejar de mirar al ser que los seguía. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó la alarma.

_¡Mierda!_

"Clint, ¡será mejor que te sientes!"

Una pequeña embarcación no habia tenido idea más oportuna que pasar por el canal en ese momento y el puente levadizo se estaba moviendo, abriéndose hacia arriba lentamente. Sintió cómo Clint se acomodaba detrás de ella, agarrándose de su cintura. Sabía que aún eran perseguidos, pero no miró hacia atrás, estaba concentrada en lo que venía. Tenían que saltar.

"Tu puedes hacerlo" le dijo Clint al oído. Eva aceleró

Y saltaron. Volaron sobre la abertura, pasando por encima del barco. Eva abrió la boca muy grande pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Estuvieron en el aire por un momento bastante glorioso que se cortó cuando las ruedas pegaron contra suelo del otro lado, derraparon y la moto y sus dos ocupantes, volcaron y cayeron, deslizándose hacia abajo por el panel del puente, hasta que finalmente, se detuvieron. Clint comprobó que no tenía nada roto ni tampoco había señales de la criatura. ¿habría caído al agua?

Miró a Eva, estaba sentada en el piso con la cara escondida en sus manos, sus hombros se sacudían en espasmos. Se le acercó, preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?" supo que estaba llorando, y esperó un poco. Eva negó con la cabeza, pero seguía ocultando su rostro. Con un poco de resistencia, dejó que Clint le abriera las manos. Lo miró con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto.

"¡Perdóname! Me comporté como una idiota" dijo entre sollozos "nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida"

Todo el enojo que Clint había sentido antes, se desvaneció, de pronto era sólo una chica sobrepasada por lo acontecimientos.

"No debí haberte sacudido, perdóname tú"

"No debí haberte pegado"

"Y yo no debí ser tan duro contigo"

"Y yo no debí abandonarte"

"No, eso estuvo mal"

Se miraron y se rieron.

"¿Amigos?" se incorporó y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Eva asintió y le extendió la suya, sonreía entre las lágrimas y con el pelo revuelto parecía una niña pequeña. Clint la encontró adorable.

"Ahora manejaré yo, si te parece. Aunque lo hiciste espectacular antes" le dijo mientras enderezaba la moto, se subía y la encendía "¿Vienes? Volvamos a la base, tenemos mucho que contar"

Eva suspiró y se subió detrás de el. Clint giró la cabeza y le sonrió con los ojos.

"Esta vez, agárrate de mi"

Y eso hizo. Se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro, el cuero estaba frío y eso la relajaba. Dejó que sus lágrimas siguieran corriendo,por primera vez, de alivio.

* * *

_Quiero aclarar que soy una gran fan de la pareja Clint/Natasha en la película, pero ademas de la peli, ya hay varios y buenos fanfics sobre ellos y yo prefería jugar con un personaje mío. _

_Opiniones, criticas (constructivas?) lei por ahi que opiniones son amores :)_

_Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron las suyas! y gracias por seguir mi historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	8. Cuéntame tu vida

_Tardé un poco en terminar el capítulo ya que me invadió una considerable cantidad de trabajo._

_Luego de semejante experiencia, Eva y Clint emprenden el regreso a la base. Qué mejor momento para conocerse que cuando se está cansado y con la guardia baja? conversaciones, presentaciones y revelaciones (algunas). _

_Eva va a conocer mas gente, como que es tan social! :D_

_Espero que les guste, este es un capitulo tranquilo pero con algunas puntas interesantes. Agradezco comentarios, para saber qué les parece, si les gusta o no :)_

_Si hay errores, sepan disculpar, los iré corrigiendo. Gracias por leerme!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Cuéntame tu vida**

Ya era casi medianoche cuando entraron en la base. En silencio dejaron la moto y en silencio entraron a la sala de comandos.

"¿Tienes hambre? Quizás puedo encontrar algo de comer"

La mención de la comida hizo que prestara atención al ruido que hacía su estómago, pero no podía decidir si estaba más hambrienta que agotada.

"No los esperábamos tan temprano" dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. De pie al costado de un panel de mando, una joven esbelta, de cabellos oscuros, los observaba con rostro severo, pero algo en su mirada le decía a Eva que no era un ogro , sino una persona que siempre cumplía con su deber.

"Hill, debemos ver a Fury ya mismo" Clint la saludó con gesto de su cabeza, y ella permitió que sus labios se curvaran un poco, antes de emprender la retirada.

"Deberán esperar hasta mañana, ha salido. De todos modos, le dejaré un mensaje" se detuvo y los miró mejor, saltando la vista de uno a otro "les recomiendo que pasen por la enfermería."

"Estamos bien" dijeron casi al unísono. Con algunos magullones, raspaduras y mucho cansancio, se dirigieron al comedor. Estaba vacío en ese momento, pero Clint se las arregló para encontrar algunas sobras del día en las heladeras del mostrador, las calentó en el microondas y las llevó a la mesa, donde Eva lo esperaba desparramada en una silla, mientras se observaba las piernas.

"Arruiné el pantalón, pero me salvó de una buena raspadura en la caída"

"No te preocupes, te lo descontarán de tu pago"

Eva puso cara de "¡quée!". Clint se rió, pero su rostro volvió a ponerse serio.

"¿Qué pasó con Doom allí? Por un momento pensé que habías cambiado de parecer."

Se sintió un poco ofendida, pero le pareció lógico que pensara de esa manera, después de todo, había cambiado el plan sobre la marcha. Le contó todo lo que había pasado, excepto, claro está, la forma en que Victor le había quitado el elixir. No pudo evitar avergonzarse por haberlo perdido.

"Lo recuperaremos." dijo Clint y le hincó el diente a una porción de tarta de pollo.

Lo miró detenidamente, mientras el comía.

¿A quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿A ellos dos? ¿A SHIELD? Por primera vez en su vida, se encontró titubeando. Deseaba salir de allí ya mismo y ser libre nuevamente, para hacer lo que quisiera, sin deberle nada a nadie ni responder a nadie más que a ella misma. Pero por otro lado, se había comprometido a realizar una tarea y la había hecho, pero el resultado no había sido bueno, en cierta forma había fallado. Y estaba Clint, que había sido el blanco de su frustración, sólo porque el destino lo había puesto en su camino. Vió su rostro cansado que aún así sonreía, sus cabellos revueltos y se preguntó si alguna vez podria confiar en el. Vió la marca que le había dejado su puño en la mejilla y que empezaba a ponerse amoratada. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Estiró la mano, quería tocarlo y pedirle perdón nuevamente. Pero sus dedos llegaron a un centímetro del rostro magullado y los retrajo con aprensión. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ En ese momento Clint levantó la vista y le clavó su mirada acerada. Eva bajó los ojos, sintiendo el calor subirle a las mejillas.

"Perdóname… por el golpe, me extralimité"

"No hay problema, los he tenido peores" sus labios apenas se curvaron en un sonrisa.

"Creo que tienes razón, me comporté como una cobarde, debe ser que no estoy hecha para estas cosas, quizás es como dices, me acostumbré demasiado la relativa seguridad de mi vida que no supe reaccionar"

"Nunca sabrás cual será tu reacción hasta que te enfrentes a la situación, no tienes porqué buscarlas tampoco, pero deberías confiar mas en las personas, como te dije, a veces es bueno tener a alguien en quien apoyarte"

Comieron en silencio unos momentos. Eva se dio cuenta de que no se sentía incómoda estando con alguien sin tener que hablar todo el tiempo (y con un hombre al que apenas conocía) Clint, a pesar de ser reservado, tenía algo que le daba cierta calidez y eso le pemitió relajarse. Tanto se relajó que los ojos se le estaban cerrando. Dio un respingo cuando el habló.

"¿Porqué el alias? ¿Porqué elegiste Morgan le Fay?"

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en eso.

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Mi abuelo me crió, no era una persona común y corriente, era muy, muy interesante, las cosas que sabía y las que hacía. Nunca te aburrías con el pero era dificil, lo podías amar y odiar al mismo tiempo. El me enseñó a usar mis habilidades. Me dijo que nací con ellas, que las traía de otra vida o algo así, a veces le daba por ponerse medio esotérico….Y cuando era niña solía acercarme a el y le robaba cosas sin que se diera cuenta, entonces me decía que yo me movía como una hada en el bosque, suave e imperceptible, y me llamaba "Fae". El me metió en esta vida de ladrones de guante blanco. Supo verle la veta" se rió, pero fue una risa triste "y la combinación de mi apellido, con el apodo que me puso, a larga teminé siendo Morgan le Fay y me gustó"

"Como la hermana del rey Arturo, que era una bruja" Clint le regaló una mirada burlona.

Eva le sacó la lengua

"¿Y que pasó con tu abuelo? hablas en pasado como si hubiera muerto"

"La verdad es que no lo se, pero hace mucho, hace años, que no nos hablamos. Tuvimos una discusión y me fui. Sentia que me estaba exlotando, que era como su esclava y no lo soporté mas. No se quçe fue de el." luego de decir esto se metió en la boca un pedazo de tarta tan grande que apenas le cabía. No quería hablar más de su vida y además se desmayaba de sueño.

"Por cierto que tienes un gran don, y aún no se qué hiciste exactamente allí esta noche. Algo dijiste, no era castellano, te aseguro y el humo verde desapareció…¿no lo recuerdas?" Con la boca llena y la mirada atónita, Eva negó con la cabeza "Estabas en pleno ataque de histeria, como en shock, fue muy raro de todos modos, dijiste esas palabras y esa cosa, simplemente, se fue"

Sólo recordaba que en ese momento había sentido que era otra persona y que esos recuerdos que tanto la esquivaban, casi volvian a salir, pero había durado un segundo.

"No puedo recordar nada"

Con un suspiro Clint se levantó para llevar la bandeja y tirar los restos. Cuando volvió, Eva estaba dormida sobre la mesa. La miró y meneó la cabeza. No se despertó cuando la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la habitación que le habían asignado la noche que llegó. Apenas pesaba, dormida parecía tan etérea que hasta creyó ver que su piel tenía una cierta luminosidad. La dejó sobre la cama, y la tapó con una manta. Por un momento se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, a su lado, le quitó el pelo de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Eva ni se mosqueó, si no hubiera sido por el movimiento rítmico de su respiración, hubiera parecido muerta. La observó por un rato, su rostro estaba relajado, parecía tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez.

"Descansa" le dijo en voz baja.

Desde el umbral, la observó nuevamente, no se había movido. Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en sus labios antes de apretar el botón que cerrara la puerta y lo separara de esa joven extraña. Se tocó el moretón y siguió su camino.

…..

Un sonido lejano la despertó, como un mosquito gigante zumbando en su oído. Eva se lo sacudió semidormida, pero no dejaba de molestarla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de algún aparato en un lugar remoto. Ahora estaba despierta del todo.

Oh, Oh

No recordaba cómo había llegado a la habitación…

Se tocó el cuerpo, tenía puesta la misma ropa del dia anterior. Fiuu!

¿La había traído Clint? ¿Cómo podía no acordarse?

El zumbido seguía y seguía, de modo que tuvo que distraer su atención a algo menos preocupante. Sobre un escritorio había un pequeño teléfono móvil. Atendió.

"Buen día Bella Durmiente, aunque si lo fueras al príncipe le costaría algo más que un beso despertarte. Hace 20 minutos que estoy llamando"

"eehmm, Buen día ¿Puedo saber cómo llegué hasta la habitación? No me habrás cargado…"

¿Era una risa lo que escuchaba del otro lado?

"¿Hubieras preferido dormir en el comedor? Me lo hubieras dicho y me evitaba un calambre en los brazos. Nos vemos allí en una hora"

Y cortó. _Muy gracioso_. Eva se quedó mirando el telefono perpleja. No tenía idea donde estaba exactamente el comedor. En fin, ya vería. Se bañó y se puso ropa que encontró en el armario (cargo negro y camiseta negra, la gente allí tenia suerte en no pensar demasiado en qué ponerse), se ve que tenían previsto que pasaría allí la noche.

Por el pasillo circulaba gente que apenas la miraba, ocupados en sus cosas, ella era uno mas. Pero Eva no se sentía como uno mas. Toda esa gente pertenecía a este lugar, y ella no. No quería pertenecer, porque eso significaba depender de otros y que dependan de uno y eso no se lo quería permitir. Se sintió sapo de otro pozo. Pensativa, mirando el piso, se chocó contra algo grande. Que en realidad resultó ser un joven alto, de cabello rubio, peinado con jopo. Muy alto, muy ancho de hombros y muy prolijo. Parecía fuera de lugar, casi como ella. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón y parecía sentirse culpable por el encontronazo..

Con educación y cortesía le pidió disculpas y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

"Oye" lo llamó Eva "¿sabes donde está el comedor?"

"Oh eres nueva ¿verdad? Con razón me parecía que no te había visto antes"

_No le parezco conocida ¡que alegría!_

"Es hacia el otro lado, yo voy hacia allí, si no te molesta será un placer acompañarte, por cierto, mi nombre es Steve, encantado de conocerte"

"Evangeline, el gusto es mío" le pareció que debía responderle con la misma cortesía "pero no trabajo aquí exactamente, estoy de paso" No sabía si la gente en esta organización se contaba las cosas, de modo que la conversación giró a un tema más casual hasta que llegaron al comedor.

Al entrar recordó la mañana anterior, y especialmente la noche anterior y la charla con Clint, lo buscó pero no lo vió. En lugar de eso, la saludó una voz conocida.

"Señorita Morgan, qué placer. Pemíteme invitarte con el desayuno"

"Si no lo pagas tú, Stark"

"Oh Capitán, mi Capitán, yo dedico horas a colaborar con esta organización, bien puedo decir que parte de ella es mía también. ¿No es así?" le dedicó a Eva su sonrisa mas encantadora.

Steve la miró y se mordió labio, con el típico gesto de "no tiene remedio".

Se sentaron en una mesa. Eva hablaba poco, sólo quería que Clint apareciera y la rescatara, no quería involucrarse demasiado con la gente de ese lugar. No sabía aún si lo que temía era que la comprometieran a quedarse o a encariñarse con ellos, ya la estaban tratando como si fuera una más y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

Notó que Stark le estaba estudiando el rostro.

"Sigo pensando de dónde te conozco. Has estado alguna vez en St Moritz? ¿En Aruba? Hmm no, no creo…de todas formas mi mente lo sigue procesando y ya va a dar con el archivo oculto"

"Stark, eres un freak" una joven de cabello rojo, acababa de sentarse en frente de Eva con su bandeja. Era muy atractiva, delgada pero con generosas curvas. Asi y todo los hombres la saludaron sin mirarla demasiado. Eva también la saludó con un gesto pero se quedó mirándola, tenía un aura amenzante.

"Tenías alguna duda?" se rió y volvió a dirigirse a Eva "Donde está tu vigilante, pajarito? Lo vi pasar más temprano. Raro que te deje sola, es muy celoso de sus misiones" Se rió "Mira que es difícil ponerle una mano encima a Barton, pero creo que tiene debilidad por las mujeres que pueden patearle el trasero, ¿no es verdad Romanoff?" se dirigió a la pelirroja con una risita "Dime, cuando tu y Barton eran, bueno...lo que fueran…¿se les daba por la onda Sado? Ya sabes. Cueros. Látigos. Esas cosas."

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Stark habría caído fulminado en el acto.

_Aajá, ¿Clint y la colorada tuvieron (tendrán aún) algo? esto se pone interesante._ Eva sintió curiosidad, mucha. Pero también una pequeña puntada en el pecho, no pudo identificar a qué se debía, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo, ni tampoco la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Stark, ¿cambiaría algo en tu mente perversa si te dijera la verdad?"

"No"

Natasha le sonrió malévolamente, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, miró a Eva y con un gesto de resignación, movióp silenciosamente sus labios formando la palabra "NO". Eva se sintió incómodamente aliviada. Le sonrió a Natasha, pero aún no podía emitir un juicio sobre ella

"Hablando de pájaros perdidos, aquí viene el nuestro"

Clint se acercó a la mesa y saludó a todos. Eva, disimuladamente, prestó especial atención a cómo saludaba a Natasha, _Hmmm, si, un poco mas de confianza que con el resto…_

"Lamento privarte de esta amena compañía pero Fury nos está esperando"

"Hasta luego pajarito" Stark la saludó con la mano.

"Oh, por cierto, sí tengo un alias, es Morgan le Fay" respondió antes de girar para irse.

Eva no llegó a ver cómo la sonrisa de Stark desaparecía de su rostro.

…

Entraron en el despacho de Fury. El doctor Banner también estaba allí, con el mismo desaliño de siempre y su rostro afable.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de juntas y Eva comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido. Se dio cuenta de que al mencionar el nombre de Victor von Doom, los hombres se miraron y Clint puso cara de "quién más podría haber sido?" .Lo peor fue admitir que le había quitado el elixir, pero antes muerta que decirles cómo. Que pensaran lo que quieran.

Clint continuó el relato, más frío y detallado, como un informe. No omitió nada, excepto el exhabrupto de Eva y mientras hablaba sobre el escape, la miraba de soslayo. Eva no hizo ningún gesto, y rogó no haberse puesto colorada.

Ni bien terminó, sacó de su chaqueta las páginas con los dibujos y los nombres. Eva lanzó una mirada por curiosidad

"¡Cartas astrales!" los tres hombres la miraron "oh, ya saben, la posición de los planetas, los astros y los demás signos, en determinado momento de nuestras vidas. Seguramente es una carta natal, son las más comunes y según dicen las más importantes"

"¿Puede explicarse más?" Fury y Clint se mostraban interesados y Banner, pensativo.

"Oh si, parece que la posición de los planetas, el sol, la luna y otros astros el día de nuestro nacimiento, puede decir muchas cosas de nosotros, de nuestra personalidad y también sobre la gente que nos rodea. Además de decirnos algo del futuro y del pasado, hasta de vidas pasadas, dicen. ¿Ven? Se traza un círculo" mientras decía esto, pasaba el dedo por el contorno "esto representa el cielo, luego se divide en doce partes que son los doce signos del zodíaco y luego se colocan los planetas y todo lo demás que son estos otros símbolos que ven. Se trazan unas líneas, que se llaman aspectos, que relacionan todo lo que se ve en el diagrama y ya está la carta natal. Pero eso lo puede hacer cualquier computadora. Sólo alguien con mucho conocimiento lo puede interpretar"

"Quieres decir que cada una de estas "cartas" pueden corresponder a la persona que está mencionando"

Banner señaló los nombres: Darío Soldi, Argentina 13/05/1979; Mario Lopez Valenzuela, Mexico, 30/01/1987, Sean Forrest, USA, 04/03/1971, Johanna Spiess, Alemania, 21/12/1990, Miko Radinen, Finlandia, 25/09/1982. Cada uno de ellos contaba con una dirección.

"¿Esos nombres les dicen algo?" preguntó Fury pensativo. Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Clint tomó las hojas y las dio vuelta.

"Esos no, ¿pero qué dicen de estos?"

Por las expresiones perplejas de Fury y Banner, Eva supo que esos nombres significaban algo realmente malo.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"No lo se, pero considerando lo que vimos allí, no me gusta nada. Doctor, que opina?"

"Ni la menor idea, pero tengo un mal presentimiento" mientras hablaba, levantaba una de las hojas hasta la altura de los ojos. Eva leyó "Abomination" , si se refería a esos horrores en el edificio de Doom, estaba de acuerdo. En las otras podía leer "Bullseye", "Baron Blood", "Druida", "Matanza", "Ares", "Agatha Harkness"

"No entiendo porqué estos nombres están aquí" Banner se frotaba las sienes.

"¿Qué nombres son estos? ¿porqué tanto revuelo?" Eva notaba la tensión en el aire.

Clint la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Fury habló:

"Estos nombres escritos en el reverso de las hojas, pertenecen a algunos de los enemigos más acérrimos del mundo y de SHIELD. Hombres con habilidades especiales o sobrenaturales o ni siquiera seres humanos, que se pusieron al servicio de la destrucción y el caos, para lograr sus muy particulares objetivos"

"¿Y que hay con ellos? Tienen una organización como ésta?" no llegaba a captar el meollo del asunto.

Esta vez habló Clint.

"Todos ellos están muertos"

* * *

_Fay, en frances, o Fae, Fairy, son los varios nombres que reciben las hadas mitológicas (no confundir con las hadas victorianas, las que tienen alas y varitas mágicas) Son muy interesantes las leyendas, especialmente celtas y nordicas sobre la gente mágica. De allí surge la leyenda de Morgan Le Fay, la medio hermana del rey Arturo. hay mucho para leer en Wikipedia, pero si quieren les cuento más. :D_

_Hasta el proximo capítulo!_


	9. Nunca digas adiós

_Gracias por tantas visitas! me alegra saber que leen esta historia. Para develar el misterio hay que esperar, mientras tanto, disfruten un poco de Clint y Eva :)_

_Espero que les guste! agradezco los comentarios. (oh si, yo tambien estoy un poco celosa de Natasha jaja) :D_

_N/A: esto esta hecho sólo por diversión, ningún los personajes salvo Eva y Roman, me pertenecen_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Nunca digas adiós**

Un pesado silencio invadió la sala. Cada uno parecía estar concentrado en sus propias meditaciones. Eva fue la primera en romperlo.

"Quizas alguien pueda interpretar estas cartas..". Eva sabía quien podría hacerlo, pero descartó esa opción,

"Estamos hablando de astrología, algo que muchos consideran inservible. Esto puede significar cualquier cosa. Y de todas formas no sabemos cual es la relación entre ellos y estas personas, si es que la hay" Fury estaba tan perdido como todos.

"Puede que no la haya" dijo Banner, sin mucho convencimiento.

"Dudo que estos nombres hayan sido escritos porque sí, esto va a sonar a locura, pero lo que vimos en aquel lugar fue algo fuera de lo común. Cuando salió esa entidad verde y atacó a Morgan, creí reconocer esa risa y por momentos, mientras el humo tomaba forma, los rasgos me parecieron inconfundibles. Puedo asegurar que lo que abandonó el cuerpo de esa persona era…" soltó el aire, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no tendría sentido, pero nunca había fallado en un reconocimiento visual "Norman Osborn. Un poco más enloquecido, si es que eso es posible"

Ahora el silencio estaba acompañado por expresiones de perplejidad. Fury se levantó y comenzó a deambular contra el ventanal, sosteniéndose el mentón con una mano. Eva estaba perdida, no tenía idea de qué hablaban.

"Dado que ya no contamos con el elixir y por consiguiente nuestro doctor Banner no podrá analizarlo, deberemos investigar esto" Fury lanzó una mirada inescrutable a Eva.

_Auch_

"Doom está planeando hacer algo con él y si es así debe ser algo importante y muy muy malo. Señorita Morgan, considero por terminados sus servicios. Puede contar con que cumplamos nuestra parte del trato, espero por su parte que esta conversación no salga de este lugar"

_Oh si, como que alguien me fuera a creer_

Con eso le dejaba muy en claro que debía retirarse. Eva se levantó, nuevamente con esa sensación de partirse en dos. Por un lado, aliviada por deshacerse al fin de ese grupo de locos, y por otro, decepcionada consigo misma, por el elixir perdido. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Fury y Banner seguían observando las cartas astrológicas, pero Clint la siguió con la mirada, sin quitar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento. Eva se la sostuvo mientras pasaba por su lado y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver. Otra vez esa opresión en el pecho.

_Mejor me largo. _Fuera de la sala, soltó todo el aire que había guardado.

….

"¿Creen que realmente Doom le quitó la botella? Se la pudo haber dado por el dinero, recuerden a qué se dedica, pudo haberse inventado su historia" Banner estaba desilusionado, era evidente

"Nunca lo sabremos, pero lo dudo, yo se lo que ví, aunque realmente estoy tan perdido como ustedes. Ya sabes que Doom no se va a detener hasta obtener lo que quiere, que no se lo que es. Por mi parte, creo que es tan inocente como su profesión lo permite. Doom quiso retenerla por alguna razón y puede volver por ella"

"Esas son conjeturas tuyas, Barton. Todo lo que contó sobre su encuentro con Doom puede ser mentira"

Clint se movió incómodo en la silla. Por alguna razón y esperaba que fuera la correcta, quería defenderla

"Yo ví como ese fantasma, o lo que fuera, de Osborn la atacó directamente y ví cómo ella lo hizo desaparecer con algunas palabras que no entendí. Hay algo con esa joven, que Doom sabe o sospecha, pero si la dejamos ir y la encuentra, creo que perderemos tiempo y terreno, dado que no sólo no tendremos el elixir, sino ninguna otra conexión, hasta que volvamos a saber de el y entonces puede que sea tarde. Morgan no es un amenaza para nosotros."

"Se que tienes buen ojo con la gente, y me lo has demostrado. Quizás hasta pueda seguir sirviéndonos de ayuda. Barton, si no puedes convencerla de que se quede, debes vigilarla"

"No debería salir de aquí pero retenerla contra su voluntad sería como encerrar a un gato salvaje, me mantendré cerca" Levantándose de su asiento, se retiró dejando a los dos hombres cavilando desconcertados sobre las posibilidades.

…..

Clint encontró a Eva en la habitación. Se había vuelto a poner la ropa con la que había llegado y se disponía a salir

"¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?" Estaba apoyado contra el marco, en una actitud relajada, los brazos cruzados, pero el semblante era serio "Podrías quedarte aquí y…"

"¿Y hacer qué?" lo interrumpió "Ya ves que no se me da muy bien el trabajo en equipo, soy egoísta y cobarde. Y fallé allí" intentó salir pero Clint le bloqueó la salida.

"No, no lo eres, y en todo caso se nos escapó a los dos. Quédate y ayúdanos a llegar al fondo de esto. Tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo en ti que está relacionado con lo que está pasando."

"Tonterías, déjame ir" Eva arremetió contra el, dispuesta a hacerlo a un lado.

Clint la tomó por lo hombros y la retuvo, las rodillas de Eva temblaron un poco. _Malditas, no deben reaccionar así._

"En este momento estás en peligro, no se qué quiere Doom, pero si piensa que le sirves para algo, no va a parar hasta encontrarte"

"No le será tan fácil. Le daré pelea, siempre me las arreglé sola, porque no tengo a nadie más"

"Me tienes a mi, y quizás a SHIELD ¿porqué no confías un poco en la gente? Y no debes subestimar a Doom"

Eva desvió la mirada, Confiar significaba depender y estar a merced de otros, eso no era bueno para ella, o no lo había sido, en todo caso

"No puedo, Clint. " levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada preocupada, tan intensa como siempre. Sabía que nunca iba a olvidar esos ojos, aunque no los volviera a ver en su vida. _Pero si sigue mirándome así voy a cambiar de opinón y me gradúo de incoherente._

Sabía que no podría retenerla_.¿Qué te han hecho, Eva? _Clint intuía que debía haber cosas en su pasado que habían sido lo suficientemente malas como para ocasionar esas reacciones. De pronto, quiso conocer esas cosas, pero debía dejarlo para otra ocasión. La soltó.

"Te llevaré a tu casa y en eso no hay discusión"

Subieron al automóvil y la compuerta se abrió a un túnel oscuro que solo mostraba más negrura adelante. Por un largo rato se desplazaron acompañados solamente por la luz de los faros y el silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos ominosos, como si la oscuridad hubiera entrado en ellos también. Pero no se le escapó a Eva que el túnel debía conducir a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad como para distraer la atención de las entradas y salidas a la base. _Muy inteligentes_

Efectivamente salieron casi en las afueras, cerca del río pero donde ya no había edificios de costosas oficinas sino galpones y fabricas, y mucho descampado. Hasta algun caballo creyó haber visto, pastando por ahí.

Por cada kilómetro que avanzaban y por cada minuto que se acortaba hacia su casa, el corazón de Eva se contraía mas. El sol habia cambiado el matiz de sus pensamientos.

_Antes de irme lo beso, total, si no lo voy a volver a ver…_

…_no, no, estoy loca…_

_si..si… lo voy a hacer_

Pero cuando llegaron lo único que Eva atinó a hacer fue salir corriendo. Se desabrochó el cinturón, y abrió la puerta. Se despediría una vez abajo y chau, hasta nunca. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se disponía a bajar, Clint la retuvo por el brazo y la hizo volver a su asiento dentro del coche. Eva se quedó sin aire. Agradecía estar sentada para que no se le notara el temblor en sus piernas. Otra vez.

"Toma esto"

Le puso algo en la mano. Era una pequeña radio.

"Cualquier cosa que suceda,¿me oyes? cualquier cosa. Si crees que estás en peligro o ves algo sospechoso o averiguas algo, me llamas ¿si?, está sintonizada a la frecuencia de mi radio, por lo que sólo tienes que apretar el botón y hablar"

No quería decirle que iba a vigilarla, no sabía como se lo tomaría, y en ese momento no quería perturbarla más de lo que estaba.

Eva miró el pequeño aparato en su mano, sintió que su alma se alegraba de no romper el contacto definitivamente. Clint la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Eso era algo que podía hacer sin cansarse, si no se ruborizara a los cinco segundos.

"¿Me lo prometes? No harás nada estúpido ¿verdad?"

Asentimiento, negación. La cabeza de Eva se movía automáticamente. Clint se inclinó hacia ella, tanto que volvió a sentir el mismo aroma a loción masculina de la noche en que lo conoció. Se quedó dura, ya no recordaba cómo respirar, ¿la iba a besar? Y la besó. Hizo girar su cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo sintió tierno y suave en su piel. Fue un simple y amistoso beso , o eso fue lo que intentó decirse a sí misma horas, días después. Un poco molesta, un poco aliviada, bajó del auto. Iba a decir "Adiós" pero Clint se asomó con su tipica sonrisa de costado, esta vez despojada de ironía.

"O llámame para conversar, si estás aburrida" le guiño el ojo y partió.

Eva se quedó de pie en la acera, con la mano levantada, en la puerta del edificio en que vivía. Sentía que su mundo tan "seguro" se estaba sacudiendo con un temblor de esos que al principio, apenas se perciben. Se alegró de no haberle dicho Adiós.

Sintiendo que parte de su corazón se había ido en ese automóvil, y ofuscada por sentir de esa manera, emprendió el camino hacia su apartamento.

* * *

_Es probable que el próximo capítulo no va a tardar demasiado. Nos vemos!_


	10. El loco y el alquimista

_Este capítulo me hubiera gustado empezarlo con la frase "Mientras tanto..en otro lugar", lo cual es verdad, pero suena a serie de TV, asi que mejor lo dejo ahí._

_Una parte del plan de Doom comienza a revelarse, pero apenas es un indicio, aún falta para conocer la verdad, yo la se. pero soy más mala que Doom muejeje._

_Las pocas, poquísimas cosas que sé que astrología, las aprendí de mi tía que solía dedicarse a estos temas (y tambien hay algunos inventos míos, licencias que me tomé para la historia)_

_"El loco" y "el alquimista" son dos cartas de Tarot, me pareció interesante usar esos nombres (la prima de mi tia sabe de tarot y por eso aprendí algo, bueno, no digo mas o pensaran que tengo una familia de locos jaja)_

_No hay Clint y Eva aquí, pero en los próximos, tendremos bastante :)_

_Como siempre, los personajes de Marvel, le pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee, Disney. Yo los tomo prestado sólo por diversión, un ratito_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - El loco y el alquimista**

Era noche cerrada cuando el grupo armado entró en el antiguo caserón. La imponente construcción era lo único que cortaba el casi interminable bosque de pinos septentrional. Comenzaba abril, los crudos meses de invierno estaban llegando a su fin y las noches eternas ya eran un poco más cortas. La nieve, sin embargo, iba a persistir por bastante tiempo, un espeso manto blanco lo cubría todo, el bosque, las rutas y la mayor parte de la casa, haciéndola prácticamente inaccesible para cualquiera ajeno al lugar. El helicóptero bajó verticalmente en la pista que se mantenía despejada gracias a un sistema de calefacción subterráneo.

Varias personas eran conducidas por el grupo. Estaban encapuchadas y caminaban con torpeza, chocándose entre sí, pero los hombres los guiaban con bastante gentileza. Era una suerte que no vieran las armas de considerable tamaño que llevaban en sus manos. Todos entraron en la mansión, agradablemente calefaccionada.

Victor von Doom había llegado unas horas antes en su avión privado y observaba el procedimiento desde la ventana de uno de los amplios salones de la casa. Sostenía una copa en su mano, y sonreía, una mueca de triunfo mas que de alegría. Hasta ahora, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado, debía ser muy cuidadoso de que así siguiera. Habían tenido unos tropiezos en los laboratorios, pero se sabe que siempre hay errores antes de que cualquier empresa salga bien. Ahora contaba con dos herramientas invaluables y ya nada lo detendría en su propósito, que era grande, sí, uno de los mas grandes que se había permitido realizar. Si lograba esto tendría el mundo en sus manos, lo tendría casi todo. Solo faltaba algo, algo con lo que apenas un día atrás, no había ni siquiera soñado y si era lo que pensaba, entonces sí, todo cerraría a la perfección. Si la tenía de vuelta con el, no podría pedir nada más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus hombres, el de mayor rango dentro del grupo de mercenarios, que le habló sin preámbulos.

"Ya los hemos ubicado a todos en sus habitaciones, señor"

"Muy bien, vigilen que no les falte nada, pero tampoco deben saber nada, nadie debe hablar con ellos, ni entre ellos mismos. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, señor"

"¿Cuántos tenemos ya?"

"Sumando los que ya estaban, son diez ,señor."

"Bien, aún faltan algunos, pero pronto podremos comenzar. El anciano sigue en el estudio?"

"No ha salido de allí en ningún momento señor. Lo hemos estado vigilando"

Victor se dirigió con paso apurado hacia el estudio. El "anciano", era un hombre de unos 70 años, vigoroso y de expresión resuelta, aún conservaba todo el cabello, que era casi blanco y usaba una barba unos tonos mas oscuros, siempre le recordaba a Sean Connery cuando lo veía. Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, donde se podían ver pilas de papeles. Una impresora, a su lado escupía sin cesar hojas impresas con cartas astrales, que el tomaba y observaba unos segundos. Con sólo un vistazo podía chequear que estuviera lo que buscaba, un pequeño rectángulo formado por ciertos planetas y elementos justo en la "casa ocho". Sabía que todos esos años de trabajo tedioso, estaba por terminar y ahora llegaba lo mejor, probar su teoría en carne propia, o ajena, si había que hablar con propiedad.

"Al fin, anciano, luego de tanto tiempo, sólo un par más y habrás terminado. Espero que no te equivoques, como ocurrió con los dos primeros"

El hombre levantó la cabeza de su trabajo, ofuscado como siempre que le escuchaba decir "anciano". Pero no tenía caso discutir con ese demente. Incluso podía ser peligroso.

"Por eso me ocupo personalmente de cotejar hasta el mínimo detalle las cartas astrales y como te he dicho, éste es el lugar indicado para llevar a cabo el ritual. El error lo cometiste tú Doom, por esas ansias incontrolables que tienes de comenzar antes de tiempo."

"Oh, por favor" con un gesto despectivo, Víctor se apoyó en el escritorio "Yo a eso llamo espíritu científico, debía probar los efectos de la poción y si funcionaba realmente"

"No sólo no eran las personas correctas, sino que tampoco era la poción correcta, se necesita la original, ya te lo dije, y hasta que no la tengamos, la transmutación no va a salir bien, como pasó en tu laboratorio. Por favor, Doom, ¿en qué estabas pensando?¿Qué hiciste con esas personas?"

Eso no era algo que le concerniera al hombre, por lo que ni siquiera consideró decirle que una había muerto y la otra estaba desaparecida por el momento.

"¿De repente tienes un ataque de moral? Pronto te olvidarás que existe esa palabra. Lo que buscas, aquí está "Le extendió la caja, abriéndola y revelando su fulgor verde. "La profesional que me recomendaste hizo un excelente trabajo, la dejé bajo custodia en mis oficinas hasta que vuelva". Tampoco le iba a decir que se había escapado.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos, con esto ya podrían comenzar la segunda etapa. Sabía que Doom era el único lo suficientemente perturbado como para considerar realizar semejante desafío, pero para él significaba algo más que el poder, o al menos que el poder vanal y mundano que Doom ansiaba. Tener al mundo en sus manos no significaba nada cuando se podía tener el conocimiento de todos los mundos. Era lo único por lo que había invertido tantos años de trabajo, por lo que había sacrificado tantas cosas.

Comenzando por contactar a Doom y convencerlo de su plan. Luego tener los recurso a su disposición en la compañía de Víctor. Allí habían hackeado el registro de las personas de todo el mundo, sólo para conseguir los datos de nacimiento de una buena parte de la población. Luego, sólo hubo que cargar esos datos para que la computadora hiciera el trabajo, de crear las cartas, compararlas e imprimir sólo las que tuvieran ese pequeño detalle del rectángulo. Al fin y al cabo no eran tantas, tal como había supuesto.

"Si, es una de las mejores" pero su voz se entrecortó al registrar sus palabras "¿qué hiciste? Se suponía que no ibas a tener contacto con ella"

"Oh, pero ella quiso tenerlo conmigo, para hacer un…mejor negocio y me contó algo muy raro sobre otra organización detrás de esto. Sólo espero que no estés siquiera pensando en traicionarme"

"¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Sabes que el dinero no me interesa, oh, se que me pagarás, pero estoy en camino de tener lo que realmente quiero y no puedo distraerme, "

"¿Crees en las casualidades?"

Ante el cambio abrupto de tema, el hombre optó por no decir nada.

"Nada es casual, ¿verdad? Yo necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a desplegar mi poder y doy contigo. Tu me recomiendas esa profesional del robo, para obtener la pócima y por esas ¿casualidades? de la vida, la conozco en persona. No me lo quería dar, ¿sabes? Supongo que también por "casualidad" se alió con una organización que no me aprecia precisamente…pero el hecho de obtener el elixir, hizo que el resto me importara poco…sólo me insta a apurarme. Y volviendo a esa joven…sé que no se cruzó en mi camino por casualidad. Y me costó muy poco averiguar quién es en su vida privada, sólo las pocas horas de viaje hacia aquí. Para cuando llegué ya lo sabía todo de ella. Quisiera saber si también es casualidad que su alias sea Morgan Le Fay"

El hombre lo miró con expresión neutra, esto estaba yendo a un punto al que nunca había querido llegar.

"Quiero que hagas su carta astral, si es que no la hiciste y la arrojaste al fuego. Quiero que la cotejes con la de alguien, alguien importante y poderoso que conocí personalmente y que lo hagas delante de mí, para evitarte la tentación de engañarme"

_No_

Fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho.

"Ni siquiera consideres negarte, porque, de todas formas haré el experimento con ella y no me importa que sea tu nieta."

_Maldita seas Evangeline, debiste mantenerte apartada de esto._

* * *

_Escribí este capitulo escuchando la banda "Breaking Benjamin", si no la conocen, se las recomiendo. (es un poco hardcore, muy buena)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leerme, y si quieren comentar, como siempre digo, para saber si les gusta o no, están invitados a hacerlo. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_N/A: me confundí de estación en el hemisferio norte, por eso tuve que cambiar octubre por abril. Disculpas! ;)_


	11. Mientras duermes

_Gracias por tantas visitas! realmente me pone contenta saber que me leen._

_Gracias **Dormidera,** por tus reviews, me alegro que te parezca interesante la historia, intentaré que lo siga siendo :)_

_Cuando escribí este capítulo creo que estaba en un estado melancólico y romántico, asi que salió esto. No pasa mucho, pero me divertí escribiéndolo. Siempre trato de no salirme del personaje pero a veces no se si lo logro...espero que les guste!_

_Como siempre, esto está hecho sólo para diversión._

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Mientras duermes**

Desde una habitación vacía el hombre observaba, estudiaba. Dia y noche. Envoltorios vacíos de comida estaban desperdigados aquí y allá. Apenas un catre donde reposar lo menos posible, debía cumplir su misión a la brevedad. Los dias pasaban y no se la estaban poniendo fácil, trabajando casi a ciegas al principio, y con todos los obstáculos presentes. Pero tenía paciencia y era cuestión de tiempo que se abriera una brecha para tener su oportunidad…sólo cuestión de tiempo.

….

Ver su casa y sus cosas la hizo suspirar de alivio. Si tocaba la cama probablemente dormiría tres días seguidos. Aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, estaba como excitada, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan viva, y aún cuando la adrenalina corría por sus venas cada vez que cumplía con un encargo, eso se había convertido en algo rutinario para ella. En cambio los dos últimos días en cierta forma habían despertado sensaciones que tenía dormidas desde hacía ya no sabía cuándo. Emociones, buenas y malas, pero emociones al fin y eran bienvenidas luego de tanto tiempo de letargo.

Durante una semana su vida había sido todo lo normal que solía ser, a excepción de las pesadillas, que invadían su sueño casi todas las noches. Espectros de brillantes ojos verdes que la perseguían, a veces con las facciones de Víctor von Doom, a veces eran las de Clint, esas eran las que más la asustaban, o simplemente fantasmas incorpóreos que querían asesinarla. Sueños que la hacían despertar en medio de la noche, jadeando y sudando. Pero una vez despierta se sentía tranquila, en cierta forma protegida, con la sensación de que en su habitación nada podía pasarle, como cuando a veces soñaba que estaba en los cuarteles de SHIELD. De todas formas, dejaba encendida la luz de la mesita el resto de la noche, así hacía cuando era niña y temía a la oscuridad.

Un par de noches soñó con Clint, oh, esas no eran pesadillas. La primera vez fue con el no-beso que le dio cuando se cruzaron a Román en la calle, sólo que en el sueño sí era un beso de verdad, que derretía sus entrañas y la hacía querer más y más. Y eso había sido todo, demasiado corto.

Una noche, luego de bañarse, apenas se había quitado la toalla, cuando sintió un ruido afuera. Un golpe metálico contra la baranda del balcón.

¡Clank!

Contuvo la respiración y movió su cuerpo como para poder escuchar mejor. ¿Y si era alguien queriendo entrar? Superando su miedo se puso la toalla nuevamente y se dirigió a la ventana. Haciéndose pantalla con las manos, miró hacia fuera, temiendo alguna aparición repentina. Pero no vió nada, ningún movimiento sospechoso. Seguramente había sido algo que se cayó de algún lado. De pronto su mirada se perdió en la lejanía _¿Hacía donde estaría la base?_

Pensar en ese lugar y en su gente (bah, en uno en particular) no era apropiado a esas horas. Regresó al interior del cuarto, se puso la camiseta larga de dormir y se metió en la cama.

Esa fue la segunda vez que soñó con Clint y no fue algo tan inocente. Estaban en un bosque, tendidos sobre la hierba, abrazados. Sus musculosos brazos la rodeaban y aunque ambos estaban desnudos (nunca había visto a Clint sin ropa, pero aparentemente su inconciente se había formado ya una idea) se sentía cómoda con el. El sol los acariciaba, mientras ellos se acariciaban, y el único sonido que se oía eran sus risas mezcladas con las hojas susurrando entre los árboles. No supo describir la sensación con la que se despertó, una mezcla de melancolía y bienestar, que le duró todo el rato hasta que se volvió a dormir.

Por la mañana se había ruborizado sólo al recordarlo. ¡Apenas conocía a ese hombre y ya soñaba esas cosas!¡Por favor! Ni que fuera una niña en plena pubertad. Supuestamente los sueños son el descanso de la mente, pero la suya parecía no tener paz.

El día era diferente, la luz del sol borraba las horribles experiencias nocturnas y entonces solía pensar que en realidad lo que había sucedido con SHIELD y Víctor había sido el sueño. Pero a quién iba a engañar…

Hubo veces en que al poner orden o buscar algo, se topaba con la radio que Clint le había dado. La tentación de usarla y llamarlo era grande, ¿pero para qué? descartaba la idea luego de pensarlo dos segundos. ¿Qué le habría dicho? : "¿Hola, qué es de tu vida?" No, sólo ebria podría hacerlo y eso no iba a ocurrir próximamente. Además, probablemente estuviera con esa muñeca rusa, Natasha. Stark había dicho que ellos habían sido algo...se recalcó a sí misma el "habían". Realmente no sabia porqué torturaba su mente con eso. Lo más seguro es que a esta altura ya se hubiera olvidado de ella. No lo culparía por eso. Había sido un dolor de muelas casi todo el tiempo. Decidió esconder la radio en algún lugar.

Casi se le cae de las manos cuando el aparato vibró con un ruido de estática.

…..

Clint había estado cerca gran parte del tiempo, sin que ella lo notara. Observándola, vigilando si alguien se acercaba, o simplemente viéndola ir y venir y llevando su vida, en cierta forma, normal. Sabia que ni ella ni el, ni nadie como ellos podían llevar una vida normal, pero algunos se esforzaban más que otros en que lo pareciera. Algunas noches trepaba hasta su balcón y se quedaba haciendo guardia allí, en el rincón mas oscuro, camuflado entre las sombras de la noche. Bien, ahora era un acosador.

Impotente la escuchaba gemir en sueños y a veces la veía despertarse alterada y encender la luz. A través de la cortina observaba cuando se sentaba en la cama, hasta que volvía a la realidad de alguna pesadilla y luego se dormía nuevamente, la luz permanecía el resto de la noche. Le gustaba verla dormir. Toda esa muralla de testarudez y fuerza que había construido a su alrededor era su única defensa contra el mundo. Pero cuando dormía, se despojaba de esa coraza y su expresión era serena y dulce (tan diferente de la Evangeline despierta).

Las noches de las pesadillas había resistido cada vez con más esfuerzo, la tentación de entrar y ofrecerle algún consuelo y decirle que podía contar con el, porque…¿porqué? No se lo podía responder a sí mismo. Esa joven estaba despertando sentimientos que creía muertos luego de Natasha. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía realmente. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo protector con alguien que parecía necesitarlo, aunque no lo demostrara.

Una de esas noches, Eva entró en la habitación con tan sólo la toalla puesta. De espaldas a la ventana, se la quitó…

¡Clank!

Por la sorpresa retrocedió de golpe y su arco golpeó contra la baranda, inmediatamente volvió a las sombras. Aunque la cortina hacía la visión difusa, irreal, se permitió observarla, como si fuera un cuadro en tela. _No debo hacer esto, _se decía sin éxito, pues sus ojos se resistían a la orden. Por el sonido, Eva giró apenas su cuerpo, atenta. Esa posición insinuaba más la curva de su pecho, apenas cubierto por el brazo. Clint la admiró por unos segundos, era esbelta y atlética, con curvas no tan generosas como las de Natasha, pero con su propio y extraño atractivo. Eva comenzó a moverse hacia la ventana (¡gracias que se había puesto la toalla nuevamente!) y espió hacia fuera con las manos apoyadas en el vidrio. Clint se había colocado de espaldas a la pequeña porción de pared que quedaba entre la ventana y la esquina del balcón. En un momento vio cómo su mirada se perdió en algún punto a lo lejos y luego regresó al interior de la habitación. Ella no lo había visto, y habían estado apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

Esa noche fue la que más dudas entraron en su cabeza. Sabía que no debía interferir con su vida, a menos que algo ocurriera. Apenas las sombras comenzaban a desvanecerse con la llegada del amanecer, como hacía siempre, se deslizó por el muro y se fue.

Los dos últimos días, luego de poner los pies en la calle, creyó percibir un extraño brillo, proveniente de un apartamento del edificio de enfrente, justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol se desplegaban sobre la ciudad, que aún dormía. _¿Binoculares?_ Debía investigar. Varias veces tuvo la intención de tomar la radio y llamarla, mas cuando miraba el aparato en sus manos, las bajaba nuevamente, ¿con que fin la llamaría? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? Eso tampoco se lo podía responder. Bien, suficiente con tantas vueltas.

…...

Eva saltó sorprendida. El ruido de estática en verdad salía de la radio. La observó un segundo, indecisa sobre qué hacer con ella. La ignoró, autoconvenciéndose de que debía haber sido un desperfecto, hasta que una voz, grave, inconfundible, habló por el parlante.

"Eva, ¿estás ahí?"

El corazón le dio un vuelco_ ¿Y si no le contesto?_

Apretó el botón y habló. Qué poca fuerza de voluntad.

"Hola Clint" trató de sonar casual, pero en verdad, la voz le temblaba.

"Hola. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, si todo anda bien por allí" No era que no lo supiera, pero si lo escuchaba de ella se sentiría mas tranquilo. Por sobre todo quería escuchar su voz.

"Si, gracias, nada fuera de lo normal por ahora" No le iba a contar sobre las pesadillas. Su cerebro estaba en blanco, lo unico que se le ocurría eran preguntas formales "¿Y tú que tal? ¿Como van las cosas en el manicomio?

Escuchó su típica risa nasal, la risa genuina que soltaba cuando no estaba en modo agente.

"Bien, con una misión que me encomendaron, la verdad, una de las pocas que he disfrutado ¿y tú?"

"Oh, qué bien, me alegro. Mi vida ha sido muy emocionante. Voy a la lavandería, a la panadería y a comprar el periódico, definitivamente, soy adicta a la adrenalina"

Esta vez su risa fue mas velada y luego hubo silencio. Como si del otro lado dudaran lo que iban a decir.

"Ya sabes que si me necesitas, estoy del otro lado de la radio. Debo irme, tengo que ir a mi puesto. Volveremos a hablar. Cuídate"

Y la radio se apagó.

Si seguía hablando corría el riesgo de invitarla a salir, y eso no era una buena idea. Tomó su arco y se dirigió al encuentro del agente que estaba investigando el edificio del reflejo misterioso y que lo había llamado unos minutos antes.

…

Eva sostuvo la radio sin creer la conversación que había tenido lugar. Una pequeña conversación que, para su consternación, le causó una gran alegría. No tenia mucha idea porqué le causaba alegría pero por unos momentos se sintió descolocada. Sacudió su cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando salió a la calle, el día gris y húmedo le pareció hermoso. Y no notó al hombre que entraba a su edificio y la miraba de reojo al pasar por su lado.

Un rato después, habiendo pasado por el lavadero, por el supermercado y por el puesto de diarios, regresó a su hogar, deseando ser una deidad hindú y tener cuatro brazos para poder cargar todo. En especial para sacar la llave sin tener que tirar al suelo lo que llevaba, porque obviamente nunca está en el bolsillo del lado de la mano libre. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta de su apartamento cargando con todo y al entrar lo dejó caer estrepitosamente, con la boca abierta, estupefacta por lo que estaba viendo.

Todo el living estaba revuelto, cajones abiertos, almohadones en el piso, libros tirados. ¿Qué había pasado? Con el corazón en un puño, su primera intención fue ir a la habitación, pero ¿y si quien había hecho eso aún estaba allí? Mejor sería salir y llamar a la policía. Recordó la radio. Quizás debería llamar a Clint. Retrocedió lentamente, sabia que si el invasor estaba, la habría oído entrar, pero no la oiría moverse para salir. Lamentablemente, sus planes se fueron al excusado porque dicho invasor estaba justo detrás de ella, cerrándole la puerta, interponiéndose entre ambas y avanzando amenazadoramente. Eva, buscó en su bolso el gas pimienta. ¡Ahrrg, Maldición! Román se lo había quitado la tarde del encuentro en el café. Pero su mano, dio con otra cosa. La radio. La tomó y le arrojó la cartera a la cara, luego le lanzó una patada que iba directo a la entrepierna, pero el tipo la tomó del tobillo antes de que llegara a su destino. Por el tamaño que tenía, el hombre era muy ágil, la levantó en el aire y la hizo caer. El golpe en la espalda fue duro, pero intentó incorporarse y correr, casi en cuatro patas, mientras tomaba la radio y apretaba el botón.

"¡Cliiiiint, ayúd…!"

No pudo terminar el pedido de auxilio, antes de que el hombre le hiciera un tackle y su cabeza diera contra el borde de una mesita

¡Tump!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en el más profundo de los pozos.

* * *

_Espero que no les haya parecido muy meloso._

_La canción que escuché mientras escribía fue "Sleep" de Poets of the fall. Hermosa canción, probablemente me inspiró un poco_

_Opiniones? eso es algo que me alegra mucho recibir tambien! :D_

_Si hay algun error, disculpen, son las 2 de la mañana. Me fui a dormir. Buenas noches a todos._


	12. En el bosque

_Este capítulo surgió como de la nada, ya que en realidad estaba escribiendo otra cosa, que ahora será el capitulo siguiente._

_Juro que no ingerí ninguna sustancia extraña, jeje, porque puede sonar raro Pero todo tiene su razón, que se irá revelando con el tiempo. Aqui igual hay varias pistas, si las pueden ver. Y las primeras escenas sexys de la historia, pero..._

_Espero que les guste, gracias por leerme! :)_

_Esta historia esta hecha por diversión únicamente, ningun personaje me pertenece, salvo Eva y algunos otros._

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - En el bosque**

Al fin había llegado al lugar que estaba buscando. Era una construcción antigua, de piedra y argamasa. Sus muros se erguían solitarios en medio del bosque, mudos sobrevivientes de una antigua era, ya perdida. Había sido un templo, mucho antes de que ella naciera, cuando la gente de ese lugar adoraba las fuerzas de la naturaleza, fuerzas que habitaban en ella también. Ahora sólo la hiedra trepaba por esas paredes, devorándolo lentamente.

Se acercó sigilosamente, sus pies se apoyaban tan suavemente sobre la hierba que apenas hacía el mas leve sonido, en ese movimiento sutil que siempre la caracterizó. Los grillos y el trinar lejano de los pájaros la acompañaban. Aún así, el condenado vestido entorpecía sus movimientos…un momento…¿llevaba puesto un vestido? Sin dejar de caminar, miraba la falda de brocato malva, las mangas acampanadas forradas de dorado. Se miró las manos, eran las suyas, pero eran diferentes, los dedos eran largos, como los suyos, sus uñas largas, ella las usaba cortas. Y llevaba muchos anillos, bellamente trabajados, que jamás había visto. Siguió mirándose, su talle estaba ceñido por un corsé negro y en su pecho oscilaba un medallón con una gran piedra esmeralda, que lanzaba destellos cuando el sol lo tocaba. Ese medallón…¿porqué soñaba con eso ahora? No…esto no era un sueño…era como dejarse llevar, apenas pensar…sólo mirar a través de los ojos de otra persona. Era ella, pero no era ella. Como si fuera una pasajera que sólo podía ver lo que veían esos ojos y sentir lo que sentía un corazón ajeno, que latía a la par del suyo.

El interior del templo conservaba aún su suelo de adoquines por entre las cuales se colaba la maleza. Las ventanas y los huecos dejaban pasar los rayos del sol. Su interior se veía como difuminado. Partículas de polvo y polen flotaban en el aire, tornando onírica la atmósfera que la (las) rodeaba,

¿Y no era esto un sueño?

"Has venido" dijo una voz desde las sombras, en su tono se mezclaba alegría y ansiedad. Conocía esa voz...pero…¿de dónde?

El hombre salió de la oscuridad. Lo primero que vió fueron los intensos ojos verdes, como dos pequeños faroles en la penumbra, luego la nariz, la boca severa y las cejas negras emergieron, hasta que todo su cuerpo se bañó de luz. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ese rostro…ya lo había visto...pero dónde…dónde…

"¿Acaso dudabas de mí?"

Se arrojó en sus brazos, sus labios se buscaron desesperadamente, como tantas veces antes. No hubo más palabras entre ellos. Las grandes manos del hombre se entrelazaban en sus largos cabellos rojizos, mientras su boca devoraba la suya. Las manos soltaron su cabellos y bajaron por su cuello, por su pecho, apoyandose unos segundos en el calor de sus senos, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración agitada. Las manos comenzaron a desatarle el corsé, que como una hoja muerta, cayó al suelo lánguidamente, seguido por el resto de su vestido y las ropas extrañas que solía llevar el hombre…extrañas eran para la mujer…para ella, de lo más normales.

Al mismo tiempo que el hombre comenzaba a besarle el cuello, ambos descendieron lentamente, recostándose sobre la dura piedra. Los besos continuaban bajando por su cuerpo, arrancando gemidos y tensando sus músculos.

Quería resistir…pero no podía, la dueña del cuerpo que habitaba por ese instante, estaba consumida por una pasión ciega y sabía que no podría luchar mucho tiempo contra ella. Era demasiado fuerte…por eso tenía que despertar…de lo contrario la iba a consumir también, a devorar… y desaparecería, pero no podía...

Y el hombre estaba dentro de ese cuerpo, y dentro suyo, invadiendo su mente, sus sentidos, ella también era fuerte, no iba a dejar que la poseyeran, oh, era tan dificil... y si se dejaba llevar... sólo un poco... sentiría lo que sentía la mujer que era su anfitriona...estaba mal, pero no quería dejar de sentir algo tan fuerte...sabiendo que explotaría...

Hasta que todo estalló. Ninguno de los tres pudo impedir un último grito liberador.

…

"_¡Está despertando!"_

"_¡Ni que la estuvieran matando!"_

"_Mas bien, parece otra cosa…"_

…

Mientras se vestía, miró al hombre con quien, no ella, sino la mujer, que ahora hacía de sus sensaciones las suyas, había hecho el amor tantas veces con esa misma intensidad, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones: miedo y pasión, determinación y desesperación. No podría diferenciar cuál era de quién.

Debía decirle algo importante, pero aún no era el momento. Del bolsillo de su manga sacó algo que resplandecía con un fulgor verde. El hombre lo miró con avidez.

"Lo lograste, eres increíble, ahora ya nada nos detendrá"

La besó largamente

"Por supuesto, amor mío, pero recuerda que sin esto" dio unos golpecitos distraídamente al medallón "no podrás tener más de esto" levantó la botella a la altura de sus ojos, que se iluminaron con el resplandor verde " y mucho menos, podrás controlarlo…".

"Vendrás conmigo, y entonces tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies"

"Antes, hay algo que debes saber…"

"Me lo dirás por el camino, ya no tenemos tiempo ¡vamos!"

"¡Ella no puede venir! Y lo sabes bien"

Se detuvieron en seco, la voz provenía de la silueta que se recortaba a contraluz contra la entrada del templo. Era una voz de hombre…otra voz familiar…pero esta vez no le daba miedo, al contrario, le recordaba otro lugar...un lugar seguro.

"Quién lo va a impedir, ¿tú, Stark? Recuerda que sin mí jamás podrías haber hecho este viaje"

"Oh, tu pusiste las instalaciones y el material, yo puse el cerebro, y el dinero, sin mí tampoco habrías hecho mucho, así que no nos pondremos a discutir qué fue primero, si el huevo o la gallina. Ella no puede venir, es peligrosa"

Ese nombre…si…estaba segura de que lo había escuchado, pero..¿donde?

La risa de la mujer hizo eco en todo el recinto, era un risa despectiva y malvada.

"Me tienes miedo. ¿Piensas que puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad? " La mujer parecía irradiar una luminosidad que le daba un aspecto aterrador y hermoso a la vez.

"A ti, sólo hay una forma de retenerte"

Actuando rápidamente, antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, le arrojó al cuello una gruesa cadena, que si bien no le ocasionó ningún daño, hizo que trastabillara y se aflojaran sus piernas. Le propinó un puñetazo a su compañero, no durmiéndolo, pero sí dejándolo aturdido. Mientras, desvió su atención hacia lo que tenía en la otra mano. Un extraño aparato, que producía un silbido tan agudo que era apenas perceptible, pero que hacía que los oídos parecieran estallar.

Para cuando la cadena cayó al suelo. Stark tenía agarrado al hombre por el cuello y lo llevaba hacia fuera, mientras intentaba presionar un botón con la mano libre. La mujer se sentía débil para correr, pero debía hacer algo para evitar que se llevaran a su amante. Levantó los brazos y comenzó a recitar unas palabras.

…

"_¿En qué idioma está hablando?"_

"_Yo creo que tiene múltiples personalidades"_

…

Sus ojos se encendieron con un resplandor violeta. El aire alrededor de ella vibró, la tela de su vestido se sacudió, lo mismo que sus cabellos. Esa vibración se fue expandiendo hasta llegar a las enredaderas que invadían el interior del templo. Una rama se desprendió de su agarre y salió disparada como un látigo hacia la mano de Stark, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo obligó a soltar el dispositivo. Contando nuevamente con sus fuerzas, corrió hacia ellos, para destruir el aparato. Su amante se estaba recuperando. Pero Stark fue mas rápido, tomó el aparato y al hombre, que lanzó un último grito:

"¡Encontraré la forma de que vuelvas conmigo!"

"¡Victor! ¡Nooooo!"

La mujer quiso arrojarle la botellita, pero una explosión de luz la encegueció

…

"_¡Despierta Eva! Vamos…vuelve en tí"_

…

Su amante la dejaba, Eva sentía que si la mujer liberaba toda esa ira, ya no podría luchar más. Pero sabía que esa voz, diferente a todas las que había escuchado antes, era su salvación, como un soga arrojada cuando ya estaba por ahogarse en ese torbellino de pasiones y fuerzas que se salían de control. Se aferró a ella, y dejó que la guiara hacia la conciencia, alejándola lentamente del templo, como si esa soga tirara de ella hacia arriba, hacia el techo del templo y luego a la oscuridad de un túnel, hacía el mundo real, su mundo, soltando las últimas ataduras con el cuerpo de la mujer, que se resistía a soltarla.

¡No te atrevas a dejarme!"

No supo a quién iba dirigida esa última frase.

…

Abrió los ojos, su mirada, por un segundo reflejó toda la furia que venía experimentado. Sus ojos centellearon con un extraño fulgor violeta, por un breve instante, hasta que recobraron su verde habitual y se enfocaron, perdidos, en lo que tenía delante. Clint. Estaba aferrada con ambas manos, tan fuerte que le dolían los dedos, a los bordes de la chaqueta de cuero, la misma que tenía puesta la noche del viajecito en moto. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de la enfermería, al lado de ella y la miraba con estupor. Eva aún tenía la boca abierta por el grito que había proferido y paseó la vista por alrededor suyo, observando la misma expresión en los rostros de los demás. Fury, Banner y un joven a quien no conocía, estaban cerca mirándola de la misma manera. Pero ella nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlos, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta.

Hubiera besado de buena gana a Clint, después de todo, había sido su profunda, suave voz, la que le había devuelto su conciencia. Y considerando que lo último que recordaba era una bestia arrojándose encima de ella, seguro le debía algo más que su conciencia, que evidentemente no se recuperaba del todo aún. Ya estaba pensando estupideces nuevamente.

Fury se acercó a ella.

"Bienvenida nuevamente a SHIELD, señorita Morgan"

* * *

_Les gustó? o fue muy confuso?_

_Comenten qué les parece! gracias!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_N/A: he modificado algo muy pequeño en este capitulo porque queda mejor en el capitulo siguiente ;)_


	13. Desorientados

_Este capítulo se demoró un poco, pero aquí está._

_Mas interacción entre Clint y Eva y más pistas que aumentan el misterio. Si quieren ver más acercamiento entre ellos, esperen el próximo capítulo!_

_Me gustaría saber que opinan hasta ahora :)_

_gracias!_

_N/A: Esto esta hecho por diversión unicamente_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Desorientados**

Dándose cuenta de que aún asía la chaqueta, lo miró entre espantada y avergonzada. Lo soltó, intentando reconstruir los acontecimientos. Pero al hueco en su memoria lo llenaban recuerdos que ya se le estaban escapando de nuevo.

"Qué pasó? Porque estoy aquí?" _De nuevo aquí._ Se tocó la frente "Auch!"

Clint fue el primero que habló.

"Tienes una buena contusión ahí. Agradece a tu cabeza dura que no fue más que eso"

Eva estaba aún desorientada, lo último que recordaba era una bestia descomunal que se le había arrojado encima luego de revolearla por el aire.

"¿Te importaría contarme qué pasó?"

"Estuviste a punto de ser secuestrada y llegamos justo a tiempo para evitarlo"

Eva lo miró, le estaba faltando algo al relato, mucho en realidad.

"¿Puedes desarrollar más la historia, si no te importa?" su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, no estaba segura de querer escuchar, pero eso la iba distraer de lo que había pasado en su mente unos momentos antes.

"Pues bien, detectamos que alguien estaba vigilándote. El agente Doyle, que ves allí…" lo señaló con la cabeza. Un muchacho muy joven la saludó con una tímida sonrisa, tenía ojos oscuros y rasgos delicados, cortados por una cicatriz que le iba de un ojo hasta la mejilla contraria, cruzándole la nariz. Al contrario de lo que se hubiera imaginado, eso le daba un atractivo muy especial. Eva le devolvió el saludo. Clint continuó

"…Observó que había alguien rondando el edificio, a quien nunca había visto entrar ni salir. Eso, sumado a que descubrimos que te estaban vigilando desde un apartamento enfrente al tuyo…"

"Un momento…" interrumpió Eva" ¿eso significa que ustedes también me han estado vigilando?"

"El agente Doyle, ha estado prácticamente todo el tiempo, y yo…algunas veces"

Eva se bajó de la camilla, indignada. Pero al apoyar los pies en el suelo, sus piernas se aflojaron y hubiera caído si Clint no la sostenía y la volvía a sentar.

"Déjame…" quiso sacudirse la mano que la soportaba, pero dejó de resistir, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Señorita Morgan, la persona que intentó secuestrarla, está aquí y está siendo interrogada en este momento"

Fury deambuló pensativo y volvió a hablarle.

"Hemos averiguado algunas cosas estos últimos días, que sin embargo, nos siguen desorientando. Y aún no sabemos dónde está Von Doom, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra"

"Dijo que iba a estar de vuelta en poco tiempo" Eva recordó su corta charla en la oficina con Victor, aquella noche nefasta.

Banner se le acercó mirándola con curiosidad. Ahora se sentía un ratón de laboratorio.

"Eva, mientras estabas inconciente has hablado y gritado, es muy raro, pues la inconciencia es más profunda aún que el sueño profundo y no debería ocurrir REM, ¿puedes recordar algo?"

"Cosas sueltas, que no puedo fijar en la mente ahora, quizás cuando me pase el dolor de cabeza y me concentre un poco pueda recordarlo, como hago a veces con los sueños"

Banner asintió "Eso espero, ha sido bastante…interesante"

Caminó hacia la puerta, Fury lo siguió, y antes de salir al pasillo se volvió a mirarlos

"En cuanto esté recuperada quiero verla en mi despacho, a ustedes tambien, agente Barton y Dr Banner" sin despedirse, se fue.

Fury y Banner desaparecieron, dejando a los demás inmersos en un silencio incómodo. Doyle lo rompió acercándose alegremente y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

"Encantado de conocerla, señorita Morgan"

"Puedes llamarme Eva, mucho gusto", le había caído simpático y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Doyle, haz hecho un buen trabajo, ahora debes ir a hacer tu reporte."

Clint cortó esa conversación bruscamente. Doyle salió sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro y Eva lo siguió con mirada rusueña hasta que se percató de que habían quedado solos. Se le borró la sonrisa. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

Clint se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada al borde de la camilla y apoyó ambas manos en el colchón a los costados de su caderas. Su rostros estaban muy cerca, aunque su mirada era dura.

"Se que estás molesta, pero si no hubiéramos estado cerca, te habrían llevado. Supongo que comprendes eso, ¿verdad?"

Eva lo entendía pero sentirse ofendida le mejoraba la autoestima.

"Así que disfrutabas tu misión, ya veo. ¿me has espiado también?" Clint dio un leve respingo, quizás supo de alguna forma que había estado en su balcón algunas noches. Eva continuó "Supongo que eso es lo que hacen ¿no? Observar con un telescopio todos mis movimientos. Pues podrías habérmelo dicho" Casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, prefería dejarla en la ignorancia.

"Estos últimos tiempos sólo me he sentido un objeto para todo el mundo ¿sabes? Todos me usaron para algo. Ya estoy cansada de eso. "

"Entonces quédate y ayúdanos con esto, no se en qué formas encajas, pero eres una parte importante de este misterio y si quieres liberarte de lo que sea que te acecha, debes colaborar"

Eva desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente. Era una lucha la que se desataba en su interior, se sentía atrapada, sin salida. Sabía que si se iba, iban a volver por ella en cualquier momento y quizás no estuvieran Clint ni nadie para ayudarla. No le quedaba otra opción que acceder a quedarse y terminar de resolver algo que de alguna forma la estaba afectando, aún no sabía cómo ni porqué.

Odiaba no tener opciones.

Clint se había apartado de ella, quería darle aire para que pensara, pero continuó mirándola, debia presionarla para que tomara la decisión correcta

"Como dijo Banner , mientras estuviste inconciente, hablaste, gritaste, y vaya si gritaste, no sabíamos si te estaban matando o…si estabas teniendo el mejor orgasmo de tu vida ¿no recuerdas nada? Porque si fue lo segundo, sería una pena. Aunque hay algo más…"

Eva abrió los ojos como platos. _¿Algo más? _Quería que se abriera un pozo y la tragara allí mismo. Se le venían a la mente imágenes de dos cuerpos desnudos haciendo el amor en un piso de piedra frío. Recordaba lo que había sentido, ella o la dueña del cuerpo que había visitado por un instante, no supo en ese momento diferenciarlo y se le mezclaban con el sueño que había tenido con Clint. Sus mejillas ardían. _Maldición._ Y Clint, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo que revelara los detalles de su "sueño".

_¡Ja! Que ni lo sueñe._

"A ver…¿qué más?" ¿Qué podría ser peor que haber gritado de la forma que fuera delante de cuatro hombres?

"Lo último que dijiste, o mejor dicho, gritaste y esta vez de manera desesperada fue: ¡Víctor, no!"

_Ohhh, ahora sí, trágame tierra…_

Manteniendo su compostura lo mejor posible, Eva cerró los ojos y se concentró. Las imágenes seguían siendo confusas. Sin embargo había algo que sí recordaba casi con detalle y decidió decírselo:

"Recuerdo que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona, como una intrusa, mirando, sintiendo y haciendo lo que ella hacía. Sólo podía dejarme llevar, aún sabiendo lo malo que eso era, porque esa persona estaba por hacer algo terrible y yo estaba atrapada en su cuerpo"

El recuerdo la estremeció, Clint asentía con la cabeza

"En un momento hablaste, tu voz sonaba muy enojada, supongo que reflejabas lo que decía esa persona, pero lo extraño de esto es que estoy seguro de que empleaste el mismo lenguaje extraño con el cual echaste al espíritu aquella noche en el edificio de Doom"

Eva suspiró y se estremeció, no podía recordalo y cada vez se sentía mas perdida.

"Le habían quitado algo que ella quería y su furia era destructiva. Si estallaba, me engulliría como un remolino en el mar. Y no sabia cómo salir…cómo despertar…hasta que…escuché tu voz. No se cómo, pero de alguna forma pude usarla como guía. Tú…me hiciste volver"

Eva miraba al piso, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de Clint. Siguió hablando esta vez, en voz mas baja, casi tímida.

"Gracias, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que salvaste mi vida"

Clint estaba cerca de ella otra vez. La mirada dura de unos instantes atrás se había ablandado, Eva levantó la vista y se olvidó de respirar por los pocos segundos en que se perdió en sus ojos.

"Eva, yo te dije que puedes contar conmigo y haré todo lo posible por protegerte"

El cuerpo de Eva se tensó, había escuchado palabras parecidas en el pasado, promesas de protección que solo escondían celos y posesión. Sentía que lo que le decía Clint era honesto. Pero el miedo fue más fuerte que ella.

"Yo puedo cuidarme sola"

"¿Estas segura? En estos momentos, no lo creo" Clint comenzaba a exasperarse "Podrías dejar de lado por un rato esa autosuficiencia y dejar que otros te ayuden. Si no colaboras será imposible avanzar y aunque no te importe, puede que el mundo esté en peligro...¡Ey! no te rías, que con Doom en el medio, eso no es improbable."

Eva no pudo contener la risa y se la contagió a Clint.

….

Cuando entraron en el despacho de Fury, ya estaban allí Banner y Natasha, que los saludó con un gesto amistoso, pero sin sonreír. ¿_Vaya que es rara…cómo terminó saliendo con Clint?...ok ok ,basta con eso…_Si no se sacudía esos pensamientos, no iba a poder prestar atención. Fury tenía un papel en sus manos y comenzó a hablar en ese momento, para su alivio.

"Esto acaba de llegar. Hemos rastreado los nombres escritos en las cartas astrológicas. Son todas personas reales"

El resto lo miró expectante.

"Todos están desaparecidos, algunos hace más tiempo que otros, pero todos reportados como desaparecidos por sus familias, hasta ahora no han tenido éxito en encontrarlos, ni han recibido llamadas de los supuestos secuestradores"

A Eva se le cayó el corazón al piso, estuvo a punto de ser una más…

Banner era el de expresión más preocupada.

"Sólo tenemos cabos sueltos, el elixir, que ahora tiene Doom, cartas astrológicas, seres poseídos y personas desaparecidas, no hay nada que los conecte, excepto tu, Evangeline y no puedo hacerme una idea de cómo entras en el cuadro"

_Pues yo menos_

"Natasha, ¿lograste sacarle algo a nuestro secuestrador?"

Clint preguntó y Natasha habló con voz grave y pausada, muy sensual.

_¿Además, eso?¿Tiene algún defecto esta mujer? ¿Mal aliento?¿No se depila?_

Eva suspiró, no había caso, todo en ella parecía perfecto. _Ah..pero algo tiene seguro…ok… basta._

"El hombre realmente no sabe quién lo contactó. El trato fue hecho telefónicamente y le depositaron la mitad del dinero en una cuenta. La única condición era llevarla a Evangeline y un objeto que le pertenece, a esta dirección"

Les extendió un papel con una dirección escrita. Clint la guardó, la investigaría después.

"¿Un objeto? Eva, sabes de que está hablando?"

Eva negó con la cabeza, recordó el momento en que entró a su apartamento y vio todo revuelto, había pensado que le habían robado pero no supo qué podía tener de valor que alguien quisiera. No tenía nada más que algún recuerdo familiar, a no ser que….no, imposible.

La voz de Fury interrumpió su pensamiento

"Por último, Barton, Morgan, quiero que vean esto"

Les extendió una foto. Era de una persona. Muerta. Parecía dormida, pero su rostro estaba demacrado como si en vida hubiera padecido un gran sufrimiento y sólo la muerte le hubiera traído paz. Eva se tapó la boca con las manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de pena y terror.

Clint lo había reconocido también.

"Es una de las criaturas que nos atacó en el edificio de Doom, y que después nos persiguió con velocidad sobrehumana cuando huimos en moto. Al saltar el puente lo perdimos de vista. Lo dí por muerto"

"Lo encontraron flotando en el río, esta persona también estaba reportada como desaparecida hace un mes. Supongo que lo mismo le habrá ocurrido a quien mataste dentro del edificio, pero de ése no hay noticias, ni cadáver. Natasha se infiltró hace unas noches y encontró todo limpio"

"Doom dejó a su mano derecha aquí, el se habrá encargado de todo"

Clint miró al resto, todos estaban desorientados, incluso él.

Banner se levantó de su asiento, y todos amagaron a hacer lo mismo, se detuvieron cuando habló.

"En mi opinión, tanto por tu reporte, como por lo que sabemos que ocurrió después, estos casos pueden tratarse de experimentos fuera de control. Viniendo de Doom, cualquier cosa es posible, Evangeline, debes ayudarnos"

El nombre de Doom ya le estaba dando pesadillas de por sí, no entendía cómo pudo haberse sentido atraída por ese tipo. El recuerdo de esa noche volvió a su mente, Doom, Román, los monstruos que sólo eran pobres personas poseídas o peor aún, víctimas de algún experimento. Se abrazó a sí misma, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. De pronto, sintió miedo, ella podía haber corrido la misma suerte y haberse convertido en un monstruo sin control, poseída por algún espíritu demente. Sabía que si no hacía algo, viviría con miedo todo el tiempo. Y debía demostrar que ella no era una cobarde.

"Está bien, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda"

La voz le temblaba, pero se alivió al ver la sonrisa alentadora de Clint.

Fury la miró y asintió con aprobación.

"Te quedarás en la base mientras dure esta misión, hasta que termine, serás la agente Morgan"

No le gustó para nada, cerró los puños mientras observaba a Fury, Banner y Natasha que ya se alejaban por la puerta. Estuvo a punto de seguirlos cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro, no tenía que darse vuelta para saber quién era, porque inmediatamente se sintió aliviada. De todas formas giró para enfrentar a Clint.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

_Oh Si, sólo muerta de miedo._

"Por supuesto, es sólo que no deberían llamarme "agente", me parece que no es correcto, con mi historial y esas cosas, no es que me haga la humilde, pero me parece que en este lugar no lo verían bien"

Clint rió de buena gana mientras apoyaba una mano en su espalda y la hacia girar, obligándola a caminar, sentía la presión de sus dedos en el punto justo bajo la linea de la cintura, provocándole electricidad en su espina. No era como para pegarle, pero tampoco como para dejarla muy tranquila. Si bajaba un poco mas...

"Oh por favor ¿Piensas que en este lugar la gente es intachable?" le decía en voz baja mientras la conducía a su habitación "Nadie es o fue un santo aquí, nadie puede jactarse de buena conducta, de no haber delinquido, de no haber matado a nadie. Ni Fury, ni Banner, ni Stark…ni yo"

Eva se detuvo para mirarlo.

"Tengo mi historial también, del cual no estoy orgulloso, al menos en gran parte. Algún día te lo contaré si quieres"

_Si, eso quisiera conocerlo..._

"Creo que de todos, sólo Thor queda excluido, por ser un dios está mas allá del bien y del mal, y el capitán Rogers, pero sólo porque es de otra época, si le damos tiempo, nos alcanzará"

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación, debió suponer que era la misma de siempre, pero no se quejó, no estaba mal. Quería estar sola y pensar qué debería hacer, pero las últimas palabras de Clint, la distrajeron. ¿Había dicho algo de un tal dios "Thor" y de un capitán de "otra época"?

_Dónde me metí…_

"Acomódate y luego debemos conversar sobre lo que se habló en la reunión"

Clint giró para irse

Eso despertó un alarma en Eva

"¡Espera! Por favor, ¡debemos ir a mi apartamento ya!¡Necesito comprobar algo!"

Su tono era tan desesperado que Clint se detuvo en seco.

"¿Tiene que ser ya? Eva, podemos enviar a buscar lo que te hayas olvidado"

"Vamos ya, o voy sola"

"Olvido que estoy discutiendo con la señorita alcornoque, vamos"

…

Mientras viajaban Eva estaba nerviosa y se retorcía las manos, algo había traído a su mente un recuerdo, su experiencia vivida momentos atrás, su abuelo o los descubrimientos conversados en la reunión. Clint la miraba de reojo, quizás debería comenzar a preocuparse por su salud mental.

Llegaron al apartamento que estaba en el mismo estado caótico en que lo habían dejado. Eva ni miró el desparramo, sino que saltó sobre él como un venado y se dirigió a la habitación que a juzgar por la exclamación indignada, estaba en el mismo estado que la sala.

Cuando volvió a salir, su expresión era casi aliviada, pero también preocupada, sostenía una bolsa de lino amarillento con intricandos bordados, en sus manos.

"Creo que este es el objeto que están buscando. Me lo dio mi abuelo cuando era pequeña, ha pasado de generación en generación, es muy antiguo, es la reliquia familiar"

Mientras hablaba abría la bolsa hasta sacar de adentro de ella, finalmente, un medallón con una gran piedra esmeralda.

* * *

_Hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leerme :D_


	14. Bienvenida al Manicomio

_Hola a todos!_

_Finalmente un nuevo capítulo. Aqui tenemos más de Clint y Eva, y Tony se pone misterioso, pero nos da unos datos importantes. Espero que les guste. En el próximo. mucho más de C&E, después de todo es una historia romántica, por más que estos dos sean tan difíciles :)_

**Bullet Rush**:_gracias! me alegro que te guste la historia y espero siga gustándote y que nos acompañes hasta el final! :D_

_Escribanme sus reviews, asi se cómo voy..._

_N/A: Todo esto lo escribo sólo por diversión!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Bienvenida al Manicomio**

"¿Me hiciste correr hasta aquí por un colgante?"

Clint se contuvo de ahorcarla.

"Te sonará raro, pero sé que esto tiene algo que ver, no se porqué, algo dentro mío me dice que lo tengo que tener conmigo"

Hasta a ella le parecía que no tenía el menor sentido lo que estaba diciendo, pero era así. La conocida presión en la boca del estómago, venía acompañada de la imagen del colgante y no había dejado de pensar en el desde que había despertado.

"Juntaré mis cosas y vamos"

"Te ayudo a ordenar este desastre, mientras"

"Gracias"

Mientras Eva metía ropa, cepillo de dientes y accesorios en un bolso de modesto tamaño. Clint recogía prendas tiradas, cajones y adornos rotos. Luego de un rato, levantó del piso un pequeño y delicado corsé, negro, con corpiño strapless de encaje y cuerpo de tul con varillas verticales . Del borde colgaban ligas para sostener las medias. Lo observó unos segundos con una sonrisa

"Podrías llevarte esto también. Me pregunto como te verás con él puesto…"

Eva corrió hacia el para quitárselo de las manos. Pero Clint la esquivó como un torero al toro.

"Aunque…cómo es que entras aquí adentro, vaya uno a saber…¿de veras es tuyo?" rió. Por su mirada, Eva pudo adivinar lo que estaba imaginando, mejor que lo mantenga para sí mismo.

"¿Deja de hurgar mis cosas!"

"Bueno, tus cosas están a la vista de cualquiera, no es mi culpa si usas atuendos poco discretos"

Eva revoleó lo ojos

"¿Ya podemos irnos?"

"¿Y no te lo vas a llevar?" Un almohadón se estampó en su cabeza. Dejó la prenda sobre la cama, negando lastimosamente

"ok ok, qué lástima"

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante más relajado. No era que conversaron demasiado pero Clint pudo notar que Eva estaba más tranquila, incluso había reído un par de veces cuando le hizo alguna broma.

Eva pensaba en que se veía muy sexy conduciendo. _El golpe en la cabeza me dejó mal, es eso…_Pero antes de llegar, otro pensamiento ocupó su mente:

"¿Qué crees que ocurrió con el espíritu que habitaba el cuerpo del pobre hombre que murió cuando nos perseguía? ¿No debería estar dando vueltas por ahí?" no se animó a terminar la pregunta cuya respuesta más temía _¿Vendrá a atacarme?_

"Yo pensé lo mismo y la verdad es que creo que debe haberse ido, de alguna manera, o habríamos tenido noticias de él" Sabiendo que Eva recordaba la terrible experiencia de esa noche, soltó una mano del volante y la apoyó sobre la delicada mano que descansaba en el regazo de su acompañante . Se la apretó unos segundos y apenas giró para mirarla, sonriéndole para darle ánimo, luego volvió la vista al frente y la mano al volante.

"Si no ha aparecido hasta ahora, no creo que lo haga ya."

La tibieza de esa mano áspera sobre la suya, la puso en alerta, como si su espalda se hubiera convertido en una tabla de planchar, su primera reacción fue quitar la mano, pero no pudo, y hasta lamentó que no la hubiera dejado más tiempo. Sentimientos encontrados lucharon en su interior, tranquilidad por un lado, alarma por el otro. Debía controlar mejor sus reacciones, aunque se la estaba poniendo tan difícil.

Afortunadamente para ella, ya estaban entrando en la base. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ése iba a ser su segundo hogar por quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

Clint la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación

"Debo dejarte, Doyle pasará más tarde por si quieres cenar o necesitas algo. Nos vemos mañana"

Eva sonrió, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo y a su pesar, estaba decepcionada.

Clint le acarició la frente con suavidad.

Bien, quizás fuera lo mejor no verlo por un rato, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden.

"Trata de no golpearte la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? O al menos asegúrate que estemos allí, es divertido"

"¡Ey, no es gracioso!"

Eva le tiró una manotazo al hombro, pero Clint atrapó su mano y la retuvo en la suya. Le besó los dedos sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos. Su voz, fue casi un susurro.

"Cuídate"

Eva tragó saliva, si antes había estado tiesa, ahora parecía la momia de Tutankhamón.

La rigidez aumentó cuando Clint se inclinó un poco hacia ella, pero entonces sus expresivos ojos grisáceos cambiaron el enfoque, de su rostro hacia algo o alguien detrás suyo, soltó su mano y se enderezó con un gruñido casi imperceptible.

"Ahí viene el rey del momento inoportuno"

Stark se acercaba por detrás de Eva.

"¿Interrumpo algo? Oh, no quiero saber… bueno sí, pero no hay tiempo ahora. Sólo les recuerdo que en los pasillos puede haber cámaras, sean discretos" Miró el bolso de Eva a sus pies, su tono jocoso se volvió serio "Veo que contaremos con tu grata compañía por un tiempo, pajarito, bienvenida…hmmm esto será interesante"

Si alguien más decía la palabra "interesante" refiriéndose a ella, lo trompearía.

"Stark, larga lo que tienes que decir, ¿que te ha hecho mover el trasero hasta aquí?

"A ti te buscaba, Guillermo Tell, Fury nos espera es su despacho" Dirigiéndose a Eva "Me llevaré a tu guardaespaldas un rato, no lo extrañes"

Antes que pudiera seguir con su cháchara, Clint comenzó a caminar, algo malhumorado. Antes de dirigirse a Tony, saludó a Eva con un gesto de resignación y dijo al aire:

"Vamos Robocop."

Tony levantó los hombros es una especie de disculpa y alcanzó a Clint.

Eva los observó alejarse y entonces pudo largar el aire que hacía rato estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

El resto de la tarde lo ocupó en acomodar sus cosas y a Clint no lo volvió a ver. Mejor así. Sin embargo, al rato, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y una pequeña luz de alegría se encendió en su corazón. Abrió y aunque la luz no se apagó, disminuyó bastante.

"Hola Doyle"

Doyle con su sonrisa eterna y simpática, le dio la bienvenida y la llevó al comedor. Se sentaron en una mesa, y Eva aprovechó para mirar alrededor. Un poco mas lejos, Natasha y Steve estaban charlando animadamente, hasta que Natasha la vió y le dedicó una gesto extraño, que Eva no supo interpretar, una mezcla de saludo con análisis escrutador. No se iba a preocupar por eso ahora. Le devolvió el saludo y sonrió a Steve cuando leyó en sus labios la palabra "Bienvenida". Volvió a prestar atención a su compañero.

"¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí Doyle?"

"Si, en realidad, por muchos años hice trabajo de escritorio, hasta que el agente Barton me vió en un entrenamiento y le habló a Fury de mí. Desde entonces me han asignado trabajos de campo, al principio nada muy complejo, pero espero que pronto me asignen una misión donde pueda probarme y conocer el mundo también. Aquí se viaja bastante y ése es uno de mis sueños"

"Lo harás Doyle, a todos les llega su oportunidad, ya lo verás"

Louis, tal era su nombre, continuó hablándole de sus proyectos y su vida, en forma tan animada que le contagió a Eva su propia buena energía, era alguien lleno de vida y en cierta forma refrescante. Tambien hablaba sin parar, era como tener una radio encendida todo el tiempo y Eva comnzó a perder un poco el hilo de lo que decía, pero prestaba más atención cuando mencionaba a Clint, casi con admiración, después de todo, decía, gracias a el estaba haciendo lo que quería. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era hora de volver.

…..

"¿A este lugar?"

Tony Stark verificaba el reporte que confirmaba la dirección a la cual el cazarecompensas debía llevar a Eva una vez que la tuviera.

A Barton cada vez le gustaba menos el curso que tomaban las cosas y lo confuso que estaba todo.

"No creo que éste fuera el lugar final, lo más probable es que sea un punto intermedio, donde está el contacto más importante y de ahí debían llevarla a otro lado, como para despistar. No es extraño ver una joven diferente entrar en un night club cada noche"

Fury creía tener una pista.

"Lo principal es averiguar quién es el contacto y cuál era el destino final. Pues algo me dice que ése ha sido también el destino de las personas desaparecidas"

"Yo estoy casi seguro de que sé quien es el contacto. El night club se llama Ionescu´s ¿verdad? Pues corríjanme si me equivoco, algo que muy rara vez ocurre, pero el dueño de este antro de perdición, oh, no es que lo conozca demasiado, es Zoltan Ionescu que es nada más ni nada menos que el hermano de nuestro apreciadísimo Román, la mano derecha de Doom"

Clint se movió inquieto en su silla

"Debemos ir y ver qué podemos sacarle, no perdamos tiempo"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Fury no estaba menos intranquilo "Tenemos que intentar adelantarnos a Doom y evitar que lleve a cabo su plan, sea lo que fuere. Y por ello hasta estoy dispuesto a agotar todos nuestros recursos. Debemos consultar algún astrólogo también"

"Hablando de astrólogos, ¿se ha averiguado algo del abuelo de Evangeline?"

Clint recordaba lo poco que Eva le había contado de su abuelo

"Me temo que poco y nada" Fury le extendió un reporte con una foto de hace algunos años atrás, de un hombre de edad madura con el pelo ya cano y barba "Hemos investigado a Percy Morgan y hace meses que nadie lo ha visto, ni el encargado del edificio donde vive, ni sus vecinos. En lo que a mí respecta, es otra de las personas desaparecidas. Envié un agente a investigar su apartamento, y además de encontrarlo en perfecto estado, lo cual podría no significar nada, también descubrió estas cartas astrales, que tampoco podrían significar nada, dado que es astrólogo. Lo que mas me intriga es esto"

Les acercó un papel en el cual estaba dibujado una especie de óvalo, con cuadrantes en su interior y varios símbolos y números en el extremo superior

Clint lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente.

"No entiendo los símbolos, pero este dibujo parece la Tierra y los números podrían ser coordenadas, no estaría mal verificar" Sacudió la cabeza, cada vez que algo nuevo aparecía era para complicar el panorama " Todo esto es como un acertijo, ahora dos personas de la misma familia…una desaparecida, otra a punto de estarlo, es algo muy extraño"

"Es más extraño de lo que parece, créanme "

Ambos hombres miraron a Tony con cautela, siempre era peor cuando se ponía serio.

Tony se levantó y caminó por la oficina, con aire pensativo

"Cada vez que miro a Evangeline, cada vez que pienso en su alias, me recuerda a alguien que conocí. Una mujer muy ligada a Doom, les aseguro que no querrían conocerla. Fue la mujer más bella y poderosa de su época, no sólo con cerebro para el mal, que más de uno de nuestros enemigos envidiaría, sino con conocimientos y poderes que iban mas allá de nuestra realidad tangible, ni siquiera yo ¡yo! pude comprenderlos" exclamó con aire compungido "Y como era de esperar, Víctor se enamoró de ella. Por el bien del mundo, nunca debió ocurrir eso,. No se porqué les cuento esto, es algo que pasó hace mil años" se rió para sus adentros, por alguna broma interna. Fury y Clint se miraron, temiendo que hubiera perdido la poca cordura que tenía "Todo suena a locura y no se cómo entra Evangeline en la historia, ni porqué Víctor la quiere. Excepto por su gran parecido y su alias, que es el mismo nombre de su amada: Morgan le Fay"

Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó en el despacho. Los dos hombres debían masticar ese trozo de historia al cual le faltaba muchísimo por agregar. Clint apenas creía lo que había oído.

"Tony, no te estarás refiriendo a Morgan le Fay, la…"

"A ella misma…si…la medio hermana del Rey Arturo, suena a delirio etílico propio de mí ¿verdad? Pues no lo es"

"En algún momento necesitarás contarnos el resto de esta historia, o llenar algunos baches" Fury anotaba mentalmente todo lo escuchado "¿Qué pasó con esta mujer?"

"Oh…yo…la maté"

* * *

_Guillermo Tell fue un héroe legendario suizo. Según la tradición, era un arquero, famoso por su puntería, que desafió la autoridad del gobernador Gessler al negarse a saludar a su sombrero, expuesto bajo el tilo de Altdorf. Gessler lo condenó a tener que atravesar con una flecha, una manzana puesta sobre la cabeza de su propio hijo, prueba que Guillermo superó con éxito. Encarcelado por Gessler, Guillermo Tell consiguió evadirse y darle muerte._

_N/A: olvidé poner el nombre del abuelo de Eva, de modo que tuve que editar. Elegí Percy porque uno de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se llama Percival, nada que ver con la personalidad del abuelo, pero los otros nombres eran impronunciables je_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo! que será pronto..._


	15. Juegos de seducción

_Hola de nuevo! el capítulo me había quedado tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, y agregándole una cosa u otra,el nuevo me quedó casi tan largo como antes... en fin, no puedo con mi genio :)_

_Clint y Eva comienzan el juego...hay que ver hasta donde llegan. Y hay una gran revelación al final. Por lo pronto habrá mucho más de ellos en el próximo capítulo._

_**N/A:** salvo, Eva, Román, Zoltan y Doyle, ningun otro personaje me pertence (aunque me gustaría que Clint me perteneciera un rato... soñar no cuesta nada je) Tomé prestado el nombre de Oda Mae, de la película Ghost :) bueno, Doyle, casi que también...jeje_

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Juegos de Seducción**

Eva se despertó muy temprano, desayunó rápido y liviano, agradeciendo no encontrar a nadie conocido y decidió que entrenaría un poco, quizás bicicleta y algo de punching ball si es que había. Preguntando a cualquiera llegó al gimnasio de la base. Era un espacio amplio, iluminado tenuemente, con aparatos de gimnasia, lockers, bolsas de pegar de todas formas y tamaños y hasta un ring de boxeo. Tenía recovecos que exploraría luego. Parecía no haber nadie, excepto por un sonido repetitivo y seco que retumbaba en las paredes y le indicaba que ya había alguien ejercitando. Sabía quién era, pues el ruido de una flecha clavándose en un blanco era inconfundible (y algo que no olvidaría jamás)

Lentamente fue acercándose a el por detrás, sigilosamente como ella sabía hacerlo. Quería admirarlo sin que lo notara y vaya si lo pudo admirar. Tenía una sudadera sin mangas pegada al cuerpo, en parte por el sudor, era una lección de anatomía ambulante. Admiró su espalda, su cintura, sus fuertes brazos. El hombre era todo músculo sin estar inflado como un físicoculturista. Siguió bajando la vista, Clint llevaba unos pantalones anchos de entrenamiento e iba descalzo. Si lo seguía mirando, le iba a incendiar el trasero.

Clint bajó el arco, su vista seguía al frente

"Te has levantado temprano hoy"

_Mierda con este hombre y sus ojos en la nuca._

Clint giró para mirarla, algunos cabellos empapados se habían pegado a su rostro. Eva se acercó, un poco reticente.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Oh no, no, gracias, prefiero mirar cómo lo haces"

"No es tan difícil, pero bueno, si no te animas, está bien" su voz sonaba muy seria.

"Oh, pero por favor" exclamó remarcando las "p" y se acercó con gesto de suficiencia, había picado el anzuelo "a ver ¿cómo se maneja esta cosa?"

Se ubicó a su lado. Pero Clint se movió rápido y se puso detrás de ella. La hizo poner de costado y le dio a sostener el arco con la mano izquierda, estirando y levantando su brazo hasta que quedó a la altura de su mentón. Tomó una flecha, y con suavidad le abrió los dedos de la otra mano para que tomara el extremo entre sus dedos índice y mayor. Lo hacía suavemente y no la miraba a los ojos, sabiendo que ella no le quitaba la vista de los suyos. Llevó su mano hasta la cuerda y le hizo encastrar la cola de la flecha. Luego la tensó hasta que quedó casi pegada su mejilla. Era un esfuerzo extraño e incómodo para Eva, no sabía si lo iba a resistir. Decidió que probablemente no, cuando Clint se colocó detrás de ella, casi pegado a su espalda sin soltar su mano en la mejilla y sosteniendo delicadamente el brazo estirado, por lo que prácticamente, estaba abrazándola. Sentía el calor que emanaba de el contra su cuerpo. Notó que empezaba a temblarle el brazo

Por el esfuerzo, obviamente.

"Apunta con la mira y sólo suelta los dedos"

¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Tenía la sensación que en lugar de dedos, tenía dos ganchos.

Apuntó y soltó la flecha, que se clavó en el círculo más lejano al blanco.

Clint se rió

"No está mal para una principiante"

Eva lo miró burlona.

"A ver, Robin Hood, ¿que opinas de un combate mano a mano en el ring?"

"No estoy muy seguro de querer aceptar"

"Hmmm, ahora eres cobarde"

Y cruzó las cuerdas para esperarlo en el centro del cuadrilátero, saltando como un boxeador. Clint contaba con la ventaja de ya haber precalentado, pero el orgullo de Eva era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Finalmente Clint entró en el y quedaron frente a frente. Se midieron por unos segundos.

"Muy bien, dame lo mejor que tengas"

Y el combate comenzó.

Uno pegaba y el otro bloqueaba.

Puño a la cara, defensa con antebrazo. Patada lateral, bloqueo con canto de mano. En un momento el pie de Eva evadió la guardia de Clint y dio de pleno contra su estómago, quitándole el aire. El la miró con los ojos encendidos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No está mal para una niña"

Eva le devolvió la misma mirada. Bailaron, se observaron y se atacaron nuevamente. Se sentía feliz y viva, y no le venía mal practicar su kung fu. Si había algo bueno de entrenar con hombres es que se les podía pegar y al fin lo tenía en sus manos. Golpes y bloqueos se sucedieron en cadena. Una palma le dio en el medio del pecho arrojándola hacia atrás, pero no cayó. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

"¿Siempre eres tan suave?"

Eva lanzó un puño directo a la cara y Clint se lo bloqueó, pero a la vez le tomó la mano y sin soltarla movió su cuerpo de manera que pudo levantarla con el hombro.

"¿Suave?¡Veamos si sabes caer!" dijo casi jadeando

La arrojó por sobre su hombro. Eva prácticamente voló por el aire, pero durante la caída se fue plegando sobre sí misma y al llegar al piso rodó limpiamente, dejando que el mismo envión la ayudara a pararse. Le lanzó una mirada triunfal. Clint le devolvió una sonrisa complacida. La lucha continuó unos minutos más. Se estaban cansando y Eva en un momento trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Clint le puso un pie en el estómago, impidiendo que se levantara.

"Gané, qué facil ha sido" dijo en tono burlón

Pero Eva tenía aún más recursos. Tomó su pie y haciendo una tijera con sus piernas, trabó la que usaba de apoyo y lo hizo caer, con un golpe sordo. Clint quedó tumbado de espaldas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Eva se le subió a horcajadas apoyando las manos en su pecho con una sonrisa aún más triunfal que la anterior.

"¡No! Yo he ganado, ¡Sí! ¡Te Gané!"

Pero Clint en lugar de quejarse, la observaba sentada sobre el, jadeando, con los ojos brillantes, el sudor perlando su frente, despeinada, el rostro arrebatado por el esfuerzo. Y reaccionó sin pensar, hacía ya unos segundos que no pensaba claramente.

Se incorporó de golpe, hasta quedar sentado con ella sobre sus muslos. Plegó un poco las piernas y puso sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas. La tenía atrapada.

"¿Estás segura?"

Su voz era casi un susurro gutural y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Eva podía sentir su cálido aliento y su olor a sudor, mezclado con el suyo propio. Si sus caderas hubieran estado un centímetro más cerca podía haber notado cómo todo el cuerpo de Clint reaccionaba a su contacto. Tanta cercanía y el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos le estaba nublando los sentidos. Su boca pedía desesperadamente el contacto con la boca que tenía enfrente..

Pero otro fuego creció en su interior, la lucha interna entre lo que deseaba, sus miedos y su furia.

Y la furia ganó.

Lo empujó con brusquedad mientras se levantaba de un salto, zafando de las manos que tenían sus caderas atrapadas. Le gritó con voz ronca.

"¡Eres un idiota!"

Sin mirar atrás salió del gimnasio con paso apurado, llevándose por delante a Doyle que se quedó con el saludo en la boca.

Clint permaneció sentado en el medio del ring, sonriendo. Sabía que no debía seguirla.

"¿No le gusta perder?" Doyle mantuvo la vista en la puerta por donde Eva había salido.

"Algo así" Clint se levantó y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro "¿Quieres entrenar?"

"Por supuesto, Barton, voy a poner tu fea cara en el piso antes de que digas Fury"

Clint rió con ganas

"Si lo logras, me habré superado como maestro"

…..

Eva caminó por el pasillo sin ver por donde iba, la ira le hacía ver todo rojo. No se explicaba cómo lo había dejado acercarse tanto

"_¿Y cuál es el problema?¿Acaso estas haciendo algo malo?"_ decía una vocecita en su cabeza

"_Si, he bajado la guardia demasiado y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de antes"_ le respondió a esa vocecita

Cavilando distraídamente, se detuvo cuando vio que alguien le hacía un gesto. Era Natasha con esa mirada extraña y ese aire amenazante que la hacía sentir incómoda.

"Hola Evangeline. ¿Has visto a Clint?"

"Está ahí dentro". _El muy estúpido_

Natasha la miro extrañada, su tono había sonado algo enojado.

"¿Todo está bien?"

Quizás sonó demasiado enojado. _Qué le puede importar?_

"Oh si, sólo me cansé entrenando. Adiós Natasha"

Sin embargo Natasha no se movió

"Oye, ya se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero pese a lo poco sociable que puedo ser, entiendo lo que es sentirse sola, casi atrapada en un lugar lleno de extraños a los que apenas conoces. Lo he pasado y créeme, eres afortunada de tener a Clint de tu lado. Quizás no te des cuenta, pero yo lo conozco bien y se que se preocupa por ti. Mantenlo siempre cerca, el jamás te va a fallar, aunque tu le falles"

Semejante verborragia proveniente de la reina de la nieves la dejó atónita. Sólo pudo mascullar un "Ok, gracias" mientras miraba a Natasha entrar al gimnasio. En todo ese discurso había mucho mas entre líneas. Siguió caminando y mientras intentaba dilucidar qué más había querido decir, notó que su enojo había desaparecido.

…

"No me explico cómo dejaste que se te escapara. Contigo no han podido hombres poderosos ni bestias inhumanas ¿y una joven escuálida te pateó el culo?" El hombre se rió con sorna "Estás perdiendo tus dotes, Román"

Román apretó los puños y se contuvo. Decidió no responderle a su hermano, o le pegaría un puñetazo.

"Mejor ocúpate de tu nuevo huésped, debemos llevarla cuanto antes, o Víctor se pondrá mas nervioso de lo que ya está. Y no querrás verlo alterado"

Zoltan rió más fuerte "Pues tu jefe de mierda me importa muy poco, no se porqué estás con ese chiflado en lugar de estar ayudando a tu hermano en su negocio. Total, sólo cambiarías un negocio turbio por otro, y por lo menos yo no estoy tan demente"

Un grito ahogado les llegó tras las paredes. Ambos hombres se dieron vuelta y regresaron al bar.

….

Eva esperaba no volver a ver a Clint en todo el día, o en toda la semana, si pudiera elegir. Decidió que la mejor forma de no cruzárselo era salir a dar una vuelta. Quizás no fuera una buena idea, pero pasar por el laboratorio de Banner le encendió la lamparita. Golpeó la puerta y desde adentro se escuchó una voz suave invitándola a entrar. Banner estaba sentado sobre un taburete, mirando algo a través de un microscopio.

"Hola Doctor Banner"

"Llámame Bruce" sonrió con timidez

_Es todo un nerd. _

"Doc…Bruce, quería saber si podía tomar prestada una de las cartas astrales, quizás pueda hacer que alguien la vea…"

"Fury había pensado hacer eso, supongo que se alegrará de que alguien lo haga por el…entre nosotros, creo que teme a esas cosas"

Eva sonrió, no podía imaginarse al imponente director teniéndole miedo a algo.

"Pero no creo que debas salir sola, dadas las circunstancias"

"Oh, el agente Doyle me acompañará", mintió

"Es un buen chico, no te despegues de el"

Esto era como ser una estrella de cine, sin ninguno de los beneficios.

Cuando se despidió de Bruce, caminó por los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar a Louis (en lo posible antes que a Clint) y dio con el justo cuando estaba saliendo de la sala de sistemas.

Louis quedó encantado en acompañarla, y le dijo que hasta podrían ir a tomar un café y aprovechar que el día estaba lindo, caminar y bla bla bla…Eva ya empezaba a arrepentirse de habérselo pedido.

Pero como a veces el destino está a favor de uno, cuando se dirigían al garage, se cruzaron con Clint y Stark que venían hablando seriamente, si es que eso era posible. Eva enderezó su espalda, levantó el mentón y pasó por su lado, riendo de algo que le decía Louis y que no tenía idea qué había sido. Justo cuando se cruzaron miró a Clint de reojo y volvió la cara al joven que tenía a su lado. Por desgracia para ella, ese gesto le salió demasiado sensual y no tuvo el efecto que esperaba en Clint, que se quedó mirándola entre atónito y..¿celoso?

"¿Dónde cree que va?

"Me parece que ya te cambió por otro guardaespaldas"

"Cállate"

...

Eva sabía donde debían dirigirse, lo que no sabía era si debía decírselo a Louis, si pensaba como Fury, quizás querría volverse. En el peor de los casos, lo haría esperar afuera.

Era solo una altísima puerta, antigua, en la pared blanca de la casa, un pequeño cartel de madera pendía sobre la aldaba. Tallado en el se leía "Oda Mae: Tarot-Astrología". Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Respiró hondo, no tenía demasiadas ganas de entrar, pero recordaba que su abuelo la había mencionado muchas veces como una de las mejores astrólogas del mundo…_No será mucho abuelo…_

Finalmente se decidió y Louis, para su sorpresa, entró con ella.

"Si esto tiene que ver con tu misión, entonces es importante" le había dicho.

Imposible no encariñarse con este chico.

A diferencia de lo que se imaginaba, Oda Mae, no vestía en forma excéntrica. Sólo una camisola de tonos verdes y unos pantalones negros anchos, para disimular su exceso de peso. Era una señora mayor, quizás de la edad de su abuelo, pero aparentaba mucho menos. Tenía el pelo corto, blanco que resaltaba sobre su tez morena. En su juventud debía haber sido muy atractiva.

"Pasen por favor" les dijo con voz afable "¿quieren que les haga una tirada de Tarot? ¿Su carta natal?"

"En realidad, quería pedirle que me dijera algunas cosas sobre una carta que traigo aquí"

"¿Como te llamas hija?"

"Evangeline Morgan" Se arrepintió de haber dicho su nombre.

La mujer la miró intrigada

"No serás la nieta de Percival ¿verdad? Eres igual a el" _Los dioses no lo permitan…_

"Si, pero…bueno, hace mucho que no nos vemos, estamos algo distanciados"

"Oh, ya veo..Percival nunca fue una persona fácil de llevar. "

Parecía conocerlo casi tan bien como ella

"Espero que vuelva pronto, escuché que hace mucho no se sabe nada de el"

Una sombra de duda cruzó la mente de Eva, luego la analizaría.

"De todas formas te haré tu carta y al joven guapo de allí también"

"Le agradezco señora, sólo vine de acompañante" Louis se hundió tanto en un sillón vencido por el uso continuo, que Eva pensó que jamás podría salir de allí.

La mujer cargó los datos en su computadora y mientras la carta de Eva se elaboraba sola, tomó la otra y la observó. Estuvo un buen rato mirándola. Hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en algo.

"¿Es de alguien conocido?"

"Si, es de un primo" ¿Sabría esta señora que ella no tenía primos? Bah, le daba lo mismo.

Un ¡bip! La sobresaltó. Era la señal de que su carta estaba terminada. Oda Mae, dejó a un lado la de papel, para observar la otra mejor. Se acomodó los anteojos. Parecía un científico ante un descubrimiento interesante.

"Bien, lo más interesante aquí son lo planetas retrógrados, es decir cosas que has traído contigo cuando naciste, puede decirse genética, vidas pasadas, lo que quieras. En todo caso has heredado cosas interesantes y extrañas"

Quizás eso era algo que le decía a todos porque encajaba con cada persona, pero tal vez no era tan así.

Oda Mae siguió mirando y sonrió

"Veamos la casa siete, la casa del amor" Oda Mae le hizo un guiño._ Lo único que me falta…vayamos al grano, por favor._ Pero aguardó educadamente a que Oda Mae siguiera, no iba a reconocer que en verdad la carcomía la curiosidad "Has tenido una mala experiencia y por eso le huyes a cualquier acercamiento. ¿Ves? Tienes esa casa en sagitario. Claro que todo se puede revertir, con la persona correcta. ¿Tienes algún arquerito dando vueltas querida?" Eva se puso bordó y miró de reojo a Doyle, esperaba que no hubiera prestado atención. Sabía que el símbolo de sagitario era una flecha, "el arquero" , pero nunca supuso que podía ser tan literal.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Oda Mae la interrumpió

"Oh oh oh…aquí hay algo interesantísimo" tomó la hoja de papel que Eva le había dado y señaló un símbolo "¿Ves este pequeño rectángulo en la casa ocho? Bien, la casa ocho está relacionada con la muerte, con la regeneración, la metamorfosis, las ciencias ocultas. Es la casa más oscura de todas y pocos tenemos algo ahí. Este rectángulo es algo muy raro, se llama "portal" y cuando aparece en esta casa, entonces…" se tomó la barbilla con una mano regordeta, como intentando encontrar las palabras correctas "…entonces es porque esa persona es receptiva a energías cósmicas es decir…" Eva se estaba preocupando, o esta mujer estaba inventando en el momento o realmente era algo difícil "…que es la puerta de entrada a energías que van mas allá de nuestra razón, o…entidades, seres que están en otros planos espirituales, superiores o inferiores, benignos o malignos. Pueden ser espíritus de personas fallecidas o seres que ni siquiera fueron humanos. Estas personas son las más propensas a ser poseídas"

Eva se estremeció .

"¿Quiere decir que si hay una entidad o un espíritu dando vueltas, puede meterse en esa persona?"

"No es tan fácil, posesión no sería la palabra correcta, sería algo así como una transmutación y para eso es necesario un elemento que la ayude…"

"¿Como un elixir?"

Oda Mae, entrecerró los ojos

"Creo que sabes más de lo que dices, niña, pero siendo quien es tu abuelo, no me extraña" mientras hablaba tomaba su monitor y lo giraba para que Eva viera la pantalla. Allí se veía su carta y en la casa ocho, como si fuera una luminaria, el rectángulo "¿sabía el que tú también tienes el "portal"?

Eva se tapó la boca con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza. Fue como si una lluvia de piedras le hubiera caído encima.

"Oye, no es para preocuparse tampoco, hacer un elixir no es como hacer un perfume"

La astróloga rió con su ocurrencia

Con la vista nublada, Eva le pagó, rescató a Louis del sillón y lo arrastró afuera. El aire fresco le devolvió un poco de tranquilidad. Unas calles más lejos, aún resonaba en su mente la risa de Oda Mae.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Muy pronto!_


	16. Puse un hechizo en tí

_Mucha acción en este capítulo y más juego de seducción entre Clint y Eva._

_Espero que les guste, háganmelo saber, si es así o si no es así, por favor :)_

_**Aviso**: Contiene alguna situación adulta, leve._

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Puse un hechizo en tí**

Para cuando Eva terminó de explicar lo que le había dicho Oda Mae (sólo la parte que podía contar), todos los presentes habían elaborado alguna teoría, más o menos descabellada, pero ninguno quería decirla en voz alta

"Ni yo en mi peor borrachera podría inventarme semejante delirio" Tony

"¿Cómo explican entonces lo que pasó en el edificio de Doom? ¿Entonces qué piensan que era esa cosa verde que salió de la cabeza de un cadáver y me atacó?"

Fury, caminaba de un lado al otro pensativo, probablemente eso le ayudaba a pensar.

"Dado que todas nuestras pistas están sostenidas por mitos, seguiremos todo lo que tengamos hasta dar con Doom. Barton, quedas a cargo"

Clint asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Tony.

"Stark, ya que conoces el lugar, podrías venir conmigo al night club y ver qué podemos averiguar"

"Como una noche de solteros? Pues claro! Y supongo que ya que es trabajo, Pepper no me disparará con un misil por ir a ver desnudistas"

"Iremos esta misma noche"

"Pues yo voy tambien"

"Qué aguafiestas"

Stark miró al techo, mientras Clint se volvía hacia Eva.

"Ni hablar, sería como meterte en la boca del lobo. Si está Román y te ve…"

"..te entregaremos a el, por cabezadura...no no, sólo estaba bromeando…"

"Oigan ¿cómo pretenden que ayude, quedándome encerrada aquí? Si no me llevan, iré sola"

Ambos se dieron por vencidos, ya sabían que una vez que Eva decidía hacer algo, había que dormirla para detenerla.

El lugar era un antro efectivamente, el calor y un tufo a alcohol y tabaco acudieron a su encuentro en el momento en que los tres entraron en Ionescu´s. Un escenario en el salón principal era lo único bien iluminado del lugar. Una joven con escasa ropa que colgaba de un caño, acaparaba las miradas. La cortina del fondo, por donde salían las bailarinas eran tiras plateadas que lanzaban destellos cuando se movían. Había mesas en todo el salón, algunos sillones en los rincones más oscuros y una gran barra, la estrella del lugar y el sitio de más convocatoria, cuando el escenario estaba vacío. Todo se veía difuso por el humo y a Eva le costó respirar al principio. Por un momento sus ojos se irritaron, parecía un vampiro sediento. En realidad, estaba sedienta.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada del escenario para poder observar el salón sin ser vistos. Román no estaba por ningún lado, afortunadamente. Una muchacha muy joven y muy bonita, vestida con un vestido negro ajustado de un solo hombro con un gran tajo que le llegaba al muslo y un pañuelo rojo anudado al cuello les sirvió unas cervezas. Parecía salida de una película de los 50s. Brindaron antes de beber directamente de la botella. Para Eva, era la primera vez que iba a un lugar así y lo observaba todo, entre curiosa y avergonzada.

En ese momento, se iluminó el escenario y una joven con una especie de delantal de enfermera encogido, salió caminando en dirección al caño, mientras los hombres gritaban y silbaban. Caminaba trepada a unos tacos imposibles y haciendo el gesto de silencio típico de un hospital. Cuando llegó al lado del caño, se abrió de un tirón el delantal, mostrando su generosa anatomía. Trepó a el ágilmente mientras se contoneaba como una serpiente, y lentamente se fue quitando lo que llevaba, hasta dejarse sólo una microscópica bikini. Sus acompañantes no podían quitar la vista del espectáculo. Eva revoleó lo ojos. ¡Hombres!

"¿Y que dirá Pepper si se entera que viniste?" Maldad pura, si con eso no le arruinaba el estado de ánimo, nada podría hacerlo.

"Pepper me matará si se entera" dijo Tony con una sonrisa traviesa "pero es como dicen: aunque estés a dieta, nada te impide que veas el menú, qué dices Barton?"

"No saldrá de esta mesa, Stark, puedes quedarte tranquilo"

Luego de algunas bailarinas, a cual con menos ropa, y varias rondas de cerveza más, Eva estaba mareada, Tony ya estaba silbando y aplaudiendo, olvidado de la discreción y Clint parecía aburrido. No había nada fuera de lo normal en el lugar, y ya estaba casi segura de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Hasta que un hombre, acercándose a la barra, captó su atención. Debía tener unos cincuenta años y era muy alto, se notaba que en su juventud había sido atlético, pero ahora estaba en decadencia. Tenía un traje de color claro y estaba muy bronceado de cama solar. Los ojos claros resaltaban como faroles en su cara. Era muy parecido a Román, sin duda ése era su hermano. Lo observó durante un rato. Estaba hablando por un celular y en su mano sostenía una tarjeta plástica, de las del tipo de identificación. Decidió poner manos a la obra. No estaba segura si lo hacía de arriesgada o porque las cervezas se le habían subido a la cabeza, pero si seguía sentada con aquellos dos en estado de hipnosis hormonal, se iba a quedar dormida.

Sin darles tiempo a que opinen, se levantó y se internó en el salón. Tony la siguió con la mirada y la vio hablar con la mesera. Las dos desaparecieron de su vista.

"Qué idea tuviste de traerla, debe estar mas aburrida que una ostra"

"¿Olvidas que fue ella la de la idea, Stark?"

"¿Crees que le gusten las mujeres? No me parece el tipo de que le gusten las mujeres, pero puedo equivocarme"

"No lo creo. Que de con el tipo, no con que no te equivoques"

"Probablemente la aburriste y se marchó"

"Probablemente se cansó de verte aullando como un mono"

"¡Silencio! Mira. Eso."

Una nueva bailarina había salido al escenario. Clint, apenas le prestó atención, al principio y casi se levanta para irse, hasta que miró nuevamente con mas detenimiento. Su boca se torció hacia un lado esbozando una sonrisa .

Tony soltó un silbido, volvió a su asiento sin despegar la vista del escenario, presentía que iba a ser algo digno de ver.

Eva, de pie en el escenario, acaparaba las miradas de todas las mesas. Se había cambiado de ropa (misteriosamente igual a la de la mesera) En la pierna que el tajo mostraba se veía una liga que sostenía un pequeño cuchillo. Clint no podía sacar la mirada de ese cuchillo, ni de la pierna. La música sonó, vibrante y cadenciosa. Eva apoyó la espalda contra el caño y levantó ambas manos para tomarse de el. Contoneó suavemente sus caderas. En el salón no se escuchaba volar ni a una mosca. Comenzó a cantar, con voz grave e intencionadamente sensual.

"I put a spell on you…"

Los dos hombres apoyaron los codos en la mesa, los mentones sobre sus dedos cruzados y se dispusieron a mirar. Eva se movía como si hubiera nacido en un escenario.

"…because you´re mine"

Todas las miradas estaban en ella y en sus movimientos. Todos los oídos estaban en su voz, que los tenía como hechizados. Y esto lo aprovechó Eva para mirar a todos y cada uno de los rostros. Sin dejar de cantar se acercó al borde del escenario, observando las miradas embobadas.

"I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin', yeah"

Había recogido su pelo en un rodete improvisado. Con un movimiento ampuloso lo soltó, una cascada chocolate flotó alrededor de ella por unos segundos, cuando sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento lo vio. Estaba sentado en una mesa muy cerca del escenario. Una manos la ayudaron a bajar y caminó por entre la gente, sentándose a veces en alguna de las mesas, pero sin tocar a nadie. Mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo, miró con disimulo la mesa de sus acompañantes. Tony estaba sumamente complacido y Clint…por un segundo sintió el peso de su mirada, sus ojos clavados en ella estaban entrecerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. Parecía una pantera observando su presa. Su corazón se aceleró, pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a enfocarse en su misión

"¿Cómo crees que consiguió la ropa, Barton?" Tony quitó su vista de tan bello espectáculo para dirigirse a Clint, que por supuesto ni se molestó en voltear. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

"Hmm…me parece que a Cupido se le volvió la flecha en contra" rió para sus adentros.

En ese momento, Eva se sentó sobre el regazo de Zoltan, que parecía divertirse. Cruzando las piernas, el tajo apenas daba lugar a la imaginación. Clint la observaba, sin darse cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y refrenó un impulso por levantarse a último momento. Siguió observándola, admirándola. Vió como se desanudaba el pañuelo del cuello y lo ponía en el cuello del hombre. Oyó los silbidos del público. Vio como, con total desparpajo, le metía una mano entre el saco y la camisa, haciendo que el hombre sonriera libidinosamente y la mirara como si quisiera comérsela.

_Un puñetazo te vas a comer…_

Eva se levantó, quitando con delicadeza los dedos que trepaban por sus caderas y sin dejar de cantar, le pellizcó una mejilla no tan delicadamente, antes de seguir su camino entre las mesas. Se acercó a donde estaban Clint y Tony.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Clint, y ninguno de los dos pudo desviar la mirada.

"I put a spell on you, because you´re mine…"

Con total naturalidad y un movimiento muy sutil, se acercó a el y le colocó algo en sus manos. Caminó por detrás, pasándole suavemente una mano por los anchos hombros.

"You better stop the things that you're doin' "

Y siguió su camino hacia el escenario nuevamente

"I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah

I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around

I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down"

Una vez arriba y sin dejar de caminar de espaldas al público, giró la cabeza para mirar. No lo veía bien, pero esperaba que Clint viera eso, iba a ser su pequeña venganza por lo de esa mañana. Continuó cantando, tomó el extremo del cierre de su vestido y se lo fue bajando lentamente. Cuando llegó al final de su espalda, ya había alcanzado la cortina de tiras plateadas

"I put a spell on you because you're mine, all right"

Y desapareció tras ellas.

Aplausos, gritos, silbidos, billetes cayendo al escenario. Les había dado lo que querían, a todos.

"Esa mujer es increíble, debería dedicarse a esto" Tony se había puesto de pie y aplaudía como un camionero, luego de tres meses de viaje solo por la ruta.

Clint, miraba lo que tenía en sus manos, pero en realidad, su mente estaba nublada por una cascada color chocolate.

"En todo caso, estaría dejando de hacer algo en lo que es igual de buena"

Y le mostró la tarjeta y el teléfono móvil. Inmediatamente lo apagó.

Tony silbó.

Detrás de las cortinas, Eva casi se desmaya, se sentía mareada y agitada, no sabía si por los efectos del alcohol, su show o el recuerdo de cómo la había mirado Clint. Además debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Luchó con el cierre unos segundos

_Porqué estas cosas son fáciles de bajar… pero no de subir… maldición._

Mientras buscaba su ropa, escuchó un gemido del otro lado de la pared. Sigilosamente, caminó entre bambalinas hasta dar con el cuarto de donde le pareció que provenía el llanto. La iluminación era muy pobre y no llegaba a ver bien entre tanto trasto tirado. Hasta que llegó a la fuente del sonido. Atada a una silla, había una joven, sollozando. Eva se le acercó.

"Voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí"

La joven levantó la vista, pero le costaba enfocar, su mirada estaba casi perdida

"Me siento mal"

_La deben haber drogado, qué hijos de puta._

…_.._

Clint se estaba preocupando. Eva ya debería haber vuelto con ellos y no aparecía por ningún lado. Decidieron que Tony vigilaría el salón, mientras el buscaba por detrás del escenario.

….

"Vaya, vaya, vaya…a quién debo agradecer por este regalo…" Eva sintió a sus espaldas una voz demasiado conocida "Víctor estará encantado de que le lleve justo a quien más desea tener, tendrá una gran sorpresa"

Eva no tenia mucha escapatoria porque Román bloqueaba la puerta y no quería dejar a esa pobre chica, que se había encogido en su asiento y gemía como si sintiera un gran dolor. Como el alcohol que aún tenía encima la envalentonaba más, retrocedió hasta llegar a ella, tomó su pequeño cuchillo de la liga y le cortó las sogas que la ataban, le temblaban las manos por la prisa. Román no se movió de la puerta, la observaba con una gran sonrisa siniestra. Eva tironeó del brazo que había liberado, pero la joven no se movió. Parecía desmayada, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, todo el pelo tapándole la cara. Trató de levantarla, pero era un peso muerto. Parecía una muñeca tirada en su sillita.

"Vamos, ayúdame a sacarte de aquí"

Un sonido se escapó de la boca de la joven, el gemido más lastimero que Eva había escuchado en su vida. O quizás sí lo había escuchado…La joven sacudió la cabeza sin levantarla y los cabellos bailaron como flecos alrededor de su rostro. Dijo unas palabras que Eva no entendió y cuando ésta se acercó entonces sí levantó la cabeza, su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, los ojos cerrados, como soportando el dolor. Seguía sollozando.

"Quitámelo, mátame"

Román soltó una carcajada y tomó el picaporte de la puerta

"Las dejo para que se conozcan mejor"

La joven de la silla abrió los ojos, refulgentes, inolvidables, terribles ojos verdes.

…

Román nunca llegó a ver quién lo golpeó en la nuca. Clint pasó por encima de el, y entró en la habitación, tomando por un brazo a Eva y sacándola de allí.

"¡Ey, ya tenía controlada la situación, no podemos dejarla!"quiso sacudirse pero Clint la retuvo fuertemente.

"¡No contamos con ningún medio, y recuerda que tenemos algo que robaste. Reunámonos con Tony y busquemos refuerzos"

Detrás de ellos, un grito terrible resonó en todo el recinto. Comenzaron a correr hacia el escenario, perseguidos por la joven desquiciada, que ya estaba adquiriendo la agilidad y la fisonomía que ellos conocían tan bien. Los tres corrieron por la pasarela. Al principio, la gente pensó que se trataba de otro show y aplaudieron. Pero cuando vieron cómo una pequeña muchacha de aspecto enloquecido, arrancaba el caño y lo arrojaba a las mesas, atravesando a un pobre espectador que murió en el acto, se armó el caos. Gente corriendo, chocándose, desesperados por salir. Algunos se trompeaban en su intento por llegar primero a la puerta. Zoltan buscó en vano su teléfono móvil, maldiciendo, tomó un teléfono del bar e intentó hablar mientras esquivaba algún botellazo. Las sillas volaban y ya había varias mesas partidas. Tony, luego de trompear a un par que quisieron atacarlo, observaba de lejos. La trastornada no prestaba atención a la gente, se dedicaba a destrozar todo lo que encontraba.

Cuando Clint y Eva llegaron a su lado, Tony no había movido su posición.

"Extrañaba una buena pelea de cantina, esta ha sido una noche fabulosa, gracias chicos"

"Salgamos por la salida de servicio"

"Vayan ustedes, yo me ocupo de esto"

Ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos, Tony se encaminó a la joven que estaba ocupada haciendo añicos el bar. No se quedaron a ver qué idea genial había tenido. Estaban ya saliendo por la puerta de servicio, cuando unos hombres se asomaron por el escenario. Detrás de ellos, Román gritaba furioso mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"¡Vayan tras ellos!"

Dos hombres se subieron a una moto y otros dos comenzaron a correr.

Sin mirar hacia atrás Clint y Eva, para pasar mas desapercibidos, caminaron entre la poca gente que había en la calle, con paso apurado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecería la moto o los hombres que los perseguían a pie. Se escuchó un revuelo a cierta distancia detrás de ellos. Se apuraron más, pero si corrían levantarían sospechas. A lo lejos, el ruido de la moto y más cerca, el ruido de hombres corriendo y empujando gente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Clint empujó a Eva dentro de un estrecho zaguán. Las sombras los ocultaban. Eva, entre Clint y la pared, era como el jamón de un sándwich. Se apretó contra el duro cemento. Clint se le acercó peligrosamente.

Eva sentía que le faltaba el aire, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Vas a usar el truquito de la otra vez con Román?" no estaba segura de que hubiera sido una buena pregunta. Clint acercó sus labios al oído mientras le hablaba con voz cascada,

"¿Crees que es necesario?"

Los perseguidores se detuvieron casi a la par de ellos, pero ni los miraron, de afuera sólo se veía una pareja teniendo un momento romántico. La pareja en cuestión estaba muy ocupada como para notar que sus perseguidores estaban al lado de ellos.

"No, bésame de verdad"

Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo por lo bajo, justo cuando los hombres siguieron su camino.

"De ninguna manera señorita, porqué habría de hacerlo? Esta mañana huiste cobardemente y ahora estás ebria"

"No lo estoy! Sólo un poco mar…"

"Shhh!"

Clint le apoyó un dedo en los labios y movió apenas su cabeza para prestar atención a un sonido cada vez más cercano. Moría por besarla desde esa mañana, pero sabía que si lo hacía allí, ya no le importaría otra cosa y no podía desconcentrarse en ese momento. Eva reprimió un intento por besarle el dedo. _Esto es producto del alcohol más la adrenalina, seguro, no es otra cosa_. En lugar de eso, refunfuñó, mas dio un respingo cuando Clint movió su mano hasta cubrir su mejilla y acarició sus labios con el pulgar. La sensación la estaba trastornando, era aún peor que esa mañana, porque no quería que se detuviera.

"Que hacen idiotas! No ven que están allí? Eran gritos lejanos entre el rugir de un motor. Clint los escuchaba sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. Ese pequeño rincón estaba al rojo vivo, raro que nadie se daba cuenta.

"Necesito tu cuchillo, Eva"

"Pues tómalo tú"_ Oh oh, mala respuesta..no se atreverá…_

Vaya si se atrevió. Literalmente se le detuvo el corazón cuando la mano de Clint comenzó a deslizarse por su pierna, colándose por el tajo del vestido, buscando el cuchillo que durante la carrera, había ido a parar a las zonas mas ocultas de su muslo.

"Qué estás hac…"

Eva lo había agarrado de los hombros. Su intento por detenerlo se había limitado a esa frase trunca que nunca volvió a su mente. Si seguía haciendo eso, ya no iba a responder de sí misma. Su mano era áspera pero a la vez tan cálida contra su piel y su caricia tan suave, que estaba haciendo que el hormigueo que sentía en el pecho bajara por su vientre y se alojara entre sus piernas.

El sonido del motor estaba cada vez más cerca

Clint detuvo su mano, justo donde estaba la liga, podía haber hecho las cosas más simples, pero lo cierto era que acariciar la suave piel de su pierna y notar su leve temblor, lo estaba volviendo loco, a eso le agregaba el recuerdo de lo que Eva había hecho esa noche en el escenario y un poco de alcohol también. Su mente se estaba descontrolando y su corazón también. Debió mover su mano más adentro de su muslo para encontrar lo que buscaba y estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no continuar mas allá de donde debía. La miraba y veía los mismos ojos encendidos de cuando entrenaron. Acercó su rostro al de ella, si acercaba su cuerpo también, le haría notar lo duro que lo estaba poniendo. Pero no eran dos amantes jugando en un zaguán. Inclinó su cabeza y le dio un suave beso en el cuello. Luego sacó el cuchillo y lo movió entre sus dedos para tomarlo de la hoja.

La moto estaba a dos puertas de ellos

La mano en el rostro de Eva, bajó hasta su cuello y ahí quedó. Respiró profundo y contuvo la respiración. Eva también.

Con un movimiento veloz, Clint giró el cuerpo y extendió el brazo, lanzando el cuchillo al aire. La hoja se incrustó en su totalidad en la rueda delantera de la moto, haciendo que volcara y chocara contra un poste de luz.

Clint tomó de la mano a Eva y continuaron la carrera.

"No puedo creer que conserves la puntería después de …"

"Le había apuntado a la cabeza en realidad" Clint le sonrió.

"Muy chistoso" Eva le devolvió la sonrisa

Un auto les cortó el camino

"Necesitan aventón?"

Se arrojaron adentro y arrancó al instante. Clint, en el asiento delantero, apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Eva no estaba segura de poder cerrarlos en toda la noche.

"Los hemos perdido, ahora tendremos que esperar a que aparezcan nuevamente para poder seguirlos, estamos casi como al principio"

Tony sonaba frustrado.

Eva seguía desparramada sobre el asiento trasero

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Tony" y agregó con tono fanfarrón "le puse el trasmisor capilar, lo tomé antes de salir de la base"

Clint no abrió los ojos pero en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

_Esa es mi chica_

…

Un golpe sordo proveniente del baúl hizo que ambos miraran a Tony con aprensión. El respondió como un niño ante una travesura:

"Banner se pondrá contento de tener un objeto de estudio diferente de sus cobayos"

* * *

_La canción que canta Eva es "I put a spell on you" hay dos versiones que me gustan y que les recomiendo escuchar. Una la de Creedence Clearwater Revival, la otra, más moderna, de Joss Stone_

_Gracias por leerme, espero que no les haya parecido muy largo el capitulo (lo es, ya se)_

_N/A: corregí algunos errores de escritura, producto de lo tarde que escribo :) y de paso, pongo la traducción de la letra de la canción para los que no saben inglés._

_"Puse un hechizo en ti, porque eres mío. _

_Dije-mejor que dejes de hacer lo que estas haciendo,_

_¡Ten cuidado!, no miento-_

_No me voy a tragar que te hagas el tonto_

_No me voy a tragar tu desprecio"_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Un encuentro inesperado

_Hola a todos!_

_Un nuevo capítulo con bastante acción. La cosa se va a poner bastante movida para todos, y claro, más para Clint y Eva. Espero que les guste :)_

_Gracias_ **Sandra** y **Bullet. Rush** _por sus reviews, me alegro que el último capítulo y la historia en general les guste. Aún tienen que pasar tantas cosas! espero que sigan conmigo y con nuestros personajes hasta el final (falta aún jeje)_

_**Aviso:** esto está hecho sólo para diversión._

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Un encuentro inesperado**

"Viéndola así, parece de lo más inofensiva"

Bruce observaba a la muchacha que aún dormía detrás de la pared de vidrio. Era una habitación especial, totalmente blindada, rodeada de vidrio indestructible, única celda inexpugnable de la base de SHIELD. Esto era algo que Bruce conocía muy bien, ya que había sido construida para él mismo. Hasta ahora no la habían utilizado nunca y agradecía por eso.

"Créeme, puede destrozar todo en cuestión de segundos, lo he visto con mis propios ojos"

Tony sostenía una taza de café, mientras deambulaba alrededor de los paneles de control, que emitían una sucesión de bips monótonos, signo de que por el momento todo estaba en orden.

Clint, con los brazos cruzados, movió su mirada de la joven dormida a Eva, que, con cierto aire ausente, también observaba a la chica. Estaba tan cerca que parecía tener la nariz casi pegada al vidrio. Lo que había pasado entre ellos aún estaba fresco en su mente y se preguntaba qué estaría pensando ella ahora que parecía haber recobrado por completo la sobriedad. Quizás podría averiguarlo más tarde. Volvió la atención hacia Tony.

"Es sólo una pobre víctima más de Doom. Lo que no entiendo es cómo lograste dominarla"

"Oh, soy un hombre de muchos recursos, ya lo saben. Usé una técnica antigua, pero no por eso menos efectiva: un botellazo en la cabeza" todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo "está bien, está bien, me corrijo: varios botellazos en la cabeza"

Clint prefirió no haber oído eso.

"Genial, ahora esa pobre chica no sólo despertará con un espíritu extraño dentro de ella sino también con un traumatismo de cráneo. De todas formas sigo sin entender, al anterior le clavé más de cuatro flechas y no pude detenerlo"

"Quizás fue porque el proceso recién comenzaba" Eva se volvió a mirarla, esta vez con tristeza "Por unos instantes me habló como una persona normal, y estaba sufriendo…"

A su memoria le vinieron todos los recuerdos de aquella noche, y volvió a sentir pena por esas personas, por lo que debían haber pasado, por la forma en que murieron. Ellos las habían matado, al menos una en defensa propia, la otra no había sido su intención. Miró a Clint, que le devolvió una mirada sombría ¿Pensaría él de la misma forma o quizás ya habría matado tanta gente que su corazón estaba endurecido?¿Se animaría a preguntarle eso algún día? No cercano, eso seguro. De pronto se sintió cansada, como si toda la energía de esa noche la estuviera abandonando. En cuanto pudiera, esperaba poder llegar a su habitación, cambiarse la ropa y evitar a Clint lo más posible en los días sucesivos, no quería enfrentarlo luego de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, no estaba segura de cuál sería su propia reacción.

La joven dentro de la celda se movió y todos se pusieron en alerta, pero sólo fue un cambio de posición en el sueño. Estaban un tanto alterados. El sonido de la radio de Clint, cortó la tensión que había en el aire, un poco.

"Dime Doyle"

La voz de Louis apenas se percibió a través de la estática.

Ese era el momento justo.

"Creo que me retiraré a dormir, si me necesitan, llámenme ¿si?" dijo Eva rápidamente y aprovechó que estaba distraído hablando por la radio para escabullirse del laboratorio "Buenas noches"

Clint no pareció percatarse de su partida.

"Bien hecho, iré ya mismo" cerró la comunicación y se dirigió a los demás "Doyle rastreó el teléfono, iré a ver qué tiene"

Eva ya había salido al pasillo y respiraba aliviada.

"Eva"

El alivio le duró menos de un segundo. Se dio vuelta y puso su mejor cara de poker, para enfrentarlo. Se miraron en silencio, por unos momentos, hasta que Clint habló, como si le resultara difícil encontrar las palabras.

"Creo que me extralimité allá afuera, espero que no estés muy molesta, te debo una disculpa"

Eva lo miró seria por unos segundos y negó, haciéndose la superada, pero le salió una risita un tanto histérica.

"Oh..jeje…fue el alcohol, se nos subió un poco a la cabeza" _Mentirosa "_mañana seguro no recordaremos ni la cuarta parte" Amagó con seguir camino.

"¿Puedo preguntarte cómo conseguiste ese vestido?" Quizás no era un pregunta muy oportuna ni importante, pero no iba a tener paz si no lo sabía.

"Hmmm…"Eva bajó la vista, percatándose de que había caminado por la base, se había cruzado con gente y había estado en el laboratorio, usando ese vestido con semejante tajo..en fin. Levantó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada. _Así que te gustó el vestido…._Apenas sonrió cuando le respondió.

"Oh si, con dinero por supuesto...y… le dije a la mesera que quería seducir a alguien" Intentó no reirse ante la reacción de Clint, que buscaba disimular una expresión sorprendida.

"Ya ves que resultó, conseguí el teléfono y esa tarjeta.."

Se dio vuelta y emprendió la marcha, o la huida mejor dicho. Pero casi se ahoga cuando le llegó la voz de Clint, baja, como si hablara para sí mismo más que para ella:

"Yo no voy a olvidar…ni un segundo"

Cuando entró en su habitación, sabía que ella tampoco lo haría.

…

Tony esperó a estar a solas con Bruce para largar un soplido:

"Uff, menos mal que se fueron. Es imposible estar en la misma habitación que ellos" Bruce no entendía de qué hablaba. "Hay demasiada tensión sexual entre esos dos. Necesitan tener sexo pronto o la base va a implotar."

"Tony…" Banner sonrió y al mismo tiempo lo amonestó con la mirada

"Oh, tú no los viste allá en el club" afortunadamente para Bruce, una serie de pitidos emitidos por uno de los instrumentos, distrajo su atención.

La joven se estaba despertando, sacudía su cabeza y murmuraba en sueños, se la veía alterada, pero no terminaba de despertarse. Se acercaron a la pared de vidrio y la observaron mejor. Apenas tendría 20 años, pero era considerablemente alta y bastante atlética, quizás fuera deportista o algo así. Su cabello rubio caía lacio hasta sus hombros. De repente sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar enloquecidos. Tony corrió a inspeccionarlos, su mirada se deslizaba arriba y abajo leyendo el reporte.

"¡Sus pulsaciones se están acelerando! ¡Está al borde del shock! Voy a activar el gas tranquilizante en la celda. Mierda, ¿cuál es el botón? esto me pasa por no terminar los planos"

La joven comenzó a sacudirse y a gritar, como si sufriera un ataque de epilepsia. Bruce caminó hacia la puerta del habitáculo.

"¡No lo hagas!" le gritó Tony, pero ya era tarde. Bruce entró en la habitación y trató de calmar las convulsiones de la chica. La tomó por los hombros y la sostuvo contra la cama. Fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos y clavó su fría mirada de neón verde en el rostro del doctor. Así y todo él no la soltó, pensando quizá que sólo había sido una reacción a lo que tuviera en su sistema y cuando recuperara su estado normal, se calmaría. Pero no fue así. La muchacha, para su sorpresa, soltó una risotada y con un violento movimiento se sacudió a Bruce de encima. Saltó de la cama y prácticamente voló al rincón más alejado de la celda, mirando todo con ojos enloquecidos. Bruce intentó acercársele mostrándole las palmas de las manos en un gesto amistoso.

"No te haremos daño, estás aquí por tu propia seguridad. Una vez que logremos saber qué es lo que te ocurre y cómo ayudarte…"

Pero no pudo terminar, pues lo interrumpió nuevamente la risa, demasiado salvaje para un rostro tan joven y bonito. La risa derivó en un gruñido, una mueca siniestra, similar a la de un perro acorralado que muestra los dientes a su atacante. Tony miraba con cautela lo que estaba ocurriendo y se acercaba lentamente al equipo de radio, algo le decía que debía pedir ayuda.

La joven bajó la cabeza, sus cabellos bailaron junto con sus hombros mientras seguía haciendo ruidos que Bruce ya no sabía si eran de risa o dolor o furia. Los espasmos se detuvieron y lentamente fue levantando el rostro hasta que sus luminosos ojos parecieron encontrar reflejo en los de Bruce. La voz salía de la boca de la muchacha, pero era masculina, rasposa y parecía provenir de mucho más lejos.

"¿Ya no recuerdas a tu viejo amigo, Banner?"

….

Eva entró en la ducha, era reconfortante sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su piel. A medida que se relajaba, tanto su cuerpo como su mente, descubrió que no podía sacarse a Clint de su pensamiento, ni a sus manos, sus ojos, su voz. Tocó su pierna allí donde Clint la había tocado. Aún no entendía cómo se lo había permitido, no había estado tan ebria como perder la poca inhibición que de por sí ya tenía, pero lo que había sentido en ese momento, había sido demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pasar. Luchó porque el miedo no la invadiera, pero era más fuerte que ella, no quería sentir, temía volver a ser encadenada, traicionada. Tantas cosas habían pasado esos últimos días, tantos recuerdos que volvían, algunos, ni siquiera eran de ella. Tantos sentimientos viejos y nuevos luchando en su pecho, sin que lo pudiera evitar. Sentía que su corazón iba a convertirse en un gran agujero, y dolía. Tibias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

_Maldito champú._

Porqué se engañaba, no se debían a eso.

…

Una pantalla se desplegó ante los ojos de Clint. El holograma mostraba un mapa y una línea de color rojo se iba dibujando a medida que corrían los datos en un ordenador cercano. Los rostros de los que observaban parecían tener dibujados los mismos trazos que la imagen mostraba.

Louis se acercó a Clint, sin dejar de mirar el mapa holográfico.

"Hemos investigado el móvil de Zoltan. Tiene un GPS con el cual hemos podido rastrear todos los movimientos que tuvo desde hace meses. El mapa está dibujando la ruta que hizo desde entonces y todo parece indicar que hay un punto bastante recurrente"

"¿Pudieron rastrear las llamadas también?

"Aún no, creemos que fueron hechas a través de un satélite privado y eso hace mas difícil localizarlo, pero no imposible, en cuanto ingresemos al sistema del satélite, lo que necesitamos estará a nuestro alcance"

Clint sonrió complacido y palmeó la espalda de Louis.

"Muy bien, le diré a Fury que te dé el día libre por tu excelente trabajo"

"¿El día libre? Me merezco la semana libre por lo menos. Oh, hay algo más. Ese dibujo de la esfera con los meridianos y la coordenadas, que tú pensabas que era algún punto de nuestro planeta. Pues parece que ese punto existe" dudó unos segundos "Está en Finlandia, cerca de Udjoki, sobre el Círculo Polar Artico" su tono iba bajando a medida que el gesto de desconcierto de Clint aumentaba.

"Suena ridículo...quizás la mía no fue la interpretación correcta, ¿hay algo allí? ¿Un poblado, una base militar..?"

"El satélite lo marca como un sitio deshabitado. Solo hay bosques y lagos. Seguiré investigando"

…

Bruce retrocedió unos pasos, aterrado. Esa voz…claro que la recordaba, pero era imposible…imposible estar escuchándola allí. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, algo se revolvió dentro suyo...debía controlarlo, de lo contrario…

"¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí, Banner? ¿Creíste que haciéndome explotar en ese cohete, ibas a vivir tranquilo por siempre? ¿Que no iba a regresar para vengarme?"

"Emil…"

El recuerdo de Emil Blonsky fue como un mazazo en la cabeza. Una criatura creada para enfrentar a su alter ego Hulk, y vencerlo. Al ser un producto calculado, a diferencia de Hulk, que había nacido de un accidente, lo superaba en todo, fuerza, potencia, resistencia. Incluso podía dominar su mente mientras tomaba la gigantesca forma verde, a diferencia de el, que perdía el control. Y por lo que más quería, no podía perderlo ahora…

"Si...Emil era mi nombre...pero siempre fui…¡Abomination!" el grito inhumano proferido por esa pequeña boca fue terrorífico.

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La joven, agazapada en el rincón, saltó de repente al cuello de Bruce, dejándolo de espaldas contra el piso. Comenzó a darle golpe tras golpe. Bruce intentaba contenerse, pero la furia lo estaba invadiendo. Sus ojos se pusieron verdes…

Tony se arrojó sobre la radio

"¡Barton! Debes venir inmediatamente, ¡con refuerzos! Nuestro verde amigo...liberado…¡oh! dentro de la celda...¡uh!"

Volvió la vista hacia su amigo, los músculos de Bruce comenzaban a inflarse. Su piel estaba adquiriendo la conocida tonalidad verdosa. Su ropa se desgarró hasta quedar convertida en harapos. Se puso de pié, y lanzó un alarido que hizo temblar las paredes de vidrio. Luego tomó a la joven por el cuello y la arrojó por el aire. El esbelto cuerpo chocó contra una de las paredes y cayó al piso, inerte.

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce" Tony repetía en un vano intento de hacer entrar en razón a Hulk "recuerda que es un simple ser humano. Se rompe"

Como única respuesta, Hulk golpeó con ambos puños el vidrio, causando una pequeña grieta y haciendo que Tony reculara.

"Esto es anti-Hulk, pero…¿le habrán hecho la prueba de calidad, tal como pedí?"

No tuvo tiempo de adivinar la respuesta, miró atónito a la chica que lentamente se ponía de pie para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el gigante verde. Comenzaba una pelea desigual. Hulk cayó un par de veces. Ella voló sólo una vez más. Parecía que la atlética muchacha le estaba ganando. Cuando parecía que la tenía atenazada entre sus inmensos brazos, y estaba a punto de aplastarla como a una fruta madura, ella giraba en su agarre y le retorcía el músculo, haciendo que la soltara, para poder seguir luchando. Gritos, golpes y muebles volando por todos lados en ese recinto confinado, por más indestructible que dijeran que fuera, no era algo tranquilizador de ver.

…

Eva salió de la habitación secándose el pelo. Buscaba su camiseta larga para dormir, cuando algo en su mirada periférica le llamó la atención. Se quedó tiesa sin atreverse a mirar lo que creía que estaba pasando. De su escritorio provenía un extraño resplandor verde que iluminaba ese rincón como una lámpara de noche. Se obligó a mirar, pero no podía obligar a sus piernas a acercarse. De repente sintió la conocida presión en la boca del estómago, algo andaba muy mal.

Era allí donde había dejado el medallón, el día anterior.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, caminó hacia la mesa. Se detuvo unos instantes, con el corazón en la boca. De la piedra del medallón nacía una luz potente, que bañaba de color verde todo lo que tenía cerca. Le recordaba con espanto, a la luz que emitía la botella con el Elixir. A diferencia de aquella, ésta parecía viva, como si bailara dentro de la piedra. Como si le hablara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el medallón, y salió corriendo en dirección al laboratorio.

Cuando llegó, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, casi le da un infarto al ver una montaña de músculos verde luchando con una chica rubia, de la cuarta parte de su tamaño en la celda blindada. Jamás había visto algo así.

Tony la miró y bajó la vista hacia lo que llevaba colgando de la mano. El medallón con la piedra lanzando destellos verdes. Miró a Eva y volvió a mirar el medallón, parecía que sus ojos y mandíbula no podían abrirse mas

"¡Que me lleven los Chitauris!"

* * *

_Me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios :D_

_Cuéntenme cuál es su personaje favorito, o su parte favorita (de la historia, no del personaje) o qué opinan en general..si quieren :)_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	18. La joya de la familia

_Hola nuevamente! muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! no saben lo contenta que estoy de que les guste la historia. _

_Gracias __, _**SchwarzenEngel**_ y _**Visitante anónima **_(si, Louis y Doyle son el mismo, lo digo en "Bienvenida al manicomio", si sonó confuso gracias por hacermelo notar! es que entre ellos se llaman por sus apellidos, pero yo les estoy tomando confianza y les llamo por sus nombres jej) a todas, gracias por sus palabras._

_La historia la tengo toda pensada, salvo detalles. Si hay cosas poco claras tengan paciencia, todo se irá revelando, aunque ya saben mas o menos cómo viene la mano. Y aun les queda mucho por atravesar a todos, especialmente a C&E, asi que espero que sigan con nosotros hasta el final ;)_

_y ahora quien ganará? Hulk o la nueva huésped de SHIELD? :D_

* * *

**Capitulo 18 - La joya de la familia**

"¿Qué es esa cosa?!"

Chilló Eva, casi sobre el grito de Tony.

"¡Lo mismo te pregunto yo!"

Sus rostros se asemejaban en el asombro, pero mientras uno miraba el medallón, la otra miraba en dirección a la celda donde Hulk y la chica seguían trenzados en su pelea interminable. En ese momento, la mole verde la tenía del cuello contra el vidrio, los pies de ella pataleaban el aire.

"¿De qué hablas?" ahora sí estaba convencida de que ese lugar no era normal.

"De dónde sacaste eso?" No se podía saber quién estaba más histérico. Eva no le prestó atención.

"¿Dónde está el doctor Banner? Debo mostrárselo". Levantó el luminoso colgante a la altura de los ojos de Tony, que retrocedió como un vampiro ante una cabeza de ajo.

"Aleja esa cosa de mí…¿El doctor Banner? Ehhmm…bueno, ahí lo tienes" hizo un gesto distraído con la mano indicando la celda, pero Eva no pareció entenderle, recorría con mirada desesperada todo el laboratorio. Tony se exasperó "¡Allí! Esa cosa. Verde. Es. El. Doctor. Banner"

Eva creyó que se le iba a caer la mandíbula.

"¿Qué?" se agarró la cabeza, simplemente no lo podía asimilar "¡pero…la está matando!"

"No es lo que parece. Las apuestas van diez a uno a favor de ella"

"¡Hay que hacer algo!"

En el medio de la discusión, entraron Clint, Louis y dos agentes más. Ya tenían sus armas en la mano, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver lo que estaba pasando. Clint intercambió unas palabras con Tony y volvió a dirigirse a los demás que miraban asombrados la escena. Eva lo observaba actuar. Modo soldado.

_Al tacho con mi idea de evitarlo por días._

"¿Quieren que les traiga pochoclo?" hasta Eva se sobresaltó por el tono cortante en la voz de Clint "el gas tranquilizante no funcionó, vamos a entrar".

Aunque probablemente todos pensaran que estaba demente, ni soñaban con desobedecerle.

Eva lo vió tomar un arma de corto calibre y caño grueso, y dirigirse a la celda con paso calculado y rostro concentrado. Louis lo siguió.

Algo tironeó de su mano. En un principio, pensó que Tony la estaba sacando del paso, pero no era así. No tenía a nadie cerca, y lo sabía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, cuando comprendió de donde venía el tironeo. Era la cadena que sostenía entre sus dedos, estaba casi horizontal, tirante, el medallón apuntaba hacia la celda. El brillo de la piedra había aumentado. No se animaba a soltarlo, temía que saliera disparado y volara hacia algún lugar inalcanzable. Sentía en sus entrañas que no debía perderlo. La cadena tiraba y tiraba, como si fuera un perro intentando señalar un camino. Intentó resistirse, pero se le escapaba de la mano. Miró a Tony como pidiendo ayuda, pero sólo encontró recelo y temor en su mirada.

Decidió dejarse llevar, el medallón, como un imán, la atrajo hacia la celda. Clint le cortó el camino.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo? Retrocede"

"No puedo! Tengo que entrar"

"No" su voz fue tan cortante como antes "¿enloqueciste o qué? No tienes idea de lo que hay allí dentro" le hizo una seña a Louis para que se la llevara. Cuando Louis intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, Eva, sin inmutarse tomó uno de sus dedos y lo dobló hacia arriba. El rostro de Louis se retorció en una mueca silenciosa de dolor. Clint lo compadeció, el pobre acababa de experimentar una de sus dolorosas llaves de dedo.

"Suéltalo"

Lo miró como si le salieran cuchillos de los ojos. ¡Quién se creía que era él para darle órdenes! Sin embargo obedeció. No había forma de ignorar ese tono de voz. Eso, o estaba muy cansada. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

"Mira, no se qué esta pasando, esto me…está obligando a entrar. Es la única forma de detenerlo, lo sé. Sabes que quizás pueda hacerlo. Quiero intentarlo, se que…no dejarás que me pase nada malo."

La últimas palabras de Eva surtieron efecto. Clint la estudió unos segundos, sopesando la idea de aceptar o mandarla de vuelta a su habitación. De repetirse lo de aquella noche, Eva podría estar incluso, en mayor peligro. Aún así decidió lo primero, por lo menos ya sabían lo que podría ocurrir y el estaría a su lado para protegerla.

La celda no era tan grande para todos, debían entrar ellos dos solos.

"Doyle, cubre la puerta por si alguno de ellos quiere escapar" Louis asintió y junto con otro de los agentes se quedaron haciendo guardia. Entraron.

El medallón aumentó su brillo, parecía una pequeña linterna que lanzaba destellos verdes.

Hulk y la joven detuvieron su lucha y los miraron.

Clint puso a Eva detrás de él y apuntó, pero Eva tomó su brazo

"¡No lo mates! Es el Doctor Banner"

_Qué tonta, es obvio que lo sabe._

"Sí. Lo se" Había olvidado que Eva desconocía por completo ciertos detalles de la gente que frecuentaba la organización "Esto es un poderoso tranquilizante, sólo para calmarlo un poco" _O eso espero._

El colgante dio un fuerte tirón y casi se le escapa de la mano, pero Eva llegó a retenerlo. La luz que emitía era ahora más fuerte. La huesped, desaliñada por la lucha, había avanzado con pasos decididos y estaba prácticamente frente a ellos, inmóvil, mirando el medallón, hipnotizada. Sus ojos emitían exactamente el mismo brillo que la piedra. Hulk se quedó un poco más atrás, como temeroso, o precavido.

Clint los observaba a ambos. Que la montaña verde pareciera amedrentada ya era extraño, pero que la muchacha poseída estuviera inmóvil, tampoco coincidía con el recuerdo de sus dos predecesores, dos seres alienados que atacaban sin pensar. Esto era completamente diferente.

El aire dentro de la celda había cambiado, estaba cargado de estática, como cuando está por desatarse una tormenta eléctrica. Y algo estaba a punto de desatarse, eso era seguro. Ahora era Eva, con el medallón en alto, la que estaba delante de Clint, que seguía sosteniendo el arma, listo para disparar, aunque ya no estaba seguro de a quién apuntar. Por alguna razón cambió el objetivo hacia la joven, pero mantuvo un ojo alerta en Hulk.

Los demás miraban de afuera sin comprender lo que pasaba. Había algo latente, pronto a estallar. Esto no le gustaba a Tony, le estaban volviendo a la memoria cosas que había olvidado hacía tiempo. Se encontró pensando en cómo se habían sucedido los acontecimientos, desde que Clint atrapó a Evangeline. ¿Porqué ella, de todas las opciones posibles? ¿Porqué era parecida a Morgan Le Fay? ¿Porqué tenía su medallón? ¿Pura casualidad? El no creía en la casualidades y sabía que Doom tampoco.

Todo pasó tan rápido que más tarde, nadie pudo recordar mucho, excepto fragmentos. Eva y la alta joven rubia, estaban frente a frente, las dos quietas, muy quietas, una como en trance y la otra como preparándose a atacar . Hulk despertó de su letargo y se lanzó a la carga. Clint le apuntó. La joven rubia levantó la vista para mirar a Eva y lazó un grito tan fuerte que las paredes de vidrios parecieron combarse. Se lanzó hacia Eva, que levantó el medallón, en su rostro se mezclaba el miedo y la decisión. El brillo de la piedra aumentó. De ella comenzaron a salir vapores verdes que lentamente se extendieron en el aire, como líneas reptantes que abrazaron a las damas enfrentadas primero, luego crecieron en volumen y brillo a medida que se expandían. Pronto, toda la celda estuvo invadida de una niebla verde, que impedía ver su interior. La masa ondulante era espesa, y parecía querer filtrarse por el vidrio. El brillo aumentó más y más y ya era imposible mirarlo. Los que estaban afuera retrocedieron encandilados, como si un pequeño sol se hubiera encendido de pronto, bañando todo con esa extraña luz verde.

Pero así como se fue encendiendo de a poco, se apagó de golpe, haciendo un ruido similar a una succión. Por un segundo se creó un vacío dejando a todos mareados y con un zumbido en los oídos. Tony, como pudo, corrió hacia la celda para ver qué había pasado con los de adentro. Bruce, desparramado en el piso, inconciente, era Bruce de nuevo. Clint se estaba incorporando y se frotaba los ojos, seguramente le había ocurrido lo mismo que a los de afuera. Eva estaba de pie con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la cabeza y los hombros encogidos. Apretaba el medallón contra su pecho, como queriendo evitar que se lo arrebataran, la piedra había vuelto a su color y brillo original, o casi. Podría decirse que algo bailaba dentro de ella, aunque bien podía ser una ilusión de sus ojos encandilados.

La otra joven yacía desvanecida a sus pies.

Clint, aún mareado, le hizo un gesto a Louis y a los otros dos agentes para que entraran, comprobaron que tanto Bruce como la chica tuvieran sus signos vitales en orden y se los llevaron afuera. Los dos agentes salieron sosteniendo a Bruce de los brazos y las piernas y Louis, cargando a la chica en brazos.

"Doyle, lleva a esta joven a la enfermería y que la vigilen" miró a Eva que no se había movido, una idea se le había venido a la cabeza "luego, quiero que investigues más sobre esas coordenadas en Finlandia, busca qué es lo mas cerca, habitado o habitable, a la redonda de ese punto"

"Si, señor" Louis salió con paso apurado, o lo más rápido que podía caminar con ese peso muerto en brazos.

Clint y Tony se acercaron a Eva, que parecía una estatua, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hablarle primero o apenas tocarla. Conociendo sus reacciones sorpresivas optaron por hablarle. Clint la llamó por su nombre, de la forma más suave que pudo. Como respuesta, Eva se enderezó un poco. Tony miró a Clint como si estuviera loco.

"Oye, enviaste a esa joven a la enfermería, ¿y si vuelve a despertar y destroza la sala, la base, todo?

"Eso no va a ocurrir... ¿verdad Eva?" Clint le habló a pesar de que ella seguía sin moverse. Pero ambos notaron que su cabeza hacía un lento gesto de negación."¿Estás bien?" prefirió seguir hablándole suavemente, por las dudas. La respuesta fue un leve gesto de afirmación que se convirtió en uno de negación y apenas tuvieron tiempo de atraparla cuando cayó hacia atrás. De pronto se había sentido muy débil. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

Necesitaba un poco de paz. Pero eso no iba a poder ser, por el momento. Dos personas la estaban sacudiendo y llamándola. Qué molestos.

"¡Déjenme dormir!"

"No es el mejor momento, creéme"

Tony se acercó más y observó con detenimiento el medallón. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora estaba seguro de que era ése medallón.

"Eva, necesito saber qué pasó allí adentro"

Eva se sentó en la camilla y suspiró. No sabía si podría relatar todo, porque algunas cosas se le escapaban de su memoria, otras, simplemente eran demasiado extrañas como para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"No lo sé exactamente. Cuando nos vimos envueltos en esa niebla verde, fue como si estuviéramos aislados del resto del mundo. En un momento sentí que al lado mío había alguien, pude ver una silueta pero no mucho más. Me dio un escalofrío, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que no me era desconocida. Sabía que no era Clint, porque estaba más lejos. Esa…persona, o lo que fuera, parecía una sombra entre la niebla, a veces perdía su forma y luego se volvía a armar. Tenía miedo, pero no me podía mover…y luego, dijo algo, no recuerdo qué" Miró a Clint, que le dio la razón.

"Creo haber escuchado algo, pero no entendí lo que decías, parecía tu voz"

"Era mi voz, pero a la vez no lo era. Ni siquiera sé si moví la boca. De todas formas, a medida que la sombra esa hablaba, a través de mí, la chica que estaba enfrente mío comenzó a sacudirse, a hacer arcadas. Oh, no fue nada lindo, pensé que me iba a vomitar encima. Pero lo que salió de su boca fue más niebla verde, aunque algo más sólida y con forma. Como aquella vez... ¡Era una forma monstruosa!¡gigante!¡horrible! muy parecida a la otra bestia verde..eeh..el Dr Banner... con la que estaba peleando antes" Ahí cortó su relato, intrigada "¿Cómo es que Bruce se convierte en eso?"

"Es una larga historia, algún día te la contará"

Clint recordaba lo que había sucedido, a medida que Eva contaba. Tony tambien recordaba algo parecido, pero no en ese lugar ni este tiempo… Eva continuó.

"Se que ese monstruo quiso atacarme, pero el medallón, o la presencia esa, se lo impidieron. Trató de luchar, en vano. Entonces me habló, con una voz que parecía venir de un lugar profundo... me dijo que…" miró a Clint "…No podría escapar siempre. Que los errores les dieron las pocas oportunidades para detenerme… no entendí lo que quiso decir… dijo que si me liberaba, iba a ser la perdición de todos los que iban a volver, que iban a ser esclavizados, dominados…que la primera vez me escapé de sus manos cuando el otro cuerpo cayó del puente y se ahogó y que él mismo vagó hasta que entró en otro cuerpo…y ahora iba a destruirme al fin...ohhh…¡qué es lo que está pasando!"

Eva se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró muy fuerte, soltando el aire con angustia.

"Y yo sólo pensaba en que desapareciera y me dejara en paz…" sus manos bajaron hasta su medallón, lo levantó un poco, ahora se veía tan inocuo "y entonces…el medallón…lo chupó. Y a todo lo que estaba alrededor, incluyendo la sombra" levantó la vista, para ver a Clint, que la miraba preocupado y a Tony haciéndole un gesto para que continuara.

"Y eso es todo" Se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose.

Tony se frotó la sienes "Eva, ¿de donde sacaste ese medallón?"

"Me lo dio mi abuelo, ha pertenecido a mi familia desde cuando, no sé, se lo han pasado de generación en generación. Nunca me habló mucho de él, pero siempre lo ha tratado como si fuera una joya valiosa. Para mí, que conozco algo de joyas, sólo era hermosa pieza de orfebrería, la piedra seguro no es una esmeralda y la cadena no es mas que cobre" jugó un poco con él entre sus dedos. De pronto admiró la belleza de ese colgante. La cadena de eslabones entrelazados y el medallón octogonal con sus dibujos intrincados y la piedra engarzada en el medio.

"Pues tu abuelo tiene razón, es mucho más que una joya"

"Algo me dice que has visto este medallón antes Stark, y que lo que ocurrió hoy no te es extraño. Estoy seguro de que a tu relato de ayer le falta mucho por agregar. Habla"

Los tres estaban cansados, tanto como para que Clint no se cuidara en darle una orden a Tony, ni a Tony en preocuparse por eso. Eva no comprendía nada. Tony soltó el aire con un bufido.

"Está bien, pero lo que voy a contar ahora no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes. Tengo una reputación que mantener"

* * *

_Como siempre les digo, sus comentarios no sólo me dan alegría, alimentan mi autoestima y me sirven para mejorar, o sea, son saludables! :D Les agradezco por eso!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. El proyecto Doomstark

_Finalmente la historia de Tony!_

_Es un capítulo muuuuy largo, pero al ser una historia dentro de otra historia, no quería cortarlo. Aquí tomé algunas cosas de los cómics, espero que les guste._

_nuevamente gracias por leerme y por comentar. _**Bullet y barbi**

**Barbi_: _**_Eva nunca lo besó a Clint, con lo dura que es, va a costar! pero..._

_N/A: esto está hecho sólo por diversión._

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - El Proyecto Doomstark**

"¿Hay alguna forma de arruinar tu reputación, más de lo que ya está?"

"¡Shhhh!" Eva le dio un codazo a Clint haciéndolo callar.

"Hay reputaciones y reputaciones. Si, soy egocéntico, melómano, fanfarrón y algunos etcéteras más. Y aunque todo eso es eclipsado por mi genio-"

Clint carraspeó. Otro codazo de Eva. Tony continuó sin prestarles atención.

"Cuando te juntas con malas compañías que resultan ser mucho mas que malas…maléficas…nada de lo otro puede importar…y yo soy muy sensible a la opinión pública"

Eva amenazó a Clint con la mirada

"Intentaré contar con el mayor detalle posible, aún cuando algunas cosas intenté eliminarlas de mi memoria...sin mucho éxito. Fue hace algunos años, y yo ya tenía cierta fama en la investigación y desarrollo de tecnologías ultramodernas. Estaba empezando a hacer dinero pero no había llegado a mi cumbre aún y necesitaba hacerme conocer más. Hubo una convención en Seattle, a la que no podía dejar de ir. Tenía un prototipo de robot, una de mis primeras genialidades, que quería hacer conocer. ¡Debían haber visto ese lugar! Bueno, probablemente no les interesara…Ingenieros, inventores, científicos, era la reunión de la crème de la crème de los freaks y nerds. Claro que después conocí SHIELD y…eso es otra historia.

De modo que allí estaba yo, mostrando mi invento a todos esos freaks, como un vendedor de feria, haciendo un show que atraía mas visitantes que el Rock in Rio… Esta bien, esta bien, exageré un poco.

Uno de los asistentes se me acercó y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, obviamente interesado en mi proyecto. Mi primera reacción fue ignorarlo, parecía un actor de cine más que un científico, y no encajaba mucho en el lugar, pero se notaba que sabía de lo que hablaba y en seguida nos enzarzamos en una de las conversaciones más interesantes y vehementes que tuve en mucho tiempo. Nos fuimos a tomar un café y la conversación siguió, ese día y el siguiente. Tenía un acento extraño, deduje que era extranjero. Me contó que había nacido en Latveria, cerca de la frontera con Hungría, en una tribu gitana ¿qué tan extraño puede sonar eso? Yo soy como un imán para la gente rara…miren donde estoy ahora sino…" Eva le dio la razón

"Había huido con su padre por razones que no me contó y ahora vivía en este país y estudiaba en la Empire State University. Era un genio, lo es aún, sólo que más retorcido. Su nombre era Victor von Doom" Eva contuvo la respiración, Tony rió "Si hubiera sabido…pero en ese momento había que observarlo muy bien, para detectar ese atisbo de locura que crecía en el. Me di cuenta de eso mucho más tarde. En fin, sigo… Me contó que estaba muy interesado en un proyecto que, según él, si resultaba bien, lo llenaría de oro. Pero necesitaba un socio. Y ahí entraba yo. Les comento que si dudé fue sólo un segundo. Era demasiado tentador y demasiado arriesgado como para no sentirme atraído. Ví los planos, escuché los planes y me metí de lleno con el trabajo. Era un teletransportador que dejaría seco de envidia al mismísimo Señor Spock. Si hubiera sabido en lo que me iba a meter…

Claro que luego vino la discusión de cómo llamaríamos al dispositivo en cuestión. Que Starkdoom, que Doomstark. Como fue imposible poner a nuestros egos de acuerdo, recurrimos al veredicto infalible: arrojar la moneda. Y el muy maldito ganó. De modo que lo terminamos llamando el Proyecto Doomstark. Patético ¿no? Pero el nombre era lo de menos.

Avanzamos mucho. Lo probamos, primero en distancias cortas y con objetos. Luego con seres vivos y finalmente decidimos probarlo con nosotros. Éramos muy cuidadosos, no queríamos que ocurriera algo similar a la película La Mosca. ¿Se imaginan si entraba una cucaracha? ¿o un ciempiés? aunque… no hubiera venido mal tener un par de manos de más. Cuando determinamos que el proyecto iba perfecto, decidimos hacer una última prueba antes de mostrarlo al mundo. Ibamos aumentando las distancias. Nos materializábamos, como Kirk y Spock, en la sala, en los pasillos, en las oficinas, Asustamos a un par de asistentes que se habrán meado en los pantalones" esta vez rió con ganas, luego se puso serio de nuevo "Luego comenzamos a probarlo en exteriores, nos íbamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Funcionaba a la perfección. Nuestro proyecto era un éxito.

Casi tres años nos llevó terminarlo, y creo que después de tanto tiempo, nunca terminé de conocer a Víctor. Sí puedo afirmar que tiene una voluntad de hierro y cualquier cosa que se proponga lo logra, sin importarle lo que deba pagar por ello. Y es muy consciente de su inteligencia. Casi parece que me estoy describiendo a mi mismo pero no, mi locura es muy diferente a la suya"

"¿Estas seguro? Si mal no recuerdo, tú haz hecho la mayor parte de tu dinero con negocios non-sanctos" Clint lo interrumpió y Eva lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se dio por aludido "Igual te doy crédito ya que has regresado al buen camino"

"Gracias Barton" Tony se dirigió a Eva "recuérdale que te cuente, cuando estaba en el otro bando y me quiso robar el…"

"Continúa con tu relato que está de lo más interesante" Clint evitó la mirada inquisidora de Eva. Tony carraspeó.

"¿Dónde estábamos? Oh si, en que finalmente podríamos mostrar nuestro proyecto al mundo. Y eso hicimos, en una de las presentaciones más espectaculares que dos futuros magnates de la tecnología podían dar. Fue en Cornwall, Inglaterra, no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad, pero era antigua, muy antigua. Toda la élite tecnológica estaba reunida para presenciar un milagro de la ciencia. Y allí estábamos nosotros, listos para la demostración. Nos paramos sobre los paneles, yo tomé el control remoto y apreté el botón. Debíamos aparecer en el otro extremo del salón, sobre unos paneles similares…pero la Ley de Murphy dice que si algo puede fallar, va a fallar. Y falló. No, no en la forma que piensan, ¡ojalá hubiera sido así!, yo diría que funcionó diferente de lo esperado. Mucho más tarde nos enteramos que habíamos sido víctimas de un sabotaje...pero eso, es otra historia.

Ajenos a ese problema, desaparecimos frente a una multitud asombrada. Creímos que la sonrisa no se nos iba a borrar de nuestros rostros en un mes por lo menos. Pero se nos borró casi al instante cuando, en lugar de ver el salón desde la otra punta, lo que veíamos era el borde de un acantilado…el viento golpeando nuestros rostros y el mar chocando ruidosamente contra las piedras, muchos, muchos metros más debajo de nuestros pies.

Todavía pienso que si hubiéramos caído unos centímetros más adelante…tiemblo de sólo recordarlo. El mundo se hubiera quedado sin un genio " Eva y Clint revolearon los ojos

"Cada uno pensaba en sí mismo ¿verdad?"

"Sin un genio y sin un ego gigantesco"

"Ya basta…¿quieren que continúe?…bien, pues se nos fruncieron hasta las rodillas de sólo pensarlo, de modo que dimos unos pasos hacia atrás, con el corazón en la boca. Estábamos seguros de que había sido algún error de cálculo. Debíamos volver y subsanar ese papelón, como fuera. Nos dimos vuelta, ¿y qué creen que teníamos delante de nuestros ojos? Cinco hombres. Creo que nuestra primera reacción fue reírnos, tanto, que casi nos saltaron las lágrimas. Y casi nos cuesta la cabeza. Los hombres estaban vestidos con cotas de malla, capas y sobrevestas y usaban unos yelmos que daban miedo, ya saben, con cuernos, alas y una ranura para los ojos. ¡Graciosos y siniestros! Estaban montados sobre los caballos más impresionantes que ví en mi vida y nos apuntaban con unas lanzas más impresionantes aún. Lo tomé por recreacionistas medievales, que estaban llevando su hobby demasiado lejos.

Uno de los hombres habló, no supimos cuál, dentro de esas cacerolas de lata, el sonido se confundía un poco. La voz era grave y apagada.

"No os mováis. Decid quien sois o moriréis aquí"

Definitivamente no íbamos a morir. Decidimos seguirles la corriente.

"Nobles caballeros, venimos de muy lejos" les dijo Víctor, haciéndoles una ampulosa reverencia, les rogamos nos brinden hospitalidad y nos lleven hacia su señor" nos miramos ahogando una carcajada.

Por un momento, los hombres se quedaron mirándonos hasta que al final otro -o el mismo- habló:

"Os llevaremos ante nuestra señora, ella decidirá vuestra suerte. Alaric, envía un halcón avisando que vamos con…invitados" no me había gustado su tono.

Nos hicieron caminar…y caminar y caminar. Los muy cerdos ni siquiera nos ofrecieron un caballo, una bicicleta, ¡nada! Hablaban y reían mientras nos escoltaban…por así decirlo. Esperábamos llegar pronto a la feria recreacionista, tomarnos una cervezas, mirar a toda esa gente rara que se disfraza de época, reírnos del chiste y volver a la convención.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. En lugar de la feria, pasamos por un pequeño poblado, de casas de piedra y argamasa y techos de paja. Pobre y antiguo, pero por ser antiguo nos pareció demasiado bien conservado y nos sorprendió ver gente viviendo allí. Las calles eran de tierra, y apestaban a estiércol. No vimos ni un automóvil. Sólo algún carro tirado por un caballo, niños sucios jugando a revolcarse y mujeres llevando canastas con vegetales. Nos miramos extrañados, pensando que quizá era una especie de comunidad. En el momento en que vimos un cadáver colgando de una soga, con algunos cuervos sobre su cabeza, nos dimos cuenta de que algo serio estaba pasando. O era un pueblo de locos, y en cualquier caso, debíamos huir de allí.

Escondí como pude el control del teletransportador entre mi ropa y seguimos la caminata. Habíamos dejado el pueblo atrás y ahora atravesábamos una pradera. Recuerdo el color verde del pasto, tan brillante como sólo puede ser el pasto inglés. El terreno comenzó a inclinarse y debimos subir una colina. Debo admitir que en esa época mi estado físico no era el de ahora, de modo que cuando llegué supliqué por un pulmotor. Estaba claro que no lo iba a conseguir.

Tampoco me hubiera servido, ya que cuando levanté la vista, me olvidé de respirar. Estábamos ante las enormes murallas de un castillo, que se extendían mas allá de nuestra vista. Podíamos ver las almenas y las torres de defensa, con ventanas saeteras. Que no me daban ninguna confianza. Bajo el muro había un foso y sobre la muralla, caminaban arqueros, seguro había algún antepasado tuyo Barton.

Cuando el puente levadizo bajó, y atravesamos la liza rodeados de esos caballeros, Víctor y yo nos miramos, a esa altura estábamos seguros de que no estábamos entre recreacionistas medievales ni en una comunidad de gente que odiaba la modernidad. No tardamos en enterarnos qué lugar era ése.

"Os doy la bienvenida a Tintagel, viajeros, las tierras de nuestra señora Morgan Le Fay"

Eva dio un respingo, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Tony continuó.

"Quien dijo estas palabras era un tipo raro, si es que podía haber cosas mas raras. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro y tenía una barba blanca y larga. Yo ya no pude contenerme y lancé una carcajada tan fuerte que no se cómo no me ensartaron con una flecha.

"¡Y tú debes ser Merlín!" me caían las lágrimas de la risa "Dime, qué clase de loquero es este?"

"Efectivamente lo soy ¿os conozco?" me respondió, y mi risa se transformó en una violenta tos. Víctor tuvo que palmearme la espalda, lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, ahora que lo pienso.

"¿Podría por favor decirnos qué año es?"

"Veo que en verdad estáis perdidos. Es el año 912 de la era de Nuestro Señor. Ahora si me acompañáis, la señora os está esperando"

No me sorprendió la respuesta y creo que a Víctor tampoco. Lo seguimos, a través del patio de armas, donde algunos caballeros practicaban. Desde adentro se veían mejor las atalayas y los torreones del muro, y los arqueros caminando sobre el adarve. En el centro había una construcción circular enorme de piedra blanca, con algunas ventanas y un gran portón de hierro. Cuando entramos, me recorrió un escalofrío, es que el aire adentro estaba congelado.

Nos llevó hasta el salón, un enorme lugar, bastante austero. Con pisos y paredes de piedra. Una gran mesa de madera maciza. Sillas, banquetas, perros durmiendo cerca de una chimenea gigante. Todo era grande. Había unos tapices con unos bordados muy extraños, que enseguida atrajeron mi atención. En uno de ellos, había una mujer montada en un caballo y en el suelo se veía una joven abrazando a un león. Era un trabajo exquisito y enseguida supe qué representaba

"Tam Lin" dije en voz alta, sorprendido de recordar de pronto un cuento de mi niñez. Una voz, detrás de mí me respondió

"Veo que conocéis nuestras historias, caballero. Tam Lin y la reina de la hadas. Es más que una tonta historia romántica, habla de tranformación."

Al darme vuelta me enfrenté a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida – no se lo digan a Pepper – era...no sabría describirla. ¿Físicamente? Muy parecida a ti, Eva"

Eva abrió los ojos grandes como platos, miró a ambos hombres y supo que esa historia estaba relacionada con ella más de lo que realmente querría.

"Ella tenía el pelo más rojizo que tú y sus ojos eran extraños, azul oscuro, profundos. Mirarlos era como sumergirse en un pozo en una caída sin fin. Tenía un aura, como si un halo de luz la rodeara todo el tiempo. Su voz era hipnótica. Cuando caminaba, parecía que se deslizaba, casi nunca la escuchabas acercarse."

Clint miró a Eva de reojo, que estaba muy atenta escuchando, o eso quería hacer ver.

"Así era Morgan le Fay, mitad humana, mitad hada. Tanta cantidad de sangre mágica en las venas, es imposible de ocultar. Verla era amor a primera vista. Conocerla, un dolor en el trasero. Inteligente, decidida, con un ego a prueba de todo…¡eh! ¡no se rían ustedes dos! No osaría compararme con ella, yo siempre fui más bello…¿no me creen? Ya veo que no...pues bien,, su belleza, sus ansias de poder y su mente retorcida, llegaron a sorprenderme. Fue por eso que al conocer a Víctor la atracción mutua fue casi instantánea, dos almas y dos mentes gemelas. De modo que agradecí dos cosas: que no se haya enamorado de mí y que al encandilarse con Víctor, nos aseguramos comida y alojamiento, hasta pensar en cómo volver a nuestra época.

Lo que no sabía era cuánto me iba a costar…

Como les dije, había cosas de Víctor que yo, luego de tres años, aún no conocía. Morgan, en tres días ya sabía casi todo sobre él. Eso sí, nos enteramos al mismo tiempo.

Fue una noche fría en la que nos sentamos junto a la chimenea. Morgan no dudaba de que veníamos del futuro. Veía en su mirada unas ansias por conocerlo todo y Víctor se las alimentaba. Luego comenzamos a hablar de nuestras familias. Era gracioso cómo nosotros conocíamos prácticamente toda su historia. Eso no le causaba mucha gracia… Esa noche, mi bocota labró mi destino, fue culpa de la hidromiel que se me había subido a la cabeza.

"Sabemos que eres una poderosa hechicera, Morgan, muéstranos algún truco" no fue la palabra más feliz y recibí una mirada de hielo como respuesta.

"Mis hechizos no son trucos de feria, pero ya que lo saben todo de mí, cuéntenme más sobre ustedes"

"Mi madre fue una bruja" soltó de repente Victor "ella me enseñó mucho de la _ars mágica_. Aunque luego tuve otros maestros, ella era muy poderosa. Puedo hacer muchas cosas interesantes" por la mirada que le echó a Morgan no supe si se refería a hechizos o a otro tipo de artes. Morgan, sin embargo, estaba sincera y gratamente sorprendida, había fuego en su mirada.

"Muéstrame" le dijo, más una orden que un pedido.

Víctor, alzó las manos hacia la chimenea y abrió las palmas. El fuego las iluminaba. Cerró los ojos y dijo algunas palabras incomprensibles. Para mí al menos, pero no para Morgan, pues la vi sonreír. El fuego comenzó a bailar. Les juro que vi las llamas adquirir formas y bailar. ¿Había invocado demonios del fuego? ¿Era una ilusión de mis ojos cansados? Ya no lo recuerdo bien, pero siempre tuve la seguridad de que había sido lo primero. Víctor gritó algo y el fuego se apagó. El silencio y la oscuridad nos invadieron, ni siquiera los perros se movieron. Traté de cortar ese aire ominoso con una pregunta mundana.

"¿Y que pasó con tu madre Víctor? ¿Vive aún?"

"No, un hechizo salió mal y el demonio que invocó se la llevó. A su alma, me refiero. Desde entonces, estoy buscando la forma de hacerla volver, pero son conocimientos a los que aún no accedo"

Morgan nos observaba en silencio. Sólo la luna nos iluminaba y les juro que ella, en ese momento, no parecía real, era algo etéreo, como si la luna misma la hubiera hecho. Vi de pronto que una luz verde se encendía en su pecho, me pareció ver en sus ojos un extraño brillo violáceo, su rostro iluminado con ese resplandor, no parecía humano. Su voz sí.

"Quizás pueda ayudarte con eso, Víctor" le dijo excitada, su mirada lo decía todo. Lo ayudaría, pero a cambio de algo, algo a lo que Víctor no se negaría jamás. Sus miradas se encontraron y yo quería estar a miles de años luz, en mi casa y en mi cama. Oh, era lo único que nos faltaba, un romance medieval, si aparecía un bardo yo cantaría ¡Bingo! Y esa extraña luz verde que emanaba del pecho de Morgan, y sus ojos... eran algo que no podía explicar. Fue entonces que Morgan rió, dio una palmada y el fuego volvió a encenderse con una pequeña explosión.

Creo que esa fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Y yo quedé como el amigo soltero de una pareja reciente: olvidado. Sabía de alguna forma que todo iba a cambiar desde entonces, mi relación con Víctor, especialmente. Pero jamás me imaginaría que todo lo que ocurrió allí, llegaría hasta hoy. Y fue esa noche que noté por primera vez, colgado del cuello de Morgan, ese medallón"

Tony señaló el medallón que Eva sostenía en sus manos. En ese momento parecía sólo una linda e inofensiva pieza. Eva tragó saliva, intentando procesar todo ese relato. Miró a Clint, que le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, como intentando relajarla. Ambos sabían que aún faltaba lo mejor…o lo peor. Aguardaron a que Tony continuara

"Como pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, encerrados en su cuarto -y créanme que todos nos enterábamos cuando eso ocurría-o encerrados en la torre y ahí nadie sabía qué era lo que hacían, ni siquiera yo. Intenté varias veces recordar a Víctor que debíamos volver, pero él no me escuchaba. Hasta que un día me cansé y decidí largarme. Fui a mi habitación, tomé el control y apreté el botón…esperando volver a mi tiempo y que toda esa locura terminara…pero nada ocurrió. Lo volví a apretar, una y otra vez y ya estaba por estrellarlo contra el piso, cuando sentí una voz detrás de mí:

"Si ese artefacto funciona con magia, debo advertiros que en el castillo no funciona ninguna magia, salvo que Morgan la permita" Era Merlín, no se cuánto tiempo había estado observándome.

"Por un momento pensé en decirle que no era magia lo que tenía en mis manos, que era algo que funcionaba con chips y cables y partículas microscópicas llamadas electrones, que todo eso junto hacía que fuéramos de un lugar a otro sin movernos y que nos había hecho viajar en el tiempo…ok, era magia. Quizás había algo, como un electromagnetismo, que anulaba los circuitos. Si bien la curiosidad por saber qué hacían Morgan y Víctor encerrados en la torre, me carcomía, mi necesidad por volver era más imperiosa. Merlín lo comprendió, e intentó ayudarme. Fue mi única compañía esos días. Era un placer hablar con él, sabía muchas cosas. Del mundo real y el mundo mágico y no aprobaba algunas cosas que Morgan hacía, me decía que Arturo lo había enviado a vigilarla porque temía que pusiera esas fuerzas sobrenaturales contra él. Pero me dio un dato fundamental, y aún no se si lo hizo intencionadamente o no.

Las hadas son inmortales, pero no pueden tener contacto con nada hecho de hierro, pues se debilitan y hasta pueden morir. En ese momento, eso no tuvo mucha repercusión en mi pobre cerebro exprimido.

Pasó el tiempo, un día, viéndome en estado desesperado, accedió a acompañarme fuera del castillo y comprobar si funcionaba el jodido aparato. Pero no llegamos ni al rastrillo, cuando un guardia nos cortó la salida. Nos dijo que tenía órdenes de no dejarme salir bajo ninguna excusa y que debía regresar al castillo. Creo que en ese momento, enloquecí. Me lancé a la carga como un maldito jugador de rugby, listo para derribarlo y huir de esa locura. Fue lo mismo que arrojarme contra la pared…consejo: nunca carguen contra alguien que lleva puesta una armadura…resultado: creo que me desmayé, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba con Víctor y Morgan, en la torre.

Ellos no descubrieron que me había despertado, de modo que pude escucharlos hablar, en voz baja…y lo que oí no gustó nada de nada. No voy a olvidar esa conversación jamás

"Pero me has dicho que no estás segura de que funcione esa..poción"

"Elixir" lo interrumpió ella "Sé lo que dije, Víctor, pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora, tampoco sabemos si ha nacido con el portal. De todas formas, qué mejor momento que ahora, que está indefenso? quizás funcione después de todo…hmm ¿no tendréis miedo verdad?"

"No es eso, pero…¿no podríamos probar con cualquiera de tus súbditos?

"Preferiría que no, ya lo he hecho con otros experimentos míos y la chusma puede empezar a sospechar si sigue desapareciendo gente…a la que nunca encontrarán, por supuesto. Y a Tony quién lo va a extrañar aquí? Además amado mío…¿no queríais tener a vuestra madre de vuelta? ¿no vale la pena el riesgo?"

"Tienes razón, como casi siempre, querida. Deberías venir conmigo a mi época, juntos podríamos lograr grandes cosas"

"No lo se, no estoy segura de que me guste tu época, ya las vestimentas que usáis son extrañas"

"Qué importa eso, ¿sabes todo lo que podríamos hacer tu y yo? Seríamos imparables"

"Sólo por estar con vos, amor mío…¡oh! Está despertando…"

"Oye, mi madre era hermosa y ahora se verá tan fea como Tony…aún sigo sin estar convencido"

"Eso había dolido. Aunque yo fingí estar mareado, ambos se me acercaron con cautela. Después de lo que había oído, sus sonrisas no me parecieron nada amistosas. Morgan sostenía en sus manos un vaso de metal, que extendió hacia mí.

"Bebed esto, os hará sentir mejor"

"Oh si, cómo no. De ninguna manera iba a acercar mis labios a esa cosa verde. Me negué aduciendo que me sentía bien e intenté levantarme. Pero Víctor me retuvo contra la silla. Morgan se acercó tanto a mí, que sólo podía ver sus impenetrables ojos azules. Y nada más.

"Bebed" volvió a decirme con voz firme, otra vez sus ojos lanzaron un destello violeta y de pronto sentí una necesidad imperiosa de beber, mi voluntad ya no me pertenecía. Lo bebí, no sabía a nada, pero a medida que lo iba tragando, sentía el líquido correr por mis venas, ardiendo, invadiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mientras esa sensación se extendía y antes de que las cosas se pusieran más extrañas para mí, recuerdo…no es mucho lo que recuerdo, sólo que la piedra del medallón comenzó a emitir su luz, pero a la vez salían vapores de ella, que lentamente flotaban hacia el vaso y se metían en el, llenándolo de un humo verde. Se lo entregó a Víctor y yo lo vì guardárselo entre sus ropas. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de la piedra, era como si esperara que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Y luego…mi cerebro comenzó a arder, sentía que me estaban abriendo un agujero entre los ojos, pero en lugar de salir mi materia gris por ahí, algo entraba. Algo vivo, con tanta conciencia como la mía, y me empujaba, empujaba mi conciencia hacia la oscuridad. No les puedo describir el dolor que sentí entonces, como si me estrujaran la mollera y en cualquier momento me fuera explotar. Como si alguien se vistiera con mi piel ¿entienden? Sé que grité. De pronto, no vi ni al medallón, ni a Víctor ni a Morgan. Sólo oscuridad. Cómo si me hubiera encogido y estuviera en el fondo de un vagón oscuro, y muy muy largo, sin ventanas, ahogándome. Y el vagón comenzara a moverse y yo sólo pudiera dejarme llevar. Mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, sólo en mi mente continuaba el dolor. La oscuridad apagaba mis gritos, me aplastaba cada vez más. Podía escuchar en la lejanía una voz de mujer, que no era la de Morgan. Escuchaba gritos y ruidos de cosas que se rompían, pero yo sólo seguía en el fondo, sin poder controlar nada. Otra persona había tomado las riendas de mi cuerpo, mi huésped o su controlador. Nada bonito, les aseguro. Si no hacía algo, iba a terminar siendo una neurona moribunda en mi propio cerebro y chau yo. Chau Ironman, de cuánto se hubiera perdido SHIELD."

A esta altura ni Eva ni Clint osaban interrumpirlo.

"No se cuánto tiempo intenté resistirme y creo que eso ayudó. Pues alguien acudió a mi rescate. Merlín. No sé lo que hizo, ni lo que pasó, pero sé que estuve mucho tiempo dormido y me desperté con la cabeza como un bongó africano pero feliz de que mi conciencia y mi cuerpo estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Estaba en su habitación, al parecer el sitio más seguro del castillo, al cual Morgan jamás se acercaba. Me dijo que Víctor había desaparecido, y Morgan estaba encerrada en su torre. Y que mi artefacto –entiéndase, el control- había desaparecido también. Creo que ese día en Tintagel aprendieron varios insultos nuevos.

Pasaron meses sin tener noticias de ninguno de los dos. Sólo sabía que ella no había salido de la torre y que de Víctor no se habìa sabido nada en todo ese tiempo. Que ni Morgan sabìa, que Merlín se lo había llevado, todo era incierto. Un día me encontraba merodeando por el castillo, cuando veo a Morgan irse por una puerta secreta. Decidí seguirla, no sólo porque intuía que habìa dado con Víctor sino porque ¿quién no quiso nunca meterse en un pasadizo secreto? En fin…algo me hizo tomar una cadena que colgaba de una armadura y la llevé conmigo. Sabía que era de hierro y eso me dio cierta seguridad. Corrí por el bosque, si no fuera que estaba desesperado por encontrarlos, hubiera admirado la naturaleza que me rodeaba. Estaba decidido a llevarme de vuelta a Víctor y separarlo de Morgan para siempre. Pero antes debería hacer dos cosas. Encontrar el control y luchar contra ambos. Nada fácil.

Llegué a unas ruinas muy antiguas. Lentamente me acerqué a la puerta y los escuché. Estaban muy ocupados el uno con el otro así que apelé a que no me escucharan –con los gritos que pegaban, lo dudaba-y como un ratón caminé pegado a la pared hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: el control. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, no quería darles la oportunidad de huir. No sabía bien qué hacer a continuación de modo que esperé a un costado, mientras pude escuchar algo de su conversación, cosas sueltas:

"Hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo, mi amor"

"Vendrás conmigo, y entonces tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies"

"Antes, hay algo que debes saber…"

"Me lo dirás por el camino, ya no tenemos tiempo ¡vamos!"

Eso fue lo que me movió a actuar, era entonces o nunca. Les bloqueé la salida y les dije algo patético tipo

"¡Ella no puede venir!" y alguna otra cosa más.

Comenzamos a discutir los tres, hasta que no tuve otra opción que trompear a Víctor, para aturdirlo y poder llevármelo a la rastra. Contaba con la ira de Morgan, y la detuve arrojándole la cadena, convencido de que nada ocurriría, pero la detuvo, si, por unos instantes, sólo para ponerla más furiosa, Su medallòn brillaba, sus ojos refulgìan con ese brillo violeta, en verdad…nunca esperé ver tanto poder, quiero decir…¡la mujer manejaba las fuerzas de la naturaleza!¿No hubiera sido increíble que fuera una persona en sus cabales? Lamentablemente, no todo se da en la vida como queremos. Intentó detenerme y luchamos, pero yo gané. Intentó arrojarle algo a Víctor, pero no llegó. Yo había apretado el botón y desaparecimos..."

Tony se interrumpió, Eva lo miraba con la boca abierta "Yo…soñé con eso…la tarde que intentaron secuestrarme y me desmayé, ¿recuerdas Clint?"

Clint la miraba con expresión seria y asentía con la cabeza. Estaban cansado, pero Tony no había terminado

"Ese no es el final feliz, amigos. Desparecimos, pero cuando el estúpido aparato tenía que llevarnos a nuestra época, resulta que anduvo bien y nos llevó a otro lugar, pero no nos movió de la Edad Media, el muy maldito. Fuimos a parar a los acantilados nuevamente. Víctor se estaba recobrando y yo me preparé para apretar el botón nuevamente, rogando que esa vez funcionara bien. La suerte se la había agarrado conmigo, porque en ese momento algo me distrajo, ¡ella esta allì! no se cómo hizo para llegar hasta nosotros, pero si hubiera tenido una bazooka conmigo le hubiera disparado. ¡Maldita, testaruda e insistente mujer!

Luchamos, eran dos contra mí, una pelea muy desigual, pero obviamente yo iba ganando…bueno, a quién voy a mentir, a duras penas esquivaba golpes y cosas que volaban hacia mi cabeza. Hasta que pude devolverle uno de los golpes a Víctor arrojándolo al suelo, en mi desesperación repartía puñetazos para todos lados. Víctor le gritaba a Morgan que le arrojara el elixir y ella se palpó las ropas. Lo miró desesperada ¡se le había caído en las ruinas! La suerte se apiadó de mi y aproveché ese momento para empujarla, quería tirarla al suelo y dormirla, pero no vi que el borde del acantilado estaba a un paso detrás. Victor gritó y ella cayó. Mala suerte. Pero mientras caía estoy seguro de que gritó "¡usad el elixir!"

Yo no lo iba a dar tiempo de volver a buscarlo, de modo que me arrojé sobre él, apreté el botón y en un segundo estábamos mirando al público en el centro de convenciones, todos de pie y aplaudiendo. Yo estaba encima de Víctor, estábamos cubiertos de tierra y aún vestíamos nuestras prendas medievales. Para los asistentes a nuestra muestra, apenas había pasado un segundo desde que desaparecimos del panel.

Y esa es la historia. Allí acabó el Proyecto Doomstark, como supondrán...por suerte, aunque extraño la comida del castillo"

Eva y Clint estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

"Si no recuerdo mal, tu dijiste que debías estar muy borracho para imaginarte una historia así…" Eva no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil

"Sí, lo siento, es que todo me vino a la mente luego de lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio"

"¿Morgan tenía hijos, Tony?" Clint la miraba a Eva pensativo

"Si. Mordred. Pero no lo veíamos nunca, estaba todo el tiempo justando o luchando. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?"

"Creo que Eva es descendiente de Morgan le Fay"

Era lo que Eva y Tony sospechaban pero no se animaban a admitir y esa posibilidad era muy alta.

"Y yo creo que me voy a dormir"

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Quizás descansada podría procesar mejor toda eso que se le hacía tan difícil de creer , pero que en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

"Yo también, se me secó la boca de tanto hablar y Pepper debe estar pensando que me secuestraron. Buenas noches"

Los tres se saludaron. Clint, entró en su habitación y encendió su PC. No se dormiría hasta saber más de quien seguro tenía mucho que decir al respecto: Percy Morgan.

* * *

_Qué les pareció? deben recordar un poco el capitulo "En el bosque"_

_Perdonen los errores de escritura, es de madrugada asi que no pienso con claridad jeje. Mañana los soluciono, si es que hay :)_

_Y recién me doy cuenta que Doomstark suena a Durmstrang (pero Harry Potter, no anda por aquí ;))_

_Hasta el próximo!_


	20. Sombras del pasado

_Hola hola!_

_Quedaron agotados con el capítulo anterior? jejej_

_Perdonen la demora, me enfermé, tuve mucho trabajo y se me juntó todo! asi que aquí está! Para compensar tanta acción en los anteriores, acá va algo más "tranquilo" y un poco mas tierno. :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Sombras del pasado**

"Se acerca el dia y aún nos falta lo más importante" dijo Percy Morgan

Victor caminaba de un lado a otro. No quería responderle al anciano, admitir que tenía razón sólo aumentaría la furia que crecía en su interior. ¿Había notado un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz? Confesarle que había perdido a Morgan y al medallón había sido como admitir su propia derrota y eso era algo que no iba a permitir que ocurriera nuevamente.

"Los tendremos a tiempo para llevar a cabo las trasmutaciones. Siempre y cuando todo esto que supones, funcione como tu dices. De lo contrario…"

La amenaza se interrumpió cuando la estática de la radio dejó pasar la voz que estaba esperando escuchar. Román.

"Jefe, el plan está en marcha, la tendrá y a la joya, cuanto antes"

"No vengas sin ellas "

Sin decir más, cortó la radio y salió del salón.

…

Sólo el bramido de su estómago pudo despertarla. Miró el reloj. ¡Mediodía! Quién sabía hasta qué hora hubiera dormido si sus tripas no pedían comida a gritos. Se levantó algo atontada, aún no se recuperaba de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero antes de pensar más detenidamente qué haría con respecto al relato de Tony, o con respecto a Clint, sobre quien no estaba segura de querer pensar, decidió que mejor iba a llenar su estómago primero. Se bañó, se vistió y al salir se llevó el medallón con ella. Ya sabía lo que haría con él.

Caminó por los pasillos hacia el comedor. Le pareció raro encontrarse con muy poca gente, pero luego recordó que era domingo y seguramente la mayoría estarían en sus casa y en sus normales vidas. Se preguntó cuántos de los que allí trabajaban llevaban una vida normal. Se respondió que quizás no muchos.

Se detuvo en seco, al pasar por al lado de una ventana, a través de ella pudo ver la sala de una enfermería y sobre una cama, dormida, la joven que habían traído consigo la noche anterior. Parecía dormir plácidamente y por eso aprovechó Eva para obervarla mejor. Era muy bonita, el cabello lacio y rubio se desparramaba por la almohada como rayos dorados. Parecía una modelo o una de esas tenistas preciosas que solía ver en los partidos por TV. Se preguntó cómo despertaría ¿habría perdido la razón? ¿Como si nada?¿recordaría lo que había ocurrido? Por las correas en sus muñecas, se dio cuenta que allí no pensaban arriesgarse. Siguió su camino.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie en el laboratorio, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Allí estaban el Dr Banner, con su rostro afable, sonriendo al verla como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Con él estaba Clint, su rostro denotaba cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Estaban conversando e hicieron silencio cuando Eva se acercó.

"Oh, no se detengan por mí" trató de hablar lo más casual que pudo y evitar especialmente la mirada de Clint "Sólo vine a dejarle a Bruce esto" le tendió el medallón, ante la mirada sorprendida del doctor "pensé que te gustaría examinarlo y se que lo cuidarás, o al menos no lo cortarás o derretirás o harás algun experimento extraño con él, y luego me lo devolverás"

Esta era una forma de resarcirse por la pérdida del elixir, y por la expresión en el rostro de Bruce supo que había hecho lo correcto, aunque no pudo evitar una punzada de temor al desprenderse de él.

"Estábamos hablando de ti, Eva" comenzó a decir Clint, su voz sonaba cansada.

"Lo supuse, me ardían las orejas"

"Le conté a Bruce lo que ocurrió anoche y estaba por hablarle de lo que Tony nos contó ¿quieres ayudarme a recordar?"

Así entre los dos, relataron a Bruce casi todo lo que Tony les había contado. Al terminar, Bruce los miraba perplejo.

"Y lo que es seguro es que Víctor quiere regresar a Morgan a través de Eva, porque cree que ella es su descendiente y debe pensar que es la indicada, así como hizo con Tony, cuando intentaron traer a la madre de Victor a través de él y por alguna razón no pudieron" concluyó Clint

"Quizás fue porque no tiene el portal en la casa ocho de su carta natal o alguna otra extraña razón como esa" acotó Eva

Bruce pegó un salto que hizo respingar a los otros dos, que estaban pensando lo mismo.

"¡Un momento! ¿Recuerdan todas esas cartas natales que Clint trajo de los laboratorios de Víctor? Todas coincidían en ese mismo portal, lo cual significa…"

"Se que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, es demasiado descabellado"

"¿Creen que todas esas personas desaparecidas fueron secuestradas por Víctor?" a Eva ya no la sorprendía más nada

"No sólo te puedo asegurar eso, sino que creemos que así como piensa traer a Morgan de donde quiera que esté a través de ti, va a intentar traer a través de esa gente, a todos nuestros enemigos muertos"

"Que son unos cuantos…" Clint acotó y se volvió para enfrentarla "Y creo que tu abuelo puede estar implicado"

No quería decirle todo lo que había averiguado sobre Percy Morgan, para no cargarla con más cosas, pero eventualmente algo iba a tener que preguntarle. Tampoco le dijo que había tenido su expediente completo a su disposición y que no había podido leerlo sólo por una cuestión de tiempo.

"Necesito comer y respirar aire fresco, creo que voy a salir un rato" Era difícil procesar tanta información con el estómago vacío y en ese encierro constante.

"Te acompañaré, además yo también tengo hambre"

Por lo visto no era fácil librarse de ese hombre. Aunque no sabía si realmente estaba haciendo el esfuerzo.

En el garage trató de disimular una sonrisa cuando Clint se dirigió a tomar la moto.

"¿Algún lugar en especial?"

"Sorpréndeme"

Se pusieron el casco y salieron al sol hacia una pequeña hamburguesería en el parque de la ciudad.

"Iré a buscar lugar mientras pides la comida" Clint asintió y Eva se alejó en busca de alguna mesa vacía, algo complicado a esa hora. Sin poder creer su suerte, vio una mesa desocupándose, junto a la ventana. Se movió rápido, a veces su habilidad era buena para ese tipo de cosas mundanas. Esquivó mesas y personas con bandejas sin tocarlas. Pero cuando estaba por llegar, chocó contra alguien. La suerte le había durado poco. Intentó disculparse y seguir su camino, antes de perder la mesa, pero la persona no se movió. Algo, como una mala energía le oprimió el corazón. No quería levantar la cabeza, pero finalmente lo hizo. Si hubiera sido Román no se hubiera asustado tanto. Allí estaba frente a ella el hombre había hecho de su vida un infierno y cuando ya creía que lo tenía prácticamente olvidado, se volvía a cruzar en su camino paralizándola, impidiéndole respirar, como si nada hubiera cambiado

"Tanto tiempo, Eva" no había simpatía en la voz rasposa y levemente aguda. No coincidía con el aspecto rudo del tipo ni con su contextura fuerte aunque era apenas un poco más alto que Eva.

"Qué..haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido de la ciudad" intentó sonar desafiante pero se notaba el temblor en su voz.

"Volví por unos negocios ¿no te alegras de verme?" le sonrió burlonamente

Clint estaba buscándola con la bandeja en sus manos cuando la vio, pálida, furiosa, apretando el respaldo de una silla tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Observó la escena unos segundos. Eva estaba demasiado alterada por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, que le hablaba como si la conociera. Debía hacer algo y esperaba que fuera lo correcto.

Se acercó y le pasó una mano por la espalda, tomándola por la cintura

"¿Está todo bien, querida?"

La apretó contra el. Eva tensó una sonrisa. _Ya hablaremos de esto... _pero se sintió tan aliviada que pensó que sus piernas eran dos columnas de gelatina, aunque más que aliviada, se alegró al ver la cara del hombre mirando a Clint. ¿Asombro?¿Incredulidad?¿Precaución? ¡qué bueno que a Clint se le habìa ocurrido ponerse esa sudadera ajustada que le marcaba todos los músculos!

_Intenta meterme miedo ahora ¿a ver?_. Le hubiera sacado la lengua, de haber podido. Pero se abrazó a Clint e intentó su mejor sonrisa, que le salió igual a la del Guasón.

"Todo bien…es un viejo conocido. Vamos"

"¿Oh, no nos vas a presentar?" _Mierda _

"Clint, Andy, Andy, Clint. Se nos enfría la comida. Adiós" lo dijo con brusquedad y empujó a Clint lejos de ahí.

Se sentaron en una mesa. Eva intentó recuperar su compostura, porque seguramente iba a tener que contarle el porqué de esa reacción.

"Por un momento pensé que habías visto un espectro verde, pero tu reacción fue peor ¿Quién es Eva?"

"Mi ex" dudó unos segundos antes de continuar "Andrew Long, un psicópata"

Ahora definitivamente quería saber porqué la había alterado tanto, estaba por preguntarle eso cuando vió al hombre dirigirse al toilette.

"Ya vengo" hizo un gesto para levantarse.

"¡No!" Eva le agarró el brazo y apretándoselo contra la mesa, lo miró con la cara desencajada.

"Eva" Clint se inclinó hacia ella y acarició su mejilla. Eva respingó un poco, pero no se movió. Si Andy estaba cerca había que disimular ¿no? La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos hasta que se calmó un poco "Realmente espero que me cuentes porqué ese hombre te puso así, pero déjame hacer algo antes ¿si? Eva no lo escuchaba demasiado, entre el miedo y su mirada serena que parecía decirle tantas cosas, se quedó muda y asintió con la cabeza. Clint le tomó el mentón y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Eso la descolocó por completo. No supo si pegarle o pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo.

"Tenemos que disimular ¿no? Se que te gusta de esta forma"

"Clint…" la mirada de Eva no presagiaba nada bueno de vuelta en la base, de modo que conteniendo una sonrisa, se levantó de la mesa.

"Espérame aquí. No te comas mis papas fritas" con paso firme se dirigió hacia el excusado de hombres, dejando a Eva colorada como un camarón.

Al entrar, había dos adolescentes jugando a pegarse cerca de los lavabos. Se detuvieron avasallados por su presencia y se quedaron mirándolo como si hubiera entrado Terminator.

"Fuera"

Eso había sido una orden. Sin protestar, salieron. Casi hicieron la venia pero se lo pensaron mejor.

En el baño había un solo retrete ocupado. Esperó a que la puerta se abriera. El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues apenas lo vio a Clint con cara de muy pocos amigos, amagó con escapar. Pero Clint lo alcanzó, lo tomó por la solapa y lo metió en el excusado, con un golpe detrás de las rodillas lo obligó a ir al piso y le sostuvo la cara a milímetros del retrete pestilente.

Con la otra mano tomó su celular y le sacó una foto, luego llamó, cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado, asegurándose de que el otro la escuchaba también, habló fríamente

"Doyle, quiero que rastrees todos los antecedentes y los movimientos de un tal Andrew Long, te enviaré una foto para que actives las cámaras de rastreo automático de la ciudad."

Mientras enviaba la foto dirigió el speaker al hombre, la voz de Louis sonó clara:

"Andrew Long, treinta años, nacido el diez de mayo de 1982 en Nueva York. Estudió en el colegio del Distrito Nueve, vive actualmente en Seattle, su última ocupación, comerciante importador...¿qué hago con él, jefe?"

Andy apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿cómo era posible?...Clint le habló como si estuviera completando un formulario:

"¿Que te gustaría ser? ¿terrorista?¿miembro de la mafia rusa?¿tratante de blancas?"

"¿De que mierda estás hablando? no puedes hacer eso"

"Oh si, puedo, y me creerán" volvió a poner el celular en su oreja "aguarda mi orden ¿lo tienes ya?"

"Si, señor" Doyle cortó la comunicación y miró el móvil extrañado. _¿De qué estaría hablando?_

Clint guardó el celular y volvió su atención a su presa.

"Si gritas te mato aquí mismo, ahogándote en tu mierda. Puedo asegurarte que nunca nadie sabrá quién lo hizo. O quizás tampoco encuentren tu cadáver"

Andy era fuerte pero no podía moverse, intentó forcejear y largó varios insultos, no se iba a dejar vencer.

"Pues no te tengo miedo, quien te crees que eres, un maldito vengador?"

Clint lo sacó del retrete arrojándolo al suelo e inclinándose detrás de el, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza y comenzó a apretar. Un leve movimiento y le partiría el cuello. El hombre empezó a desesperarse, se dió cuenta de que sabía lo hacía. Clint rogaba que no entrara nadie justo en ese momento.

"Escucha bien. Es la única vez que te voy a decir esto. Si te acercas a menos de cien kilómetros a la redonda de Evangeline, te voy a encontrar y te romperé el cuello definitivamente.¿Entendido?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

"No te escuché"

"¡Si! Maldito hijo de puta, escuché"

"Bien"

Sin decir más, Clint lo largó y dándole la espalda fue a lavarse las manos. Salió sin dirigir ni una mirada al hombre que había quedado en el suelo recuperándose de un buen susto. Debía recordar cancelar la orden a Doyle en cuanto volvieran, o quizás no...

Eva seguía en la mesa, como una niña a quien los padres habían olvidado. No había tocado la comida. Saltó cuando Clint se sentó al lado de ella. Al verla aún alterada se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ya no te molestará más. ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí? podemos ir al parque a comer, es un día hermoso"

Eso la distrajo de las preguntas que quería hacerle. De modo que tomaron la comida y caminaron hasta el parque.

Se sentaron en la hierba y comieron bajo un árbol, en un lugar apartado. La primavera ya traía el aroma de las primeras flores. El cielo era azul y diáfano y sólo se escuchaban los pájaros alrededor de ellos. Por un momento parecía que estaban aislados de cualquier amenaza posible. Eso la relajó un poco, aún sabiendo que la pregunta era inminente.

"Cuéntame Eva" no había sonado como una orden. Era más bien un intento por hacer que se abriera a él.

"Dejé a mi abuelo porque sentía que sólo me estaba usando para su provecho, que me cuidaba sólo porque era su fuente de dinero, porque sólo me dejaba salir para ir a robar y nada más por miedo a que me descubran y me hagan daño, para que lo atrapen a él, pensaba yo. Me agobié y me fui de la casa. Al poco tiempo conocí a Andrew y empezamos a salir, no tardamos mucho en ir a vivir juntos. Al principio todo era perfecto, pero luego, cuando me cansé de estar en el apartamento todo el día, decidí salir a trabajar…tu ya sabes en qué, pero el nunca lo supo. Ni le interesó. Sólo enloqueció de celos. No quería que saliera, decía que era peligroso, que sólo el podía protegerme ahí en la casa. Me dejaba encerrada cuando salía a trabajar, sin teléfono y al estar en un piso tan alto, era imposible escapar. Un día lo intenté…intenté salir por la ventana justo cuando el entraba..y fue cuando empezó a atarme. Se iba y me dejaba atada a la cama, con la soga suficiente sólo para ir al baño. A veces quedaba todo el día sola y sin nada de comer…" Eva bajó la vista, no quería que esos recuerdos la afectaran otra vez, pero le hacía bien hablar. Clint tomó su mano con el rostro consternado. Eva continuó "Un par de veces llegó ebrio y…me golpeó…me…intentó violarme…grité tan fuerte que los vecinos llamaron a la policía y fue así que me liberé de el. Intentó pedirme perdón pero como te imaginarás no iba a caer en ese juego. Sólo le pedí que se fuera lejos y eso hizo, no muy convencido. No lo volví a ver hasta hoy, después de tres años…pero yo…lo amaba"

_Debí haberlo matado en ese baño._

"Oh no, no lo amabas" Eva lo miró con curiosidad "Yo mas bien creo que tenias algo así como un Síndrome de Estocolmo" eso era nuevo para ella. "Muchas veces la víctima de un secuestro termina justificando a su secuestrador, a veces se enamoran de ellos, lo he visto"

"Quizás…" Eva miró a su alrededor, el sol cálido en su rostro, la quietud que los rodeaba y la presencia de Clint la hicieron sentir aliviada, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, pero ya no quería seguir hablando

Recostó su espalda contra el árbol y Clint, con un rápido movimiento se tendió en la hierba apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Eva que no pudo ni reaccionar. Se sentía cansado y sabía que de todas formas no iba a dejarle pasar lo de antes en el restaurant. Sin embargo, ella notó su cansancio y lo dejó.

"¿Clint?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Qué le djiste a Andy para que no me molestara más?"

"Que no se acerque a mi chica o le iba a clavar una flecha entre los ojos"

"¡Hey!" Eva le dio un manotazo en el pecho, una mezcla de risa y quejido salió de la boca de Clint, que atrapó su mano y la retuvo contra él "¡Eso no es verdad!"

"Qué ¿lo de mi chica o lo de clavarle la flecha?"

"Eres imposible…ahora cuéntame algo de ti" Mejor desviar la conversación hacia otros puntos.

Sin soltarle la mano, Clint, le contó sobre su infancia, sobre sus padres, muertos en un accidente y su vida luego en el circo con su hermano, sobre su vida antes y despues de SHIELD. No le habló de Natasha. Eva le hacía preguntas, evitando tembién hablar de Natasha, mas cuando se dio cuenta que cada vez le respondía con menos palabras o con monosílabos, dejó de hablarle, hasta que vió cómo lentamente se iba quedando dormido. Lo llamó un par de veces, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue el sonido de su respiración acompasada. Lo observó, el sol sacaba reflejos dorados de sus cabellos y sus pestañas. Su rostro era tan sereno, y a pesar de algunas cicatrices, apenas visibles, le pareció hermoso, como si la belleza de la primavera hubiera entrado en él. Con temor, pero sin poder evitarlo tocó su cabello y lo acarició, temía despertarlo y no poder seguir contemplándolo. Clint aún retenía su otra mano entre las suyas contra su pecho y Eva se quedó muy quieta, la espalda contra el árbol. Cerró los ojos y también se quedó dormida.

Un sonido estridente los hizo saltar.

Clint se sentó de golpe y atendió el teléfono. Eva aún intentaba recuperarse del susto. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos un buen rato

"En quince minutos estaré allí"

Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Eva. Sonrió al ver la cara de dormida que tenía. Se ahorró decirle que había sido peligroso que se durmieran los dos, pero nada había pasado.

"Debemos volver, nuestra invitada despertó"

* * *

_Les gustó? espero saberlo si fue asi! ( si no fue así, también jeje) _

_Hasta el próximo! que espero poder sacar pronto_

_PD: para las chicas fans de Jeremy Renner, no se pierdan Bourne Legacy...:D_

_PD2: me había comido un párrafo, perdon! lo cual sucede porque escribo en word y voy pegando y con mi ansiedad, reviso a lo loco. Asi que ya lo agregué, era sólo para asustar más a Andy..._


	21. Elucubraciones

_Hola!_

_Finalmente un nuevo capítulo! este es más corto porque decidí dividirlo y no hacerlo tan largo. No pasa mucho, pero sí hay más de Clint y Eva y otras revelaciones. Se vienen momentos importantes para los dos, tengan paciencia :D_

_Como siempre, les agradezco por leerme! en esto dias me han leido mucho y me puse muuuy contenta! y me encantaría que comenten! no sean haraganes jejeje (chistin) en verdad me gustaría saber qué opinan o simplemente conocer a quienes me leen._

_Gracias **Bullet** por comentar! si, la relación entre ellos avanza, pero tienen que pasar por varias pruebas :) _

_Saludos a todos!_

_N/A: los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, todo está hecho por diversión_

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Elucubraciones**

_Lo bueno dura poco._ Eso pensaba Eva mientras la moto se detenía en el amplio y solitario estacionamiento. Algo había cambiado esa tarde. Aunque aún estaba lejos de admitirlo, o mas bien, temía hacerlo, no negaba que había sido una de las mejores tardes de su vida. Eso no era difícil de afirmar, si lo comparaba con los últimos acontecimientos. Pero comparando con su vida anterior, donde creía haber tenido todo seguro y calculado, ahora llegaba a la conclusión de que tampoco había sido así, pues el recuerdo de Andy siempre había rondado su existencia. Ahora esa amenaza ya no estaba y se lo debía a Clint. Intentó acallar la alarma que sonaba en su interior cada vez que pensaba en Clint, pero no podía negar lo bien que se sentía cuando lo tenía cerca .

Se bajaron en silencio, pero antes de comenzar a caminar, Eva se giró, se puso de puntillas y sosteniéndose de sus hombros le dio un beso en la mejilla. Presionó sus labios contra la piel de su rostro unos segundos, quizás más de los que debería. Se perdió en su aroma tan masculino y en la suavidad de su piel afeitada. Clint no hizo ningún ademán de apartarse, al contrario, cerró los ojos, apoyó sus manos delicadamente en la espalda tensa y disfrutó por primera vez de una reacción espontánea de Eva, que no fuera pegarle. Sus labios eran tan suaves. que esta vez fue él el que debio reprimir un estremecimiento.

Cuando ella se apartó, lo miró a los ojos, esperando que entendiera lo que sentía, que lo que había hecho por ella esa tarde, era más importante de lo que podía expresar.

"Gracias", dijo en un murmullo.

Pero el entendió y sus ojos grises sonrieron.

"¿No tienes mas ex novios a quienes espantar? Si me vas a agradecer así…"

Eva se volvió, revoleando lo ojos.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una bifurcación, se quedaron unos segundos sin saber bien qué decir, no querían separarse tan pronto, pero había cosas que hacer. Casi apenado, Clint se despidió:

"Debo ir a interrogar a esa joven…"

Eva sintió que algo bullía dentro de ella y no pudo evitar la pregunta:

"¿Y porqué no va Natasha?"

Cerró las labios con fuerza, reprimiendo el gesto de taparse la boca con las manos, su cerebro iba a mil por hora pensando cómo disimular ese exhabrupto.

Clint levantó una ceja, divertido, e intentó disimular una sonrisa. _Hmm ¿Celos?_ Eso sí que sería algo inaudito…e interesante.

"Natasha está en una misión. Cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer un interrogatorio.. ¿porqué lo preguntas?" Esto último lo dijo con toda la intención de provocarla.

"Ehmm no, por nada. Pensé que…olvídalo" Eva se alejó un poco "Oye…lo pasé muy bien hoy"

Se fue antes de que la situación se pusiera más tensa, en realidad no podía soportar la expresión divertida de Clint, ¡era lo que le faltaba!

"Yo tambien lo pasé muy bien"

Para cuando dijo eso, ya estaba solo. Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y se dirigió a la enfermería a hablar con la muchacha.

Eva, de pronto, no supo qué hacer. Si iba a su habitación su cabeza iba a dar vueltas sobre lo que había pasado ese día y principalmente, sobre ese repentino ataque de celos que le había dado. Si salía y se lo encontraba, no iba a saber qué decirle. Uf! Definitivamente su vida anterior era tan tranquila!

Se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Aprovechando que el pasillo estaba vacío y aún si había cámaras no le importaba (probablemente tampoco la vieran), se acercó sigilosamente a la enfermería. Nadie la escucharía llegar, excepto quizás Clint, pero confiaba que estuviera entretenido. Esperaba que no mucho, a decir verdad. Se agachó para pasar por debajo de la ventana y se colocó al lado de la puerta para escuchar.

La conversación no tenía nada de extraño. Preguntas comunes, del tipo dónde vivía, si recordaba de su secuestro. Supo que se llamaba Sybilla y respondía las preguntas con una voz grave y segura. Parecía que se había recuperado del todo. Bien, ya podría irse entonces. En un momento de la conversación, Clint rió. Eva levantó el puño.

_Ahora golpeo la puerta y salgo corriendo._

Cuando escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Oh oh.

"Eva, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Giró para enfrentarse a Louis, qué alivio. Detrás de él, surgió Tony caminando con paso apurado. Adiós alivio. Los saludó a los dos, mientras sentía que las gotas de sudor corrían por su espalda, eso era cola de paja. Se hizo la distraída.

"Ehmm..quería ver a la chica que rescatamos, pero Clint la está interrogando. Volveré mas tarde"

"Oh si, suponía que la iba a interrogar, las mujeres no se le resisten" Tony se detuvo y rió con malicia, luego dijo que debía ver a Bruce y siguió su camino con paso apurado. Eva hizo uso de toda su concentración para que no le saliera humo por las orejas mientras miraba cómo Tony se alejaba. Louis la observaba.

"¿Qué!?" le espetó a Louis que la miraba sonriente. Ahora resultaba ser divertida para todos…

"Cualquiera diría que estás celosa"

"¿Yo? ¡no se dónde sacas eso!"

"No deberías estarlo"

Abrió la boca para pedirle que se explicara cuando la puerta se abrió y Clint salió de la sala. Eva pegó un salto. Otra vez abrió la boca, pero tampoco salieron palabras. A su cabeza le vino la imagen de un pescado boqueando.

"Si quieres entrar que sean sólo unos minutos" le dijo y Eva atravesó la puerta, haciendo el mismo gesto de falsa ofensa que Clint ya conocía y que tan sexy le había parecido. Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la conversación con Louis.

Clint no le quitó la vista hasta que la vio cerca de la cama, le sonrió, saludó a la otra joven y luego cerró la puerta tras él aguantando la risa. Cuando se volvió hacia Louis ya estaba serio de nuevo.

"Debe estar vigilada las veinticuatro horas, hasta que sepamos algunas cosas más de ella. Será el shock quizás pero sus respuestas parecen automáticas" Louis asintió "¿averiguaste algo más de las coordenadas en el polo norte?"

"Lo único que tenemos es una locación habitable cerca de las coordenadas, es el único punto más cercano a ellas, un caserón muy antiguo. No sabemos quien es el dueño actual, los últimos datos indican que perteneció a una antigua logia llamada Dark Illuminati, que supuestamente está extinta"

Clint se rascó la barbilla

"Pues se ve que aún goza de buena salud, especialmente porque Percy Morgan pertenece a ella y algo me dice que Von Doom también. Buen trabajo chico" si de algo estaba contento era de haber recomendado a Louis para su equipo, no sólo por ser eficiente y entusiasta, sino que era para él como un hermano menor.

Louis lo escuchaba sorprendido, los cabos se iban atando, pero el nudo aún estaba fuera de alcance. Decidió cambiar de tema, tenía la confianza como para hacerlo.

"Barton, creo que Eva se está alterando un poco con tanto encierro"

"Es posible, tiene sus razones para odiar que la encierren. Hoy salimos a dar una vuelta, fue cuanto menos, interesante" prefirió omitir los detalles

"Te gusta la chica ¿eh? Creo que más de lo que quieres admitir"

Clint rió para sus adentros

"¿Eres el Doctor Amor en tu tiempo libre? Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Se alejaron conversando de otros temas.

….

Cuando Clint salió, Eva mantuvo la mirada en la puerta unos segundos, la joven en la cama se rió por lo bajo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, perdón mi nombre es Eva, quería saber cómo estabas. Yo..bien..te encontré allá en el bar"

Se estrecharon las manos

"Sybilla" dijo haciendo un gesto un gesto hacia la puerta "¿Es tu novio? Es lindo" la pregunta fue directa, y la descolocó por unos segundos

"¿Quién, Clint? Oh no no, nada que ver. No es mi novio, me refiero". _Porque lindo, seguro._

Intentó reírse, pero no le encontraba la gracia, sentía que algo se revolvía en su interior.

"Oh disculpa mis modales, gracias, si no fuera por ustedes, quién sabe donde estaría" su suspiro sonó demasiado melodramático

_Lo único que faltaba era una mosca muerta._

"No hay problema, casi he pasado por eso ¡dos veces! Pero Clint me rescató también a mí, te aseguro que lo que nos persigue no es nada agradable. debes tener el portal también tú" mencionar a Clint delante de ella la hizo sentir incómoda.

"¿Portal? No se de qué hablas...por suerte ya no corremos peligro ¿verdad? Me asusta pensar que quieran llevarme de nuevo" el tono de Sybilla no parecía muy preocupado, pero Eva lo atribuyó al shock y al cansancio.

"Nada nos pasará. Me alegro de que estés bien, debo irme"

"Vuelve a verme, quién sabe cuándo me dejará ir Clint"

A Eva no le gustó para nada el modo cantarín con el que terminó la frase. Sybilla, de dama en apuros, estaba a un paso de ser una perra odiosa. Salió con una sensación de incomodidad y con el estómago hecho un nudo. Pero no sabía qué lo estaba provocando ¿Sybilla y la incómoda conversación? ¿o realmente sentía celos? Se negaba a admitir eso ¿Y si la hacían quedar en la base como hicieron con ella? No creía que le fuera a agradar… Eran demasiadas cosas, para su cerebro. Decidió llevar comida a su habitación y entretenerse con algo, para evitar pensar.

….

El guardia leía una revista en la puerta de la sala donde dormía Sybilla. Sintió un suave pichazo, pero antes de poder reaccionar, una negrura abismal lo invadió.

Una silueta se camufló en las sombras y se dirigió a una de las salidas de emergencia del estacionamiento, la que daba a la ciudad. A esa hora de la madrugada no era probable que vigilaran todas las cámaras, de modo que se arriesgaría. Le puso un trapo encima y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Varias sombras entraron sigilosamente, no hacían ni el menor ruido . La más grande de todas, hizo unas señas al resto que se distribuyeron por todo el lugar como insectos buscando guarida.

"Bien hecho" la sombra grande habló en voz baja a la silueta más pequeña.

"Shh" le respondió la pequeña sombra en el mismo tono "sólo escóndanse y esperen la señal"

En pocos segundos todo estaba como si nadie hubiera pasado por ahí.

El guardia se despertó con un sacudón, no entendía cómo podía haberse quedado dormido. Se levantó y se asomó a la sala. Sybilla dormía profundamente. Suspiró y volvió a leer su revista.

* * *

_Comienzan los problemas? _

_los dos siguientes vienen pronto, porque los tengo casi terminados!_

_para los que no saben (y son haraganes para buscarla) qué significa elucubración (palabra que me causa gracia) es cuando dejamos que nuestra mente divague o imagine cosas sin mucho fundamento, lo que Eva no puede dejar de hacer! :D_

_Saludos a todos!_


	22. Caos

_Hola a todos! Finalmente un nuevo capítulo, sé que había prometido tenerlo antes, pero demoré en los detalles, son lo peor! jeje_

_Como bien dice el título, se viene el caos. Y Eva se resiste, pero hasta cuando? ahora deberá enfrentarse a algun aspecto suyo que no conocía y a una conversación que dice más que las palabras habladas. Y al caos, externo e interno. Acción y drama! (me gusta ser melodramática) Y en el próximo, se viene un gran momento entre Eva y Clint, veremos qué ocurre..._

_Espero que les guste :)_

_Comenten ¿si? siempre me intriga saber qué piensan (recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo un fic)_

_N/A: salvo Eva, Louis, Román y Sybilla, ningún otro personaje me pertenece_

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Caos**

Nunca la bolsa de box había sufrido tantos golpes como esa mañana, ni siquiera cuando Steve Rogers necesitó liberar su frustración por la pérdida de su mundo y de todo lo que conocía.

Bañada en sudor, Eva le pegó y le pegó hasta que sus puños y piernas se acalambraron. Sólo violencia y agresión la invadían en ese momento. Lo más inquietante para ella, era que no sabía a qué atribuirlo. Si al encierro, a las nuevas revelaciones, a Clint, a la llegada de Sybilla. Todas esas sensaciones se le arremolinaban en su pecho y ella, que siempre había intenado tener su vida bajo control, sentía que todo estaba dado vuelta. Necesitaba tomar una decisión lo antes posible. Antes de enloquecer. Sólo debía tranquilizarse y pensar. A decir verdad, no le estaba resultando.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó una risita. Sybilla. Y no estaba sola. No le costó mucho adivinar quién la acompañaba. Se acercó cautelosamente, por detrás de los lockers a ver si lograba escuchar algo. Estaban conversando animadamente, pero no pudo captar una sola palabra. Claro, ahora iba a estar todo el tiempo con la modelito de Christian Dior…Se acercó a su locker y lo abrió tan violentamente que la puerta de chapa pegó contra la de al lado estrepitosamente, haciéndolos saltar. Sybilla soltó un grititoo. Eva puso cara inocente.

"Oh, perdón. No los ví ¿los asusté?"

Clint la miró como si fuera a regañar a una niña traviesa, pero Eva no se dio por aludida y se acercó. La abrazó a Sybilla y pegó su mejilla contra la de ella, saludándola y a la vez dejándole adrede el rostro y la ropa empapados con su sudor. Sybilla hizo un gesto de asco, pero a Eva le importó un comino. La tomó del brazo y la alejó de Clint.

"Ven, te mostraré el comedor, podremos tomar algo allí y conversar ¿que te parece?"

Sin esperar la respuesta, la arrastró con poca delicadeza fuera del gimnasio.

"Adiós Clint" saludó Sybilla con ese insoportable tono meloso. Clint la saludó con un gesto y se dirigió a Eva, intentando dar seriedad a su voz.

"Eva" Clint le arrojó una toalla que Eva atajó en el aire "espérenme allí"

Eva se secó y se la puso alrededor de su cuello, le dedicó su sonrisa más inocente y salió con Sybilla sin soltarla. Pasó rápidamente por la ducha y luego fueron al comedor.

"No se porqué presiento que no quieren dejarme sola" dijo Sybilla cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

"Supongo que te harás una idea del porqué" le respondió apáticamente

"Oh, me hago un idea de porqué no quieres dejarme sola.." soltó una risita y Eva la fulminó con la mirada.

"No se de qué hablas" esperaba que no siguiera con esos comentarios acosadores.

"¿Qué haces de tu vida?" le preguntó Eva, sólo para tenerla ocupada en otra cosa.

Pero la respuesta fue interrumpida cuando Clint y Louis entraron en el comedor y se sentaron con ellas. Eva estaba de un humor de perros. Los escuchaba conversar a los tres y cada vez se enfurruñaba más. Hasta que le pareció ver que la muy perra se inclinaba hacia Clint y _¿le está haciendo pucheros? _le decía:

"Tengo tanto miedo de salir y que me ataquen de nuevo" Clint puso cara divertida, pero no se alejó y Louis se rió. Eva estaba por entrar en ebullición y casi le gritó.

"¡Pues no seas cobarde, que no eres la única que tiene problemas!"

Ese fue el momento en que se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el comedor.

"Eva" Clint hacía esfuerzos por mantener la calma "trátala bien, ha pasado por un experiencia traumática y debe estar lo mejor posible aquí. No puedes culparla por tener miedo"

Eva lo miró indignada. ¡Acaba de reprenderla delante de todo el mundo! su caos interior iba a hacer erupción en cualquier momento, y ese momento estaba muy próximo. Sybilla se apoyó en el hombro de Clint y lo miró con ojos de carnero, su voz parecía la de damisela en apuros.

"Y tengo tanto miedo…no sabes…pero se que me cuidarás ¿verdad?" Clint se estaba incomodando, había algo en Sybilla que no cerraba, o sólo intentaba poner nerviosa a Eva. ¡Y vaya si lo estaba logrando!

El volcán Eva hizo erupción. Se levantó de golpe, furiosa, volcando los vasos de café, para alegría suya, encima de Sybilla, que se desprendió de Clint y miró con horror el enchastre en su ropa. Louis se rió con ganas y la ayudó a secarse. Eva, ciega de ira, salió del comedor. Clint no se rió. Muy serio, se levantó y la siguió.

La alcanzó en el pasillo, frente a una oficina y la metió de prepo de un empujón. Creyó entender lo que le pasaba y no estaba realmente enojado, pero necesitaba que ella le respondiera alguna cosas.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Eva?"

"¿A mi? ¡Nada!" claro que resoplando y cruzándose de brazos, no era la forma de demostrarlo "¿porqué habría de pasarme algo?"

¿Estás celosa?"

"¿Qué?" trató de sonar indignada "Oh no no, oye, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿ok? con Sybilla, con Natasha, con quien se te antoje" Ni pensaba lo que decía "asi que ¿porqué estaría celosa?, ¿tenemos algo acaso?¿dormimos juntos?"

"Si...dormimos juntos, ayer en el parque ¿ya no lo recuerdas? " Clint le respondió con una cómica expresión de dolor, pero en realidad había reprimido una punzada en su pecho.

_Auch_, sí que Eva lo recordaba, demasiado bien y se dio cuenta de que esa conversación podría llegar a lugares peligrosos si no se alejaba del tema. Ignoró el último comentario.

"Bueno, no me pasa nada, ahora déjame ir" hizo el amague de salir, pero Clint la retuvo por el brazo.

"Te estas comportando de una forma que no pareces tú"

"¿Ah si?" se liberó de un sacudón "¿y como soy yo? ¡como si me conocieras tan bien! a ver, dime..." lo estaba toreando, porque en realidad no lo quería escuchar.

"¿Cómo eres…?" Le clavó su mirada clara, como si estuviera viendo dentro de ella "¿Cuando no eres terca o impulsiva o me estás pegando cada cinco minutos?" Eva bajó la cabeza derrotada. Al parecer, su peor aspecto sí lo conocía. Estaba pensando que se lo merecía y se sorprendió cuando Clint volvió a hablar.

"Eres…"

Clint desvió la mirada, como si necesitara tomar valor.

"...eres inteligente y valiente. Eres hermosa y fuerte, no sólo fisicamente, tienes esa fuerza que sale dentro de tí y hace que sigas a pesar de las cosas terribles que te pasaron. Tienes espíritu" Pero había más, había otras palabras que no podía decirle.

_Y puedes ser como un lago apacible o como el mar embravecido, y que me trompee Hulk si no quisiera arrojarme a ambas aguas. _Vio cómo la mirada airada de_ E_va iba siendo reemplazada por otra, más intensa, que podía ser ¿temor? Eva revoleó la vista desconcertada, no podía creer que pensara esas cosas de ella ¿Hermosa? Había escuchado mal, seguramente.

"No…no soy todo eso" negó mientras retrocedía, pero Clint la alcanzó sabiendo que la había incomodado y debía aligerar la situación. Tomó sus mejillas y acercó su cara, mirándola a los ojos. Eva apretó los dientes, todo su interior se estaba revolucionando. Temió que la besara, pues en ese momento no estaba controlando bien sus emociones. En lugar de eso, Clint bajó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Serías una excelente agente"

Ahora no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, ese hombre iba a volverla loca. Decidió respirar hondo y calmarse, después de todo, si ella sentía algo, era cosa de ella sola, al parecer y Clint sólo quería que estuviera más relajada. Pero no lo estaba.

"¡No! no lo sería, me ahogo encerrada en esta base y me siento inútil"

"Pero es la única forma de protegerte, tenerte aquí. Víctor no debe encontrarte" _Y yo no quiero perderte_, tampoco pudo decir eso, estaba siendo un cobarde, evidentemente "Y no eres inútil. Ayudaste en el bar, detuviste a Sybilla y Bruce y me rescataste cuando el engendro ese estaba por atacarme allí en el puerto, entre otras cosas. No digas que no sirves"

"Tampoco soy tan valiente, si lo fuera no tendría miedo..." le avergonzaba admitir eso, le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana "si, yo también tengo miedo...a dejar de ser yo misma, a terminar poseída por uno de esos espectros verdes y olvidarme de quién soy, a hacer algo espantoso o lastimar a alguien"_ A perderte_, fue lo que no le pudo decir. Pero como si la hubiera escuchado, Clint se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. Se lo apretó suavemente. Eso fue como una señal para Eva, que se dio vuelta y dejó que Clint la abrazara.

Se acurrucó en la seguridad que le daban sus brazos fuertes alrededor de ella. Apoyó las manos y la frente en su hombro mientras Clint cerraba los ojos y recostaba su mejilla sobre su pelo. El aroma que emanaba de ella lo embriagaba, pero no podía dejarse llevar, sabía que en ese momento debía ser su apoyo.

"Me he comportado como una estúpida ¿me perdonarás?" murmuró Eva contra la tela de su chaqueta.

"No hay nada que perdonar...pero admite que estabas celosa"

"¡Jamás!" levantó la cabeza desafiante, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, pero tampoco se esperaba lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

"Eva, Sybilla es sólo una pieza en este juego y debo descubrir cómo encaja, admitamos que no nos cae bien, pero hasta saber más debemos ser pacientes… y…entre Natasha y yo... no hay nada ya"

Eva esbozó apenas una sonrisa. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que sus brazos aún la rodeaban.

"¿Porqué me cuidas tanto Clint?"

Se miraron por un rato, intentando buscar en los ojos del otro todas las palabras no dichas.

Fue entonces que el piso se sacudió.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

El ruido de la explosión los distrajo. Los dos se pusieron en alerta. Algo terrible acababa de suceder. A lo lejos se escucharon gritos. Y más explosiones. Clint, como intuyendo algo, retuvo a Eva en la sala.

"Quédate aquí"

"¡No! Voy contigo, no vas a dejarme esperando sin saber qué ocurre"

" Sólo déjame ver y vuelvo en un segundo ¿si?" Eva asintió con la cabeza aunque la idea no le gustó ni medio. Clint cerró la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sola en la oficina, caminó como gato enjaulado. Otra explosión sonó demasiado cercana como para no preocuparse. No pensaba esperar a Clint, acorde pasaban los minutos, se sentía más intranquila y estaba esa presión en su estómago que la obligaba a salir de allí. Pues bien, no iba a esperar más. Un sonido le llegó desde la puerta. _Oh no_…Corrió hacia ella y presionó el botón. ¡Nada!

_Que significa esto…_

Golpeó el botón, pero no pudo abrirla

"¿Clint?" llamó, comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía haberla dejado encerrada. No él…que sabía cómo se sentiría, que enloquecería. Quizás había pensado que así la protegería o que lo iba a estorbar…

Pues le iba a demostrar que no necesitaba que la protegieran. Empujó, gritó y golpeó la puerta con los puños. Afuera se oían gritos, disparos. No saber qué pasaba la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

"¡Abre la maldita puerta!"

Consideró sus posibilidades, chocarse contra ella iba a ser inútil. ¿Qué haría? Primero debía pensar en cómo salir, luego en cómo lo mataría lentamente. Quizás con algunas patadas voladoras…a la puerta, y a Clint también.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó que alguien estaba intentando abrir.

"Clint, mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto"

La puerta se abrió pero quien estaba del otro lado no era Clint, sino Sybilla, sonriéndole de una forma extraña.

"Oh, Sybilla, ¡gracias!, ¿sabes qué está pasando?"

"Yo mas bien diría que algo va a pasar…"

Detrás de Sybilla, surgió la figura de Román, imponente, peligrosa, sonriéndole malévolamente.

Los miró confundida, Sybilla no encajaba con Román, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Hasta que Román la tomó por la cintura y le estampó un beso en la boca.

"Sabía que no me fallarías"

Ahora entendía algunas cosas…su actitud demasiado inocente, su intento por hacerla pelear con Clint, desde el principio todo había sido un acto para infiltrarse y llevarse lo que querían. Debía salir de allí, pero le estaban bloqueando la salida, recurrió al truco de la distracción.

"No entiendo Sybilla…¿dejaste que te poseyera un espíritu para infiltrarte?"

"Oh, en realidad el plan fue de Román, cuando te vio en la trastienda del club. Si...yo también tengo el portal y me ofrecí a colaborar con el plan de Víctor, esto es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro."

Con un rápido movimiento Román fue por detrás de Eva y la apretó contra él en un abrazo de oso. Eva se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas, rugiendo, pero no logró soltarse. A su alrededor todo era caos, una de las explosiones había volado un puente y apenas se veía entre la polvareda. Las personas corrían, gritaban órdenes o se disparaban unas a otras y estaban cubiertas de tanto polvo que no se sabía quien era de SHIELD y quienes los atacantes.

"Apúrate" Román apremiaba a Sybilla que preparaba una jeringa. Cuando se acercó para inyectarla, Eva, aprovechando el apoyo sobre el cuerpo de Román, le propinó una patada en la mandíbula que le hizo arrojar la jeringa y casi la noquea. Román, sin soltarla, la maldijo.

Sybilla sacó un cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello

"¡Qué haces! Recuerda que Víctor la quiere viva..¡y entera!"

Sybilla gruñó y alejó el cuchillo.

"Al menos espero que hayas sacado del camino a ese molesto de Hawkeye. No me quitó el ojo en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, como si fueran santos en este lugar..." Sybilla se rió, su voz ya no era cantarina o temerosa, era fría y segura y algo irónica "oh, no te pongas celoso, querido, sólo tiene ojos para esta gatita"

Román lanzó una risotada "Si, ya veo, tuve el placer de encontrarme con él hace unos minutos, no molestará más"

Eva sintió una punzada de culpa, se retorció entre los brazos de Román que había empezado a caminar, con ella pataleando el aire.

"¡Qué le hiciste maldito!"

"Oh, él te importa ¿verdad? Bueno, dentro de poco ya no te importará más. "

Sybilla estaba acercándose nuevamente con la jeringa. Eva casi no podía respirar de tan fuerte que la apretaba Román. Pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas, no tanto por ella, sino porque necesitaba saber de Clint, si estaba bien o mal herido o…mejor ni pensar.

la aguja ya estaba peligrosamente cerca. De pronto, escucharon un grito detrás de ellos, mas bien un rugido: "¡Román!" y Román aflojó el abrazo y cayó de rodillas, casi encima de Eva, que pudo apartarse de un salto y ver qué había pasado. Una flecha sobresalía de su espalda. A lo lejos, Clint tensaba su arco nuevamente. Un hilo de sangre corría desde un lado de su cabeza, pero no parecía notarlo. Sybilla, rápida, tomó a Eva del cuello y volvió a ponerle el cuchillo. Clint se detuvo, pero se mantuvo alerta. Detrás de él los hombres corrían y disparaban. Eva decidió colaborar. Mientras le daba un fuerte codazo en las costillas a Sybilla, para hacerla retroceder, vio cómo Román se sacaba la flecha de la espalda y se incorporaba. Muy poca sangre salía de la herida que debía haberlo dejado al menos, mal herido. Debajo de la chaqueta, Eva pudo ver un chaleco de kevlar.

"¡Tiene un chaleco antibalas!" alcanzó a gritar antes de que Sybilla la golpeara por detrás. Una flecha se clavó en un muslo de Román, pero también se la arrancó. Clint se lanzó a la carrera hacia ellos y Eva pudo ver también que tenía sangre en una de sus piernas. "¡Ahora sí me cabreaste!" se volvió hacia Sybilla y comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre las dos mujeres. Los dos hombres se detuvieron unos segundos a mirarlas antes de volver la atención a sus respectivas vidas. Ambas sabían luchar y la batalla era a muerte.

Clint aprovechó la distracción de Román y se le abalanzó, arrojándolo al suelo y comenzando otra pelea. Pero esta vez Román le ganó de mano. Le golpeó la herida de la pierna haciéndolo caer y luego sacó de entre su ropa una especie de revolver, metálico y de caño mas largo que el usual. Apretó un botón e hizo un sonido como de carga. Le disparó a Clint que pudo arrojarse a un lado a tiempo antes de que la descarga eléctrica le pegara. El rayo dió contra la pared, dejando un agujero humeante. Dos hombres, vestidos de negro y con capuchas que tapaban su rostro, corrieron en ayuda de Román y la mujer, pero Eva pudo interceptarlos. Barrió a uno por lo pies, al otro alcanzó a noquearlo de una patada. De pronto se encontró luchando contra dos, el humo de las explosiones le hacia saltar lagrimas en los ojos. Pudo ver a Clint peleando a su lado contra Román, no sabía como se mantenían en pie con los puñetazos que se estaban dando.

Sybilla logró darle un golpe, aturdiéndola, y comenzó a arrastrarla. Román volvió a dispararle a Clint, pegando el rayo contra el piso, cerca de sus pies y haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, luego corrió en ayuda de Sybilla y los tres, junto con el otro hombre, agarraron a Eva por los pies y los brazos y corrieron al estacionamiento.

"¡El medallón!¿Tienen el medallón?" Vociferaba Sybilla.

Eva no llegó a entender la respuesta, de tanto que la sacudían, pero de todas formas entró en pánico. Se sacudió y gritó, vió a Clint tirado y temió lo peor, las lágrimas seguían en sus ojos pero no estaba segura de que fueran por el humo.

Clint se incorporó con dificultad, justo cuando Louis doblaba por el pasillo a la carrera.

"¡Se la llevan!" Tomó el arco y corrió hacia el estacionamiento. Louis lo siguió y vieron como un automóvil se alejaba por el túnel. Clint corrió hacia el jeep

"Barton, voy contigo"

"No Doyle, no estás listo aún, deberías ir a ver cómo está todo adentro"

"Ya está bajo control, además estás herido y eso te demorará. Si esperas refuerzos ya estarán lejos. Puedo conducir y tu lanzas"

Con ese argumento, aceptó a regañadientes. No había tiempo que perder.

A toda velocidad y derrapando en las curvas, la distancia entre ambos vehículos se acortaban segundo a segundo. No debían permitir que salieran del túnel. Mientras Louis conducía, Clint se asomó por la ventanilla y apuntó. La flecha pegó en el tanque de gasolina, su punta especial largó un ácido que abrió un considerable agujero en el metal. La gasolina se derramaba a chorros y en cuestión de segundos, y sin que lo pudieran evitar, el vehículo se detuvo.

_Clint. _A Eva se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y se preparó. Apenas el auto comenzó a detenerse, se arrojó de él, Sybilla se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no llegó a atraparla. Eva corrió con Sybilla pegada a sus talones.

Clint vió a Sybilla sacar un arma y apuntar a Eva, estaban tan cerca que era imposible errarle. El hombre de negro le apuntó a él. Román corría hacia ellos mientras sacaba su arma también. Clint midió la situación dos segundos. Si mataba a Sybilla, el otro lo mataría a el, la otra opción era inconcebible. Vió a Louis correr hacia Román. Era entonces o nunca, tomó dos flechas y las tensó juntas. Apuntó y disparó. Casi al mismo tiempo, Sybilla se encogía retorcida de dolor, con una flecha atravesada en un costado y el hombre caía muerto con una flecha en el pecho. Eva, se acercó a ella y le propinó con furia una patada en la mandíbula, durmiéndola. Cada vez le salía mejor su técnica. Le sonrió con desprecio y se dio vuelta para mirar. Su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una mueca de espanto. Abrió lentamente la boca para gritar.

Román corría hacia el jeep con la velocidad de un corredor de rugby, Clint no podía alcanzarlo por la herida en su pierna y entonces Louis se le adelantó. Se le interpuso, apuntándole y gritándole que se detuviera. Román se detuvo, pero sólo para apuntarle con su arma y disparar. El rayo le dio a Louis de pleno en el pecho y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo en violentos espasmos, hasta que cayó pesadamente al piso, convulsionó un poco más y se detuvo por completo.

"¡Nooooo!" el grito de Clint sacudió las paredes del lugar. Eva gritó también. Aprovechando ese momento de conmoción, Román se subió al Jeep y salió disparado. El rayo de su arma abrió otro boquete por donde pudo escapar. Pero Eva y Clint ya ni pensaban en él.

Se acercaron al cuerpo inerte. Clint le revisó los signos.

"Tiene puesto un chaleco, quizás eso lo haya salvado Eva sollozaba al borde de la histeria.

"¡No respira, no tiene pulso!" Clint no estaba mejor que ella, pero atinó a tomar la radio y pedir auxilio médico.

"¡Debemos hacerle RCP mientras vienen!" Eva lo sacudió, no podían permitir que Louis muriera, era impensable.

"¿Sabes hacerlo de a dos?" Eva respondió afirmativamente "¡Comencemos!"

Clint cruzó las manos sobre el pecho de Louis y Eva se colocó para hacerle respiración boca a boca. Comenzaron

"Uno-dos-tres-cuatro-cinco ¡aire!"

"Uno-dos-tres-cuatro-cinco ¡aire!"

Y así estuvieron hasta que llegó el auxilio, a ellos les pareció que se habían tardado horas. Eva tuvo que separar a Clint del cuerpo de Louis, y abrazó sus hombros, mientras veían como lo subían al vehículo de auxilio y preparaban el desfibrilador. El pequeño vehículo se alejó, dejándolos solos con su desesperación.

* * *

_Fue muy largo! es que cuando arranco, ya no puedo parar jeje_

_Ya se que prometo y no cumplo (una verguenza), pero espero tener el siguiente capítulo antes del domingo_

_Gracias por leerme y hasta prontito!_

_PD: como que no comenten, no sabrán lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo muejejej (firma: Román)_

_N/A: la autora no se hace responsable de posibles ataques a su computadora :)_


	23. Ella es como el viento

_Hola! _

_Como soy buena (?) y lo prometido es deuda, les dejo el nuevo capítulo antes del domingo. Es que ni yo me podía aguantar! Gran momento entre Clint y Eva, y esperen otro, el capítulo siguiente :)_

**Bullet**_: sii yo también odio a Román! :(_

_N/A: esto está hecho sólo por diversión._

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Ella es como el viento**

"El chaleco salvó su corazón y sus pulmones de quedar como un carbón humeante, y fue bueno que ustedes le hayan hecho reanimación, eso puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… Aún no sabemos la extensión del daño, pues tiene muchas quemaduras internas, tenemos que ver hasta dónde resultaron afectados sus pulmones o si le quedará algún daño neurológico…o si sobrevive. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, y estos próximos días son cruciales"

Eva escuchaba al médico con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en un puño. Miró a Louis tendido en la cama, conectado a una maraña de tubos y rodeado de aparatos que lo monitoreaban y controlaban. Tan joven y lleno de vida, no podía morir. Sentía que ella era la culpable de que estuviera allí, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Luego de que el vehículo de auxilio se lo llevó, llegaron dos más, uno se llevó el cadáver y a Sybilla, inconsciente y el otro a Eva y Clint hacia la enfermería también, sus heridas necesitaban atención y la pierna de Clint sangraba tan profusamente que se necesitaron varios puntos para cerrarla. La herida de su frente no era grave, y tenía un par de golpes más, su pómulo pronto se pondria morado. Luego habían esperado fuera de la habitación de Louis mucho tiempo, golpeados, en silencio, uno al lado del otro hasta que salió el médico y les dio el parte.

Les permitieron quedarse un rato con él, hasta que le avisaron a Clint que Fury lo buscaba. Cuando lo miró supo que lo que menos quería hacer era irse, pero no le quedaba otra opción, su jefe lo llamaba. Eva lo vió salir de la habitación, cansado, devastado por su amigo, y por un momento hasta le dio mas pena que el propio Louis. Se quedó un rato más sosteniendo la mano del joven hasta que el médico le dijo que tenía que irse. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Louis, no pienso perder a uno de mis mejores amigos ¿entiendes? Voy a venir todos los días a recordarte que debes despertar" le susurró en el oído y cuando sintió que su voz se quebró, se fue.

Cabizbaja comenzó a caminar. Se dio cuenta de que cerca de allí, internada en una sala custodiada, estaba Sybilla. Cruzó el pasillo sin levantar la vista, pero unos pasos mas adelante cambió de opinión y se volvió. Los guardias estaban a unos metros de la puerta de la habitación, tomando un café en la máquina. No había nadie más allí. Los miró fijo unos segundos, ellos no se percataron de su presencia. Cuando giraron para tomar su vaso de café, Eva se deslizó, pegada a la pared, abrió la puerta lentamente, y entró en la habitación.

Sybilla yacía en la cama, atada con dos gruesas tiras de cuero a los barrotes de la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión no era tranquila. Eva la observó, clavándole la mirada como si con eso pudiera lastimarla más que la flecha de Clint.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" su voz era dura y sus ojos eran dos ranuras por donde destilaba odio

"Pienso en alguna razón para no matarte aquí mismo" le respondió Eva con toda la calma que pudo juntar.

Sybilla se rió con desprecio.

"No te arriesgarías, soy demasiado valiosa"

"Como si fueras a cooperar"

Volvió a reirse, probablemente las drogas que le habían dado le estaban afectando el cerebro.

"Román escapó ¿verdad? Ya volverá por mi"

"Pagará lo que le hizo a Louis" lo dijo como una promesa y le habló con cierto veneno "¿tanto lo amas como para meterte con esa clase de gente?"

"¿Esa clase de gente?" Sybilla levantó el tono, airado y eso la hizo toser "Todo depende del punto de vista con que mires, querida ¿quiénes son los buenos y quiénes los malos de la película? La línea es tan delgada" por un momento su tono fue casi burlón "Y no te extrañes que tu halcón tenga alguna agenda escondida, todos la tienen"

Eva ya no quería escuchar más, sus palabras eran como un gusano que le taladraba los pensamientos.

Cuando salió de ahí no le importó que los guardias la llamaran. Desapareció al doblar el pasillo y se camufló en las sombras apoyándose contra la pared, en un intento de calmarse. De repente necesitaba ver a Clint, habían pasado un par de horas ya y esperaba que hubiera terminado con su reunion.

Alguien pasó al lado de ella, sin verla.

"¡Steve!" lo llamó, el capitán Rogers se sobresaltó, para él sólo había sombras de donde Eva había salido. Se detuvo y conversaron un momento, sobre Louis, sobre lo que había pasado. Para su alivio, él le contó que cuando comenzaron a atacarlos Clint lo envió a por Bruce y el medallón, por lo cual, ambos estaban a salvo. Eva casi se cae del alivio.

"¿Has visto a Clint?"

"No, pero si ya salió de su reunión con Fury, yo lo buscaría en el único lugar que va cuando necesita alejarse de todo" señaló hacia arriba.

Eva no se sorprendió. Ok, debería subir al techo si quería verlo. No estaba muy convencida de hacerlo, no tanto por la altura sino porque temía que Clint no aceptara su compañía. De todas formas, se arriesgaría.

Desde la terraza se podía acceder al techo de pizarra negra por una escalerita de metal incrustada en una pared. Había demasiada calma y la noche olía a lluvia. El cielo reflejaba una luminosidad rosada, las nubes bajas y agobiantes parecían una cúpula sobre su cabeza. La ciudad, desde esa altura, era una gran manojo de luces y sombras y los sonidos llegaban lejanos y apagados. Más cerca, desde alguna ventana llegaba música de una radio. Caminó por el techo, que tenía una cierta pendiente y parecía abrirse al vacío, era una sensación vertiginosa, pero la vista desde allí era increíble. Afortunadamente no necesitó mirar muy lejos para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Allí estaba. Recortada contra el cielo rojizo, vió al fin la silueta del arquero. Sentado, de espaldas a ella, apoyaba los brazos en sus rodillas y no hizo ningún gesto por darse vuelta. Dudaba que no la hubiera escuchado. Era el único que la podía sentir aproximarse. Eva se quedó quieta a poca distancia detrás de él, sin poder decidirse si acercarse o no.

"Cuando uno mira las cosas desde una gran distancia, siempre parecen mas simples"

Clint habló a la noche, y Eva se acercó un poco más.

"Si quieres estar solo, me voy"

"No" su voz era como un murmullo, puso su mano en el espacio a su lado "siéntate"

Se sentó al lado suyo. Clint aún no la miraba, pero Eva pudo observar su rostro más de cerca. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, su mirada perdida en la ciudad. Sus ojos brillaban, como si la pena hubiera llevado lágrimas pero la furia las contuviera. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Eva habló, tenía que sacarse lo que llevaba adentro.

"Los médicos dicen que hay una leve esperanza"

Clint asintió y Eva suspiró ahogando un sollozo.

"Todo esto ha sido por mí, si llega a m-"

Clint giró para verla y la interrumpió con la dureza de su mirada.

"Debemos pensar en él como alguien que vive. Si hay un resposable, soy yo. No debí haberle permitido que fuera conmigo, fue una locura"

"Tiene demasiada energía, no hubieras podido retenerlo siempre en un escritorio."

"No, tarde o temprano iba a querer venir conmigo" suspiró "y se acostumbraría a la muerte enseguida, sólo que no debió ser tan pronto"

"¿Cómo pueden soportar vivir con la sentencia de muerte pendiente sobre sus cabezas todo el tiempo?"

"Es así, te acostumbras. Aquí la muerte camina a tu lado todos los dias o al lado de tus compañeros. Es una más de la familia."

"Suena bastante morboso"

"No, al contrario. Te recuerda que debes disfrutar más cada minuto que la vida te regala. Porque no sabes qué pasará al día siguiente"

"Puedes volverte temerario e irresponsable"

"Sólo hasta que aprendes a respetar la vida y a lo que te rodea"

"¿Aunque sea un enemigo? ¿aunque seas tú el que le quites la vida?"

"Tus enemigos también te definen. A veces hasta llegas a apreciarlos. No te creas que me gusta matar gente, de hecho siempre intento evitarlo y cuando no queda otro remedio, intento buscar alguna maldita justificación. Por ejemplo, la cuenta pendiente que tengo con Román sólo se saldará cuando le clave una flecha en un ojo. Y no sólo por Louis, por tí también. "

En cierta forma la emocionó escuchar eso. Puso su mano sobre la de él y le dio un leve apretón. Ese cálido gesto hizo que los labios de Clint se curvaran en una triste sonrisa y a su vez, le clavara una mirada inescrutable. Presentía que algo más lo estaba molestando.

"Y…¿qué quería Fury? oh, disculpa, supongo que será algo secreto"

"Quería un reporte …" se interrumpió y miró a la distancia, resoplando.

"Hay algo mas ¿verdad? Algo te está molestando. Quizás si me lo cuent-"

Los dedos de Clint sobre sus labios la interrumpieron por segunda vez.

"No puedo, no ahora Eva. En otro momento te lo diré, te aseguro que lo haré"

Eva asintió con la cabeza, presentía que se trataba de ella, pero no tenía ganas de atosigarlo con preguntas.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sintió su brazo pasar por su espalda, sosteniéndola. No hablaron más, no hacía falta. Permanecieron por un rato inmóviles, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos pero acompañándose. Abajo danzaban las luces de la ciudad, ajena a sus penas.

Cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, decidieron que era hora de bajar. En lugar de volver por donde Eva había llegado, Clint saltó por el borde, para consternación de Eva que le pareció que se arrojaba al vacío, cuando en realidad, la terraza estaba allí, algo más abajo. Se asomó y vió a Clint tenderle los brazos para ayudarla. Dudó, quizás era preferible que saltara directo al piso, pero…

"¿Me atrapas?"

"Como siempre" le sonrió Clint desde abajo.

"¿Y tú te ríes del ego de Tony?" movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pero cuando Eva se dispuso a bajar, una parte de la pizarra se soltó y eso, sumado a que estaba mojado, la hizo resbalar sin que pudiera hacer nada por frenar su caída.

"¡Wooow, cuidado abajo!"

Pero él ya estaba listo para atajarla y la joven fue a parar directo a sus brazos, chocando contra su cuerpo. Clint la atrapó al vuelo y la abrazó por la cintura apretándola contra él. Eva quedó con los pies en el aire y su primera reacción fue abrazarse a su cuello. Se sorprendió de la fuerza de Clint al atraparla, había sido como arrojarse contra una columna mullida. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. La sensación de sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella le estaba causando interferencias en su pensamiento racional. Sus fuertes brazos aún la retenían. Clint le habló, sin aflojar su abrazo.

"¿Siempre te arrojas asi?"

"Si, yo caigo con estilo" le salió entrecortado, quizás la estaba apretando muy fuerte...

"Ya veo.."

Clint le sonrió seductoramente y hubo un silencio incómodo. Eva forcejeó, aunque no mucho, para liberarse.

"hmmm…bájame…"

Lo vió negar lentamente con la cabeza con sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Eva gruño de frustración. Si pensaba que le iba a dejar hacer lo que quería, estaba muy equivocado, de modo que, sin pensarlo, se inclinó un poco y le estampó un breve pero firme beso en la boca. No sabía porqué lo había hecho…oh si, su impulsividad. No esperaba sentir la electricidad que casi le sacude el cuerpo, pero menos esperaba la reacción de Clint que se sobresaltó y la soltó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Eva cayó al suelo de pie, con una sonrisa triunfal. Lo había sorprendido y eso le resultó muy divertido.

Pero la sonrisa fue diluyéndose cuando vió que Clint no se la devolvía, peor aún, la miraba con esos ojos felinos y penetrantes, como aquella vez en el bar y decidió que lo mejor era emprender la huida. Comenzó a girar para alejarse, cuando una mano en su mentón la detuvo y la hizo volverse. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Clint se apoyaban en los suyos, cálidos y decididos. Ahora era él quien la había sorprendido. Luego de un segundo de duda, con sus labios apenas tocándose, Eva cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

El tiempo se detuvo y las gotas de lluvia parecieron quedar suspendidas en el aire, o quizás ellos ya no las sentían. Lo único que existía en ese momento eran sus propios labios besando los labios del otro. Dejaron que sus bocas fueran como un bálsamo para aliviar sus penas. Los dedos de Clint se enredaban en sus cabellos castaños, se notaba que no tenía intención de apurar las cosas. Sus besos eran tiernos, pero Eva tuvo que aferrarse a su chaqueta porque la estaban derritiendo. Los labios de Clint se ocupaban de los suyos con suavidad, pero sin detenerse, besaba su labio superior, luego el inferior, o ambos, o la comisura de su boca, era como si la estuviera saboreando. Eva le respondía de la misma forma, embargada de emociones y sintiendo que algo muy fuerte revoloteaba en su estómago. Sus alientos se mezclaban y debió ahogar un gemido cuando sintió sus dientes, apenas mordiendo, apenas rozando sus labios de la misma tortuosa manera. Eso la obligó a abrir un poco más la boca y lo dejó entrar, porque quería más de el, lo quería todo. Con sus labios en el mas leve contacto, sus lenguas se tocaron y se acariciaron lenta, suavemente. Sentía los dedos de Clint entre su pelo, a veces enredándose en él, a veces tomando su cabeza, y con cada presión de ellos, con cada movimiento de su lengua, su cuerpo se estremecía. Lo sintió soltar un tenue gruñido, como si luchara por controlarse. La que estaba a punto de perder el control era ella, pero aguantó, pues junto con todo lo que sentía, el temor, indefinido, también estaba presente. Ya la habían besado antes, por supuesto y lo había disfrutado, pero nunca la habían besado así.

Continuaron saboreándose y disfrutando ese beso con todos los sentidos, olvidándose por un momento lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De alguna forma la pasión estaba controlada porque lo que los llevaba, era la necesidad de caricias, de cariño, de llegar al alma del otro.

Hasta que las gotas fueron demasiado insistentes como para ignorarlas. En segundos comenzarían a mojarse en serio. Se apartaron, recordando cómo respirar. Se miraron por un instante sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Porque él tambien estaba abrumado por las emociones o quizás porque no queria forzarla, Eva pudo escabullirse, tenía que salir, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Clint tomó su mano, haciendo que se detuviera. Sus ojos le decían que no se fuera aún, Eva negó con la cabeza, intentó una sonrisa pero en su cara se reflejaban todas las emociones juntas, por lo que no sabía bien qué expresión había resultado. Deslizó su mano, liberándose de él y se alejó con paso apresurado.

Clint se quedó un momento más, sólo bajo la lluvia. Había logrado lo que hacía tanto tiempo quería hacer, besarla, pero no se había imaginado que su corazón pudiera detenerse al hacerlo. Estaba como paralizado. A lo lejos alguien había subido el volumen de una radio y la estrofa de una vieja canción, flotó en la noche.

She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done

Se sacudió la parálisis y fue tras ella.

* * *

_Al fin! qué les pareció? Tardaron estos dos ¿eh? pero finalmente llegó ese primer beso. Qué será lo que Clint no le pudo contar a Eva?En el próximo..hmmm...no les cuento nada, pero comenten, como digo siempre si les gustó y si no les gustó tambien (pero no sean muy duros conmigo jajaj) :)_

_Me puse romántica! debe ser la Primavera que llega al Hemisferio Sur. Asi que Feliz Primavera al Hemisferio Sur y Feliz Otoño al Hemisferio Norte!_

_- La canción es "She´s like the wind" la canta Patrick Schwayze en la hermosa pelicula Dirty Dancing, si no la vieron, no se qué esperan :) esa estrofa me gusta mucho y me parece que aplica a la ocasión ;)_

_- Y la frase de Eva "si, yo caigo con estilo" la tomé prestada de Toy Story :D_

_Por último, una aclaración: la intención de esta autora desde el principio era matar a Louis, pero a esta altura de la historia se encariñó con él y decidió que por el momento lo va a dejar al borde de la muerte, a ver que dice el destino...¿y uds?_

_Gracias por leerme! este domingo no podré publicar, pero la próxima semana, nos vemos! _


	24. El juego de la Liebre y el Halcón

_Perdonen la demora! al fin el capítulo, es largo si, pero creo que les va a gustar...les dije que venían más momentos de Clint y Eva y como sigo romántica por la Primavera, aquí hay varios...algunos un poco más que románticos ;)_

_Realmente espero que les guste! Comenten, comenten por favorrrr!_

**Bullet_: _**_gracias por siempre comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado :)_

**Wihlem_: _**_gracias! y si, entiendo perfectamente! :D_

**Mariposa88**_: me alegro que hayas vuelto a leerla, gracias y espero que te siga gustando :)_

_N/A: este capítulo contiene situaciones adultas, leves o moderadas_

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - El juego de la Liebre y el Halcón**

El corazón le latía desbocado en su pecho. Debió detenerse en el pasillo en penumbras y sostenerse de una pared para recuperar el aire. Aún sentía los labios de Clint en los suyos, las fuertes manos de él en su pelo. El recuerdo de ese beso no iba desaparecer en mucho tiempo, aunque le siguieran otros. Claro, una cosa había sido querer que la besara, casi como si fuera un juego, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido más que eso, y la impactó la intensidad de sus emociones en ese momento. Consideró si había sido un error besarlo. Definitivamente, no. Pero…

Se enderezó, atenta. Sabía que estaba a sus espaldas, imponiendo su presencia, observándola, pero sin tocarla. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no lo había oído acercarse. No intentó voltearse y cerró los ojos cuando lo escuchó hablar, dejó que su voz susurrante la acariciara.

"No voy a decir que fue un error, ni que lo olvidemos ni que lo lamento, porque nada de eso sería verdad"

Eva giró para mirarlo y apoyándose contra la pared, lo miró de costado y le habló distraídamente.

"Oh, ¿Te estás refiriendo a cuando estabas haciendo el tonto con Sybilla?"

"Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero"

Rápido cómo un ave de presa, la acorraló contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados. No le habló, ni la tocó, sólo paseó sus ojos por su rostro, bajó a sus labios y luego a su cuello, para volver a clavar su mirada acerada en la de ella. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se estaba conteniendo, quizás porque Eva aún ponía cierta distancia y eso lo frenaba un poco, sólo un poco...

"Clint" le sostuvo la mirada, sabiéndose acorralada, queriendo y no queriendo liberarse "oye, yo…yo tampoco pienso que fue un error, pero…¿no tendrás problemas?¿no tienen alguna regla aquí para los agentes…como no besarse en las zonas comunes o algo…."

"Eva…shhhh" Clint despegó una de sus manos de la pared para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos "Dale un poco de descanso a tu cerebro"

Eva inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano que se deslizaba por su rostro y cerró los ojos, oh si, podría hacer eso…aunque quizás lo mejor sería salir de allí antes de que empezara a sonar la alarma de incendio. La caricia siguió la línea de su mandíbula y cuando sintió sus dedos callosos bajar por su garganta y deslizarse hasta su escote, su cerebro se había casi desconectado. Estaba segura de que su piel lanzaba llamaradas por donde él había pasado. Antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, la mano de Clint volvió a su ubicación original en el muro, dejándola encerrada nuevamente. Eva seguía con los brazos abajo y estaba presionada contra la pared como si en cualquier momento se fuera a convertir en un mural. No se podía mover, toda esa masculinidad que se cernía sobre ella, la dejaba como atontada. Era irresistible y lo odiaba por eso. Bueno, no tanto... Dejó que se acercara más, y cuando sus bocas estuvieron a escasos milímetros él se frenó, para desviarse y dirigir su atención a su cuello, posando sus labios húmedos en él, quitándole todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Eva podía sentir el aroma a lluvia en su pelo revuelto y mojado. Clint aún tenía sus manos en la pared, al igual que ella. Sólo se tocaban en el punto en que la boca hacía presión en el cuello, que latía demasiado deprisa. Despacio, suavemente, iba recorriendo la piel y cuando se detuvo, sin despegarse de ella, la tocó con su lengua. Eva soltó un jadeo, casi involuntariamente, haciendo que Clint sonriera contra su piel. Su primer impulso fue golpearlo, pero lo que estaba haciendo en su cuello era tan..tan maravillosamente excitante que sólo pudo tomarse de sus anchos hombros, y apretarlos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se endurecían los músculos bajo su presión. Ya iba a abrazarlo y pegar su cuerpo contra él cuando, con el rabillo del ojo, divisó algo brilloso cerca del techo. Abrió los ojos muy grandes.

"Clint…" su voz sonó más parecida a un gemido y Clint no le respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado.

"Clint" le era imposible hablar de corrido con lo que le estaba haciendo "eso…hmm…no será…una cámara…¿no?"

"Si…pero nadie…le presta atención" le respondió él distraídamente desde su cuello.

"¡Qué!?" De un tirón se lo sacó de encima. Clint la perforó con la mirada, era increíble cuánto podía expresar con sus ojos. Eva luchaba consigo misma entre seguir con lo que estaban o matarlo.

"Probablemente en este momento pasó alguien por casualidad y le resultó interesante lo que vio! O peor aún ¡probablemente esté Tony allí diciéndoles a todos "qué les dije" o algo así!"

"Probablemente esté apagada" Clint había cerrado lo ojos y le hablaba entre dientes, considerando si seguir con su glorioso cuello o taparle la boca de un beso para que se calle.

"Pues, no me pienso arriesgar!" gruño encolerizada y antes de que Clint pudiera reaccionar, pasó por debajo de su brazo y salió disparada hacia la escalera. Clint siguió apoyado contra la pared, contando hasta diez, presionando sus ojos con sus dedos, frustrado, pero en el fondo divertido. ¿Quería jugar al gato y el ratón? pues que se prepare.

Eva bajó todos los pisos hasta llegar al suyo. Se dirigió a la cocina, resoplando, necesitaba un vaso con agua y por sobre todo necesitaba pensar…y mucho. No. No podía darle un descanso a su cerebro, no después de lo que había pasado. Entró de golpe y se detuvo en seco al ver que no estaba vacía. Dos personas cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas, en una actitud tierna y cómplice. Eran Tony y una joven de rasgos delicados y cabellos rubios como el trigo. Por la actitud de Tony, supo inmediatamente quién era.

Bien, al menos no estaba mirando esa maldita cámara.

"Perdón, no quise interrumpir, sólo vine por un poco de agua y me voy"

"Eva, pareces un pájaro mojado ¿Qué estuviste haciendo bajo la lluvia? Ven quiero presentarte a mi novia, Pepper" La joven rubia le sonrió simpáticamente y le tendió la mano para saludarla. Al fin conocía a la famosa Pepper Potts.

"Encantada, Tony me ha hablado mucho de ti. Vinimos a ver a Louis, y paramos para tomar algo fresco."

A Eva le cayó bien inmediatamente, pero no se explicaba cómo esa chica tan fina podía estar con alguien tan egocéntrico y petulante como Tony. Bueno, ella no era la mas indicada para hacerse preguntas de esa índole.

"Y donde está tu halcón, pajarito?"

Eva no respondió. De pronto Clint apareció en la puerta, igual de mojado que Eva y se detuvo también, sorprendido de verlos. Tony lo miró, la miró a Eva, sumó dos más dos y se rió, mientras Pepper abrazaba a Clint cordialmente y Eva se hacía la distraída.

"Oh, creo que puedo adivinar qué estuviste haciendo" Tony le sonrió con picardía y se volvió hacia Clint "Barton, aprovechando que te encontré, necesito hablarte unos minutos. Damas, ya volvemos, pueden conocerse mejor, hablen de moda o cosas de chicas por un rato, pero no de armas y menos de hombres ¿eh?" las dos le echaron la misma mirada reprobadora.

Tony y Clint salieron al pasillo

"Creo que se llevarán bien"

"Sería algo bueno, Eva no tiene amigas, hasta donde yo se"

"Justamente de Eva quería hablarte" le dijo Tony cuando ya se hubieron alejado "Sé lo que te pidió Fury y me dijo tu opinión, no estaba contento. Mira, se que muchas veces tu y yo no estamos de acuerdo, pero en esta debo darte la razón"

"Es una locura lo que pide. Sólo tengo que pensar qué voy a hacer al respecto."

"El problema no es Fury sino el Concejo, recuerda eso. Algo se nos ocurrirá" Tony lo miró con cierta expresión compungida "Parte de la culpa es mía, le conté mi historia de Morgan Le Fay y el medallón, y logré el efecto inverso al que quería, ufff, no podría ser peor."

Clint no podía culparlo. Después de esa historia, ¿a quién se le ocurriría apropiarse del medallón y usarlo como un arma? Oh si…al Concejo. Si Tony quería ayudar, deberían empezar ahora.

"Es peor que eso Stark...mucho peor"

"Debemos buscar a Banner" Tony estaba preocupado y el no solía preocuparse, no podía imaginar qué podría ser peor que usar un objeto sobrenatural e inestable como arma de destrucción.

…...

Las jóvenes permanecieron en silencio un rato como esperando a que los dos hombres ya estuvieran lejos para comenzar a hablar, por supuesto, de hombres. Eva decidió romper el hielo.

"También me han hablado mucho de ti, Pepper, y en verdad que debes ser especial como para…" se interrumpió antes de decir algo rudo.

"¿Soportar a Tony?" Pepper se rió con ganas "Oh, es un niño grande. Me hace renegar a veces, pero puedo con él. A los hombres es cuestión de saber manejarlos"

"Supongo, pero en mi caso es a la inversa, creo…" siempre le incomodaba hablar de ella "Soy bastaste ermitaña, no se me dan bien las relaciones"

"Pero debes estar con Clint buena parte de tu tiempo ahora ¿verdad? No me digas que no te cae bien" le sonrió con un gesto cómplice.

"Cuando no está haciendo algo que me haga querer asesinarlo dolorosamente" gruñó Eva "si, podría decirse que me cae bien…" Para su consternación, sintió que se ruborizaba. Afortunadamente, Pepper no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y siguió con la conversación.

"Conozco a Clint hace mucho, y la verdad es que dentro de los cánones del grupo en que se mueve, se puede decir que es bastante normal, como Tony, y alguno que otro aquí dentro"

Eva la miró sin comprender.

"Me refiero a que no son superhéroes, quiero decir, son hombres excepcionales, cada uno en lo suyo, pero no tienen poderes…tu entiendes" en realidad Eva no entendía mucho pero Pepper continuó "Son sólo hombres y está bien que sea así. Ya es dificil lidiar con ellos, imagínate si además tuvieran algún superpoder" Pepper resopló riendo.

"Quizás el ego de Tony es su superpoder" ambas lanzaron una carcajada

"O pero aún, imagínate amar a alguien que no es de este mundo, que ni siquiera es humano, como Jane a Thor. Claro que ella no parece hacerse demasiado problema"

"Un momento…Thor, te refieres al dios Thor?" era una locura pero se tenía que sacar la duda desde que Clint lo había nombrado la primera vez.

"El mismo"

"Guau"

Siguieron hablando y riendo un buen rato. Desde ese momento, Eva se permitió considerar que había personas con las que le gustaba estar y que también parecían apreciar su compañía, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Clint y Tony no se demoraron mucho, Bruce había salido y debían esperar su regreso. Las encontraron conversando animadamente y apenas los miraron cuando entraron en la cocina. Enseguida Pepper se levantó se despidió de Eva como si la conociera de toda la vida y salió con Tony. dejándolos solos. Clint la observaba como estudiándola y eso la puso nerviosa. Cuando quiso devolver el vaso a la alacena, éste se le cayó y se hizo añicos contra el piso. Ambos se agacharon a levantar los pedazos, mientras Eva se regañaba a sí misma.

"Qué torpe fui"

"O distraída…¡ouch! En realidad el torpe soy yo, parece…"

Clint se sostenía un dedo cortado, mirando la casi imperceptible gota de sangre con un exagerado gesto de dolor. Eva le tomó el dedo y observó el minúsculo corte, era imposible que le doliera tanto. Así y todo, le siguió la corriente y puso también cara de compungida.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

Clint asintió con la cabeza haciendo pucheros, pero se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Eva llevarse el dedo lastimado a su boca y posar sus labios en la herida, succionando muy suavemente, clavándole los bellos ojos verdes en los suyos. Esta vez, le tocó a él sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Era esa mezcla de candidez y sensualidad lo que lo enloquecía y en ese momento varios sentimientos lo invadieron. Por un lado, un deseo que estaba creciendo con tanta fuerza que se convertía en dolor físico, por otro, la culpa por tener que ocultarle cosas que la implicaban. Sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría problemas. Al diablo, la tenía delante y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Tomó su nuca y la atrajo hacia él, pegando su boca a la de ella en un beso fuerte, intenso. Eva no tenía escapatoria, pero igual le respondió, enredando su lengua con la de él, como si lucharan por devorarse. Aún estaban agachados sobre los vidrios desparramados. Pero fue breve, Clint se separó de ella, jadeando y la miró con ojos brillosos. Unas voces de personas que circulaban por el pasillo lo devolvieron a la realidad. Se levantó sin decirle nada y se fue, dejando a Eva perpleja, sentada en el piso. Cuando llegó a su habitación, no recordaba si había juntado los vidrios.

Eva no lo volvió a ver al día siguiente ni el que siguió y se sintió un poco aliviada, o al menos de eso quería autoconvencerse. Apenas se lo cruzó un par de veces en el puente o los pasillos. O cuando fue a ver a Louis, pero, o estaba con otras personas, o le decía que estaba ocupado y que hablarían luego. Resolvió tomarse las cosas con calma y no empezar a patear las paredes. Su mente iba a mil por hora. Quizás sí los habían visto con la cámara y lo habían amonestado. O quizás todo había pasado demasiado rápido y lo tenía que procesar (era hombre después de todo) o…había resuelto que no quería saber nada con ella, quizás aún había algo entre el y Natasha, o quizás…

Y así pensando en una posibilidad más terrible que la otra, caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó a unas oficinas. Ya era tarde y no había nadie, de modo que entró a mirar un poco el lugar, que le era desconocido y porque así distraería su mente. Se fijó que no hubiera nadie y se deslizó dentro, amparándose en la penumbra. Pasó por algunos escritorios, vio computadoras, cuadernos, nada en especial. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, tenía un cartelito que decía "Louis Doyle" , allí había una notebook con algunas carpetas a su lado. Con mucho cuidado, abrió la carpeta y enseguida su atención se concentró en ella y en la primera página. "Informe para Agt. Clint Barton" Había algunos datos, coordenadas, nombres extraños y el nombre de su abuelo. La ojeó con curiosidad, había información que ni ella sabía. No cabía en su asombro y lo leía ávidamente. La segunda carpeta, era sobre ella. Eso ya no le gustó demasiado y comenzaba a sentirse algo ofuscada. La tercera era un informe del Dr. Banner sobre el estudio que estaba haciendo sobre el medallón. Terminaba el informe un sello que la sorprendió: "Posible Arma de Destrucción". Si era lo que estaba pensando...

Para cuando terminó de ojear todo, sentía una furia que le hacía ver todo rojo y darle ganas de trompear a alguien, y fuerte. Y sabía a quién.

Con las carpetas bajo el brazo y echando humo por las orejas, preguntó por Clint a cuanta persona se cruzó. Dio con Natasha, que le echó una de sus miradas enigmáticas y le dijo que estaba en su apartamento, número 42, en el último piso de la torre. Eva se detuvo, y respiró profundo. Primero y principal, ¿cómo sabía Natasha dónde estaba exactamente?

_Calma Eva…eso no significa NADA_

¿Realmente tenía que verlo? Después de todo…¿porqué iría la liebre al nido del halcón? O era suicida o había enloquecido.

Lo que fuera, aún estaba enfadada y a pesar de que la consideración sobre ir o no, la había distraído un poco, necesitaba descargarse. Había llegado. Golpeó la puerta y esperó. La puerta se abrió, deslizándose sin hacer ruido.

Por un segundo casi olvidó porqué había ido. No estaba tan enojada como para no asombrarse con la visión que tenía enfrente. Clint tenía puesto sólo los pantalones y se había terminado de pasar la toalla por el pelo que estaba húmedo y revuelto. Vaya, su inconciente había acertado bastante bien al soñarlo sin ropa y debió hacer un esfuerzo por no quedarse mirando con cara de estúpida los abdominales marcados o su ancho pecho o sus musculosos brazos. En cualquier momento iba a empezar a babearse si no fuera porque Clint le habló.

"¿Qué haces aquí Eva?" sólo había curiosidad en su voz. Eva se recuperó y le puso las carpetas casi en la cara.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Hmmm, parecen carpetas"

"¡Muy gracioso!" su voz había subido un par de tonos "¡sabes bien de qué hablo, en estas carpetas está casi toda mi vida y la de mi abuelo, incluso cosas que yo ni sabía de mí misma! ¡y no es la carpeta que me mostró Fury cuando me trajiste a este loquero! ¿Me las ibas a mostrar alguna vez? Y no mencionemos la otra carpeta con el informe del medallón como posib-"

Clint la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar de un tirón, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Oh oh, la liebre estaba en problemas.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" aunque lo sabía. Louis debió dejarlas allí el día de la invasión y ya no pudo volver a guardarlas "supongo que si ya leíste no hace falta que te explique nada, ahora dime porqué viniste realmente"

_Buena pregunta..._

"Quiero que me expliques qué significa esto, porque presiento que hay algo que me implica y me tienen en la ignorancia como si hubiera algo escondido en mi retención aquí…" las palabras de Sybilla le volvían a la mente.

Clint se acercó, pero Eva lo empujó, y se apartó de el. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, él la alcanzó antes y la retuvo del brazo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Porque todo este escándalo por algo que podemos charlar no puede ser la única razón de esta reacción"

"¡Tú lo eres!" eso no se lo esperaba. La soltó sorprendido y esperó a que continuara, si es que lo hacía "no lo entiendes…yo…yo tenía mi vida bajo control, en mi relativa seguridad, si. Como tú me dijiste alguna vez ¿recuerdas? Bueno ¡eso me gustaba! Pero luego llegaron ustedes y tú…" se agarró la cabeza, las palabras salían sin que casi las pensara "que apareces y das vuelta todo lo que vengo construyendo…y…hace dos días que ni me hablas ¿qué clase de juego es éste?"

"No estoy jugando Eva, ojalá pudiera decirte…"

Clint no habló más, pero la miró muy serio. Eva agachó la cabeza, de repente se sentía cansada, ya ni siquiera estaba tan enojada.

"Odio este encierro y me quiero ir…pero también me quiero quedar…y..ya no se lo que quiero"

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta. Clint tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y corrió tras ella. Llegó a tiempo justo para bloquearle el botón antes de que Eva lo accionara. Fue brusco y Eva de espaldas a él, saltó de la sorpresa, pero así y todo no movió su mano. Eva quedó de cara a la puerta, con el corazón en la boca y Clint detrás de ella, aún con el brazo estirado trabando la puerta e impidiéndole huir. Forcejeó con fuerza para quitarlo de allí, pero fue en vano.

"Eva" su voz estaba cargada de una emoción que no podía contener "puedes huir de las cosas o de mí, pero no puedes huir de lo que sientes"

Eva tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que no había respirado hasta que Clint terminó de hablarle

"Qué sabes lo que siento, Clint"

Su brazo fuerte seguía contra la puerta, ya no estaba tan segura de querer irse. Lo sentía más cerca, el calor que emanaba de él la envolvía como una cálida manta.

"Sé que luchas todo el tiempo contra tus propios sentimientos, sé cómo te estremeces cuando te toco…"

Eva ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió su pulgar deslizarse en su espalda por el hueco de piel que se dejaba entrever entre su top y el pantalón. Apenas rozándola, acarició su cintura, mientras los demás dedos se unían para recorrerla. Era un descarado... pero tenía razón, todo su cuerpo se estremeció con ese contacto.

Los dedos callosos describían ardientes caminos por su vientre, cerró los ojos, disfrutando las caricias que corrían por su piel, hasta que Clint puso su palma justo bajo su ombligo e hizo presión para apretarla contra él. Eva tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caerse cuando sintió sus labios y su aliento en el hueco detrás de su oreja. Sentía en su espalda cómo el cuerpo de Clint reaccionaba a su contacto y eso la excitaba también. Cuando le depositó un beso en ese hueco, los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. La liebre estaba perdida.

"Quédate" le dijo en su oído con voz quebrada, y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. El cuerpo de Eva estaba reaccionando por instinto, quería que bajara esa mano más, y la tocara allí donde comenzaba a sentir un casi olvidado calor. Necesitaba que siguiera pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si la soltaba, se iría. Quizás por eso, pegó su cuerpo contra el de él. Dejó que le besara el cuello, que sus labios y lengua acariciaran sus hombros y volvieran a subir. Pero la mano de Clint siguió otro camino. Se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba, infiltrándose por debajo de su camiseta, ávida de su piel. Estaba hambriento de ella. Intentó controlarse todo lo que pudo, porque sentirla gemir y temblar entre sus brazos y saber que él estaba provocando esas reacciones, atentaba contra su cordura. Su mano siguió subiendo, y se posó en uno de sus pechos, haciendo presión contra el sostén. Apretó un poco más y los dos jadearon al mismo tiempo. La mano finalmente terminó en el valle de sus senos mientras ella giraba un poco la cabeza hacia él, permitiéndole besarla a lo largo de la mejilla, y llegar hasta la comisura de sus labios. A ese contacto se le sumó la otra mano de Clint, contra su estómago, apretándola más firmemente contra su cuerpo. Eva bajó una de sus manos hasta allí y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. La otra iba hacia atrás para tomarse de su pelo.

Clint sabía que la estaba torturando, pero no podría extender su propia tortura mucho tiempo más. Tenía que hacerla suya. Cuando cerró su abrazo sobre ella, Eva giró dentro de esa jaula de músculos, sin despegar su rostro de los labios cálidos que la atormentaban. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, se desató toda la pasión que venían conteniendo desde hacía días. Lo besó, profundamente, apretando su boca contra la suya, y usando su lengua con voracidad. Clint respondió, sin dejar de besarla con fiereza y aplastándola contra la fría puerta. Eva pasó sus manos por la musculosa espalda desnuda, sintiendo cómo él mismo respondía a ese estímulo con un gruñido. Ella, simplemente se estaba incendiando. Clint bajó sus manos a sus muslos, y las llevó a su trasero, levantándola en el aire sin esfuerzo. Eso le permitió a Eva abrazarle la cintura con sus piernas y a él quitarle la camiseta mientras la sostenía con su propio cuerpo. Ambos necesitaban tocar la piel del otro con desesperación. Le besó el cuello, la clavícula y la línea de su escote mientras ella, abrazaba su cuello y tironeaba de sus cabellos aún mojados.

Se entregaría finalmente la liebre a las garras del halcón?

La liebre lo estaba considerando...cuando la radio comenzó con sus molestos pitidos.

* * *

_No me odien, jeje pero las cosas son así ahi, no pueden tener un segundo de paz jeje (ya lo van a tener, creanme)_

_gracias por leerme!_


	25. Piedras

_Hola! _

_Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo. Para sufrir! jeje_

_Ya les avisé que apesto para los títulos? Espero que les guste. (al final, se lo cambié, me parece que éste está mejor)_

_Ya se que me leen aunque no comentan mucho, niños malos. Les voy a mandar a Román :P_

**Mariposa88_:_**_ gracias__! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Piedras**

Con las manos de Clint recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sus lenguas en plena batalla por invadir terreno, Eva apenas se percataba del zumbido de la radio. Pero Clint, con el oído más acostumbrado a las llamadas, ya no lo soportaba más. Aún con las piernas de ella rodeándolo y sin dejar de devorar su boca, se quitó la radio de la cintura del pantalón y la arrojó como si fuera un bollo de papel. El aparato cayó sobre el sofá perdiéndose entre los almohadones. Sabía que pagaría las consecuencias de eso más tarde, pero en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias las pagaron casi inmediatamente.

Un timbrazo seguido por un golpe en la puerta, los detuvo. Sin cambiar la posición, permanecieron atentos, rogando que quien hubiera golpeado, se fuera. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"Barton, si estás ahí abre, es urgente"

_Más vale que lo sea, o no te salvará ni Jarvis_

Eva sintió que su piel se quejaba al despegarse de la piel de Clint. Intentó retenerlo unos segundos más. Pero no tuvieron opción. Se dieron un suave, último beso y se separaron para ponerse sus camisetas rápidamente. Eva se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el sofá con su mejor cara de poker, intentando arreglar sus cabellos revueltos. El rostro sonrojado ya era algo más difícil de disimular. Clint abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y sin que pudiera impedirlo entró un Tony decidido, seguido por un Bruce que se encogía de hombros con un gesto de "no pude hacer nada". Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Eva que los miraba como si fueran los cobradores de la renta.

"Perdón si interrumpimos algo…" comenzó a decir Bruce, avergonzado

"La pregunta correcta sería ¿interrumpimos algo?" rió Tony "díganme que no llegamos en medio de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado porque no me lo perdonaría nunca. Debí haberte apostado que estaría aquí, Banner"

Eva y Clint lo miraron con los brazos cruzados y cara de nada.

"Larga ya lo que viniste a decirme"

"Fury quiere verte. A los tres en realidad. Está en videoconferencia con el Concejo y entre nosotros, creo que nos llama para no tener que soportarlos solo"

"Stark, si nos llama es porque abriste esa bocaza que tienes"

"Touché"

"¿Es por el asunto del medallón?" Eva se levantó del asiento "Se que lo quieren"

Bruce y Tony se congelaron ante la novedad de que Eva sabía sobre lo que el Concejo tramaba.

"¿Ahora quién abrió la bocaza?" Tony replicó a Clint con ironía.

"Me enteré sola y por eso vine a pedirle explicaciones"

"Hmm…ya veo…lo que no te explicó es que la camiseta no se pone del revés"

Eva se dio cuenta entonces de que las costuras de su camiseta estaban del lado incorrecto, contuvo su pudor y le devolvió a Tony una mirada desafiante.

"Está de moda"

"Suficiente con esto"

Clint se había sentado en una de las sillas, sin dejar de mirar a Eva preocupado, nadie de los presentes comprendía la gravedad del asunto en su total magnitud. Y no podía hablar delante de ella.

Bruce levantó la vista ante la voz de Clint, había estado mirando las carpetas con los informes "Eva, si leíste esto, sabrás que he investigado la piedra con gran interés y habrás visto que mi conclusión es bastante terminante "

"Bruce, excepto el título, no entendí ni jota ya desde la primera página"

Sabiendo que el resto tampoco lo había leído, Bruce comenzó a caminar intentando explicarlo en pocas palabras

"He hecho mediciones a esta piedra con todo el instrumental con el que contaba, frecuencímetro, espectroscopio…bien, no importa. Todas las piedras, preciosas o no, poseen un patrón de frecuencia propio que las diferencia del resto, cada tipo tiene el suyo. El patrón de esta piedra no se parece al de ninguna otra conocida. Ni siquiera se parece a un metal. Además ésta emite cierto tipo de radiación, que tampoco pude identificar. Lo extraño es que la radiación no es constante. A veces está emitiendo, a veces no, a veces cambia la frecuencia de la radiación. Es como…bueno, como si fuera un radiotransmisor que trasmite, y recibe y a veces está mudo. ¿Entienden?"

"Clarísimo" para Tony era un lenguaje normal, los demás agradecieron la analogía.

"Suena a locura, pero casi puedo asegurar que esta piedra no es de este mundo"

"Pudo haber venido con algún meteorito"

"Es probable, Barton, yo daría esa respuesta, pero…¿qué tipo de piedra, de este planeta o no, hace lo que le vimos hacer el otro día conmigo y con Sybilla? Cómo puede ser manipulada por alguien y absorber espectros o lo que fuera?"

"No se qué clase de piedra puede hacer eso, pero he oído hablar mucho sobre ciertos usos que se les da a la piedra, mas místicos, ya saben"

Los tres hombres la miraron curiosos, veían venir una de sus explicaciones esotéricas.

"Algunos creen que las piedras emiten unas energías particulares, como una vibración, que proviene de la tierra o del universo, y que se canaliza a través de ellas. Las usan para armonizar la energía de una persona o para curar enfermedades o hasta para cambiar la energía de un lugar. Los hindúes las asocian a los chakras y bueno, podemos encontrar referencias en miles de culturas. Esa piedra…mueve energías que están mas allá de nuestra pobre comprensión humana"

"Aún cuando mi comprensión diste mucho de ser pobre, creo que esto me supera"

"Me refiero…¡absorbió un espíritu que estaba dentro de alguien!"

"Y ese espíritu se metió dentro de alguien por medio de…" Clint quería llegar al meollo del asunto.

"Del Elixir" Eva de pronto muchos de sus conocimientos encajaron "El elixir está hecho con la piedra. Ambos son uno"

"¡Como la piedra filosofal y el elixir de la vida!" asintió Bruce

"Algo así. Por eso Doom los necesita juntos, ahora que tiene el elixir correcto. Claro…el que le robó a Morgan, que fue el que te habían dado a tí, Tony, no era el definitivo, era algo así como experimental, luego logró hacer el verdadero. Por eso esas pobres personas, que seguro tampoco tenían ese famoso portal, no pudieron amoldarse al espíritu que el elixir hizo entrar en sus cuerpos, al igual que pasó contigo, sólo que no estaba Merlín para salvarlos, o el medallón para controlarlos y por eso enloquecieron." Eva se detuvo y suspiró sonriendo, segura de que había dicho una genialidad deductiva propia de Sherlock Holmes. Se dio vuelta y miró a los tres hombres. Tony y Bruce casi la aplaudieron, pero Clint estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y a juzgar por su expresión, no eran agradables.

La radio, desde algún recóndito lugar del sofá los hizo saltar con la voz furiosa de Fury.

"Barton, trae tu culo aquí y los culos de Stark y Banner ya mismo"

"Han puesto realmente nervioso al jefe y ahora quiere compartir su experiencia con nosotros" Tony se levantó resignado, y Banner lo siguió, Clint caminó en silencio pero se detuvo cuando Eva lo alcanzó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" en los últimos minutos se había puesto taciturno y le preocupaba lo que callaba.

Clint negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla.

"Nos vemos luego ¿si?"

Los tres se alejaron, dejando a Eva en una nebulosa de preocupación. Mientras los veía desaparecer tras la puerta del elevador, supo que nada iba a distraerla de pensar qué diría el Concejo y no podía esperar a que Clint se lo contara. Lo oíria por sí misma.

Esperó el elevador y se dirigió distraídamente hacia la Sala de de Juntas. Eva no quería que los demás supieran hacia donde se dirigía de modo que eligió los pasillos más oscuros y se movió entre las sombras. Pegado a la sala había un pequeño cuarto donde se controlaban los sistemas de video, iluminación y calefacción sin que los asistentes a la reunión debieran preocuparse. Como la junta había comenzado, los operadores habían ido a tomar un café, lo que le permitió a Eva colarse entre los equipos y esconderse en el rincón más cercano

La conversación hacía rato que había comenzado, y esperaba que no hubieran dicho nada importante. Las voces desconocidas le llegaban veladas por una tenue estática, intentó identificarlas y les puso números, eran 4 en total.

No se esperaba lo que escucharía a continuación.

"Stark, si aún tiene el teletransportador..." dijo la voz 1, grave y masculina.

"Lo destruí" Interrumpió Tony secamente, dando a entender que no iba a hablar del tema.

"Qué lamentable, hubiera facilitado las cosas" dijo una voz de femme fatale, la número 2 "con un instrumento así y alguien que pueda manejarlo, podríamos liberar al mundo de sus enemigos"

_Vaya que realmente se lo creen, esta cosa de salvar al mundo,_ pensó Eva.

"Ya han oído el reporte de Banner sobre el medallón y es terminante en cuanto a su inestabilidad" ése era Fury, hablaba como si quisiera terminar la reunión en ese momento.

"Por esa misma razón, si la única persona capaz de manejar ese instrumento es Morgan Le Fay, entonces tendremos que traerla nosotros de vuelta antes que Von Doom" voz número 3 de hombre, un tanto aguda y cascada.

"No creo que nadie sea capaz de hacerlo, además, no contamos con el elixir" la voz de Bruce sonaba cautelosa.

"Aún quedan miembros de la hermandad que probablemente sepan qué hay que hacer o puedan conseguir el elixir" dijo número 4 con voz de señora mayor.

"El único miembro conocido es Percival Morgan, él fue quien más investigó al respecto y todo indica que puede estar con Von Doom, los Dark Iluminatti no crecen en las plantas" esta vez era Clint el que hablaba, con voz fría y firme.

"Hemos ubicado a otro que vive en la ciudad, quizás puedan convencerlo de que nos ayude" dijo autoritariamente la voz 3 "y deben seguir reteniendo a la señorita Morgan aquí, aunque sea en una celda hasta que recuperen el elixir"

Hubo un silencio. Eva intentaba comprender lo que acababa de escuchar

"¡Ella no es una prisionera!" saltó Clint, pero algo lo interrumpió.

"Eso lo dejamos en sus manos. Una vez que tengan el elixir debe ser el recipiente para Morgan Le Fay y controlar ese medallón por el bien del mundo"

"Porqué no prueban pedírselo amablemente" la voz de Clint sonó sarcástica.

Stark rió a carcajadas

"Ustedes se piensan que controlarán a Le Fay así como así?"

"De acuerdo a los reportes, la señorita Morgan en su momento de posesión pudo controlarlo" dijo la voz 1

"Ni siquiera lo recuerda, no sabemos qué ocurrió" Bruce levantó la voz, ya se estaba alterando.

"Tienen tiempo de investigar hasta que tengan el elixir nuevamente en sus manos"

"¿Y que pasará luego de que salvemos al mundo?" Tony sonaba insidioso

"Los eliminaremos" dijo la voz 2 como si fuera obvio.

"Los mantendremos informados. Doy por concluida la reunión" Fury cortó la comunicación y la estática desapareció.

Eva retrocedió espantada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas que intentaba contener. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando…de modo que ésa era la razón por la cual la retenían allí. Querían usarla sólo para sus propias guerras, para la causa mayor o lo que mierda fuera. Si ella moría o enloquecía en ese proceso, no importaba. Los odió y por sobre todo, lo odió a Clint. Todo había sido una mentira, se sintió traicionada, usada. Sin duda, era su karma, confiar y ser traicionada.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, salió de la sala, tan rápido que chocó con uno de los operadores que ni alcanzó a verla.

….

Clint, desde la sala, sintió el ruido y una nube de sospecha le cruzó la cara.

….

Eva corrió por el pasillo, sin mirar contra quién chocaba. De pronto todos le parecieron extraños y se sintió sola, ¿acaso no lo había estado siempre?. Se encerró en su habitación. Cuando terminara de llorar pensaría lo que iba a hacer.

…

En la sala, el silenció duró varios minutos

"Es una locura!" estalló Clint, si hubiera tenido algo a mano lo hubiera estrellado contra la pared "me niego a acatar esas ordenes. Fury, relévame de esta misión"

Clint se levantó furioso y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, necesitaba pensar.

"Barton, siéntate, si has generado alguna clase de sentimientos por esa joven, no los antepongas a tu trabajo"

"Estamos hablando de un ser humano! De los que SHIELD suele proteger" su tono de voz mezclaba la ira con el sarcasmo.

"Muchas veces se debe hacer un sacrificio para salvar a muchos. Si lo hacemos en forma controlada, quizás no sufra daño alguno"

Clint lo miró como si hubiera dicho la peor estupidez del universo. Respetaba a Fury pero no podía creer que aceptara semejante atrocidad. Stark intercedió.

"Fury, aún cuando sea así y Barton haya perdido la cabeza por esa chica, ejem…sobre lo cual no se nada al respecto.., tiene razón. Esos cretinos trajeados no han conocido a Morgan Le Fay, no saben lo que puede hacer y se ve que no han escuchado una palabra de lo que he contado. Todos somos juguetes para ellos. Van a hacer que me arrepienta de compartir mis proyectos con SHIELD"

"¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer?"

"Es más que eso esa mujer, es mitad mujer y mitad monstruo! Yo tuve las desgracia de conocerla personalmente. Te puedo asegurar que no has conocido a nadie como ella y no te lo recomiendo"

"He visto muchas cosas en mi vida y he luchado con seres realmente infernales"

"Pues aquí tendrás a otro. Y va a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad" se le plantó Clint.

"Barton, te lo advierto, compórtate porque no sólo no te relevaré de la misión sino que te enviaré al Polo Norte a verificar las coordenadas. La nave que salió con ese propósito nunca ha llegado a destino, no ha reportado su ubicación desde que ingresó en cielo finlandés, ha desaparecido."

No hubo respuesta a eso.

Fury miraba la lejanía, con aire pensativo, juntaba sus dedos y meditaba sobre la conversación. Sin duda, debía escuchar al Concejo porque trabajaba para ellos, pero eso no implicaba obedecerlos a rajatabla, ni mucho menos. Nunca había estado de parte de ellos, prefería una buena discusión con su gente antes de confirmar nada a esos asnos que sólo conocían un metro a la redonda de su escritorio, pero este asunto era muy delicado. Había tanteado y pinchado a Clint y a Tony sólo para saber hasta donde estarían comprometidos ante un cambio de estrategia. De Bruce estaba seguro que jamás se sumaría a eso. Sabía que cada uno por sus propias razones, impediría que Eva fuera la portadora del Apocalipsis. Se volvió a Clint.

"Barton, sigues a cargo. Confío en que sabes qué hacer"

Mientras lo saludaba con un gesto, una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara a Clint. Fury le volvía a dar la espalda. Salieron los tres. Tony intentó decirle algo, pero Clint se excusó que tenía que hacer algo urgente.

Corrió en busca de Eva, harto ya de ese grupo de burócratas que vivian en su limbo de dinero y ni idea tenían de la vida real. Preguntando por ella, se preocupó al escuchar que la habían visto correr a su habitación muy alterada. Eso no era nada bueno, no quería confirmar su sospecha.

Golpeó la puerta de su habitación. Nada

"Eva, se que estás ahí. Abre"

Esperó unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se deslizó silenciosamente, descubriendo a Eva con los ojos hinchados de llorar y fuego en la mirada. Si se detenía a pensar, hasta odio pudo haber visto.

"Estuviste allí ¿verdad?" intentó sonar calmo "¿podemos hablar?"

Eva hablaba entrecortadamente, conteniendo su ira.

"¿Hablar? Tuviste tantas oportunidades para hacerlo ¿y vienes ahora cuando ya se de qué viene todo este jueguito que has hecho conmigo?"

"¿Qué?! No Eva, no podía decírtelo antes, tenía que estar seguro de lo que planeaba el Concejo."

"Pues podías haberlo compartido conmigo"

"No puedo compartir toda la información, mi trabajo depende de eso"

Eva estalló como una caldera en mal estado. Lo empujó y lo golpeó en el pecho. Clint soportó sus golpes estoicamente.

"¿Tu trabajo? ¿Cuál fue?! ¿Seducirme para que yo quisiera quedarme? ¿y luego entregarme como una vaca al matadero?" Le decía entre sollozos "¡Confié en ti y resulta que me ibas a traicionar sin pestañear!"

Esas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre. La tomó de los brazos y la zarandeó, para obligarla a escucharlo.

"¿Escuchaste toda la conversación Eva?! ¿Hasta el final?" Eva le mantuvo la mirada, los dos lanzaban rayos por lo ojos. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, o…¿lastimado? No le importaba, se dijo a sí misma. Le respondió con todo el odio que pudo juntar.

"Escuché lo suficiente ¿lo vas a negar? ¿Qué ibas a hacer, pedirme amablemente que fuera el cuerpo para Morgan Le Fay?"

Clint le apretó más los brazos levantado el tono de voz, lo cual ya era más inusual aún.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no crees eso."

Eva no quería mirarlo, temía descubrir la verdad en sus palabras. Quería creer lo que había escuchado en la sala, quería encontrar algo que frenara lo que estaba creciendo en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él y se aferró a su convicción.

"Creo en lo que escuché y en que estoy aquí porque quieren usarme. ¡Como todos! Y tú no eres diferente, Clint, ¡no eres mucho mejor que mi abuelo o que Andy! Me usaste ¡Eres despreciable!"

Clint la soltó y la miró dolido, eso había sido como una estaca en su corazón. Eva lo empujó nuevamente, alejándolo de ella y gritándole con los ojos enrojecidos y la voz cascada por el llanto. Sus palabras eran como piedras arrojadas con el propósito de lastimar.

"¡No quiero saber más nada de ti! ¡Ni verte nunca más!

Y se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Clint se acercó a la puerta y apoyó una mano en ella, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era insoportable. Apoyó la frente y habló con voz rota aún sin saber si ella lo escuchaba del otro lado.

"Hablaremos mañana, cuando podamos pensar con claridad….Jamás te usaría Eva, siempre podrás confiar en mí, aunque no puedas verlo ahora..."

No pudo terminar. Se fue, como si le hubieran puesto una gran roca en sus hombros.

Del otro lado, Eva había estado apoyada contra la puerta, con su mano casi a la misma altura que la de Clint, sin poder contener las lágrimas, pero eso no le impidió escuchar sus palabras.

Su corazón también se había roto.

Horas más tarde, la quietud reinaba y mientras unos dormían o lo intentaban sin éxito y otros hacían sus guardias, una sombra se deslizaba camuflada en la oscuridad. Las cámaras apenas captaron un leve movimiento, cerca del laboratorio de Bruce, como si una corriente de aire hubiera entreabierto la puerta. Nadie vió mas que una vibración en el aire cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Mucho menos pudieron darse cuenta de que era Eva quien salía del laboratorio, con su medallón escondido en la ropa y el pequeño bolso con el cual había llegado a la base, siglos atrás.

No iba a haber un mañana.

Sería libre nuevamente.

* * *

_Bueno, veremos como arreglan esto..jejeje_

_No desesperen, hay mas aventura y romance por venir!_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen los errores, es la hora, si hay los corregiré enseguida._

_Saludos y gracias a todos!_


	26. ¿Libre al fin?

_Hola nuevamente!_

_Un nuevo capítulo a fin! Que hará Eva con su libertad? _

_Gracias por leerme! he recibido muchas visitas y les agradezco que me acompañen a mi (y a Clint y a Eva) en esta aventura :)_

**Mariposa88_: _**_si realmente lo que escribo puede generar emociones, entonces me considero contenta :) gracias!_

**Bullet Rush_: _**_Gracias mil por tus palabras, realmente es un gusto que disfruten de la historia :D_

_No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ofrecimiento! si puedes, me encantaría ver eso! :D_

_Estoy segura que todos en SHIELD saben quién es Fury ;) Al Concejo, lamentablemente, deben tolerarlo jeje. Fury debe ser muy diplomático. Y si, por supuesto que los Avengers se van a unir, y pronto. (ah! y tu historia es fabulosa, la recomiendo!)_

_Diganme qué les parece! Intenté hacer una especie de portada de este fic, si quieren verla pueden entrar al link más abajo :) no es una maravilla, pero quizas intente algunas otras (me decidí por deviantart y no por facebook)_

_Link (copien y peguen):_

_ggalad%deviantart%com/#/d5hy8t8_

_(ya saben que tienen que reemplazar el % por el . )_

_Saludos a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Libre al fin?**

Antes de irse definitivamente de ese lugar, había algo que Eva quería hacer.

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo del hospital de la base pasando por al lado de la enfermera de guardia que cabeceaba en una silla y que ni se mosqueó, a pesar de tener el sueño liviano de quien siempre debe estar atento a sus pacientes. Entró en la habitación. El silencio que invadía el lugar sólo era cortado por los suaves bips de los aparatos que Louis tenía conectados a su cuerpo. No había habido cambios en su estado, pero al menos no había empeorado, y excepto por el tubo en su boca, parecía plácidamente dormido. Eva se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, hablándole en voz baja.

"Debería estar enojada contigo también ¿sabes? Pero tú eres otra pieza al igual que yo aquí, debes obedecer órdenes. Yo no, y por eso tengo que irme para siempre. Lo siento, Louis. Intentaré saber de ti, de alguna forma y quizás pueda hacerte llegar mis mensajes…Eres mi único amigo aquí" sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta "debes recuperarte" se levantó y se acercó a él

"Realmente deseo que te despiertes pronto" y dándole un beso en los labios se fue de la habitación sin voltear la cabeza ni una vez, no quería que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos nuevamente.

Al salir al aire libre y respirar profundamente en la noche de primavera, sintió que parte de la opresión en su pecho se aligeraba. No toda, pero la sensación de libertad fue tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que sólo eso era lo que había necesitado todo ese tiempo. Era lo que había deseado con desesperación en ese encierro, entonces…¿porqué sentía que no era lo correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿porqué no se iba la angustia que sentía? Se sacudió cualquier mal pensamiento y a la pena…pues, se la arrancaría a tirones si era necesario.

Se dirigió hacia su apartamento, debía descansar, era eso, si, estaba tan cansada…solo quería dormir y luego pensaría su próximo paso.

Más tarde, sólo en su habitación, apenas iluminado por las pantallas y entre los sonidos tenues del instrumental de monitoreo, muy lentamente, Louis abrió los ojos.

…..

Por la mañana, Clint no se sorprendió al no verla desayunando, seguramente seguía enfadada y no la culpaba. La llamó al teléfono de la habitación y luego a la radio que él le había dado y que Eva llevaba casi siempre encima. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Un pensamiento oscuro cruzó su mente. Fue al hospital primero, pensando que quizás estaría allí y por un momento dejó que lo invadiera la alegría de ver despierto a Louis. Los médicos lo estaban atendiendo y no lo dejaron entrar, más tarde regresaría.

No podía perder más tiempo, corrió a la habitación de Eva, intentando no prestar atención a la alarma que crecía en su interior.

Golpeó con el puño cerrado la puerta metálica.

"¡Eva! Abre la puerta!"

Ninguna respuesta, su sospecha se iba confirmando cada vez más.

_No puede ser posible…_

Pasó su tarjeta maestra por el lector y tecleó su clave. La puerta se deslizó y lo recibió un vacío abrumador. La habitación estaba como si nadie nunca hubiera estado allí, oscura y solitaria. Clint entró, miró en el baño, aún sabiendo que no iba a haber nadie. Pero no fue hasta que la vio, solitaria en medio del escritorio, como una flor marchita y olvidada, la pequeña radio que él le había dado. Por unos segundos se quedó paralizado, la realidad lo golpeó en el estómago con puño de acero al confirmarle que ella ya no estaba allí, se había ido y no le había dado una oportunidad. Cerró los puños y los estrelló contra la mesa, que tembló ante el golpe, haciendo saltar el aparato.

"¡Nooo!"

Fue un rugido más que un grito, como si de esa forma pudiera llegar hasta ella. Tomó la radio y estuvo a punto de arrojarla contra la pared. La apretó con fuerza y respiró hondo. Intentó calmarse, por primera vez se sentía enojado, herido, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Maldita Eva, maldito Concejo y maldito él por no decirle todo la noche anterior. Tomó su radio, debía hacer una llamada, antes de que la ira y la desesperación se apoderaran de él. El era muy bueno para dominar sus emociones, pero era un ser humano después de todo. Y por más terca e insufrible que fuera a veces, por más enojado que estuviera con ella en ese momento, por más que sabía que debía protegerla por el bien mundial, también sabía que no quería perderla, que no quería dejar de verse en sus hermosos ojos verdes, ni dejar de sentir el aroma de su piel, cerca de la suya.

…

La noche no fue tranquila para Eva. Apenas había podido dormir y cuando lo hacía soñaba que se veía en el espejo y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, luego violetas, luego verdes nuevamente. Veía a Clint a los lejos, tras una bruma verde y cuando quiso correr hacia él, vió su mano atada por una cuerda plateada. Del otro extremo, Víctor la tironeaba hacia él. Intentó resistir pero por más fuerza que hacía, no podía liberarse. Seguía atada, siempre atada...

Su cuerpo se agitaba en la cama, y en su cabeza, varias voces le hablaban. Voces conocidas que le decían, sin una secuencia lógica:

"…él nunca te fallará…"

"Las mujeres no se le resisten…"

"Serás el cuerpo de Morgan Le Fay…"

"…siempre podrás confiar en mi…"

"Será su cuerpo…"

"Serás mi cuerpo…"

"Serás mi cuerpo…"

Se sentó de golpe como si tuviera un resorte, encendió la luz y recorrió angustiosamente la habitación con la vista. Eso último había sonado demasiado real. Como si alguien hubiera hablado en la habitación. Era la misma voz que creía haber escuchado cuando el medallón se activó en la celda de seguridad y absorbió a Abomination. Sin moverse y hasta temiendo respirar, esperó unos segundos, pero era obvio que no había nadie. Se tiró nuevamente sobre la almohada, la fea sensación del sueño ya se estaba evaporando y pronto quedaría en el olvido, aunque sabía que ya no volvería a dormirse.

Por la mañana se sentía como si le hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima. Ni con un kilo de maquillaje taparía las ojeras que le devolvía el espejo. Decidió intentar la vida normal que solía llevar antes del infortunado encargo de Von Doom. Limpió, ordenó sus cosas y volvió a limpiar con obsesión de TOC, cualquier cosa era buena con tal de tener distraída su mente. Aunque realmente, no lo estaba logrando tan bien como quería. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando, guardando ropa en un cajón, encontró el corset negro. Aquel que le había gustado a Clint. Y todos los esfuerzos por olvidar se fueron al tacho. Lo tuvo un instante en sus manos, luchando para que las lágrimas no se asomaran a sus ojos, recordando cómo había bromeado con él. Sabía que iba a ser imposible olvidarlo, arrancarlo de su piel, sus caricias la habían dejado marcas de fuego. Pero lo peor era el agujero en su corazón, un hueco negro y profundo que dolía como los mil demonios. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Devolvió furiosa la prenda al cajón, enviándola al fondo de todo. Su piel no lo olvidaría, pero el agujero en su pecho? Bien, lo llenaría con chocolate. Cualquier cosa, con tal de no perder de nuevo su libertad.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que esa "libertad" que había añorado nunca volvería a sentirse igual.

…

"¡Qué cara! Dime que Eva no te dejó en ese estado" preguntó Tony al ver a Clint como si hubiera peleado solo contra un ejército de Skrulls.

"Eva se fue por la noche" fue la seca respuesta de Clint, que se dejó caer en una silla, abatido "Estaba furiosa. Escuchó toda…o casi toda la conversación que tuvimos con el Concejo, no se lo tomó bien, obviamente, pero tampoco quiso escuchar el resto."

"¿Qué?" Tony se sentó avasallado por la noticia "Esto no es nada bueno, allí afuera estará a merced de Román o de cualquier matón a sueldo, si Victor le pone las manos encima…no quiero ni pensar, por suerte el medallón está a salvo aquí"

"Se llevó el medallón, me lo acaba de informar Banner"

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Tony.

"Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba, lo único que falta es que aparezca Loki y… Bingo!" decía haciendo gestos ampulosos con los brazos, señal de que realmente estaba nervioso "¿qué harás al respecto?"

"Le he puesto un agente para vigilarla, hasta ahora no reportó ningún movimiento extraño"

"No podemos arriesgarnos ¡debes traerla de vuelta! ¡Barton, usa tus encantos! ¡No podrá estar enojada contigo por siempre! Me refiero…entre ustedes hay algo, qué, además de una gran atracción, no lo se muy bien, pero se que podrán superar esto. Pepper me ha aguantado cada cosa…ehhm...no entraré en detalles. Sólo haz que vuelva."

Clint apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, no quería dejarse llevar por el pesimismo, pero conociendo la terquedad de Eva iba a resultar difícil convencerla.

"Si, sé que debe volver, sólo quería darle unos momentos a solas, para que se calme y pueda escucharme, pero iré por ella"

"Pues no tienes mucho tiempo"

…..

Eva sostenía entre sus dedos una tarjeta con un número de teléfono. Dudó antes de realizar la llamada. Se asomó al balcón, preguntándose dónde estaría el agente vigilándola, porque estaba segura de que Clint había enviado a alguien, hasta quizás estuviera él mismo. Pues bien, fuera quien fuera, esperaba que el espectáculo le resulte de los más aburrido.

Contempló el trozo de papel por unos segundos y luego tecleó nerviosa, hacía un par de días que le había venido esa idea a la mente y luego de luchar un poco con ella, decidió que lo mejor era buscar ayuda. Había tomado la decisión.

Debía destruir el medallón

Había una sola persona que estaba segura de que podría ayudarla. La única persona que sabía de esas cuestiones. La mejor astróloga del Universo, Oda Mae. Algo le decía que si había conocido a su abuelo quizás compartiría algunos de sus conocimientos y podría saber cómo destruir para siempre esa cosa. Se arriesgaría. Habló un buen rato con ella. No le dijo por teléfono lo que quería exactamente, sólo que tenía algo que quería mostrarle. Temía que su línea estuviera intervenida…no, Clint no le haría eso…o quizás sí, se recordó que no debía confiar en él.

"Muy bien, mañana estaré allí"

…..

El agente a cargo de la vigilancia no pudo aguantar más y se ausentó unos segundos para ir al toilette. Por eso no vió cuando Eva salió del edificio y se subió a un taxi hacia la zona sur. Ni tampoco vió el auto aparcando en la calle ni a Clint bajando de él y abriendo la puerta del edificio disimuladamente con una llave maestra.

Clint tocó el timbre del apartamento de Eva, pero nadie respondió. Llamó a Williiams, que le explicó su ausencia de 2 minutos. Cortó la comunicación, no tenía sentido ponerse a discutir. Se calmó, seguramente había ido a hacer alguna compra y volvería en cualquier momento. La esperaría.

De pronto se sintió observado, sabía que tenía dos ojos clavado en su nuca y giró para encontrarse con quien fuera. Por un momento no vio nada hasta que bajó la vista. Una niña de unos siete años lo miraba curiosa desde la puerta entreabierta del apartamento de enfrente.

"Hola" la pequeña no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus cabellos rubios estaba revueltos y su cara se iluminaba con una sonrisa sin dientes "¿Eres el novio de Evangeline?"

"Hola" le respondió Clint "hmmm…no. No lo soy. Sólo quería saber si estaba ella en su casa. Pero veo que no. ¿Y tú quien eres?"

"Soy Brenda" le extendió la mano que Clint estrechó con una sonrisa "Evangeline salió hace un rato. Ella siempre es buena conmigo, pero no la vi por mucho tiempo. Se pelearon ¿verdad? Por eso está tan triste…Tienen que amigarse, así ella vuelve a cantarme canciones lindas. Siempre me canta. Es como que me hipnotiza"

A Clint le fallaron las palabras, algunos recuerdos asomaban a su mente en el momento que la madre de la niña se asomaba, una muchacha joven que lo miró con temor primero y con interés después.

"Es el novio de Evangeline" le dijo la niña "¿no es guapo?" la joven le sonrió a Clint revoleando los ojos.

"Disculpa, entré porque tengo la llave" mintió "¿Podrías entregarle esto a Eva cuando la veas, por favor? y puso en sus manos la pequeña radio "Dile que la mantenga encendida, sólo eso" retrocedió unos pasos hacia el corredor "Ah, y que volveré. Gracias. Adiós Brenda" le guiño el ojo y la niña le sonrió escondida detrás de las piernas de la madre.

"¿Y quién le digo que vino?"

"Ella lo sabrá" y corrió por la escalera.

Tenía en sus manos la dirección del otro miembro de la hermandad de los Dark Iluminatti, que el Concejo le había dado. Le haría una visita, hablaría con esa persona y luego volvería. Para entonces, Eva debería haber regresado.

….

Oda Mae le abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y la hizo entrar. Eva siguió a la figura corpulenta hasta su escritorio. Encontró todo tal cual lo recordaba. De aquella vez que había ido con Louis, y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. La mesa con la computadora, el sillón hundido por tanto uso, las plantas. Se sintió incómoda, no sabía por donde empezar a hablar, o cómo pedirle que la ayude. ¿Y si no aceptaba?. Lo entendería, la iba a implicar en algo peligroso, pero realmente estaba desesperada.

"Señora Mae, yo-"

"Llámame Oda" la interrumpió sin que se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro "siéntate y explícame bien en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Se que conoció a mi abuelo y que comparten conocimientos…quiero decir, la astrología, las ciencias ocultas, esas cosas que me contó aquella vez que vine…" las sonrisa de Oda iba desvaneciéndose a medida que la escuchaba. Eva bajó la vista, temía que la mujer se riera de ella cuando le explicara el motivo de su visita.

"¿Has traído ese objeto del que me has hablado?" su voz sonaba calmada, como intentando que Eva se tranquilizara.

"Aquí está" lo sacó con cuidado de su bolsa bordada de lino, allí estaba tan inofensivo y sin embargo, con todo ese poder latente en su interior.

Los ojos de Oda Mae se agrandaron. Por unos segundos lo miró absorta.

"El famoso medallón de Morgan Le Fay" estiró la mano para tocarlo. Eva estuvo tentada de guardarlo de nuevo, pero le permitió tenerlo

"Usted…lo conoce?

"Tu abuelo hablaba mucho de el" decía mientras lo levantaba a la altura de sus ojos "No sólo es una pieza de arte exquisita sino que es una fuente de poder inimaginable. Según lo que él me ha contado, claro. Y qué quieres con él?"

"Quiero destruirlo"

Oda Mae saltó como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero con una tachuela.

"¿Te has vuelto loca niña?! Sabes las cosas que se pueden hacer con él?" la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si de repente la madeja comenzara a desatarse para ella "Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me preguntaste la otra vez, ¿verdad? Con los portales y los elixires. Oh si, supongo que lo sabes ya. El elixir abre el portal y el medallón es la guía, la luz y el amo de las entidades que pasen a través de el-"

"Me parece que le estás dando demasiada información" la interrumpió una voz a espaldas de Eva.

Eva quedó petrificada. Esa voz..otra vez.. no podía ser verdad..no…Rogaba que no fuera quien pensaba. Pero no podía engañarse, lo era y estaba aterradoramente cerca.

"¿Y qué importa? Sin el medallón no podrá hacer nada" Ahora Oda no la miraba a ella sino que su vista estaba clavada en quien estaba parado detrás suyo. Eva intentó levantarse, y no dejarse llevar por el pánico. ¡Era una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar!

"Lo siento" Oda Mae ahora la miraba a ella con remordimiento "Me contactaron ayer, luego de que llamaras…y yo necesitaba el dinero. Lo siento"

Si lograba alejarse podría luchar, ya lo había vencido otras veces y podría hacerlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez, la persona estaba preparada y actuó velozmente. Fue entonces cuando sintió el paño húmedo contra su boca y su nariz. Contuvo la respiración, el olor a formol era fuerte y sabía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo. Forcejeó con desesperación, pero no podía hacer nada, su fuerza la estaba abandonando lentamente. El sopor la invadía cada vez más..y comenzó a caer en una espiral sin fin…

Su karma...confiar..y ser traicionada...

Sus miembros no le respondían y casi no opuso resistencia cuando sintió que la ataban y la amordazaban. Las voces le llegaban como si hablaran dentro de una cacerola.

"¿Qué haces?" gritaba Oda Mae "Dijiste que sólo te llevarías el medallón y ella quedaría aquí. ¡Déjala ya mismo!"

Luego de unos sacudones, como si fuera una muñeca tironeada por dos niñas, llegó a notar que estaba siendo alzada, como si fuera una bolsa de ropa vieja. Intentó gritar, pero su cuerdas vocales ya estaban dormidas.

"No tengo porqué decirte todo, bruja" la voz de Román se abría paso a través de la nebulosa de su mente "Por algo te he pagado bien, cállate o no tendrás tanta suerte cómo ella"

Hubo más sacudones, y gritos. Por un momento, Eva pensó que caería al suelo, pero fue atajada y puesta en su lugar nuevamente. Lugar que le sonaba al hombro de Román de forma alarmante. Un nuevo sonido, parecido a un chasquido, seguido por una súplica o un grito, le llegó lejano y confuso. El rostro de Clint fue lo último que le vino a la mente antes de disolverse en un negro olvido.

Nunca llegó a escuchar el disparo.

* * *

_Se habrá salido con la suya Román? que pasará ahora?_

_En el proximo...acción! (que les gusta más? las parte de accion o las romanticas? para saber en que debo mejorar jeej)_

_Les gustó? no les gustó? comenten por favor! sus opiniones son realmente lo que motivan que escriba :)_


	27. Búsqueda frenética

_Hola!_

_finalmente un nuevo cap! todo de Clint y obviamente, acción. El título creo que lo dice todo ;)_

_Enjoy! (eso espero)_

_gracias por sus comentarios _**Bullet y Mariposa**_ y a todos los que me leen, gracias tambien!_

* * *

**Capítulo 27 - Búsqueda frenética**

Se preguntó de dónde conocía ese nombre. Durante todo el trayecto mientras conducía hacia la dirección del otro miembro de los Dark Iluminatti, Clint no podía dejar de pensar que ya lo había sentido nombrar, pero se le escapaba de la mente. Al llegar verificó el número de la casa dos veces, pues frente a la puerta altísima, en la pared blanca, había varias personas reunidas con expresión preocupada. Aparcó a unos metros de allí y se les acercó por detrás, intentando escuchar la conversación

"... la llamé por teléfono, pero nadie me respondió, entonces me preocupé y llamé a la policía…"

"…¿le habrá pasado algo? Quizás entraron a robarle…"

Mientras los escuchaba, elevó la mirada hacia el cartel de madera que colgaba de la puerta:

"Oda Mae: Tarot-Astrología"

Miró su papel, volvio a mirar el cartel y de pronto recordó. Oda Mae. La astróloga que Eva había visitado, la amiga de Percival…y miembro de la misma hermandad. Esto no le gustaba nada.

"…¡pero estoy segura de que escuché un disparo!"

Eso sí lo preocupó. Se acercó al curioso grupo con rostro de piedra y se presentó mostrando una falsa credencial, de las que solía llevar con él, para casos como éstos, por ejemplo.

"Soy el detective Walsh, la policía está en camino. Subiré a verificar lo ocurrido pero deben despejar al área, por favor"

Lo dejaron pasar, ninguno le discutió la autoridad y se alejaron de la puerta, sólo un poco.

La puerta de calle estaba abierta.

_Mala señal_

Subió las escaleras. Había demasiado silencio para un lugar donde se había disparado un arma de fuego y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sacó su arma y la sostuvo mientras entraba, listo para disparar. Quizás el ladrón o quien fuera estaba aún adentro. Siguió caminando, sin ver al principio, signos de violencia…hasta que entró en lo que supuestamente era el escritorio. Un sillón viejo yacía volcado y roto, un par de sillas desparramadas y la computadora destrozada contra el piso. Pisó algo viscoso y se agachó a tocarlo…sangre. Con el arma en alto siguió el rastro rojo, intentando aplacar su mente de los pensamientos negros que estaban asomando. Si había sangre, habría alguien herido, o muerto. Pensó en Eva ¿pero, cuál era la probabilidad de que hubiera estado allí?

De repente, su ojo captó algo que le respondió esa pregunta.

Se agachó y recogió del piso la antigua bolsita de lino bordada, salpicada de sangre. La reconoció, era la que guardaba el medallón de Morgan Le Fay. La sangre estaba fresca en la tela, y eso significaba que Eva sí había estado allí hacía poco. ¿Y si aún estaba? Apretó con fuerza la bolsa y se puso de pie para continuar con su recorrido silenciosamente. Podía mantener su aplomo en las peores situaciones, pero esta vez le costaba conservar la calma. Eva podía estar herida…o aún peor, no quería pensar, sólo debía concentrarse y econtrar a quien fuera.

_Que no sea Eva…_

No tuvo que recorrer mucho más, el rastro lo llevó hasta el baño y su vista bajó al cuerpo que estaba tirado sobre los fríos mosaicos. La persona se había arrastrado hasta allí en un intento de curar su herida. Pero a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que corría por el piso, no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Se arrodilló al lado de la figura corpulenta, que yacía de espaldas y le puso dos dedos sobre la yugular. Aun estaba viva. Rápidamente, tomó una toalla y la puso bajo ella, luego puso otra en la herida del pecho, haciendo presión, la bala había entrado por el pecho y salido por la espalda, destrozando todo en su camino.

Oda Mae abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar una mirada vidriosa en la persona que la estaba ayudando, apoyó una mano sobre la de él y se la apretó, como obligándolo a prestarle atención. Le habló con voz ahogada

"…dijo…que sólo quería el medallón…que a ella no…que no le haría daño…"

"No se altere...¿Quién señora Mae? ¿Quién se llevó a Evangeline?"

Oda Mae lo miró como si intentara reconocerlo, pero su conciencia iba y venía. Clint le gritó para hacerla reaccionar

"¡Resista! La ayuda viene en camino" luego suavizó su voz "¿A dónde se la llevaron?"

Sabia que no podía hacer nada más que estar con ella hasta que la ambulancia llegara, o hasta que muriera…

"No…no lo se…intenté detenerlo…lo juro. Pero el maldito…me disparó"

"¿Román?"

Lo dijo entre dientes, casi gruñendo el nombre.

Oda Mae asintió lentamente, sus ojos se estaban cerrando. La estaba perdiendo, Clint comenzaba a comprender que no iba a sacarle nada más. La mujer había sido cómplice casi involuntaria, era evidente que su implicación en ese asunto llegaba hasta allí. De pronto, ella lo tomó de la solapa fuertemente, usando sus ultimas fuerzas.

"debes encontrarla…" la voz era apenas un hilo. Tiró más de su chaqueta, haciendo que Clint acercara el oído a su boca.

"aléjala de…la cuarta aurora…"

Apenas podía hablar pero su tono era apremiante.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Oda Mae ya no lo escuchaba.

"La cuarta aurora…" repitió

Su cuerpo se tensó y un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de sus labios. Clint intentó contenerla, pero cuando el cuerpo se relajó supo que había muerto. Le cerró los ojos, apenado, Román sumaba una víctima más en su haber.

El sonido de la sirena de la policía lo puso en alerta, en minutos estarían allí. Salió por una de las ventanas y bajó por la escalera de emergencia, rodeando la calle y metiéndose en el auto justo cuando el patrullero se detenía en la puerta, una ambulancia lo acompañaba, pero ya era tarde.

Condujo a toda velocidad hacia la base, su mente sólo se enfocaba en una meta. Debía encontrarla, si para ello tenía que mover cielo y tierra y patear todos los traseros del mundo, lo haría.

Entró como una tromba a la base, esquivando a sus compañeros, mientras corría, sacó su celular.

"Se la llevaron, te veré en media hora en tu torre, prepara el automóvil más rápido que tengas"

Debia pensar lo que tenía que hacer porque con un solo paso en falso podia perderla para siempre. ¿Y que habría querido decir Oda Mae con "La cuarta aurora"?

No tenía tiempo para investigar, habría que dejarlo para más tarde. Tomó su arco y su carcaj y corrió al escritorio de Louis, tomó el disco donde estaban todos los datos que había obtenido del celular, también guardó la tarjeta de identificación que Eva le había robado a Zoltan en el club junto con el teléfono. Cuando giró para irse algo le llamó la atención. El rastreador. Había olvidado que Zoltan llevaba encima el transmisor capilar que Eva le había puesto. Con suerte aún lo tendría entre sus cabellos.

_Chica astuta_

Se puso su chaqueta negra de SHIELD, antes de salir tenía un par de cosas que hacer. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no podía irse sin ver a su amigo, en primer lugar.

Louis ya no tenía los aparatos conectados, sólo la pequeña sonda en su nariz que apenas se disimulaba sobre su piel. Clint se sentó a su lado y lo observó un rato, sabía que estaba despierto. Unos minutos antes de entrar a verlo el médico le había dicho, para su consternación, que su estado general estaba bien, pero sus piernas no respondían a ningún estímulo, que probablemente no pudiera volver a caminar, aunque aún no estaba dicha la última palabra. Malditos médicos que hablaban como si uno fuera sólo una máquina. Quizás tenían razón.

No podía dejar de lamentarse por él, pero no iba a mostrarle lástima, no se merecía eso.

"Doyle, deja de holgazanear, aún te debo la revancha de la paliza que te dí el otro día en el sparring"

Louis intentó reir, pero su gargante le raspaba demasiado.

"Ya sabes que te dejé ganar… eres mi jefe y debo quedar bien contigo" pero la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de pena mietras desviaba la mirada "los médicos dicen que no saben si volveré a caminar…" se volvió nuevamente a mirar a Clint "Sólo quiero saber si aún así podré seguir trabajando en tu equipo, sería como Charles Xavier, sólo que sin los poderes mentales"

Clint recordó las palabras de Eva, esa noche en el tejado, que volvieron a su mente junto con el agujero en su pecho, pero debía ser fuerte.

"Por supuesto niño...¿piensas que dejaría escapar a mi mano derecha? Le diré a Fury que te de una semana de vacaciones"

"Barton, sabes que me merezco un mes por lo menos"

Se rió, contagiándolo a Clint. De pronto cambió de tema

"Y…¿Eva?"

Clint bajó la vista, intentando encontrar una forma de decirle, pero no hizo falta

"¿Ella se fue verdad? Sabes, antes de despertar tuve un sueño extraño. Yo dormía, como si fuera la Bella Durmiente, versión másculina, claro y de repente aparecía un hada, vestida de violeta y me besaba. No recuerdo su rostro, porque todo estaba iluminado como de violeta…era extraño pero a la vez tan reconfortante. Luego de ese beso fue como si mi conciencia comenzara a volver de a poco hasta que…abrí los ojos. Y desperté con la sensación de que Eva se había despedido de mí. Fue eso, no te pongas celoso" sonrió.

Clint negó tristemente con la cabeza.

"Creo que tengo parte de la culpa de que se haya ido, como tambien tengo parte de la culpa de que estés en este estado"

"Oh deja de autocompadecerte...debes ir a buscarla, todos sabemos que estás loco por ella"

"¿Todos?"

Esa pregunta quedó sin respuesta, los calmantes estaban haciendo efecto y Clint se fue una vez que Louis se quedó profundamente dormido. Aún le quedaba una visita por hacer, no tan agradable.

Sybilla estaba sentada en la cama, esposada a uno de los barrotes.

"Hola guapo, parece que es costumbre vernos en una habitación de hospital, y yo en bata. Que sugerente ¿no?"

Clint no la saludó ni se molestó en responderle. Se sentó en una silla y la miró fríamente

"Puedo arreglar que dejes la comodidad del hospital y pases a estar un poco menos cómoda en una celda. Tenemos para todos los gustos. Pero si colaboras, puedo hacer que al menos te den una habitación con seguridad"

"He estado en peores lugares ¿porqué habría de colaborar con ustedes? Se creen mejores que cualquiera y no son más que perros falderos de los grandes intereses"

"Lamento informarte que los intereses de Von Doom no son todo lo altruistas que quieres creer. ¿Piensas que te va a recompesar por ayudarlo? ¿Que tú o Román van a ser sus socios? Sólo serán sus perros falderos"

"Tú que sabes…"

"¿A dónde se llevaron a Eva, Sybilla?" la interrumpió

Sybilla soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo

"¿Que pasó? ¿El pájaro se escapó de la jaula y lo atrapó otro cazador? ¿Qué le hiciste para que quiera alejarse de ti? Debe haber sido algo muy malo, o quizás no esté tan enamorada de ti como ella cree… "

Clint sólo le clavó su mirada gris como dos cuchillos. Presentía que no iba a sacarle nada, aunque sus palabras le habían llegado.

_Enamorada de mi, si cómo no._

"Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría" concluyó Sybilla

_Obvio. _

"La encontraré, y mientras voy por ella, te enviaré a la celda más escondida y oscura de la base. Después de todo, no veo que Román esté viniendo por ti"

Salió de la habitación, creyendo ver cómo en sus ojos brillaban la desilusión y el resentimiento. Eso había sido vil, pero si no colaboraba, al menos no continuaría envenenando su entorno. Luego pensaría qué haría con ella. No estaba llegando a ningún lado y no podía perder más tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la torre Stark, Tony ya lo estaba esperando un su auto, un Audi R8 Spyder blanco.

"¿Aún no has cambiado esta antigüedad? Me sorprendes. Ya sabes, si lo quieres vender a precio de segunda mano, avísame"

"Oh no, me he encariñado con él, al nuevo no me lo entregaron todavía" mientras hablaban, Clint se ajustaba el cinturón y le daba el disco y el rastreador, para que lo conectara a su red. El sistema de SHIELD aún no había podido terminar de localizar todas las llamadas.

"Jarvis, localiza la señal del rastreador y las últimas locaciones de las llamadas que tiene este disco" Luego se dirigió a Clint "Cuéntame qué ocurrió"

Mientras se dirigían hacia donde los llevaba la señal, Clint le relató su visita a Oda Mae. Tony lo escuchaba en silencio. Hasta que llegaron, como ya lo suponían, a la puerta del club Ionescu´s.

"Iré a "hablar" con Zoltan" dijo Clint, bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

El club estaba cerrado, pero no le resultó difícil abrir la puerta de servicio, que era de chapa y camuflarse entre las sombras. Llevaba el rastreador en la mano y eso lo guiaba hasta su objetivo. Como era de esperarse, Zoltan no estaba solo. Un matón de tamaño considerable caminaba por el pasillo, como haciendo guardia entre las oficinas. Desde una de ellas llegaba la voz de Zoltan, gritándole a alguien por teléfono en su lengua natal. Apostaba que estaba hablando con Román. El guardaespaldas dio unos pasos y se frenó de golpe con los ojos desorbitados, una flecha acababa de cruzársele a un milímetro de su nariz, clavándose contra la pared. El hombre se acercó a ella con cautela, mirando hacia todos lados. No vio a nadie cerca y decidió examinarla mejor. En el momento en que la tomó con la mano, un gas se desprendió de ella, dejándolo dormido en el acto. En pocos segundos el gas se había desvanecido. Clint tenía poco tiempo para actuar.

Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y aguardó a que Zoltan colgara el teléfono, no quería que quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea diera la alarma. Esuchó detrás de la puerta. No sabía cómo era la oficina, por lo que, en cuanto abriera, debía echar un vistazo veloz y actuar de acuerdo a lo que viera.

Sintió el bip de la comunicación al cortarse y un milisegundo después arremetió contra la puerta, abriéndola violentamente con el hombro, arco en mano. Visualizó el lugar rápidamente, Zoltan lo estaba mirando perplejo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo alto, detalle que Clint aprovechó para su propósito. Disparó una flecha, que clavó el hombro de Zoltan contra la silla. El hombre gritó, entre la sorpresa y el dolor. Cuanto intentó arrancarsela, Clint saltó sobre el escritorio, poniendose de cuclillas frente a él y presionó la cola de la flecha, clavándola más profundamente.

"Déjala donde está. Si te mueve o gritas, el dolor será peor"

"¿Quién carajos eres?"

"Deberías preguntar ¿Qué carajos quiero? Quien soy no importa. Responde mis preguntas o te quedas sin brazo"

"Eres un psicópata, mis guardias ya estarán alertados"

"Lo que quieras. El más cercano está fuera de combate. Tu hermano tiene algo que no le pertenece. Una mujer. Quiero saber dónde la llevó"

"Lo que hace mi hermano es cosa su…¡Aaaahhh!" no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor cuando Clint apretó un poco más "…está bien.. está bien…sólo se que la tenía escondida en un lugar que no quiso decirme, hasta ahora"

"¿Qué más?"

"Nada más…aahhhhh!...ok ok, ya basta" sollozó el hombre "Estaban por irse en avión, hacia el norte. Pronto, muy pronto" la voz de Zoltan era un lamento. Clint atenazó su garganta con una mano, apretando hasta que lo vió ponerse rojo por la falta de aire. Pronto se pondría azul.

"¿A dónde?¿Cuándo? ¿De dónde saldrá el avión?"

Con el poco aire que le quedaba, Zoltan intentó quitarse la mano que lo ahorcaba, pero con cada movimiento el dolor era insoportable. Clint apretó más y retorció un poco la flecha. Zoltan gritó.

"La va a…llevar con Von Doom…a Finlandia..no creo que llegues" intentó reirse.

"¿De dónde salen?" lo atosigó, su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba y el tiempo corría sin piedad.

Un ruido de pisadas apuradas hizo que Clint cambiara el enfoque de atención hacia la puerta, justo cuando dos hombres aún mas corpulentos que el que en ese momento se levantaba del piso bamboleándose, entraban a la oficina. Zoltan, aún clavado al respaldo, usó las ultimas fuerzas para gritarles una orden, que terminó en un grito sofocado

"¡Atrapen a este demente! Y que sufra una muerte lenta…aahhhhggg"

Clint se paró en el escritorio, tan rápido que casi no vieron el movimiento, presionó los botones de cambio de puntas, sacó una flecha y tensó el arco. Disparó al primero, que al intentar quitarse la flecha de la pierna, una descarga eléctrica lo dejó inconsciente. Clint miró la escena, para calcular sus movimientos. Las dos moles le obstruían la salida, tenía que irse de allí imperiosamente, debía llegar a Eva y esos dos mamotretos se le interponían. No tuvo tiempo de sacar su celular para llamar a Tony. Uno de los hombres estaba ya sobre él, tan cerca que no habría podido dispararle, por lo que, sin bajarse del escritorio, le propinó una patada en la cabeza y saltó sobre él, disparando una flecha en el momento en que pisaba su espalda. El matón que estaba detrás y que finalmente había logrado ponerse de pie, volvió a caer bajo esa flecha que le inyectó un tranquilizante para dormir elefantes.

Saltó al piso, pero una mano le trabó la pierna, haciéndolo caer. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el tipo estaba arriba de él y se trenzaron en una pelea, hasta que Clint pudo, con dificultad, sacar una flecha de su carcaj, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo con el peso del gorila encima. Se la clavó con su propia mano, en un costado. La herida no era mortal, pero lo suficientemente grave como para sacarlo de circulación. Con esfuerzo se lo quitó de encima, pesaba más de 120 kilos y lo estaba aplastando. Se incorporó, para lanzarse a la carrera hacia la puerta y arrojarse dentro del auto de Tony. Aún se escuchaban los gritos de Zoltan, apagados por la distancia.

"¿Porqué te tardaste tanto?

Clint se sentó, tomando aire, pero no tenía tiempo ni para respirar

"¡Un hangar! Debemos buscar un pista clandestina, se la están llevando al Polo Norte!"

"¿No pudieron elegir un lugar más alejado?

Salieron a toda velocidad, mientras sonaba la voz de Jarvis.

"…de acuerdo a la información del satélite, la cual he cotejado con las llamadas realizadas por este celular, más rápidamente que los sistema de SHIELD-"

"Abreviando Jarvis"

"Ruta 14, km 154"

"Gracias"

Llegaron ya casi anocheciendo. Durante todo el trayecto Clint miró al cielo y no vio ningún avión en la lejanía o cercanía, quizás aún estaban a tiempo. Tony se detuvo. El edificio podía pasar tranquilamente por un casco de estancia, pero al acercarse a la reja pudieron ver que estaba fuertemente custodiado y no iba a ser fácil la entrada. Tony se acercó al intecomunicador que habló con voz de mujer sin matices.

"Identifíquese"

"Venimos de parte de Zoltan Ionescu" soltó Tony lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Pase su credencial por el scanner"

Tony lo miró a Clint, con desesperación.

"¡La credencial!" recordó él y se la extendió a Tony para que la pasara.

Una luz verde se encendió y la reja se abrió para ellos, pero unos metros más adentro, una valla de madera les cortó el camino.

_Demasiado fácil había sido._

"Por favor, ponga su mano en el scanner"

"Se nos escapó este detalle ¿Qué crees que dirán cuando vean que no coinciden?"

"La parte mas dura la pasamos ya ¿no?"

Tony le puso cara de dolor.

"Ya no podré venderte el auto"

"O me lo venderás más barato ¡Conduce!"

Y las ruedas del Audi chirriaron contra el asfalto, al salir disparado hacia la valla, que saltó en pedazos ante el impacto. Sin detenerse, rodearon el caserón, la pista debería estar cerca. Tony conducía como loco a través del campo. Ni siquiera miró en el espejo retrovisor a los dos automóviles que los perseguían ni a los hombres que corrían apuntando con armas de fuego y gritaban órdenes gesticulando a los demás. Considerando que el auto era convertible, eso no pintaba muy bien.

Sin embargo Tony no se detuvo y dejó que Clint se ocupara. Lo podía ver de reojo con una rodilla sobre el asiento y la otra pierna trabada bajo la guantera, en un asombroso dominio del equilibrio. Disparaba flechas cómo si fueran proyectiles, algunas explotaban haciendo volar autos y hombres. Otras se clavaban en manos y piernas inutilizando a sus perseguidores. En un momento debieron agacharse para esquivar balas que dejaron un camino de agujeros a un costado del auto.

Tony giraba y contragiraba esquivando perseguidores y explosiones, acercándose al hangar. El ruido de unas turbinas encendidas aumentaba a medida que se acercaban.

"¡Más rápido!" lo apremiaba Clint.

Parecía que no llegaban más y estaban tan cerca. Más hombres seguían saliendo de cualquier lugar y Clint continuaba disparando flechas como balas. Sabían que ya casi no tenían tiempo.

El avión se estaba asomando.

"Barton…" llamó Tony en un tono preocupado.

Clint se dio vuelta para ver el avión corretear por la pista.

"¡Si me acerco lo suficiente, quizás puedas subir!

Corrieron detrás de la nave, que pronto los fue dejando atrás. Las balas seguían rozándoles las cabezas y a Clint sólo le quedaba una flecha.

"¡Noooo!" gritó como si eso pudiera detener la carrera del avión.

No podía creer que se le fuera de las manos de esa manera. Ya la tenía y la estaba perdiendo nuevamente. Y esta vez podía ser para siempre.

Disparó la flecha, que pegó contra un flanco del avión justo en el momento en que éste despegaba, Tony frenó y los dos se quedaron mirando impotentes cómo la nave se elevaba en el aire. Clint la observaba desolado, la seguridad del mundo no era nada. Se estaban llevando lo que más le importaba en la vida. Eva.

* * *

_Clint mostró su lado más duro. Les gustó? no les gustó? por favor comenten, para saber que estan ahi y lo que opinan, si disfrutan esta historia. Los Vengadores van a aparecer pronto si. Pero si les gustan Clint y Eva, se viene mucho de ellos en los próximos capítulos_

_Este cap es tambien un homenaje a un comic que recomiendo ampliamente "Hawkeye" de Matt Fraction y David Aja, si pueden, leanlo, salió este año y va por el numero 3. Y el titulo lo tome prestado de una pelicula de Polansky ;)_

_Los apellidos Doyle y Walsh estan sacados de dos personajes de Jeremy Renner, el primero de 28 Weeks later y el segundo de la serie The Unusuals, si no las vieron, se las recomiendo :)_

_Qué más? este cap estaria bueno leerlo escuchando "Whitout you" de Braking Benjamin, lo escribí con esa canción de fondo :)_

_Hasta la vista!_


	28. Hacia tí

_Hola a todos!_

_Espero que me perdonen por la demora. Trabajo, familia y corte de internet, esas tres cosas juntas son un caos. Este mes va a estar un poco complicado pero no pienso abandonarlos :) aún quedan muchas aventuras de Clint y Eva y lo mejor está viniendo en los próximos capítulos!_

_Aunque sí estuve un poco desalentada para escribir, aún cuando como les decía, tengo la historia casi toda pensada, como tenía poquitos comentarios, pensé que quizas no estaba gustando tanto la historia, pero igual tengo muuuuchas ganas de seguirla! :D_

_Gracias _**Bullet **y** Mariposa88** _por comentar. Y gracias a los que me leen!_

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo, quizas es un poquito violento._

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - Hacia tí **

Estaba flotando en la nada misma. Aunque tampoco era flotar exactamente, pues la espesa niebla verde se movía sinuosa bajo sus pies y a su alrededor. Fuera de la niebla todo lo demás era un vacío, negro, denso, y no hubiera podido saber dónde era arriba o abajo. Las volutas verdes reptaban en todas direcciones, como algo vivo, retorciéndose como serpientes en una canasta. Alargó una mano para tocarla, atravesándola, mirando embelesada cómo envolvían su mano y luego cambiaban de dirección. Se hubiera quedado ahí por siempre, sólo observando, deseando ser envuelta en esos brazos verdes y ondulantes. Había algo sensual y aterrador en ellos, algo familiar, que le causaba rechazo y atracción al mismo tiempo.

Deseaba hundirse en ellos y olvidarse de todo.

De repente, algo distrajo su atención. No estaba sola. Y lo que fuera que la acompañaba, estaba a sus espaldas. No quería darse vuelta porque eso implicaría distraerse de esas caricias verdes, sin embargo lo hizo. Giró despacio para encontrarse frente a frente con ella misma. Sólo que sus ropas eran diferentes, aunque apenas podía distinguirlas, pues estaba casi envuelta en la niebla, que seguía los movimientos de su imagen como una boa a su alrededor. Casi hubiera dicho que estaba frente a un espejo si no hubiera sido por los ojos. La asustaban. Despedían un brillo violeta, con una intensidad que no era real. Pero ¿qué era real ahí? ¿Dónde estaba?

"Digamos que estáis en un limbo…o en el interior de tu mente…o en ningún lado en particular. ¿Creéis en que existen diferentes planos de energía? O quizás estoy siendo muy complicada…"

Eva no había dicho una sola palabra y ese…ser, frente a ella, le había respondido sin mover siquiera sus labios.

_¿Quién eres? _Pensó, esperando sentir la voz nuevamente en su cabeza.

"A esta altura deberías saberlo…"

Por supuesto que lo sabía, era Morgan Le Fay, lo sabía aunque tuviera su propio rostro, probablemente era la imagen que formaba su mente, mientras dormía su sueño de formol.

_Sólo te estoy soñando, tú no eres real. Estás muerta ¡No existes!_

"¿Muerta? Sólo una parte de mí. Por supuesto que existo, que no posea cuerpo, por ahora, es sólo un detalle. Pronto, muy pronto, me liberaré de esta prisión…con tu ayuda."

_"Ni lo sueñes… además ¿Porqué yo?"_

El rostro hizo una mueca como si fuera una pregunta estúpida

"Porque por tus venas corre mi sangre, no sólo la sangre humana. Después de todos estos años, tú eres quien ha heredado la mayor parte de sangre mágica, no viene al caso una explicación ahora"

_"Si tanto me conoces, sabes bien que no te ayudaré. Por mí puedes quedarte aquí para siempre"_

"No, ya estoy demasiado cerca de obtener lo que quiero como para que una tonta mortal me lo impida. No pido mucho. Sólo tienes que darme tu cuerpo"

_¡Jamás me usarás!_

"Ni siquiera lo sentirás...sólo tienes que hacerte a un lado y dejarme entrar. Quizás hasta nadie note el cambio"

La risa retumbó en su cerebro, estaba volviéndose loca. Eva miró hacia abajo, mas allá de la neblina verde, hacia la oscuridad, que la llamaba como invitándola a perderse en ella

_¡Nunca!_

Y se arrojó al vacío.

Cayó y cayó.

….

Clint aún miraba desolado el avión que despegaba. Por unos segundos no le importó nada más que saber que se llevaban a Eva lejos de él.

"Barton…"

La voz apremiante de Tony era imposible de ignorar, giró hacia él, pero Tony no le devolvía la mirada sino que su vista se dirigía a algo a lo lejos. Un jeep, dos autos y varios hombres corrían hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos y armados hasta los dientes. Clint ya no tenía flechas, sólo un revólver, podrían intentar salir a toda velocidad y dejarlos atrás, pero dado el estado del auto, no consideraba que podrían llegar demasiado lejos .

"No creo que hayan venido a darnos la bienvenida ¿no?" gruñó Clint.

"En ese caso, no quisiera saludar a ese comité de recepción"

"No, creo que es momento de…"

Uno de los hombres del jeep les estaba apuntando con una bazooka…

"¡Stark!¡Salta!"

…y disparó. El proyectil voló hacia ellos dejando una estela de humo detrás.

Los dos hombres se arrojaron del auto.

"¡Jarvis! ¡Lánzalo!" gritó Tony mientras saltaba por encima de la puerta. Al menos, que el auto fuera convertible era una ventaja para salir más rápido.

Tony y Clint cayeron al piso, rodando. El maletero se abrió escupiendo un bulto de color rojo metalizado, que reflejó el último destello del sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Salió justo cuando el proyectil pegaba en el auto haciéndolo explotar por los aires. Ambos se cubrieron la cabeza, mientras pedazos de chapa, tapizado y relleno, caían sobre ellos.

"Adiós a mi futuro auto" suspiró Clint. Pero se levantó rápido preparando su arma, pues se les venía encima la horda de guardias y mercenarios. Comenzó a disparar, sabiendo que no le iban a alcanzar las balas para todos.

"Por lo menos no tendrás que lidiar con el seguro" Tony le hablaba entre sonidos metálicos. La maleta roja metalizada se había abierto y estaba encajando piezas metálicas en sus brazos y piernas "¿Podrás mantenerlos distraídos un par de minutos?"

"Apúrate Astroboy!"

"Vístanme despacio que estoy apurado, decía Napoleón" Tony canturreaba mientras su cuerpo se cubría con la armadura metálica en la cual las balas rebotaban y Clint se resguardaba de la balacera que le estaba cayendo tras una chapa rescatada de lo que quedaba del pobre automóvil.

El hombre de la bazooka estaba preparando un nuevo lanzamiento.

"¡Mierda, Stark! ¿Tanto tardas en vestirte?" le gritaba Clint sobre el ruido de la balacera.

Tony ya estaba al lado de el,

"Vamos Legolas" con un tono casual, la voz de Tony sonó apagada por el casco, y mientras dejaba que Clint se tomara de sus hombros, levantó uno de sus brazos, lanzando dos proyectiles que hicieron volar por los aires al jeep y a la fila delantera de hombres. Sin detenerse a mirar el estropicio, tomó impulso y despegó hacia el cielo nocturno con Clint aferrado a su espalda.

Descendieron a la base. El apartamento de Clint estaba en el último piso y no les fue dificil llegar a él. Entraron por la ventana y rápidamente, sin detenerse un segundo a pensar, preparó una mochila, se vistió con su uniforme de SHIELD, recargó su carcaj y volvió a salir con Stark volando por la ventana. No había tiempo para avisarle a nadie ni quería demorarse con preguntas o trámites innesarios, ya lidiaría con ellos en otro momento.

Aterrizaron en la terraza de la torre Stark y corrieron dentro.

"Jarvis, prepara mi Jet" Tony hablaba, corría y tecleaba frenéticamente en su muñeca "Si salimos ahora puede que los alcancemos antes de que lleguen. Sigue la señal de rastreo, proviene de un flanco del avión"

Clint corría detrás de Tony, afortunadamente su última flecha con el rastreador seguía funcionando. Llegaron a un hangar del otro lado de la terraza y sin detenerse se subieron a un pequeño avión parecido a los cazas de guerra, sólo que sin ningún dibujo o identificación

"No te privas de nada Stark" se rió Clint mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, Tony se rió mientras encendía los comandos.

"Creo que es hora de llamar al resto de los Avengers"

"Lo haremos de Camino"

Se ajustaron los cinturones y despegaron, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno hasta confundirse con una estrella.

…

"Ve a chequear que siga donde la dejamos" le ordenó Román a uno de sus hombres desde el asiento de copiloto.

"¿Y a dónde puede irse en un avión?"

"Con ella nunca se sabe y no podemos correr riesgos" le respondió sin mirarlo

El hombre se levantó rezongando, ni que estuvieran custodiando a un asesino serial. Hacía horas que estaban volando, la chica no había despertado y ya casi llegaban a su destino.

Una sacudida y un leve golpe hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta. El piloto observó el radar, pero no vió nada que le llamara la atención.

"Fue una turbulencia, en esta zona es frecuente"

Esperaron un poco y al ver que no volvía a ocurrir, se relajaron. El hombre se dirigió a ver a la prisionera. La joven que dormía tirada sobre uno de los mullidos sillones del avión privado era un espectáculo digno de ver. Hermosa y supuestamente "peligrosa", una combinación demasiado atractiva para un hombre aburrido. Pero en ese momento sólo era inofensiva y se regodeaba pensando que podría aprovecharse de eso…con la idea en mente, se dispuso a ir a chequearla.

Los sonidos le llegaban lejanos y apagados, y su cabeza retumbaba como si todo el campanario de Notre Dame estuviera dando un concierto ahí dentro. Lentamente, Eva abrió los ojos intentando contener la náusea que la invadía. Todo le daba vueltas y apenas podía enfocar la visión. Era peor que cualquier resaca que pudiera haber tenido en su vida pasada, aunque no había tenido tantas. Apenas recordaba lo que había ocurrido, no lograba determinar qué era ese sonido constante y abrumador que le taladraba los oídos. A pesar del punzante dolor de cabeza intentó moverse y descubrió que no podía. Tenía las manos atadas en la espalda. Quiso mover la piernas pero también las encontró inmovilizadas.

¿Dónde estaba? Su mente seguía aletargada. Al menos habían tenido la delicadeza de depositarla en un lugar cómodo.

De a poco comenzó a recordar, en fragmentos, lo que había pasado. Román, Oda Mae, sus rostros pasaban por su mente en un torbellino de imágenes. Y cuanto más recordaba, más grande era la opresión que sentía en su pecho. La sensación de pérdida y derrota y de que no podía estar peor. Bien, siempre se puede estar peor.

Cuando intentó enfocar al ambiente que giraba alrededor de ella, encontró que algo bloqueaba su visión, había un rostro desconocido cerca del suyo. Un aliento a alcohol y cigarrilo le revolvieron el estómago. Eva se hizo hacia atrás violentamente, gimiendo ante la punzada de dolor que parecía partir al medio su cerebro.

Sus ojos borrosos se posaron en el rostro de un hombre que le sonreía ladinamente. De pronto sintió miedo, así atada estaba indefensa y cuando sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla y bajar por su cuello hasta acercarse peligrosamente a uno de sus pechos, sólo pudo girar bruscamente su hombro para impedirlo. Se apretó más contra la pared.

"Shhhh. Vine a chequear que estés bien y a que pasemos un buen rato juntos. ¿Qué te parece? Aún tenemos un par de horas de vuelo y la verdad es que estoy muy aburrido"

_¿De vuelo? _

Ahora entendía, el ruido constante en su cabeza, eran los motores del avión. Su situación era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Eva intentó enfocarse pero la voz rasposa del hombre y su aliento sólo le provocaban más náuseas de las que ya sentía. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera volver a tocarla. Pero parecía que esa era la única idea del hombre. Peor para él. Cuando sintió la mano caliente sobre su hombro, Eva giró rápida y le lanzó un cabezazo en la frente. Con poca suerte, ya que por el mareo que sentía no sólo fue débil sino que apenas lo rozó. El hombre se hizo para atrás lanzando un insulto.

"Así que te gusta jugar rudo ¿eh? Pues a mi también"

La tomó del pelo con fuerza e intentó besarla. Eva gruñió y movió la cabeza hacia un costado, pero sólo logró que el hombre le lamiera el cuello. Puaj. Cuando una de las manos apretó su pecho por encima de la ropa, Eva supo que si no hacía algo pronto, ya no tendría escapatoria. Levantó las piernas, atadas en los tobillos y muslos y las posó en el estómago del sujeto, empujando con fuerza para alejarlo. Lo vió perder el equililbrio y caer sentado hacia atrás. Eva intentó ponerse de pie y alejarse a los saltos, a pesar del mareo que le robaba la estabilidad. Si llegaba a la puerta, la abriría y se arrojaría. Quizás pudiera conseguirse un paracaídas…no, descartó esa idea, mas bien se arrojaría del avión y salvaría al mundo con su sacrificio. Nadie se enteraría, pero eso ya no le importaba. Despues de todo estaba sola, no había nadie que se preocupara por ella. Hacía siglos había pensado que ella había sido importante para alguien realmente, pero eso había sido también una ilusión. Mejor terminar rápido con su miseria.

Su brillante plan se vió interrumpido antes de dar tres saltitos. Su acosador se arrojó a sus piernas haciéndola caer y reptó por encima de ella hasta quedar completamente sobre su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla en la nuca. Eva, boca abajo se retorció con desesperación para quitárselo de arriba. Sentía sus bruscas manos tocarla y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, aunque ya a esa altura no sabía bien cómo impedirlo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre la dio vuelta y se sentó sobre ella.

"Grita todo lo que quieras" le decía mientras tomaba el cuello de su camiseta y se disponía a romperlo "no te escucharán desde la cabina, y si lo hacen, cuando lleguen ya habré terminado cont-"

Súbitamente se interrumpió. Eva abrió grandes los ojos, sin creer lo que veía. El hombre se tomaba el cuello, boqueando.

De entre sus dedos ensangrentados sobresalía una flecha. Otra estaba clavada en su pecho.

Inmovilizada por la impresión, y con la visión aún borrosa más por las lágrimas que por otra cosa, apenas pudo distinguir que un par de brazos le quitaban al tipo de encima y lo arrojaban ya muerto a un costado. Los mismos brazos que la tomaban por los hombros y la ayudaban a levantarse suavemente.

Todo le daba vueltas. Trató de enfocar la vista. Sentía un aroma familiar. No podía ser verdad, seguro se había desmayado y estaba soñando nuevamente. Unas manos familiares le acariciaron el rostro unos segundos y luego bajaron rápidas a desatarla. Se sintió sacudida levemente e intentó aclarar su mente.

La voz grave y susurrante, esa voz que pensaba que no volvería a escuchar nunca más, le habló.

"Eva ¿estás bien?"

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desmayarse, era demasiado, al alivio y la alegría por sentirlo y escucharlo, se le mezclaban las náuseas y el enojo aún no resuelto que tenía con su rescatador.

"Eva responde, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes y debo saber que me puedes seguir"

Eva habló, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera ebria.

"Si hiciste todo esto para hacer las paces conmigo, Clint, debes saber que aún lo estoy considerando"

Clin sonrió, definitivamente, estaba casi recuperada.

* * *

_El título del capítulo quizas es medio tonto, pero es tambien una alegoría de hacia donde confluyen las energías :) (uh, me volé)_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. De la sartén al fuego

_Hola nuevamente!_

_Lamento haberme demorado tanto tiempo! espero que aún estén ahí! están? Si?_

_Estuve algunos dias en un lugar sin señal de internet, ni de celular! es una paz total jeje. Pero moría de ganas de publicar y leer fanfics :D_

_Asi que ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido. Este capítulo es pura acción y en los próximos habrá grandes momentos entre Eva y Clint, eso si Eva supera su enojo con el. ¿Podrá? ;)_

**MickaylaBieb**_**s**, me alegro que te guste la historia! :)_

**Bullet y Mariposa**_, como siempre, un placer leerlas! me encanta que me acompañen con sus comentarios :D _

_Y gracias a todos los que me leen, si pueden comentar, por muy pequeño que sea el comentario, la critica o su pensamiento, siempre les estaré agradecida!_

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - De la sartén al fuego**

Román, dentro de la cabina, observaba la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados y una sombra de sospecha cruzó su rostro. Era evidente que había algún problema. Charlie no había regresado y ya había pasado más que el tiempo suficiente. Se dirigió a su otro hombre, que estaba en la butaca al lado suyo, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

"Ve a ver porqué Charlie se está demorando. Y más vale que no le haya puesto una mano encima a la prisionera, porque se la cortaré"

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta en silencio. Mejor no hablarle cuando estaba de ese humor. El jefe lo estaba presionando y eso podía poner a Román más violento de lo habitual.

Román giró para hablar con los pilotos. Aún faltaban algunas horas para llegar a destino, no veía el momento de entregar a la chica y que Víctor se ocupara de allí en más. Esto estaba resultando más complicado y molesto de lo que esperaba, con SHIELD involucrado y, para colmo de males, Hawkeye, el mejor agente de la agencia, que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Aunque esta vez le iba a costar un poco encontrarla, de eso estaba seguro. Pero por otro lado, estaba Sybilla, prisionera en alguna celda de la base y eso era para ellos un as en la manga. Debía volver por ella, pero aún no podía hacerlo.

…..

Eva miró a Clint de arriba abajo ¿era él realmente?

"Esto es una alucinación producto de lo que me inyectaron. Estamos en un avión, no puedes estar aquí" Eva negaba con el dedo y con la cabeza "En cualquier momento te convertirás en un ganso y saldrás volando" las palabras le resbalaban en la lengua. Su mente se aclaraba por momentos, por otros, todo era como una nebulosa de confusión.

Clint revoleó los ojos.

"No estás soñando" Hablando en voz baja, la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a llevarla hasta la trampilla que conducía a la bodega del avión, por detrás de la pequeña cocina. "Vamos. Debemos salir de aquí ya mismo"

"Espera, espera" Eva se frenó y lo pellizcó. Clint contuvo un grito de dolor y apartó el brazo rápidamente.

"¿Porqué hiciste eso?"

"Oh, sólo quería comprobar que fueras real" lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y mirada maliciosa.

"Me alegra que lo hayas verificado. Ahora deja por un momento de lado tu enojo y ven conmigo"

"Porqué me iría contigo?" siseó "Sería como saltar de la sartén al fuego. Me quieres para lo mismo que me quieren ellos"

Clint la sujetó firmemente por los hombros y susurró también

"No Eva, no es así. Además no veo que hayas venido por tu propia voluntad ¿podemos discutir eso, cuando salgamos de este avión?"

Eva refunfuño, sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

"¿Y cómo se supone que saldremos?"

Un sacudón casi les hace perder el equilibrio y Eva cayó hacia atrás dándose la espalda contra el pecho duro de Clint, pero antes de que el pudiera sostenerla, se enderezó de nuevo y se alejó de él como si se hubiera accionado un resorte. Mientras siguiera evitando el contacto físico, mejor.

Clint, hizo presión contra un pequeño audífono en su oído, haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar a quien le hablaba al otro extremo de la comunicación. Luego se dirigió a Eva.

"Se aproxima una zona de gran turbulencia" la apremió "Debemos salir ya o Tony no podrá mantener estable el jet por mucho tiempo más"

Eva intentó procesar esas palabras. ¿ Tony? ¿Jet?¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

"¡Aguarda!" se detuvo, ante la mirada exasperada de Clint se apresuró a explicar "¡El medallón! no puedo dejarlo aquí! Ellos lo tienen guardado"

"Iré por el, dime donde está"

"No, aún mareada, soy mejor para esto, cúbreme"

En realidad no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Ante la mirada cautelosa de Clint y apoyándose en el respaldo de los sillones de cuero marrón, comenzó a caminar bamboleándose por entre el lujoso mobiliario. Clint la siguió a una distancia prudente con el arco tenso, si debía entrar en la cabina, mejor estar preparado.

Eva se detuvo bruscamente antes de llegar a la puerta y se agachó para tomar un pequeño bolso que descansaba bajo una de las mesitas. Lo revolvió por unos momentos y finalmente sacó con una sonrisa el medallón. De alguna forma había sabido que estaba allí. Lo observó unos instantes y se lo colgó al cuello.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió.

Eva y el hombre se miraron por unos segundos, ambos sorprendidos, lentamente, ella comenzó a retroceder, mientras ocultaba el colgante bajo su camiseta. Pero se quedó petrificada cuando vió que el tipo sacaba un arma de su cintura y al mismo tiempo abría la boca para dar aviso. No llegó a pegar el grito porque una flecha se clavó en su garganta. El hombre cayó hacia atrás con el arma en la mano que en la caída se disparó, atravesando al piloto que cayó muerto contra el panel de comandos. La bala impactó en el tablero que comenzó a humear y chisporrotear. Varias alarmas sonaron simultáneamente.

El copiloto arrojó el cuerpo inerte de su compañero e intentó controlar la nave, que comenzó a descender de manera alarmante. A todos se les subieron los estómagos a la garganta.

Román corrió hacia la puerta con su arma en la mano.

Pero antes de que pudiera atravesarla, otra flecha se clavó en el marco, de su punta salió un espeso humo que impedía la visión y hacía difícil respirar. Clint se acercó a Eva, la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró con él hacia la bodega nuevamente, ambos tapándose la boca. Los gritos de Román, entre toses, se escuchaban a través del humo, conociéndolo, eso no lo iba a detener. Si no se apuraban lo tendrían encima en segundos. El avión de a poco recuperaba la estabilidad, pero las sacudidas continuaban y eso dificultaba caminar por él, sin embargo, eso, sumado al humo que dejaban atrás, les daba una pequeña, muy pequeña ventaja.

Bajaron a la bodega, el aire allí, a diferencia de la calidez de arriba, era gélido. Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de un tenue reflejo que provenía de algún lado y les permitía ver lo suficiente para no chocarse con los bultos desparramados. Caminaron con cuidado hacia una de las compuertas, Clint la llevaba agarrada del brazo tan fuerte que le hacía doler, lo cual la enfurecía, tampoco era que podría escaparse con el mambo cerebral que tenía, pero evitó que cayera en un par de ocasiones. Ya se lo cobraría, oh si, y la lista era larga. A los pocos pasos se detuvieron. Fue entonces que Eva comprendió de donde venía la escasa iluminación. La compuerta de la bodega estaba abierta, o mejor dicho, no estaba. Sólo era una abertura Si embargo no se veía el cielo, sino una manga, que, como un gusano iridiscente, se perdía hacia alguna parte más abajo del avión. Eva comprendió que de esta forma ambas naves estaban conectadas y que, para su consternación, debería deslizarse por allí.

"¿Tú subiste por acá? Vaya que tienes cojones ¿eh?" no pudo evitar que su voz se impregnara de admiración. Pero no, ni loca se metería en ese tubito de papel a miles de metros sobre el suelo, volvería arriba y se ataría nuevamente ella misma. Clint le sonrió aunque continuó aferrándola, quizás adivinando su intención. Con la otra mano, tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo

"Oye, solo debes deslizarte, es un segundo y antes de que te des cuenta estarás en el jet, sufriendo a Tony nuevamente"

Eva negó, estaba horrorizada y el avión se estaba sacudiendo demasiado para su gusto.

Una voz sonó por el audífono de Clint, que cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que le decían.

"Estamos por entrar en la manga!" respondió "Mantenlo lo más que puedas"

…

Román, a trompicones entre el humo, las máscaras de oxigeno que al bambolearse le pagaban en la cara y las sacudidas del avión, intentaba avanzar y encontrarlos.

"Estabiliza este avión de mierda!" Le gritó al copiloto que desesperadamente intentaba mantener estable la nave, con poco éxito

De pronto, el avión cayó en un pozo de aire, haciendo que el estómago de Eva amenazara con salirse por su boca. Luego comenzaron las peores turbulencias que pudo experimentar en su poco historial de vuelos. La manga se sacudía violentamente, era imposible en ese momento meterse allí, por lo que no les quedó otro remedio que aferrarse a algo y esperar que pasara. Los bultos de la bodega, se deslizaban de aquí para allá. Vieron cómo, sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo, uno de los bultos más grandes, una baúl de metal del tamaño de un sarcófago, se deslizaba como si fuera una caja de cartón hacia la manga, cayendo en ella , desgarrándola y zambulléndose en el vacío de la noche con los jirones envueltos en él, flameando como banderines… y directamente hacia el jet de Tony. Eva estaba al borde del ataque de pánico. Su cabello le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza. La manga ya no existía, sólo el infinito cielo estrellado, le hubiera parecido hermoso si no fuera porque estaba segura de que iba a morir. Clint gritaba sobre el viento que bramaba en el recinto.

"¡Tony, responde!"

Se concentró unos segundos, luego suspiró aliviado.

"Ok, aguardaré la información"

Eva estaba aferrada con piernas y brazos a una columna, temía que si se soltaba, el vacío la succionara y ya se imaginaba volando por el aire y haciéndose añicos contra el piso, como un bloque de hielo al caer. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haber pensado antes en arrojarse por su propia voluntad. Al menos, el frío y el miedo le estaban despejando la mente a toda velocidad.

"El baúl averió una turbina del jet, Tony necesita aterrizar o no cuenta el cuento"

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" le gritó a Clint, no quería llorar, no iba a hacerlo.

Clint seguía con la vista fija en la inmensidad que se abría ante él. Parecía que el avión se estaba estabilizando nuevamente. La había escuchado, pero estaba buscando la manera de decirle lo que pensaba hacer, sin hacerla entrar en pánico. Bien, no había forma de decírselo sin ocasionarle un ataque de histeria.

"Saltaremos"

Estaba segura de que había escuchado mal, cuando vió que Clint le extendía la mano para que se la tomara, negó con fuerza.

"¡Olvídalo!" no pensaba soltarse de su columna y apretó la cara contra el frío metal.

Unos golpes violentos en la trampilla, del otro lado de la bodega, los sobresaltaron.

"¡Se que están ahí!" la voz de Roman se oía a traves de la puerta y los ruidos "Hawkeye, no tienes escapatoria, entrégame a la chica"

Clint soltó una risotada. Habráse visto semejante idea. Ni pensaba responderle. Sólo se acercó a Eva y con suavidad pero con firmeza, fue venciendo su resistencia a abandonar la columna, mientras le hablaba con voz calma, como si fuera una niña asustada. La tomó por los codos y lentamente la fue llevando hacia su única salida. Aunque prácticamente el avión no se movía, el viento los golpeaba y Eva temía en verdad salir despedida por esa abertura.

"No tenemos más remedio, estamos entre la espada y la pared"

"Entre la espada y el suelo kilómetros abajo, dirás"

"Traigo un paracaídas, saltaremos juntos"

"¿Qué?" Por un segundo casi sonrió de lo ridículo que sonaba todo. No podía estar hablando en serio, intentó resistirse, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que era la única opción, eso o terminar en las garras de Román, y por consiguiente, las de Víctor. Intentó recular, pero Clint no la dejó escapar y la retuvo con firmeza.

Fue entonces que Eva se percató de que Clint llevaba una mochila en su espalda. Sabiendo que no iba a librarse de él, se dejó llevar, si bien aún no asimilaba lo último que había escuchado. No podía ser posible, sin duda seguía alucinando y pronto despertaría atada en el sillón de arriba.

Como en trance, dejó que Clint hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Lo observó quitarse su mochila y su chaqueta negra de SHIELD. Lo vió sacar algunas cosas de la mochila, plegar su arco y guardarlo junto con las flechas. De alguna forma le fascinaba verlo actuar cuando estaba concentrado en su misión. Era preciso, calmado y decidido. Y sexy. Llevaba puesto un chaleco ajustado negro y púrpura, con bolsillos y presillas y quién sabía qué cosas más, Debajo de él una camiseta negra de mangas largas que sólo hacía parecer que su pecho fuera mas ancho y sus brazos mas abultados de lo que ya eran .

_Estoy a punto de morir y me sigo babeando con este hombre. No tengo remedio._

Como a una muñeca dejó que él le pusiera la chaqueta que se había quitado, arriba no había sentido frío y fue recién en la bodega cuando notó que sólo llevaba una fina camiseta. Al sentirse envuelta en el calor y el aroma a Clint que la chaqueta aún mantenía, varios recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, provocándole un estremecimiento, pero se los sacudió, estaba volviendo a la realidad y ya tenía planeado lo que que haría, dejaría que la sacara de allí y luego seguirían caminos separados, claro, si sobrevivían a la locura que estaban por hacer. La cuestión era…¿podría alejarse de él? Al menos debería intentarlo, porque aún cuando no podía evitar sentir tantas cosas cuando estaba cerca del arquero, demasiadas, para su gusto, no podía confiar en él.

Los golpes en la trampilla de la bodega eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que se escuchó un crujido y luego otro, Román estaba utilizando algo pesado para romperla y pronto iba a lograrlo. Debían apurarse.

Clint le cerró la chaqueta y con manos seguras la dio vuelta, poniéndola de espaldas a él. Luego le pasó unas tiras por los brazos, que le cruzaban el pecho como un arnés.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Eva gritó, no tanto para hacerse oír sobre el viento sino porque se sentía manipulada y no podía evitar molestarse.

Clint sacó unos mosquetones y los utilizó para enganchar el arnés a las presillas de su chaleco.

"Te ato a mí" él no gritó, pero aún así lo escuchó, su voz había sonado demasiado tranquila, grave, casi intencionada, ¿o seguía alucinando?

Eva giró todo lo que pudo y volvió a gritarle, con intención también.

"¡Aún te odio!"

"No, no me odias" su tono no había cambiado "En el fondo te encanta que te rescate"

_Eso no es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad._

Clint, con presteza y habilidad, ajustó más las tiras hasta que la espalda de Eva quedó pegada contra su pecho y la sintió segura y firme.

En ese momento la trampilla se rompió, Román la terminó de abrir a las patadas, y ya comenzaba a bajar por la escalera. Apenas podía percibir las voces.

"Ya has hecho esto antes?" Eva ya no gritaba, porque su voz temblaba. Clint le había puesto unas antiparras tan rayadas que apenas podía ver, supuso que él también tenía unas, mejores que las suyas, claro.

"Sólo una vez, pero fue algo diferente"

_Oh Dios mio._

"¿Estás lista?" ya estaban frente a la abertura, lo que sea que hubiera abajo, los esperaba

Eva negó, abrió los brazos y se tomó del borde con las dos manos, haciendo palanca hacia adentro , casi sollozando, como una niña con un capricho.

"¡No puedo hacer esto!"

Clint le abrió los dedos con suavidad, cuando una mano se desprendió, la retuvo en la suya y sin soltarla, usó la otra para despegarle la otra mano, evitando que volviera a agarrarse pero poniendo a ambos en un peligroso equilibrio . Si le daba un ataque de pánico podrían caer mal. Nunca le diría que estaba casi tan asustado como ella, porque debía ser fuerte, por los dos. Cuando logró soltarla del todo, no sin esfuerzo, hizo que ella misma se abrazara y le acercó los labios a su oído.

"Sí, puedes hacerlo, porque eres la mujer más valiente que conozco"

"¡No lo soy y tú estas loco!"

"Quizás. Grita todo lo que quieras ahora, pero cuando saltemos deberás cerrar la boca o te estallarán los pulmones"

Eva la cerró automáticamente.

Román corría esquivando y pateando los bultos de la bodega, ya podía ver las siluetas recortadas contra el resplandor del cielo estrellado. Sólo unos pocos pasos más y los tendría a tiro.

Clint la envolvió con sus brazos, cubriendo los brazos de ella, que se seguía abrazando a si misma como si tuviera un chaleco de fuerza. Para Eva, de alguna forma, sentir sus brazos fuertes y su cuerpo pegado al suyo, calmaba sus temblores, o la hacían resignarse a lo que pasara, quizás morirían juntos, qué romántico.

Si iban a morir, al menos querría besarlo por ultima vez. Ese deseo fue tan fuerte que casi se lo pide a gritos. Se contuvo a último momento, ya no había tiempo.

_La adrenalina me hace pensar estas cosas._

Román gritó algo que no entendieron, y les apuntó con su arma.

Eva no pudo ni moverse. Clint apenas giró la cabeza y lo miró de reojo, una sonrisa triunfal curvó apenas la comisura de sus labios, pero en sus ojos el triunfo destelló más fuerte.

Antes de que Román reaccionara, tomó una buena bocanada de aire, estrechó a Eva más fuertemente contra su pecho, apoyó la boca en su cabeza y juntos saltaron al vacío. La negrura de la noche pronto los engulló, le había ganado nuevamente.

El avión volvió a sacudirse, haciendo trastabillar a Román, que tuvo que sostenerse para no salir despedido por el agujero. Maldiciendo a los gritos, volvió a la escalera para ver qué estaba pasando. No se sorprendió cuando vió fuego en la cabina.

….

Cayeron y cayeron. Sus cuerpos eran como un proyectil que giraba enloquecidamente. La velocidad era tanta que Eva se sentía exultante, como ebria, casi que le estaba gustando esa sensación. Si se iban a estrellar, al menos disfrutaría los últimos minutos. Estuvo a punto de gritar "WOOAAA" pero recordó lo que Clint le había dicho sobre los pulmones.

Lentamente, Clint abrió sus brazos, aún con las manos de Eva en las suyas, haciendo que extendiera los suyos también, un poco reticentes al principio, de modo de estabilizar sus cuerpos. Ya no giraban sobre sí mismos, sólo bajaban y bajaban y la fuerza del aire en su caída, deformaba sus rostros, y a su vez los congelaba.

Tuvo que soltar sus manos, al principio Eva lo retuvo, temía dejar de sentirlo y perderlo, pero luego comprendió que había llegado el momento. Sintió un fuerte tirón hacia arriba y luego volvieron a descender, esta vez con tanta suavidad que por un momento pensó que estaban quietos en el aire. Puso los brazos en cruz contra su pecho y se dejó mecer por los movimientos del paracaídas, que Clint manejaba sosteniendo dos tirantes.

Al fin, un poco de alivio.

Pudieron sentirse aliviados, porque ninguno de los dos vieron las dos siluetas que saltaron del avión antes de que éste se perdiera para siempre detrás de las montañas nevadas.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden comentar :D_

_hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	30. Infierno Blanco

_Hola a todos!_

_Se viene un capítulo largo, pero fue como que fluyó, asi que no lo corté. Pasan varias cosas entre Clint y Eva, cosas que los pondrán a prueba, especialmente lo que sienten... y esperen muchas más en los próximos capítulos._

_Espero que les guste! por favor comenten! y gracias por leerme! _

**Bullet:**_ noo que no te de una arritmia por favor! me dará un cargo de conciencia. Mejor sigue leyendo jeje. Gracias por tus palabras, me motivan mucho para escribir. _

**RochiiR**_: me alegro que la escena te haya impactado, esa fue mi intención :)_

**Mariposa:**_ gracias! y creo que los capitulos que siguen te van a gustar mucho tambien_

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - Infierno Blanco**

"Hemos perdido contacto con el avión" la voz del hombre era grave e insegura cuando entró en el salón, interrumpiendo la charla entre Víctor y Percival. Un silencio pesado, cargado de malos presagios, invadió el recinto.

Víctor masticó esa frase, le resultaba difícil de tragar. Si perdían a la chica, lo lamentaría, claro, sería una pena, era la que quería para traer a Morgan de vuelta, por su gran parecido, por ciertas cualidades que la hacían única, como a su amante. Hubiera sido como tenerla con él casi completamente. Pero si no podía ser, bueno, usaría otra persona, alguna de las prisioneras, quizás. No creía que Morgan fuera a quejarse si el envase era al menos femenino.

Román era otro que lamentaría perder. Aunque esta misión se le estaba yendo de las manos, siempre había trabajado bien y le había sido fiel, como esa novia suya. Ahora los dos también estaban desaparecidos. Y sabía que SHIELD seguiría poniendole piedras en el camino.

"Que hayamos perdido el contacto, no significa nada" su voz fue cortante, aún así, no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras,"Debemos traer ese medallón antes de que la cuarta aurora esté sobre nosotros" se giró para dar la orden "Busca la última posición conocida del avión antes de desaparecer"

Eso era lo único que importaba. El medallón.

Percival, con el rostro impávido, observaba el cielo por la ventana. La noche era tan límpida, tan brillante, que lamentaba no poder disfrutarla. Si el medallón se perdía, todo el plan se iría por la borda, todas sus investigaciones, todo por lo cual había sacrificado tanto. Incluso a Evangeline.

"No debiste hacer derribar ese avión que enviaron, estando tan cerca" le espetó "ahora solo has atraído más la atencion hacia este lugar"

"No cuestiones mis medidas, anciano. No enviarán otro" Le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Si no fuera que lo necesitaba, ya le habría hecho sufrir por su falta de respeto.

Distraídamente, tocó su pecho, un calor que antes no estaba, lo sorpendió. Se palpó el bolsillo interno, donde tenía guardada la pequeña botella del elixir que siempre llevaba con él. La sacó y la sostuvo en sus manos. El resplandor verde habia aumentado de intensidad, brillando en su mano con más fuerza de lo normal, y ondulando como si estuviera vivo, moviéndose como si quisiera salir.

Entonces, de alguna forma, supo que el medallón estaba cerca, sano y salvo. Y la chica también.

Un ruido a chisporroteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Entre la estática, entrecortada, se escuchaba una voz. Era Román. Víctor sonrió complacido. Las cosas volvían a su cauce. Debían apurarse pues el momento se acercaba.

…..

El descenso fue bastante tranquilo, considerando sus inicios. A veces el viento los sacudía un poco, pero Clint no tuvo mayores problemas en manejar el paracaídas. A medida que se acercaban a la tierra, si podia llamarse tierra a la inmesa planicie blanca que se abría ante ellos, Eva comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Ya habían pasado cerca de unas montañas que para ella eran como el Everest y ahora estaban pasando por encima de un bosque de pinos, demasiado cerca para su gusto, la capa de nieve que lo recubría resplandecía tenuemente a la luz de la luna. Era tan extraño ver un bosque desde arriba, ni remotamente se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que algún día vería eso, ni que se tiraria en paracaídas, ni que quisieran usarla para fines mágicos, en fin… si pudiera sobreponerse al pánico, encontraría todo eso excitante. Pero en ese momento su preocupación más importante era no caer allí adentro y casi se desmaya cuando las puntas de sus pies rozaron las agujas de los pinos más altos y salpicaron el aire con nieve suelta.

Clint maniobró en ese momento, con bastante dificultad, si caían entre los arboles podrían lastimarse gravemente. Eva no supo si taparse la boca para gritar o taparse los ojos para no mirar el desastre que podría ocurrir. Ayudados por el viento, que igual los zarandeaba bastante, lograron llegar al límite del bosque que finalmente les mostró el valle. Allí descendieron.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron suelo, Clint se desprendió inmediatamente del paracaídas, para que no los arrastrara por la nieve. Se escucharon varios clicks, Eva rodó de encima de Clint cayendo sobre la helada nieve, mientras la tela nívea se alejaba, llevada por el viento hasta confundirse en las infinidades blancas.

Clint quedó tendido de espaldas, inmóvil, tenía los brazos acalambrados por el esfuerzo. La mochila estaba tirada a un lado. Eva, tendida cerca de él, intentaba recuperar el aire y mantener su corazón dentro de su pecho, nunca habia estado tan cerca de la muerte, o del ataque de histeria. Se incorporó y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Clint, no muy suavemente.

"¡Eres un maldito demente!" le gritó.

"Oh, de nada" Clint le respondió sin abrir los ojos.

Eva lo miró furiosa, sabía que le debía otra y que debía estar agradecida, pero se sentia como una maleta que era pasada de mano en mano y ya no podia soportarlo más. Estaba tan enojada que no podía pensar con claridad, y lo peor era que no sabia a quién dirigir ese enojo. O quizás sólo estaba asustada, y cansada, sí, muy cansada. Lo poco que había dormido, habia sido por lo que le habían inyectado y eso le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza agobiante. Si a eso le sumaba que habian querido violarla, que luego habia tenido que saltar de un avión, y que ahora estaban perdidos en un infierno de hielo, no era algo que pudiera asimilar su cerebro agotado en ese preciso momento.

Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor agradeciendo a la luna llena. No sólo por haberles permitido bajar sanos y salvos, sino por lo que estaba admirando en ese momento. El paisaje era casi onírico. Estaban en una especie de valle, que se abría hacia una hondonada. Detrás de ellos, las montañas nevadas y el bosque, negro, recortándose contra el cielo brillante de la noche. La luna les regalaba parte de su brillo, cubriendo todo con un fulgor diamantino, casi mágico.

No muy lejos, podían ver las luces de un poblado. La única esperanza de sobrevivir al frío, era llegar y encontrar dónde pasar la noche. La voz de Clint la distrajo de su trance, él ya se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a caminar, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"¿Vienes?"

Lo miró, pero no se movió, sólo se arrebujó más en la chaqueta de él con el ceño fruncido. Le quedaba grande y le sobraba de mangas, pero aún conservaba el calor. Admiraba la resistencia de Clint, algo que a ella le estaba fallando.

"¡No!¡No voy a volver a la base, no quiero pasar por nada de esto otra vez!"

"¿Y tienes algun plan mejor?" sabia que su paciencia sería puesta a prueba, pero intentó controlarse "Digo, deben ser las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, no querrás quedarte a esperar que salga el sol ¿verdad? debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar el resto de la noche, no se a que hora amanece en estas tierras"

"¡Está bien, pero en cuanto lleguemos nos separaremos!" bufó

"¿Quieres deshacerte de mi?"

"¡Si!"

"Bien, pues será por la mañana, ahora, a caminar."

La aferró por la manga de la chaqueta y comenzó tirar de ella con paso firme, casi arrastrándola. Eva apenas podía seguirlo. Hasta que se lo sacudió de un tirón y se detuvo.

"¡No puedo caminar más!¡Deben hacer treinta grados bajo cero!¡Ya no siento los pies!

"No te detengas o en verdad quedarás hecha un cubito de hielo"

Clint siguió caminando. Eva se envolvió más en la chaqueta y metió las manos dentro de las mangas.

"Me van a tener que cortar los dedos y voy a ser una tullida el resto de mi vida! ¡Y tendrás que vivir con la culpa!"

Clint revoleó los ojos y decidió no responderle, si no fuera porque él tambien se estaba congelando, y estaba demasiado cansado, hasta le causaría gracia.

"¡Y tengo hambre!"

"¿Algo más?"

"¡Y sueño! ¡Quizás ni siquiera lleguemos a ningún lado y nos muramos de hipotermia! " gritó a pesar de que le castañeteaban los dientes, en un rato más comenzaría a temblar.

Clint se detuvo en seco y comenzó a revolver el interior de su mochila

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Creí haber traído la mordaza, pero me parece que la dejé en el avión" Eva hizo silencio súbitamente, no lo creia posible, pero su rostro se había puesto tan colorado que hasta sentía el calor que emanaba. Estaba tan furiosa, tan congelada y tan incómoda que si pudiera quitar las manos de los bolsillos sin que se le convirtieran en helados de palito, lo ahorcaría. O no, mejor lo abrazaría para poder calentarse. Oh no, no le daría el gusto.

Clint sonrió para sus adentros. Al menos tendria unos momentos de paz hasta llegar al poblado.

Lamentablemente el poblado estaba a varias horas de caminata.

Cuando llegaron, el sol ya se asomaba en el cielo. No habían hablado en todo el trayecto. Les dolía la cara por el frío, y el cuerpo por el esfuerzo que les costó el camino. En algunos lugares la nieve era demasiado blanda y caminar era una tortura. Se detuvieron frente a un cartel.

TERVETULOA YLLÄSJÄRVI.*

"¿Y esto cómo se pronuncia?" preguntó Eva, más para sí misma.

"Ah, pensé que se te había congelado la lengua y se te había caído"

Eva le hizo una mueca sacándole la lengua. _Ahí la tienes_.

El pueblo estaba despertando, unas pocas personas ya se veian en las calles y algunos negocios comenzaban a abrir. Les costó encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma, pero finalmente lograron dar con un alojamiento, en las afueras. Eso era bueno, podrían moverse sin llamar la atención. Consistía de una hilera de cabañas de madera, con techo de chapa y una pequeña galería. De las ventanas colgaban macetas con las primeras flores de la primavera, detalle romántico si hubieran estado de humor como para apreciarlo. Descansarían e intentarían comunicarse con Tony. Luego seguirían su camino sin que demasiada gente los viera. A estas altura Von Doom estaría al tanto de la desaparición del avión y podría estar moviéndose para encontrarlo.

El hombre en la recepcion los miró con sorpresa. Una pareja sin prácticamente equipaje y con rostros agotados. Seguramente eran montañistas que habrían perdido todo con algún alud. Era algo bastante común en esa época, el sol de la primavera ya estaba comenzando a aflojar la nieve.

_Mientras no hayan perdido el dinero…_

Clint dió un nombre falso y sacó un documento con ese mismo nombre. El hombre le hizo firmar el libro de recepción.

"Sólo tengo una habitación con dos camas separadas, no se si querrán tomarla, puedo juntarlas si quieren" hablaba con un acento tan fuerte que les costó entenderlo.

"¡No! así esta perfecto" exclamó Eva.

Clint miró al conserje con cara de agotado y el hombre le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. Pagó por esa noche y un par de noches extras, por las dudas se tuvieran que quedar. Esperaba que no, cuanto más cerca del escondite de Victor, más vulnerables se encontraban.

Mientras les entregaba la llave y los acompañaba a la puerta de la cabaña, el hombre les daba las últimas recomendaciones.

"Ah, si quieren usar agua caliente deben tener paciencia pues la caldera tarda en calentar el agua. Pero después se escaldarán la piel, les aseguro. Y cuando salgan de la habitación, deben dejar la llave colgada en el gancho afuera, para que entre la gente de limpieza. Aquí no deben preocuparse por robos, es un pueblo muy pequeño y nos conocemos todos. Y siempre vigilamos a los turistas…uno nunca sabe" Lo último que querían era ser vigilados, pero a esta altura, no les importaba."¡Ah! si salen de excursión, tengan cuidado, la primavera es muy linda pero también es impredecible, trae tormentas de nieve y aludes"

Hermosa perspectiva: tormenta, aludes y Víctor von Doom.

Subieron la escalerita hacia la puerta de la cabaña y entraron. Consistía de un living amplio con un hogar y una cocina a leña, una habitación sencilla con dos camas twin y un baño grande. Eva, ni bien vió las camas se arrojó de panza sobre una de ellas y allí quedó, inmóvil.

Clint la miró y se compadeció, Eva seguía sin moverse. Supuso que se había desmayado, en el mejor de los casos, dormido. Estaba sorprendido por la fortaleza que estaba demostrando, cualquiera a esta altura ya tendría desórdenes psiquiátricos. De todos modos, sabía que aún iba a tener que hacer uso de toda la paciencia que le quedaba porque ella seguía resistiendo, lo cual en cierto sentido, estaba bien. Sólo que el también estaba agotado y no sabía cuanto más la soportaría, sin tomar alguna medida drástica.

Sacó su radio e inentó llamar a Tony. No tuvo ninguna respuesta. Usó su celular. Llamados, mensajes, nada. Ni por la linea pública ni por la línea de SHIELD. Temía lo peor. Aguardaría como mucho un día más y luego se pondrían en marcha, pero antes debía pensar su plan de acción. Y descansar.

"Barton…¿me copias?" la voz entre la estática de la radio, lo hizo saltar, se había quedado dormido en la silla.

"¡Stark! Pensé que no lo habias logrado" no quería levantar la voz demasiado.

"Yerba mala nunca muere" la estática tapó la risa de Tony.

La radio comenzó a hacer ruidos, Clint la miró a Eva, pero ella seguía en la misma posición en que había caído.

"El celularPRRTTTradio de mierdaPRRTTTestoy en Rovaniemi KRTKRTRKRTAvengersPIIIIIIP volveré a llamar" los ruidos se hicieron más estruendosos y la comunicación se cortó, dejando la cabaña en un silencio sepulcral.

Al menos Tony estaba bien, quería creer que se había comunicado con el resto del grupo. Deberían ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Decidió salir a comprar más abrigo y provisiones, aprovechando que Eva estaba dormida. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, pero temia tirarse en la cama y dormir demasiado tiempo.

Cuando regresó, Eva no estaba. Un hueco en su pecho le presagiaba lo peor, pero decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda. La buscó en el baño y alrededor de la cabaña, pero no la pudo encontrar ¿Se había ido? ¿Realmente había hablado en serio cuando le decía que se iría?. Debió haberla atado a la cama. Su paciencia estaba por llegar al punto de explosión y su cansancio estaba encendiendo la mecha. Salió corriendo, no podía estar muy lejos. Si hubiera ido por la calle principal, la habría cruzado, por lo tanto, tenía que haberse dirigido hacia el lado contrario, hacia el bosque.

Caminó un buen rato, no tenía idea por dónde buscarla, además sabía que no estaba abrigada, pues se había dejado la campera en la cabaña. Entonces…¿qué demonios estaba haciendo afuera? Si bien el sol estaba ya alto y era tibio, ella sólo tenía puesta una fina camiseta.

Encontró un sendero que bordeaba el bosque, el camino era desigual y cuanto menos, inestable. Le costaba caminar y varias veces casi pierde el pie para quedar al borde de un barranco, que de tan blanco era imposible saber su profundidad. Rogaba que no hubiera caído por allí. La llamó en voz alta, algo estaba mal, lo presentía.

Entonces la vió.

Estaba de pie, unos metros delante de él, veía su perfil. Pero ella no lo había visto, estaba absorta mirando su medallón. Parecía como si éste le estuviera hablando y ella, prestándole atención. Su rostro estaba bañado de la luz verde que emanaba de él.

"Eva…" Clint se acercó y Eva respingó, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido. Se lo guardó nuevamente bajo la camiseta.

"Vete Clint, me voy a ir. Me tomaré un bus, haré dedo, cualquier cosa, y desapareceré" su voz sonaba automática.

Cuando Clint quiso acercarse, ella se alejó unos pasos. Cuanto menos cerca lo tuviera, más fácil sería alejarse. Porqué se mentía, alejarse de él le dolía, hacerle eso la mataba, pero no tenía más remedio.

"No tienes idea lo que estás diciendo" le habló él con toda la tranquilidad que pudo juntar.

"Sí que la tengo, todo esto me está matando" se tocó el medallón sobre la tela "¡no puedo vivir así!"

"Oye. Me comuniqué con Tony, tenemos que encontrarnos con él en…"

"¿No me oíste? No. Voy. A. Ir. Punto" y comenzó a alejarse "estoy cansada de ya no ser dueña de mi vida. ¡No tengo la culpa de haber heredado esta mierda!" se golpéo el medallón con más fuerza.

"Lo destruiremos"

Eva se quedó muda. No estaba segura de lo que había escuchado. No podía estar hablando en serio

"¿Quieres que te crea eso? Sólo me estás engañando para que no me vaya"

"Veo que sigues sin entender"

"Lo que entiendo es que tú tienes una misión y debes cumplirla!"

Clint estalló

"¡Y lo que yo entiendo es que deberías madurar!¡Que no todo gira en torno a tí! ¿Porqué no aprendes a ver más allá de tus narices? ¿Crees que estoy aquí sólo por mi misión?¡Deja de ser tan infantil!"

Eva lo miró estupefacta, sus palabras habían sido como un mazazo, abrió la boca para responderle que ella no era así, pero Clint no había hecho más que empezar.

"Eres libre" su voz era fría "¿Quieres irte? No te retendré" le hizo un gesto con la mano. Eva tragó saliva, nunca lo había visto así, el había sido siempre tan calmado y paciente. Clint continuó "Anda, vete. ¿Piensas que puedes sola? Muy bien, te deseo suerte. Porque la verdad, yo ya estoy cansado. Cansado de intentar hacerte entender que sólo triunfaremos sobre Víctor juntos, con tu ayuda, la mía y de los que están con nosotros" Hizo un pausa, largó el aire con fuerza y continuó "Realmente no creo que te importe nada más que tú misma. Y cuando Victor te atrape, porque lo hará, tarde o temprano. Por más lejos que te vayas o por más profundo que te escondas, te encontrará y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo…no podrás escapar de él. Y cuando te tenga y te use para traer de vuelta a Morgan Le Fay, y tu ya no existas, entonces no me quedará otro remedio que luchar contra esa cáscara que alguna vez fuiste tú. Quizás mueras y si tengo suerte quizás yo también muera en esa batalla. No soy un superhéroe, Eva, no tengo la fuerza de Steve o la gran mente de Tony, sólo…soy un hombre…" se detuvo y la miró, y habló en voz muy baja "Un hombre que daría la vida por ti" el viento, que comenzaba a tomar fuerza, se llevó las palabras que Eva no llegó a escuchar, aunque se quedó mirándolo como si de alguna forma, le hubiera llegado. Clint bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Había parte de verdad y parte de mentira en lo que le había dicho antes, un poco había sido para hacerla reaccionar, otra pequeña parte producto de su enojo y otra había salido de su corazón. Y si, estaba agotado. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Eva se habia quedado petrificada, las palabras de Clint le habían dejado un hueco donde tenía el corazón, pero fueron sus ojos, llenos de furia y tristeza, lo que la hizo caer en su realidad. La culpa la invadió. Y el miedo. ¿Realmente había sido tan egoísta e infantil?

Lo vio irse, pero ella estaba como clavada en el piso. Mientras las palabras que había escuchado caian lentamente como los copos de nieve a su alrededor, cada vez más copiosos. Comprendió que lo único que habia hecho hasta ahora habia sido quejarse y estorbar. Sí, había ayudado, pero sólo se había quedado en el intento, siempre con miedo. ¿Pero miedo a qué? Creía saberlo. Había sido ciega, como él le había dicho. Se engañaba diciéndose que era miedo a perder su libertad o a ser usada. Parte de eso era cierto, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad tenía miedo a sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Clint. Aunque le aterrara ese sentimiento, aunque quizás nunca se lo dijera, también le aterraba haberlo alejado de ella para siempre.

Tan sumida estaba en esos pensamientos que tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba sola, que lo había perdido de vista. Sentia las lágrimas tibias correr por su rostro frio. Habia sido insufrible, lo había tratado mal, cuando él habia hecho todo por protegerla. Cuando se habia arriesgado allá arriba para sacarla del avión y supo lo injusta que había sido..., bueno, aún seguía molesta con él por no haberle dicho la verdad del plan que tramaba SHIELD pero tampoco era del todo su culpa, ni era algo tan grave.

Si lo que había dicho de destruir el medallon era verdad, entonces deberia volver con él y hacerle ver que no era una niña, sino una mujer. Era lo menos que podía hacer y si después no queria volver a verla, lo entenderia. De pronto sólo quiso alcanzarlo, volver al hotel y meterse bajo una tonelada de frazadas antes de que la tormenta se pusiera peor.

Lo vió a lo lejos y apuró el paso. Casi lo estaba alcanzando, cuando sintió una vibración bajo sus pies, un sonido grave y apenas perceptible le llamó la atención. Miró hacía arriba.

BRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMM

"¡Cliiiint!¡Cuidado!"

Clint giró sin entender lo que pasaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Eva saltó hacia él, empujándolo con violencia hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar que el alud la alcanzara. Le dió de lleno en el cuerpo, la masa de nieve la envolvió y la tiró por el barranco que parecía no tener fin y todo a su alrededor fue blanco y frío, hasta que ese blanco invadió su mente y ya no sintió más nada.

La avalancha no había sido muy voluminosa, pero la llevó barranca abajo por una gran extensión. Clint bajó la ladera a trompicones, gritando su nombre. No podía verla y la nevizca no ayudaba en nada. Debía apurarse a encontrarla y regresar antes de que el sol se pusiera o ya no habría esperanzas.

La encontró un buen rato después, cuando ya la daba por perdida. De todos los montículos de nieve que había, hubo uno que le llamó la atención, pues parecía estar iluminado desde adentro por un tenue resplandor verde. El medallón, con su extraña magia, los había ayudado. Con sus manos cavó en la nieve con desesperación, cavó y cavó hasta que sus dedos estuvieron tan ateridos por el frío que ya no los sentía. Hasta que al fin tocó su cuerpo, hizo fuerza con sus piernas y logró sacarla, con dificultad. Rezó porqué no tuviera el cuello roto, porque estuviera viva. Su rostro tenía un tinte azul que no le gustaba nada. Le tocó el cuello, y la mejilla. Besó sus labios con delicadeza. Estaba fría, pero aún respiraba. Agradeció al cielo que así fuera. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la cubrió con su chaqueta, la alzó y se la cargó al hombro como una bolsa de patatas. Comenzó a caminar, el temporal se estaba desatando..

La tormenta los castigaba sin piedad, las ráfagas de viento y nieve que le azotaban el rostro eran como agujas que se clavaban en su piel, apenas podía mover la nariz o sentir sus mejillas de tan entumecidas que las tenia. Pero debía continuar o los dos morirían allí congelados. La cabaña no estaba lejos y sabia que podía llegar. Tenia que hacerlo.

Caminar con la nieve casi hasta las rodillas era un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aún cuando Eva era ligera, moverse era muy dificultoso. Su aliento creaba una nube de vapor delante de él. Un par de veces tuvo que detenerse, estaba exhausto, pero se levantó y volvió a andar. Ya casi veía, entre la cortina blanca de la nieve sacudida por el viento, las luces de las cabañas. Era una suerte que la de ellos fuera la primera desde ese lado. Debía calentarla pronto o moriría por hipotermia

Ya más cerca del lugar, el suelo era firme y pudo caminar con más seguridad para llegar rápidamente a la puerta de la cabaña. La llave aún estaba colgada del gancho del costado. Entró como pudo y la depositó suavemente en el sillón, luego se dirigió al baño. Quiso llenar la bañera pero el agua aún estaba fria. Maldijo en voz alta, había olvidado que la caldera tardaba en calentar el agua y no podia perder más tiempo.

Eva no habia reaccionado y su cuerpo había comenzado a sacudirse, lo cual en cierto sentido era bueno, estaba luchando contra el frío, no sabia cuánto más podría a resistir. Clint la tapó con una manta, mientras intentaba hacerla volver en sí. Le frotó la espalda y los brazos y le golpeteó las mejillas varias veces.

"Abre los ojos, Eva" Los temblores no cesaban. La única respuesta que tuvo fue un leve quejido, tan leve que no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado. Levantó un poco más la voz, con urgencia "Despierta, nena, no debes dormirte"

Se estaba desesperando y Eva no recobraba ni la conciencia ni el calor. Debía tomar otra medida. La llevó a la habitación y tan rápidamente como le permitieron sus manos, que le hormigueaban al ir recuperando el calor, la desvistió, dejándole sólo la ropa interior, que estaba seca y la metió en una de las camas. Sin perder tiempo, quitó todas las mantas de la otra cama y las puso encima de las otras que ya la estaban cubriendo. Cuando terminó, se quitó la ropa, los músculos le temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado y el frío, que ya se estaba haciendo notar. Se dejó puestos sólo sus boxers y se metió en la cama con ella. La pegó contra su cuerpo y la envolvió con sus brazos, intentado tener el mayor contacto posible con su piel para transmitirle calor, lo poco que le quedaba. Aunque ella seguia sin dar señales de conciencia, al menos respiraba normalmente y su temblores eran cada vez menos violentos.

Estaba exhausto. Pero aliviado de tenerla viva, en sus brazos. La cabeza de Eva descansaba contra su pecho. Irónico, pensaba, estaban prácticamente desnudos en una cama, algo con lo que varias veces había fantaseado y ahora ni siquiera necesitaba autocontrol ante tanto contacto. Notó con alivio que apenas temblaba. Besó su cabeza, luego apoyó el mentón donde había depositado el beso y no tardó ni dos segundos en quedarse dormido.

El viento afuera silbaba y la nieve volaba por las calles del pueblo, pero ellos jamás se enteraron. Horas después, la tormenta pasó, el sol hacía rato se habia ocultado y las estrellas comenzaban a parpadear tímidamente.

Pero no era lo único que se veía en el cielo esa noche.

* * *

_* TERVETULOA YLLÄSJÄRVI: BIENVENIDOS A YLLÄSJÄRVI (en finlandés)_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	31. Morgan Le Fay

_Hola a todos!_

_Les dejo este capítulo, que me resultó muy divertido de escribir, espero que les guste :)_

_Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad quienes la festejen y les deseo a todos un excelente año 2013!_

**Bullet:**_ gracias como siempre! va a faltar un poco para que se deshagan de Victor, pero van a tener sus momentos de paz, y no falta mucho para eso..._

**Mariposa:**_ tu entusiasmo es contagioso! gracias! _

_Y gracias como siempre a todos los que me leen. Si quieren comentar, se los agradezco, quisiera saber cómo voy con la historia, si les gusta o no. No falta mucho para que termine, pero aún quedan varios capitulos :)_

_Aviso: Este capitulo contiene situaciones y lenguaje adultos._

* * *

**Capítulo 31 - Morgan Le Fay**

El resplandor se filtró a través de los párpados de Clint haciéndolo rezongar aún dormido. No podía ser que ya estuviera amaneciendo ¡Si recién había cerrado los ojos! O realmente había estado tan agotado que ni se dió cuenta que había dormido tanto. Se negó a despertar y giró a un costado. Notó que algo faltaba y estiró el brazo, palpando la cama. No sentía el cuerpo de Eva contra el suyo y a pesar del sueño, extrañaba ese contacto. Eva no estaba y la cama no era tan grande como para que pudiera alejarse del alcance de sus brazos. Abrió un ojo. Había algo raro. La claridad no provenía de la ventana. Afuera seguía siendo de noche, sólo que la luna y las estrellas habían reemplazado a las nubes de tormenta en algún momento.

No, definitivamente la luz venía de dentro de la habitación. Exactamente desde su lado de cama. Giró para mirar qué podía ser y casi se cae del sobresalto.

"¡Por las flechas de Mérida! Eva ¡me vas a dar un infarto!"

Eva estaba de pie al lado suyo, casi pegada a la cama. No se movió ni dijo nada cuando Clint reaccionó. Tenía los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la vista clavada en el piso. Desde su pecho, el medallón emanaba su luz verde con intensidad y al iluminarla desde abajo le daba a su rostro un aire siniestro. Todo en la habitación parecía irreal. Eva parecía irreal, aún sólo vistiendo la ropa interior que le había dejado puesta, estaba más sensual, más hermosa y más terrible también. O quizás sólo era un efecto de la luz.

Cuando logró dominar la taquicardia, la llamó con voz tranquila.

"Eva…"

El resplandor verde cesó de repente. levantó la vista de golpe y sus ojos lo miraron directamente, fríos. Por un momento, le pareció que habían destellado con un brillo violeta, pero habia sido un instante y ya no estaba seguro. Esperó, tratando de entender qué pasaba o lo que debería hacer. la habitación había quedado en penumbras nuevamente y la única claridad provenía del brillante cielo nocturno. Con la luz del medallón o sin ella, todo seguía pareciendo surreal.

Cuando Eva habló, era su voz, y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Sonaba dura, distante y tenía un extraño acento que le resultó familiar.

"¿Donde estoy?"

"En la cabaña" le respondió Clint con cautela y bajando el tono de voz.

"¿Donde?"

"Si te refieres a un lugar, en un pueblo en Finlandia, Eva…¿no recuerdas?" la miró con sospecha. La única vez que la había visto actuar extraño estando inconciente, sólo había hablado y emitido sonidos. Y ese acento…

"¿Estás teniendo uno de tus sueños extraños?"

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Esto iba para largo, al parecer

"Ugh, ni siquiera sé cómo se pronuncia" con la voz entrecortada por el sueño, volvió a recostarse "¿Porqué no vuelves a dormir? Lo único que te falta es ser sonámbula" masculló adormilado.

"Dime el nombre"

_Uf._

"Yllastarvi o algo así, ¿estás contenta ahora?"ofuscado, intentó cerrar los ojos para volver a dormirse.

"¿Quién sois?"

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron como dos platos, esto se ponía más raro con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya que estaba visto que no lo dejaría dormir, decidió seguirle la corriente un rato.

"Sabes bien quién soy, Eva. Ahora quisiera seguir durmiendo y tú tambien deberías hacerlo, ya estás hablando raro…"

Se incorporó para tomar su mano y hacerla recostarse lo más delicadamente posible, al lado suyo. No queria despertarla súbitamente y ocasionarle un shock o algo parecido. Pero no pudo casi moverse. Una mano en su pecho se lo impidió.

"¿Dormir?" la voz tomo un leve matiz siniestro"he dormido mil años. Ya he descansado lo suficiente" Esa respuesta no le gustó nada. Eva había bajado la cabeza y estaba observando su propio cuerpo. Levantó un brazo, miró sus manos"…siglos esperando…siglos deseando sentir…siglos…."

Comenzó a tocarse a sí misma. Tocó su cuello, y sus manos se fueron deslizando por su escote hasta llegar a sus pechos, acariciándolos sobre el sostén, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos. Luego siguió bajando ambas manos por su vientre hasta detenerlas en sus muslos. Un tenue sonido de placer salió de su boca, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando deslizó sus manos entre sus piernas y siguió acariciándose por encima de la tela de sus bragas.

"Eva..deberías dejar..de..hacer eso"

Clint la miraba sorprendido, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si estaba jugando con él, consciente o no, estaba dando resultado, ya estaba completamente despierto, y no sabía si podría resistirse ante semejante espectáculo. No sabía si querría tampoco, y otras partes de su anatomía estaban pensando lo mismo. En cualquier momento se desataría una lucha interna entre su parte racional y su parte irracional. No estaba seguro de cuál ganaría.

Se incorporó un poco más, lentamente. La mayoría de las mantas habían caído al piso, seguramente arrojadas a un lado por ellos durante la noche, cuando ya habían recobrado el calor.

Eva lo miró, y sonrió, entre siniestra y sensual.

"No me habéis dicho quién sois, caballero. Es realmente un placer encontrar semejante ejemplar masculino en mi cama. Hace tanto tiempo que no disfruto de uno…que no siento uno dentro mío"

Con un rápido movimiento, Eva saltó a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas de él inmovilizándolo contra el colchón. Clint estaba anonadado, tieso y sólo pudo observarla sentada sobre él, consciente de su proximidad y de la poca ropa que había entre ellos. Las delicadas manos comenzaron a deslizarse nuevamente desde sus pechos, bajando por su cuerpo como dos mariposas revoloteando sobre la piel, y continuaron mas allá, tocando la piel de Clint, acariciando los duros abdominales, siguiendo hasta su pecho, descansando allí. Las manos de él se aferraron a sus caderas, clavando sus dedos en la carne, algo que quizás dejaría marcas en su piel, pero esa fuerza era como un recordatorio de que tenía que resistir. La deseaba, y la tenía allí, lista para él. Por un momento sólo quiso arrancarle lo poco que llevaba puesto y tomarla sin miramientos, pero sabía que algo estaba muy mal con ella. Ante la presión que le hacían las fuertes manos, Eva movío sus caderas, frotándose contra él, gruñendo. Clint soltó el aire, intentando aliviar la tensión.

"Oye..¿no estás yendo demasiado rápido? Yo soy un chico de mi casa"

"Dejadme cabalgar este corcel" su voz era envolvente, hipnótica y no lo dejó reaccionar, pues se recostó sobre él y pasó su lengua por su pecho, provocándole una exclamación de placer y sorpresa. Siguió lamiendo su cuello y su cara hasta llegar a sus labios. Su lengua invadió con ansias la boca de Clint, que por unos sengundos respondió a ese beso voraz y ya casi decidía olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar. Algo lo detuvo, porque eran los labios de Eva, la piel de Eva, pero no era Eva. Y de alguna manera él lo notó. En ese beso había furia, desesperación, hambre, pero no había sentimientos. Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo acopiar, la tomó por los hombros y la separó de él. No sabía de donde estaba sacando la fuerza para rechazarla. _Debo estar enloqueciento yo también_, pensó.

"Tu no eres Eva ¿quién eres?"

Creía saber la respuesta, sólo que le parecía demasiado inconcebible como para expresarla en voz alta.

Eva se rió y se puso de pie. Ese sonido le puso a Clint los pelos de punta. Estaba parada sobre el colchón con un pie a cada lado de él. La risa hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación. Era la misma voz, la que había oído en la celda de vidrio, cuando Sybilla estaba fuera de control.

"¿Quien soy? ¡Quién soy!" continuó riéndose "Tengo muchos nombres, pero me conocen por uno"

Los pies comenzaron a elevarse por encima de la cama. El medallón brillaba nuevamente, y latía, y con cada latido salia un brazo de niebla verde que la envolvía como una boa, pasaban por su espalda, reptaban hacia su cuello, bajaban por entre sus senos y se deslizaban entre sus piernas, envolviéndolas. Eva gemía y se movía como si fueran las manos de un amante acariciándola.

Sus cabellos flotaban alrededor de su cabeza como rayos ondulantes. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y el rostro tenso, como en trance. A esa altura Clint ya creía estar teniendo una pesadilla, Eva flotaba por encima de él, envuelta en los brazos de ese plasma verde que parecía vivo, que parecía amarla. Menos que antes se atrevió a moverse, estaba como paralizado. Hasta parecia que el aire era diferente. Como si se hubiera hecho un vacío, como si estuvieran en una burbuja y todos los sonidos hubieran quedado afuera y lejos. Le recordó a aquella vez en los laboratorios de Victor y su enfrentamiento con el espectro de Osborn y eso no le gustó nada. Temió que le hubieran inyectado algo más a Eva, además del narcótico, aunque no lo creía posible. Sin embargo, algo más estaba pasando. Decidió arriesgarse y la llamó por su nombre, por su otro nombre, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Morgan Le Fay"

Ese movimiento atrajo la atención de Eva, que bajó la vista sin mover su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron, violetas y centelleantes. Lo miró fijo mientras descendía hasta que los pies se apoyaron en el colchón suavemente.

"Si..ese es mi nombre…." Eva sonaba casi como ella cuando se miró a si misma nuevamente, parecía que descubría su cuerpo por primera vez. "y éste será mi cuerpo ¿qué más puedo pedir? Volver a tener un cuerpo joven…¿veinticino, veintiséis años quizas? Mi amante se pondrá contento"

Clint intentaba pensar a toda velocidad alguna forma de dominarla. Si se iba de control, quién sabía qué podría ocurrir. Eva estaba poseída por la bruja, que de alguna forma había podido meterse con la ayuda del medallón, pero debía haber algo más, algo que se le escapaba. Decidió apelar a la verdadera dueña del cuerpo.

"Eva, sé que estás ahí, debes escucharme. Hazla a un lado."

Eva lo miró extrañada.

"¿Creéis que puede oíros?" Volvió a reírse "Creéis que puede luchar contra mí? Oh si, es fuerte, pero ella estaba destinada a esto desde el día en que nació"

Clint ya se estaba hartando.

"¡No! Su destino es de ella. Eres tú la usurpadora! Ya perdiste la oportunidad, Morgan,¿ las cosas no te salieron bien? Lo lamento. Ahora deja a los demás vivir en paz y vuelve al quinto infierno o al lugar de donde saliste"

El rostro de Eva se encendió de ira. La luz del medallón aumentó la intensidad, obligándolo a taparse los ojos.

"Sois un pobre mortal que no comprende nada" la voz de Eva era amenazante. Seguía parada en la cama y elevó sus brazos lentamente, hasta quedar en posición de cruz. Todo en la habitación comenzó a temblar.

"Falta poco, muy poco, para que me afiance en este cuerpo, para reencontrarme con quien me espera y para que finalmente el mundo sea nuestro"

"El mundo ya no es tu pequeño reino, para tu conocimiento. Te consumirá y te arrojará al agujero de donde viniste….Dime ¿tus padres querían más a tu hermano que a ti? ¿no te compraron el vestido que querías? Sólo eres una megalómana, codiciosa de poder y eso será tu destrucción. Puedes estar segura de que haremos todo lo posible para que el mundo no sea tuyo"

Clint no pude evitar recordar cuánta gracia le causaba a Eva los comentarios sobre salvar al mundo. Ese recuerdo lo llevó a actuar rápido. Tomó la muñeca de Eva y la bajó de un tirón a la cama, con un rápido movimiento la retuvo contra el colchón, presionando sus hombros para intentar inmovilizarla. Varios objetos en la habitacíón comenzaron a volar en forma errática. Un cuadro, las lámparas, algunos cajones, pasaban a escasos centímetros de ellos. Los muebles más pesados se sacudían, la cama comenzó a elevarse, envuelta en tentáculos luminosos de humo verde.

"¡Eva, escúchame! ¡Debes luchar! ¡Eres más fuerte que ella en este momento y puedes echarla!" Su voz se puso grave "Se que puedes, eres fuerte y tú lo sabes tambien"

Eva lo miró enloquecida, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor violeta que casi opacaban la luminosidad verde del medallón. Le mostró los dientes, gruñendo como un perro acorralado. Puso una de sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Clint.

"¿Creeis que podréis lograrlo?" gritó "¡Yo soy más fuerte que vosotros dos juntos!" y empujó.

Cint salió volando por el aire, desde la cama hasta que la pared que detuvo su vuelo y cayó al piso, dolorido. Le concedía lo de la fuerza, sí, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Eva flotó saliendo la cama en dirección a la puerta. Clint supo que debía actuar rápido. Saltó por encima de la cama, que ahora corcoveaba apenas sobre el piso como un toro sin domar y volvió a atraparla, pegándola contra la pared. Eva se sacudía como un animal enjaulado.

"Eva, escucha mi voz, por favor. Vuelve a mí ¡debes resistir!" intentaba mantener su voz estable y enfocada a pesar del esfuerzo que le estaba costando contenerla. De pronto, Eva se quedó inmóvil, sus brillantes ojos violetas se clavaron en algún punto distante y casi al mismo tiempo, volvieron a ser verdes, eran los ojos de Eva y no los de Morgan. Y todo lo que flotaba y volaba cayó al piso estrepitosamente. Clint no la soltó pero aflojó un poco la presión. Los ojos de Eva se enfocaron en su rostro, no había furia, sólo confusión, y dolor.

"Clint…ayúdame…no…no puedo con ella…." Sus ojos reflejaban su sufrimiento. Y Clint sufría con ella, pues no sabía que más podía hacer. Al menos parecía que lo estaba logrando. Para su pesar, esa sensación se desvaneció cuando los ojos volvieron a ser violetas nuevamente y la mirada volvió a ser dura, de hielo, así como la voz. Una mano se lanzó hacia él, lo tomó por la garganta y apretó hasta obligarlo a ir al piso. Clint resistía tanto como podía, pero la fuerza que tenía lo sobrepasaba.

"¡No! No podréis conmigo, sois unos estúpidos mortales si creéis eso" Lo miró con desprecio sin soltarle la garganta, Clint ya estaba en el piso y Eva se cernía sobre él. Parecía mas grande incluso, más imponente "¿Porqué os molestáis en luchar conmigo por una simple mujer, si sabéis que no ganaréis?"

Con el poco aire que le quedaba, Clint intentó arrancarse en vano las garras que lo atenazaban, intentó responder, pero no podía emitir palabra, sólo pudo clavarle los ojos. Los fríos ojos lo estudiaron un momento

"Oh…la amáis ¿verdad?"

Cuando Eva intentó reirse el rostro duro se contorsionó. Entonces lo soltó de golpe y retrocedió, como espantada, sus ojos cambiaban de color intermitentemente, violeta, verde, violeta, verde. Cuando su espalda pegó contra la pared, se acuclilló, doblándose sobre sí misma y agarrándose la cabeza, sacudiéndola como queriendo quitarse a la que sobraba de adentro. Gemía y sollozaba, sus cabellos caían sobre su cara revueltos. Murmuraba para sus adentros, como discutiendo consigo misma. Mientras recuperaba el aire, Clint la observaba desde el piso. Le recordó a Gollum y sus discusiones con su otra parte, Sméagol. Lentamente se acercó a ella, gateando, y permaneció al lado suyo, esperando, sin saber si podía tocarla o eso provocaría una nueva explosión sobrenatural. Los sollozos se calmaron y Eva permaneció quieta como una estatua con el cabello ocultándole el rostro. Fueron unos segundos de incertidumbre.

"Eva…" susurró Clint, inseguro

Una fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás, a varios metros de ella. Los cajones, cuadros, lámparas rotas y todo lo que estaba en el piso, se elevó nuevamente por el aire, para caer sobre él, golpearlo y volver al ataque. Clint los repelía con los brazos, afortunadamente no eran cosas grandes, y no parecía que el ropero tuviera intenciones de írsele encima. Esquivando los ataques o rechazándolos, intentó acercársele nuevamente. Era evidente que aunque tenía fuerza, ésta era intermitente y no la podía controlar muy bien...aún. Pero lo que más temía era que pudiera escapar de la habitación y perderla en la noche. Debía intentar algo, que quizá diera resultado y si no…

Eva, con el rostro desencajado, intentaba tenerlo alejado arrojándole los objetos que volaban.

"¡No os acerquéis!¡Ella es mía!"

Clint llegó hasta ella y estiró un brazo, casi arrojándose. Tomó la cadena del medallón y se la arrancó de un tirón. Eva puso los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo se tensó y luego cayó inerte en los brazos de Clint que la atajó a tiempo. El colgante se apagó, cayendo al piso junto con todo lo demás. Y todo fue calma y penumbra otra vez. Clint sostenía a una Eva inconsciente en sus brazos. Le quitó los cabellos que ocultaban su rostro demacrado y lo acarició con la mano que tenía libre.

"Ella es de ella y no hay lugar para ti allí adentro, bruja" dijo a la nada, mientras la observaba con pena.

La levantó y la llevó a la cama que había quedado casi pegada a la otra, las dos cruzadas en el medio de la habitacion. Sin prestar atención al caos, ni molestarse en acomodarlas, depositó a Eva en una de ellas y se acomodó a su lado, juntando algunas de las mantas del piso con las cuales tapó a ambos. Estaba dolorido y nada le impedía meterse en la otra cama y descansar, pero prefirió dormir abrazado a ella, porque estaría mas tranquilo y porque de alguna forma su contacto lo aliviaba. Supo que no podría con esto solo, que todo superaba sus fuerzas. Debía encontrarse con Tony y los demás cuanto antes.

Antes de entregarse al sueño, recordó la última pregunta que le había hecho Morgan.."_la amáis ¿verdad?" _

Creía saber la respuesta.

...

No muy lejos de ahí, en su cama, Victor Von Doom abrió los ojos, no recordaba haber soñado nada en particular, pero una palabra daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente.

"_Yllastarvi"_

* * *

_Les gustó? :D_

_Seguro tiene muchos errores este capítulo (de redacción especialmente) sepan disculpar. Me estoy yendo de viaje por unos dias pero tenia tantas ganas de publicarlo que prometo corregirlos pronto :)_

_saludos a todos!_


	32. Luces del Norte

_Hola!_

_Cómo están? espero que bien, que hayan comenzado un año excelente y a quienes estén de vacaciones, espero que lo estén pasando lindo._

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Decidí darles un poco de descanso a estos dos, se lo merecen, no?. Y el error de Clint en el capítulo anterior es la excusa perfecta para el respiro que estaban necesitando jeje (a ver si lo adivinan) Si querían romance aquí lo tienen. Es largo, pero espero que les guste (lo revisé mil veces para ver si no quedaba muy meloso o muy seco o...bueno diganme ustedes qué les pareció, por favor) _

_La canción que ellos escuchan en el restaurante se llama "Bittersweet" y es una balada de una de mis bandas favoritas, Apocalyptica, que es de Finlandia, vean este maravilloso video:_

www%youtube%com/watch?v=9YrwHj9CwG8

**Mariposa_: _**_gracias! creo que este capítulo te va a gustar, o eso espero ;)_

**Roxanna:**_ es una agradable sorpresa ver tu comentario, gracias por tus palabras y por seguir siempre ahí :)_

_Y...quieren conocer a Román? aquí les dejo una imagen que armé del Capítulo 7 (el actor es Kevin Durand)_

_ggalad%deviantart%com/art/El-Precio-de-la-Libertad-Cap-7-347352115?ga_submit=10%3A1357614664_

_(recuerden reemplazar el "%" por el punto)_

_o si quieren buscarme en Facebook, soy Gaby de Brabant (obvio)_

_PS: Corregí los "horrores" del capítulo anterior, sepan disculpar ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 32 - Luces del Norte**

Cuando Eva despertó, la mañana estaba ya avanzada. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero más allá de eso, se sentía bien, cómoda y tibia. No quería abrir los ojos, prefería disfrutar del trino de los pájaros y la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana entibiando su piel. Supuso que afuera estaba siendo un día hermoso, pero no se quería levantar y se acurrucó entre los brazos que la rodeaban soltando un suspiro placentero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía segura y protegida…

Un momento…¿brazos? ¿pájaros cantando?

Abrió los ojos como si éstos quisieran salirse de su cara.

_Oh oh. _

Definitivamente unos brazos la rodeaban. Los brazos..¿de Clint? De quién más podrían ser…y el hombro donde tenía la cabeza recostada..obviamente también. Se incorporó de golpe empujando su mano contra el pecho musculoso y sacudiendo el colchón.

Clint abrió los ojos y se puso en guardia por un segundo. Luego fijó su vista en el rostro espantado de Eva, estudiándolo, parecía ser ella misma, un poco a la defensiva, un poco indefensa, con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos fijos en él, inquisidores, brillantes. Si, era la Eva de siempre.

"Por Dios, Eva..dormir contigo es perjudicial para el corazón" dijo casi sin aire.

Eva lo miraba boquiabierta y luego cerró la boca de golpe. Le habló entre dientes conteniéndose de explotar.

"Clint…¿qué…estamos haciendo…desnudos en la misma cama?"

"Hmmm…¿dormir? Y no estamos desnudos para tu información..o, bueno…casi" le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se miraba a sí mismo por debajo de las mantas.

"¿Qué. Pasó. Anoche?"

"¿No recuerdas…nada?" entrecerró los ojos al formular la pregunta.

"¿Hay algo que debería recordar?" Eva intentaba en vano que la preocupación no se reflejara en su voz.

"No puedo creer que no recuerdes la noche que pasamos juntos"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" ahora sí sonaba alarmada y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultarlo.

"Me haces sentir mal…" Clint apoyó el dorso de la mano en la frente con un gesto dramático.

Eva, indignada, saltó de la cama, envolviéndose en una de las mantas y corrió hacia el baño. Clint la siguió con la vista, risueño. Por un momento casi había olvidado la noche que realmente habían pasado juntos y se permitió disfrutar un poco la sensación de haberla tenido en sus brazos y especialmente de haberla visto al despertar, aún refunfuñona, era una visión que querría volver a repetir. No sabía cuánto habían dormido, pero creía que bastante, pues se sentía mas descansado. Aunque si no fuera porque en ese país la gente no usaba persianas, y el sol le daba de pleno en la cara, habría dormido un día entero.

Eva se encerró en el baño, agitada. Al cruzar la habitación había visto algo con el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención, y que no le había gustado nada, tendría que salir a cerciorarse en cuanto recobrara la compostura…en un año más o menos. Lo último que recordaba era un fuerte golpe y una masa blanca de nieve que la envolvía, y rodar… rodar hasta perder el conocimiento. Luego de eso, sólo estaba segura de que había soñado algo, muy feo, pero no podía recordar qué. A esa altura estaba resignada a que si perdía el conocimiento, despertaba con esa sensación de recuerdos que no podía recuperar y que ya sabía que no le pertenecían.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba más. Había despertado en la misma cama que Clint y él la había estado abrazando ¿así habrían dormido? Descubrió que esa idea no le disgustaba, recordó lo que había sentido al despertar, algo nuevo para ella y que ahora desesperaba por volver a sentir, aunque tuviera que luchar consigo misma. Se imaginó que luego de la avalancha debió haberla llevado a la cabaña y se ocupó de ella. Debían haberse congelado y eso explicaba que durmieran juntos para darse calor mutuamente. Supo que sin él las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, y hacía rato ya estaría en manos de Victor. Tantos pensamientos y sentimientos cruzaban su cabeza, que apenas los podía contener. Pero…¿había pasado algo más entre ellos?¿Cómo podía no recordarlo? Imposible…

Desde afuera de la puerta escuchó la voz tranquilizadora de Clint.

"Eva…sal que te contaré todo"

_No estoy segura de querer saberlo._

La puerta del baño se entreabrió un poco y sólo se vio un brazo desnudo saliendo por la abertura.

"¿Me alcanzas mi ropa por favor? Clint le colocó las prendas en la mano y el brazo desapareció tras la puerta.

Cuando Eva salió vestida con la ropa del día anterior, ya seca, miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba como si hubiera pasado un tornado, los cuadros en el piso, las lámparas rotas, los muebles corridos. Se sorprendió al ver las dos camas en el medio del cuarto en una posición anormal. No entendía cómo todo pudo ponerse así. Hasta que otra imagen la distrajo de esas cavilaciones. Clint le daba la espalda. Sólo tenía puestos los pantalones cargo negros y estaba dando vuelta su camiseta para ponérsela. Lo cual le dio tiempo a ella para deleitarse contemplando sus músculos y las imágenes de aquel beso apasionado en su apartamento le volvieron a la memoria.

Entonces vio algo más. En su espalda había moretones y raspones y en sus brazos también. Notó que eran recientes. ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Escapaba a su imaginación, pero presentía que no había sido algo bueno, en realidad si lo hubiera sido odiaría no recordarlo, para ser sincera.

Estiró la mano y lo tocó suavemente. Clint se tensó ante ese contacto, pero no se volteó, quería que siguiera con esa caricia, le aliviaba. Eva se acercó aún más y rozó con los labios el hombro de Clint, deseaba tocarlo, y seguir pegada a él todo el tiempo que se lo permitiera.

"Cuéntame" le dijo

Clint giró y la miró fijo por unos segundos, como hurgando en su ojos, Eva le sostuvo la mirada hasta que lo vió sonreir como si algo lo hubiera tranquilizado, eso la desconcertó.

"Siéntante y te contaré todo" Eva intentó negarse, pero Clint la interrumpió "te aseguro que es mejor que escuches esto sentada"

Desde el borde de la cama, escuchó el relato de lo que había ocurrido. Clint se lo contó casi con detalle, ante la mirada atónita de Eva que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sólo omitió algunos comentarios de Morgan, evitando sumar incomodidad a la preocupación. Cuanto terminó le dio unos segundos para que asimilara sus palabras y luego concluyó.

"No puedo entender cómo pudo Morgan entrar en tu cuerpo, el elixir no estaba en el avión ¿de qué otra forma se canalizaría su poder? "

"Tony dijo que Morgan era muy poderosa, quizás no lo necesite, o quizás hubo algo más…algo que la ayudó a pasar a nuestro plano, quién sabe…"

"Si, algo debió suceder. Y puede que lo vuelva a intentar, estaba decidida a encontrarse con Víctor y a conquistar el mundo. Hoy intentaré comunicarme con Stark nuevamente. Espero que haya reparado esa maldita radio, no responde al celular y tampoco quiero-" Se interrumpió porque Eva lo estaba mirando con expresión compungida, notó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar.

"Clint…sé que he sido un dolor de trasero la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque sabes el motivo, no espero que siempre comprendas porqué actúo así. A veces es más fuerte que yo…" bajó vista "perdóname, tú nunca me abandonaste y yo no se cuantas veces te dejé pagando. No se si me merezco tanta ayuda" _No se si TE merezco._

Clint la tomó por la barbilla y se la levantó, obligándola a mirarlo

"No niego que a veces me sacas de quicio. Y créeme que te comprendo, por eso es que debes darte una nueva oportunidad de vivir, Eva. Pero si no evitamos los planes de Victor y de Morgan, no la vas a tener…y yo quiero que lo logres. Se que lo lograremos. Aunque anoche me di cuenta de que no podemos solos, porque esto supera nuestras fuerzas. Ella te quiere a tí y cada vez será más difícil controlarla y controlarte"

En su mente se formaban imágenes y sensaciones inconexas de la noche anterior, como si en algún momento su conciencia se hubiera despertado, eran de desesperación, de dolor. Sin embargo, algo, un sentimiento, como una certeza que de pronto la hizo sentir bien asomó a su espíritu, pero no lo pudo retener. Clint habló en un intento por aligerar sus pensamientos más sombríos.

"Y te aseguro que no me fue fácil resistirme ante sus nada discretas insinuaciones"

"Además de todo ¡casi termino violándote!"

"Porque no me lo pediste amablemente…¡auch! eso dolió" se tocó el brazo donde Eva le había pegado "estaba bromeando…no eras tú, era Morgan la desesperada"

_Casi que la comprendo, con semejante ejemplar masculino adelante._

Eva desvió la mirada, sonrojada, aunque se sorprendió con lo que escuchó

"Me llamaste...me llamó… semejante ejemplar masculino y dijiste que querías cabalgar.."

"Bueno ¡ya! No quiero saber esos detalles" lo interrumpió. Riendo abiertamente, Clint se levantó para ir a buscar su camiseta. Eva lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

"Gracias por… ya sabes… por no aprovecharte de la situación"

Clint se acuclilló en el piso delante de ella.

"¿Me creerías capaz?"

Eva negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista. Clint le habló, su voz era grave, casi un susurro.

"Por mucho que lo deseara, no iba a ser de esa manera. Si alguna vez hacemos el amor, Eva, seremos tú y yo, sin ninguna presencia nefasta en el medio, ni dentro nuestro"

Esas palabras le pusieron la piel de gallina y por unos segundos sólo existieron para ella los serios, brillantes ojos grises que confirmaban la sinceridad de sus palabras. No supo qué responderle y antes de que sus mejillas tomaran el color del tomate decidió bromear sobre el tema. Era mejor eso a profundizar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Bien, no quisiera que hubiera pasado algo y no recordarlo" En el fondo sabía que no era una broma.

"Hmm…¿algo como qué?"

"No te.. hagas el…" Clint estaba tan cerca de ella, que se olvidó el final de la frase, que carecía de toda importancia.

Extendió la mano y pasó suavemente los dedos por su rostro, que comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad dorada por la barba incipiente. Clint cerró los ojos y dejó que lo acariciara. Cuando la delicada mano llegó a su cuello y notó la marca enrojecida, Eva se lamentó.

"Yo te hice esto…"

"Fue Morgan" Clint negó con la cabeza mientras decía ese nombre, cuando abrió los ojos y miró el cuello de Eva

"Y yo te hice eso" era la marca que le había dejado la cadena al arrancársela.

Se inclinó y besó esa zona amoratada, por poco deteniendo el corazón de Eva que, rápida, no lo dejó alejarse de ella. Lo abrazó y con un suspiro, escondió la cara en su cuello, necesitaba tanto eso y cuando sintió los brazos de él rodeando su espalda en un gesto protector y posesivo a la vez, supo que nunca volvería a alejarse de él otra vez, porque muy dentro de ella se sentía suya y libre a la vez, como nunca lo había sido en verdad. Y así permanecieron abrazados durante un largo rato, Eva sentada en el borde de la cama y Clint en el piso, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Era lo que necesitaban en ese momento, saber que estaban el uno para el otro.

Cuando se separaron, Eva le rozó las ásperas mejillas con los labios y Clint la miró de esa forma inescrutable que podía elevar algunos grados su temperatura. El aire en el cuarto se puso tenso. Sus labios estaban muy cerca y pudo sentir su respiración cuando le susurró

"Te sientes mejor?"

"Si" Eva tragó saliva "gracias. ¿Y tu?"

"Hmm, mejor me levanto de aquí o me costará horrores evitar aprovecharme de la situación"

_No sé qué te detiene, _estuvo a punto de decirle.

Pero como por el tono de voz supo que su respuesta había sido un poco en broma y un poco en serio, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema y desvió la mirada para pasearla por la habitación.

"Deberíamos poner orden ¿no?"

"Ya lo creo" Clint rió y la tensión en el cuarto se aligeró un poco.

Comenzaron a ordenar, colgaron los cuadros, reacomodaron cajones y muebles y volvieron las camas a su lugar. Eva levantó del piso las lámparas rotas e hizo un falso gesto de pena

"Tendremos que pagar por éstas, y aún les estaremos haciendo un favor, eran horrendas"

Sosteniendo aún las lámparas, desvió la vista hacia algo en el piso. Como si fuera un trozo de metal arrojado y olvidado, el medallón atrajo su vista, aunque ella no pudo moverse de su lugar. Fue Clint el que lo levantó del piso y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

"Supongo que no es buena idea que te lo cuelgues de nuevo. Aunque sospecho que puesto o no, su actividad no va a cesar y dudo que podamos destruirlo a martillazos. Seguro que Stark o Banner descubrirán cómo hacerlo, pero hasta que lleguemos a ellos…"

"Debemos neutralizarlo"

Clint la miró intrigado.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Tony contó su enfrentamiento con Morgan en el templo? Ella estaba atacándolo y él le arrojó una cadena que pareció detenerla y debilitarla. Quizás funcione igual con la piedra esta. No recuerdo de qué era la cadena"

"De hierro" Clint recordó "Creo haber escuchado que a los seres mágicos los debilita el hierro…quizás si encontráramos una caja o algo así"

"¿En este pueblo? Bueno, al menos intentémoslo" Eva dejó que Clint guardara el medallón y continuó poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

Cuando terminaron, sus estómagos suplicaban a gritos por comida. Eva estaba segura de que no comía hacía más de un día, había estado más inconsciente que despierta la mayor parte del tiempo. Antes de salir, Clint le entregó un paquete que Eva tomó con un poco de reticencia. Lo miró curiosa y lo abrió. Dentro había una chaqueta de abrigo, de las que se usan para esquiar, de color blanco con finos dibujos en violeta, estilizada y entallada y con una capucha ribeteada en piel. Era la chaqueta más hermosa que había visto en su vida y no era que no se compraba ropa usualmente. La miró unos segundos y luego lo miró a Clint.

"Es bellísima, te la pagaré..cuando volvamos"

Volvió a mirarlo mientras se la ponía. Le quedaba perfecta.

"Es un regalo. Y quedas hermosa dentro de ella"

Ya era la tercera vez en la mañana que la hacía sonrojar.

"Gracias" le dio un beso en la mejilla "ya no requeriré más los servicios de la tuya"

"Vamos a comer algo" sonrió Clint y pasando un brazo por sus hombros salieron hacia la calle.

Al llegar al mostrador, el conserje los miró con cara extraña. Clint dio alguna excusa más o menos verosímil por las lámparas y ofreció pagarlas. El hombre los miró divertido y les guiño un ojo.

"Difícil la dama eh?"

Eva lo fulminó con la mirada y Clint revoleó los ojos.

Ya era tarde y esperaban encontrar algo abierto, pues desfallecían del hambre. Almorzaron en un pequeño pero lindo restaurante a orillas del lago, gracias a la amabilidad del dueño que a pesar de haber cerrado la cocina, se ofreció a calentarles lo que había sobrado, unos panecillos llamados Kalakkuko, rellenos de Perca, un pequeño plato de Smörgasbord y unas empanadillas de Karelia, acompañados por queso y cerveza. En ese momento era la comida más deliciosa que habían probado en su vida. Comieron en silencio, disfrutando el lugar, la compañía y la vista, que pudieron apreciar una vez que sus estómagos estuvieron llenos. Cuando terminaron, sus vidas parecieron menos complicadas, al menos por un rato.

Eva miró por la ventana. Finlandia, la tierra de los mil lagos. Estaban a la orilla de uno de los más hermosos, según ella, que en realidad era el único que había visto en ese país. Su mirada se perdió en el cielo y en el paisaje, los pinos rodeándolo reflejándose simétricamente en el espejo de agua. Había nieve en los alrededores pero en el pueblo era más escasa y los lupinos en su degradé de colores rosados, violetas y púrpuras contrastaban con el verde y el blanco. El sol brillaba y podía ver cómo la gente lo disfrutaba. En un país con seis meses prácticamente de noche, el contacto con el sol era casi tan preciado como el agua para beber, y se notaba cómo todo tenía más vida y era más luminoso al llegar la primavera. Por un momento, Eva absorbió esa belleza, como si estuviera contemplando un cuadro, pero como si fuera realmente eso, de pronto se sintió alejada de todo, como una simple espectadora que cuando se retirara de allí volvería a los horrores con los que debería enfrentarse y ese pensamiento la entristeció.

Clint también miraba por la ventana, pero no exactamente el paisaje. Víctor debería estar rastreando el medallón, de alguna manera y aunque lo neutralizaran, no estaba muy seguro de que dejara de buscarlo. Observó a la gente, las casas, los movimientos. Nada parecía sospechoso, pero debía estar atento. Niños jugando, una pareja mayor leía el periódico en un banco, una familia cargaba equipaje en su automóvil, en la puerta de un lindo chalét sobre una de las orillas más alejadas del lago. Cosas simples de la vida tranquila. Volvió la vista a Eva y vió la sombra en su semblante.

En el restaurante sonaban los chelos de Apocalyptica y las voces de Ville Valo y Laurië Yllönen cantando al unísono.

Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny

Clint apretó su mano, sacándola de la negrura de sus meditaciones y cuando Eva lo miró, no pudo descifrar su mirada, pero sí entendió su sonrisa.

"Lo lograremos"

Eva asintió, quería creer eso, tenía que creerlo, pero mientras estuvieran allí, siempre la tormenta se cerniría sobre sus cabezas. Volvió a perderse en los recovecos de su mente y la voz de Clint nuevamente la rescató del pozo con un comentario trivial, pero necesario.

"¿Sabías que hay más de ciento ochenta mil lagos en este pais?

"Al menos conocemos uno…sería lindo venir aquí de vacaciones"

"Podríamos pretender eso, por un rato" rieron al mismo tiempo.

"No es mala idea…a propósito…¿me prestarías dinero para comprar ropa? Quisiera guantes y ropa limpia..y bañarme, darme un largo y relajante baño…prometo que te lo devolveré"

"Lo pensaré" respondió haciéndose el interesante.

"Intenta que no te salga humo" Eva le sacó la lengua.

Salieron a comprarse ropa. Sólo necesitaban una muda nueva de camisetas y pantalones por el momento. En la lencería Eva no lo dejó entrar, y así pudo comprarse tranquila ropa interior y algo con qué dormir. Al salir, Clint estaba observando con interés la vidriera y le señalaba algo.

"Pensé que ibas a comprar eso"

"¿Tienes un fetiche con los corsés o qué?

"Creo que sí, desde que ví aquel en tu casa no pude quitármelo de mi cabeza"

"Hombres…" dijo Eva al aire, revoleando los ojos.

Caminaron sin rumbo, sólo por pasear, para despejar sus mentes de los últimos acontecimientos y así poder volver a ellos luego con más claridad. En una tienda de antigüedades compraron una caja de hierro que costó un ojo de la cara. Inmediatamente guardaron el colgante que Clint había llevado en su bolsillo todo el tiempo.

"Me estás saliendo cara, Evangeline"

"¿No puedes pasarle el gasto a SHIELD?"

"No, pero creo que se lo haré pagar a Fury, después de todo, él me dio luz verde para manejar esta misión como yo lo considerara correcto"

Eva se paró en seco y lo miró

"Pero entonces…tu misión…"

"Te dije que te faltaba escuchar una parte de lo que se conversó ese día. Nadie estuvo de acuerdo con la locura que pedía el Concejo, pero Fury no se les puede oponer tan abiertamente. La agencia depende de esos burócratas y el director debe dar la cara, ser diplomático. No es fácil lidiar con ellos, créeme. Te aseguro que se está arriesgando tanto como nosotros aquí"

"¿Me perdonarás por no haber confiado en ti? Fue la cosa más estúpida que hice en mi vida, de todas las cosas estúpidas que hice…"

"Olvidemos eso, hoy relajémonos. Intentaré comunicarme con Stark nuevamente y si para mañana no tenemos respuesta, partiremos hacia Rovaniemi. Es una ciudad más grande, podremos ocultarnos mejor y pensar el próximo paso"

Intentó llamar a Stark. Pero la radio seguía muerta.

"¿Y no puedes llamar a Steve..o a Natasha?"

"Podría, pero no quiero hacerlo hasta saber si Stark habló con ellos. El Concejo puede estar rastreando mi celular, es algo que suelen hacer con los agentes, cuando se apartan un poco de los lineamientos"

Las compras les habían llevado casi toda la tarde y para cuando salieron del último negocio el sol ya se estaba ocultando y teñía las nubes con una tonalidad anaranjada que se reflejaba en todo a su alrededor. Era de alguna forma sosegador ver un atardecer tan tranquilo y hermoso. Caminaron alrededor del lago sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que el sol se ocultó del todo, los naranjas dieron paso a los rojos y finalmente el azul invadió el cielo mostrándoles las primeras estrellas.

Llegaron a un bar llamado "Nightwish" y decidieron que ya era hora de cenar. Era un pub viejo pero popular ya que estaba bastante lleno de gente. Se sentaron a una mesa y encargaron la comida. Comieron, charlaron, sabiendo que eran las últimas horas en que podían pretender un poco de normalidad.

En el salón comenzó a sonar la voz de Frank Sinatra, una vieja melodía de swing que los hizo mover los pies.

"Bailemos" dijo Eva arrastrando a Clint a la pista.

Clint era buena pareja de baile, pero ella se deslizaba con su gracia natural, como si no tocara el piso. Eva se permitió disfrutar, hacía rato que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Mucho tiempo a decir verdad. Se complementaban bien bailando y así las horas transcurrieron, casi casi, alegres.

Ya habia pasado la medianoche cuando emprendieron el regreso a la cabaña. Caminaban en silencio bordeando el lago hasta llegar a una zona abierta y despoblada que parecía que nunca iban a terminar de cruzar. Las estrellas titilaban sobre el fondo negro, mas brillantes al no haber luces cerca, cuando Eva percibió algo sobre su cabeza, como un movimiento que no era natural. Se detuvo en seco y lo hizo detener a Clint también, tomandolo por el brazo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Mira…" había levantado la vista al cielo y señalaba algo.

Muy tenuemente, como con timidez, una pequeña mancha de color verde se dejó ver en el cielo, transformándose en una línea, contrastando con la oscuridad del fondo como una pincelada sobre un lienzo. Ese trazo se ensanchó desplegando su color. A esa línea le siguió otra, púrpura y luego otra, anaranjada. Caían, para que una nueva, con otro color más brillante la desplazara y todas juntas ondulaban sobre sus cabezas como colores danzantes. Sus pies quedaron clavados en el suelo, sus ojos en el firmamento, colmados de la belleza que estaban presenciando. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, no supieron si habían pasado unos pocos minutos o varias horas. Como llamaradas ondulantes que parecían caer sobre sus cabezas, las luces del norte les mostraban sus mejores galas. Eran fuego y humo, agua y remolinos. Los colores estallaban sobre ellos verdes y naranjas, rojos y amarillos.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Clint bajó la vista para mirar a Eva, que contemplaba fascinada las luces bailarinas, sin percatarse de que la estaba mirando. Estaba tan absorta, que Clint se permitió observarla con detenimiento. Su rostro reflejaba un asombro casi infantil, la boca entreabierta, los ojos brillantes de emoción por la maravilla que estaba contemplando. Tenía una mano apoyada en su pecho, como conteniendo a su corazón, era como si estuviera en éxtasis. Y la certeza cayó sobre él como una piedra en el agua. La amaba.

Eva sintió los ojos de Clint clavados en ella y luego de unos segundos lo miró de reojo, sin querer distraerse del increíble espectáculo. Mas cuando lo vio, algo saltó en su pecho, convirtiéndose en mariposas que jugaron en su estómago. Su mirada gris transmitía lo que las palabras no estaban diciendo, ¿o quizás ella estaba interpretando cualquier cosa? Quería mirarlo a él y mirar el cielo también, pero finalmente volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ese rostro que a ella le parecía hermoso y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. No sabía porque se sentía nerviosa y no era que no habían estado más cerca y menos vestidos de lo que estaban en ese momento.

"¡Qué increíble!" su voz temblaba y no era por la emoción de ver el cielo "Nunca pensé que vería una aurora boreal con mis propios ojos ¿habías visto algo tan hermoso como esto?

Sin dejar de mirarla, Clint levantó una mano envuelta en sus guantes sin dedos, las puntas de sus dedos tocaron la tibia mejilla y la acariciaron mientras asentía. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de ella y su rostro parecía iluminado con los colores de la aurora. Se inclinó al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba su cabeza, guiada por sus firmes manos y como si fueran dos imanes, sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso, deseado, anhelado aún más que el primero. Eva abrazó su espalda, permitiéndole a él rodearle el cuello y los hombros con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados como sus ropas de abrigo se lo permitían. Eva le mordió apenas el labio inferior y el beso se hizo más profundo. Clint sonrió contra su boca. Esa era su Eva, su piel, sus labios, su beso. Nada les importó en ese momento, ni Morgan, ni Victor ni los colores que aún danzaban sobre sus cabezas como mudos testigos.

Allí eran solamente ellos dos, en ese instante del tiempo y el espacio en que sus labios y sus corazones se encontraron y sus espíritus se hicieron uno con el Universo.

* * *

_Esto es mas o menos lo que ellos vieron: la bellisima aurora boreal :)_

_www%youtube%com/watch?v=E4gRTI5bANA&list=LLyLIMu20i09VlQQcYUKw-mA_

_Debo aclarar que me tomé muchas licencias poéticas con respecto a Finlandia ya que nunca estuve. Pero este capítulo ha sido también un homenaje a muchas de mis bandas favoritas que son de ese país: Apocalyptica, Nightwish, HIM, The Rasmus._

_Por último, éstos son los lupinos_

_www%goldenirishlight%com/lupins%html_

_Les gustó? aguardo sus comentarios! y muchas gracias por estar ahí!_

_Saludos!_


	33. Antes del Amanecer

_Hola Hola_

_Cómo están todos? espero que muy bien_

_Un nuevo capítulo, tambien tranquilo, pero ya no tanto...sigue el romance y se pone un poco más caliente jeje. Pero tambien nos vamos preparando para el próximo...que vuelve la acción!_

_Espero que les guste, por favor comenten si? _

**Millo Ulloa_: _**_bienvenida a esta historia! y gracias por tu comentario! me alegro que hayas llegado a mi fic y que te guste :)_

**Bullet**_: gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! si, los pobres se merecen descansar un poco más, pero tampoco que se acostumbren jeje_

**Mariposa:**_ gracias! y espero que este capítulo te guste también :)_

_Y a todos, gracias por leerme!_

_Ah! hice una nueva portada, que pueden ver en Deviantart o en mi Facebook :)_

_ggalad$deviantart$com/art/El-Precio-de-la-Libertad-Cap-16-349272266?ga_submit=10%3A1358574701_

_La canción que cantó Eva en ese capítulo es: "I put a spell on you" que sonó parecida a esta versión._  
_www$youtube$com/watch?v=3cjAQ1nrSOY_

_(ya lo saben, reemplazar $ por el punto)_

_**Aviso**: este capitulo contiene situaciones adultas. Les parecen muy subidas? muy light? no quiero ser demasiado explicita..._

* * *

**Capitulo 33 - Antes del Amanecer**

"¿Qué le pasa a esa maldita radio? ¿No la puedes arreglar? Estoy pensando que el verdadero genio no eres tú sino Jarvis"

"Al menos hago algo y no estoy haciendo un surco en el piso como otros…" Replicó Stark con su típico tono socarrón. El aire entre Tony y Natasha podía cortarse con una tijera. Bruce intentó calmar los ánimos un poco.

"Oigan, todos estamos preocupados, pero confiemos en que están bien, quiero decir, ha pasado un día y medio solamente desde que se comunicaron! Barton es un hombre de recursos, sabrá qué hacer hasta que los encontremos si es que Eva colabora…"

"Lo hará, no es tonta, después de cómo se arriesgó nuestro Halcón para sacarla de ahí…bueno yo también me arriesgué, pero no creo que lo tenga en cuenta…"

Steve bostezó, excepto Tony, todos estaban cansados. Antes de que la radio se rompiera definitivamente, Tony había logrado llamar al resto del equipo, y volaron hacia allí tan pronto como pudieron. Era pasada la medianoche cuando llegaron en el jet de la agencia. Esconderlo y encontrarse con Tony les había llevado más tiempo del planeado.

"Debemos ocuparnos en llegar hasta ellos, intentaré buscar algún medio de comunicación que no pueda ser intervenido" Natasha miró hacia una de las habitaciones del penthouse, había volado ella misma el jet y ya sentía la tensión en su espalda.

"Tienes razón, y mientras les dejamos tener un día romántico en el Polo Norte…siempre que Víctor no les eche mano o el medallón se los engulla…oh, perdón Romanoff, quizás no te gusta escuchar que tus ex tienen otra vida luego de ti. ¿O Barton fue el único que sobrevivió? "

Natasha sacudió la cabeza mascullando un "idiota" por lo bajo. Lo miró a Steve y le sonrió, él le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y eso la calmó un poco. Si no estuviera Steve, con sus facilidad para la moderación y sus modales calmos para contenerlos, Natasha ya hubiera matado a Tony diez veces y a Bruce le hubiera costado mantener su color normal de piel.

"Dejen de pelear como niños. Lo importante es que debemos reunirnos con ellos y deshacer los planes de Von Doom antes de que sea muy tarde"

"Aún no es tarde, créeme. Si lo fuera, ya nos habríamos enterado"

Steve seguía con su aire meditabundo o tenía mucho sueño.

"Bruce nos puso al tanto del asunto en el camino, en verdad cuesta creerlo, pero no voy a dudar del Doctor "

"Gracias por el crédito" Tony le hizo una burla y luego se puse serio "Se que en el fondo me aprecian, de lo contrario no estarían aquí, asi que, gracias"

"Esto lo hacemos por Clint" Steve le dio un codazo a Natasha "Ok, Ok, estabamos aburridos"

Todos rieron

"¿Y dices que Barton subió hasta el avión y luego se arrojó en paracaídas con Eva?" Bruce soltó el aire con una expresión de admiración.

"Si eso no es amor…" dijo Tony con voz cursi.

Natasha revoleó lo ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, en verdad no le importaba, Eva le había caído realmente bien y se alegraba de que Clint hubiera encontrado a alguien, alguien extraño, pero bueno, quien podía alegar normalidad en ese grupo…

"Tampoco están obligados, si deciden no ayudarnos, lo entenderé" dijo Tony con ojos de cordero.

"Mira, hemos venido tan pronto como pudimos. He tenido que usar todos mis encantos para conseguir el jet porque el tuyo quedó inutilizado" Natasha hizo un gesto impaciente hacia Tony que la interrumpió

"Ey! Que a ti no se te cayó un baul del tamaño de un sarcófago encima"

Natasha no le prestó atención y continuó "No podemos usar nuestra radio, ni nuestros celulares. Fury ha hecho la vista gorda pero si el Concejo se entera que estamos actuando sin su consentimiento, nos nos ayudará. Podriamos por lo menos estar pensando un plan en lugar de charlar como si estuvieramos en un café ¿no?"

"Opino que deberíamos ir directo a la fuente de los problemas"

Todas las miradas se centraron en Steve.

"Si conozco a Barton, lo que va a intentar hacer es alejar a Morgan del lugar más peligroso: la guarida de Von Doom. Es probable que planee venir a Rovaniemi ya que están en algún punto entre Von Doom y esta ciudad. Si es así, podríamos dejarles algún mensaje, se que volarán cuanto antes a América. Pero si no es así y están en problemas debemos ir al punto y atacar a Víctor. En cualquier caso no se lo esperará, lo distraeremos de su objetivo y quizás hasta podamos poner fin a su demente plan"

"Bien, eso es un plan. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que no llegue a Eva ni al medallón. La sola remota posibilidad de que esa bruja se reencarne me pone la piel de gallina "

"Cualquiera diria que le tienes miedo, Stark"

"Le tengo mas miedo que a ti, Romanoff lo cual no es poco" intentó que esus palabras sonaran serias, pero no le duró mucho "Pues opino que vayamos, aunque a Legolas no le gustará perderse la diversión "

Estuvieron de acuerdo. Partirían antes del amanecer. Pero Natasha no podía irse a dormir sin atosigar a Tony un poco más

"¿Santa´s Hotel? ¿En serio, Stark?" dijo con un tono cómicamente preocupado.

"Yo también tengo mi corazoncito" respondió Tony sonriendo mientras le pestañeaba.

…

Clint y Eva regresaron al hotel en silencio, tomados de la mano, caminaban con sus dedos entrelazados. Cada uno estaba asimilando a su manera, las últimas 24 horas. Eva intentaba mantener la compostura ¡no podía pensar en besarlo cada dos pasos! de modo que se contentaba con caminar a su lado y dejar que la paz que los rodeaba la envolviera también. Por el momento, sólo quería disfrutar la sensación de la mano de Clint en la suya y de pensar que quizás podría darse una nueva oportunidad, si sobrevivían a todo eso, claro.

La voz de Clint la sacó de sus pensamientos

"Aurora…" aunque hablaba más para sí mismo.

"¿Eh?"

"Dijiste Aurora Boreal y me hizo recordar a algo que dijo Oda Mae antes de morir"

"¿Oda Mae está muerta?!" Eva se cubrió la boca con la mano "Oh…la odié por entregarme, pero no merecía morir"

"Claro que no. Estuve con ella cuando murió...creo que nunca fue su intención que las cosas sucedieran así"

Oda la había entregado a Román, pero creía recordar que también había luchado contra él para que no se la llevara, y ese cretino la había matado. De pronto tuvo ganas de llorar, pero las contuvo, prefería saber más y evitar pensar en ella, por el momento. Clint siguió recordando, hablaba sin soltarle la mano.

"Sus ultimas palabras fueron: _Aléjala de la Cuarta Aurora_…me pareció que estaba delirando, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro, Víctor te quiso traer aquí y todo tiene que estar relacionado, pero qué puede ser…no se"

" Quizás sea vocabulario metafísico. Algo que haga referencia a una cosa totalmente distinta. Podríamos preguntarle a alguien…¿me estás escuchando?"

"Mmhmm" Clint asintió mirándola enigmáticamente y la besó sin más preámbulos. Eva decidió que el dilema de La Cuarta Aurora podía esperar un poco más. Al cabo de un largo rato, pero corto para ellos, continuaron su camino.

El conserje dormitaba, como hacía usualmente a esa hora de la madrugada, con los pies sobre el mostrador de la recepción. Se incorporó de un salto cuando los vio parados frente a el, observándolo. Parecían no saber si despertarlo o dejarlo así.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? No habrán roto más cosas ¿no?" el tono somnoliento endurecía aún más su acento, pero era lo único que tenían a mano.

"¿Sabe qué es La Cuarta Aurora?"

El hombre los miró confundido, no era una pregunta que usualmente le hacían los huéspedes, menos a esas horas de la noche y dudó por un momento si responder, estos dos eran raros, cuanto menos…

"Hmmm…" bostezó y se rascó la cabeza "Hacía años que no escuchaba hablar de eso, es una leyenda que les cuentan a los niños, creo que ni siquiera la recuerdo muy bien"

"Inténtelo, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer"

Eva miró a Clint levantando una ceja_…¿Estás_ s_eguro?_

"Bien" dijo mientras los hacía sentar en los sillones de cuero negro del pequeño lobby y el se acomodaba en un puff de piel de cordero, se lo notaba contento de romper un poco la rutina de su trabajo "Le faltará algún detalle, pero es más o menos así" hizo un silencio como para crear suspenso y Clint ya estaba a punto de sacudirlo cuando Eva le dio un codazo.

"Según la leyenda, en el origen de los tiempos, mientras los dioses vivían felices y contentos en Asgard, las cosas no andaban muy bien en Hel, el inframundo. Hela, su reina, estaba preocupada. Faltaban almas y no precisamente de las mejores. No entendía cómo habían podido escapar, pero el hecho era que faltaban y si Odín aparecía en cualquier momento no podía mostrarle semejante falla en sus tareas. Decidió enviar a sus guardianes a buscarlas.

Buscaron y buscaron. Las encontraron luego de mucho tiempo, intentando volver a poseer cuerpos, pues los suyos hacía tiempo ya estaban podridos. La gente enloquecía, corrían poseídas, ocasionando calamidades, a sí mismos y a los demás. Eran incontrolables. Y por eso decidieron pedir ayuda a cada uno de los nueve reinos, para que las custodien. Pero ninguno los aceptaba, pues todas esas almas eran muy peligrosas y podían ocasionar un desequilibrio en el mundo.

Entonces Hela decidió pedir ayuda a su hermana, la serpiente Jormundgang, que con su aliento abrió una pequeña brecha entre dos de los reinos, Midgard, o sea nuestro mundo y Jotunheim, la prisión de los gigantes. Esa brecha la abrió con su aliento verde y seguramente apestoso, pero que se dice que tenía propiedades mágicas. Era un lugar suspendido en el tiempo y el espacio, como un limbo y sólo se podía entrar o salir de allí usando el mismo aliento, pues una vez que salía de su boca, era algo que podía manipularse, pero sólo si uno sabía hablar la lengua de la serpiente.

De modo que lo que entraba, si no sabía hablar el lenguaje de Jormundgang, no podía volver a salir. Sin embargo, lo intentaban si, se juntaban todas esas almas y al mismo tiempo hacían fuerza por salir de su prisión. Una, dos, tres veces lo intentaron, presionando contra los finos límites que separaban su mundo del nuestro, hasta que a la cuarta vez, lo lograron. Usaron parte del aliento de la serpiente para meterse dentro de los cuerpos de la gente y así asolaron nuestro mundo. Mucho les costó a los dioses atraparlas de nuevo. Las llevaron nuevamente a ese limbo y Jormundgang reforzó con su aliento las ataduras de la prisión, luego, entregó a los dioses el aliento que le quedaba, el cual guardaron en una piedra y se lo dieron a Hela para que lo custodiara. Decidieron que esa sería la prisión de las almas más peligrosas. Pero cada mil años, los límites de esa prisión se debilitaban y las almas intentan salir nuevamente, presionando tres veces, sabiendo que a la cuarta lo lograrían. Pero allí estaba Hela, que podía dominar la piedra con el lenguaje y al aliento de su hermana y los mantenía a raya nuevamente"

"¿Y…qué pasó con esa piedra?" Eva tragó saliva

"Hmmm…" el hombre se rascó la barbilla "Se cuenta que, en un ataque de furia, Hela la arrojó lejos y dicen que cayó en nuestro planeta" se rió con ganas "Pero ustedes quieren saber qué es la Cuarta Aurora y yo les di toda esta historia de niños. Pues bien, se dice que cuando vemos tres auroras boreales con el mismo patrón, o sea las tres exactamente iguales, igual la sucesión de colores, formas, movimientos…esos son los intentos de esas almas por salir de su prisión y volver. A la cuarta vez, el portal se abre…., bien, esa es la cuarta Aurora y ya sabemos lo que ocurre…" hizo unos segundos de silencio "Bueno, considerando que la aurora boreal que tuvimos hoy fue exactamente igual a la de anoche, quién dice que no haya una tercera y estemos por presenciar la legendaria…Cuarta Aurora" terminó su relato con tono misterioso "Pero no se si pasaron mil años y además ya no está la piedra, así que se nos va a complicar un poco hacerlos volver a todos no?" Se rió.

Clint y Eva se miraron serios, considerando si dejar que una leyenda los alarme o no.

"Son cuentos para niños, aunque no se la moraleja de este asunto, bah, no es que me interese tampoco. Espero que les haya gustado"

…

"No podemos creer esa historia, es una leyenda y probablemente inventó la mitad" dijo Clint una vez que entraron en la cabaña.

"Por las dudas, no quiero quedarme a ver si hay una tercera aurora"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, si Víctor se cree esto y está atento, estamos más en peligro que antes. Debemos irnos antes del amanecer. Deberíamos aprovechar para dormir un par de horas antes de salir"

Eva tenía algo que hacer antes. Tomar su largo y relajante baño que duró menos de lo que hubiera querido.

Casi flotando, se deslizó en la cama y antes de tocar la almohada ya estaba profundamente dormida. Clint se admiró del poco esfuerzo que le llevaba dormirse, a diferencia de él que siempre estaba alerta hasta que el sueño lo vencía…gajes del oficio. Quizás para ella era su forma de evadirse mas rápido de su traumática situación, aunque por el momento la seguía llevando bastante bien. Le quitó el cabello de la cara y besó su frente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que iría hasta el Polo Norte detrás de una chica, se hubiera reído con ganas. Sonriendo, fue a bañarse, había sido un día atípico, que nunca iba a olvidar, pero había terminado y pronto debían ponerse en camino otra vez.

Se metió en la otra cama, luego de luchar contra la necesidad de volver a dormir junto a ella y sentir su piel contra la suya. Había dudado unos instantes, pero decidió que descansarían mejor separados, luego se abofetearía a sí mismo por idiota. Se acostó y se dispuso a dormir, no sabía lo que les iba a deparar el día siguiente y cuanto antes se largaran, mejor. El cielo estrellado apenas bañaba con una tenue luminosidad el cuarto. Contempló por un rato las estrellas, intentaba aplacar su mente y a la vez repasar su plan. Le daba la espalda a Eva y en un momento la escuchó gemir suavemente en sueños, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, la sintió moverse y lamentarse un poco más y luego ya no hizo otro sonido. Clint ya estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió un movimiento suave y el peso de alguien en su colchón detrás suyo. Se tensó.

_Oh no, otra vez no._

No podía ser, el medallón estaba bien guardado…supuestamente. Eva se acurrucó a sus espaldas.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

Le susurró con voz somnolienta pero temblorosa mientras Clint giraba para verla, intentando no aplastarla mientras le permitía acomodarse en el hueco de su hombro. Algo en su pecho estaba saltando de alegría con mucho entusiasmo.

"¿Un mal sueño?" le dijo en voz baja

Eva asintió con los ojos casi cerrados apoyando su mano en el pecho y recostando su cabeza en ella. Clint acarició su cabello, abrumado, no quería ni moverse, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que temía no dejarla dormir.

"Está bien. Mientras no me saltes encima mientras duermo" le susurró.

"No prometo nada" Eva se acomodó contra su pecho adormilada, mientras Clint los tapaba a los dos y la abrazaba sobre las mantas.

"No me babees" bromeó

"Y tú no ronques...buenas noches" las ultimas palabras de Eva apenas se escucharon pues ni bien terminó la frase, ya estaba dormida. Clint sintió el aroma suave del shampoo de manzana que les daban en la cabaña y cerró los ojos, sabía que ahora dormiría tranquilo, con Eva segura en sus brazos. Tenía que obligarse a dormir. Si seguía despierto sus pensamientos lo llevarían a terrenos que no eran muy seguros en esos momentos. Controlar su cuerpo le estaba costando todo el control físico y mental que había aprendido en años de entrenamiento.

"Buenas noches..." susurró contra su pelo.

Se quedó muy quieto y la respiración acompasada de Eva lo fue llevando lentamente al mundo de sus propios sueños.

…

El conserje, sin poder evitarlo volvía a cabecear en su silla. Todo por culpa del maldito turno nocturno y eso era algo con lo que no se llevaba muy bien. Siempre había sido un hombre del sol, como casi todos en el país, donde los inviernos a veces les dejaban sólo un par de horas de luz y poca tibieza. Por suerte, la primavera estaba alargando los días y eso lo tenía de mejor humor. Aún no estaba lleno de turistas así que podía descansar un poco. Quizás por eso no escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, ni al hombre que entró y que estuvo un buen rato mirándolo dormir.

El hombre era alto y corpulento, tenía puestas ropa de alta montaña. Llevaba el oscuro pelo corto, como un soldado. Su rostro era impávido y parecía que se iba a quedar allí por siempre. Por segunda vez el conserje despertó con un salto. Se asustó, pero enseguida recuperó sus maneras y se dispuso a atenderlo. No le cayó bien el hombre, daba miedo.

"¿En que puedo ayudarlo?"

"Busco a una pareja, un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña de ojos verdes. Son familiares y debo encontrarlos, es por un tema personal…"

_Personal mis bolas, si éste no es un sicario que me tiren desnudo al lago. Yo sabía que algo raro había con esos dos._

"Mi hermana…la tengo que encontrar, nuestro abuelo murió y debe cobrar su herencia"

El conserje no los escuchaba

_Oh si su hermana, claro. Seguro es la esposa de alguno que huyó con alguien que la trataba mejor o es la esposa de este…¡y los quiere asesinar! Sherlock Holmes es un niño al lado mío._

El conserje se rió de sus propias deducciones, pero no pensaba ayudarlo ¿Quién se creía que era? Sabía que la pareja estaba escapando de algo por las razones que fueran y este hombre venía a comprobar su teoría, pero estaba ebrio si pensaba que él era un entregador. Visualizó mentalmente la escopeta que guardaba bajo el mostrador, uno nunca sabía.

"Nadie con esa descripción se aloja aquí, pero este es un pueblo pequeño, si los veo lo llamaré. Déjeme sus datos"

"No hace falta, volveré"

Sin decir otra palabra, Román dio media vuelta y se fue.

….

Cuando Eva se despertó aún era de noche y Clint no estaba con ella en la cama. Lo lamentó, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Miró a su alrededor y vio la mochila ya lista sobre la mesa. La luz del baño estaba encendida. Lo encontró allí, para su alegría con sus pantalones puestos y el torso desnudo, le daba la espalda, pero podía verlo por el espejo. Tenia espuma en la cara y el ceño fruncido. Estaba rezongando con algo que tenía en las manos.

"No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando compré esta navaja."

"¿Tienes que afeitarte ahora? Te quedaba…bien…" se sonrojó cuando Clint se volteó a mirarla, sorprendido. Eva estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con ese camisón que se había comprado de tiras finas que había intentado evitar mirar y que tapaba lo suficiente como para que la imaginación no se desbocara…demasiado. Se miraron, el momento en cierta forma era íntimo y se descubrieron disfrutándolo.

"No quería despertarte, es muy temprano aún y puedes descansar al menos una hora más"

"Ya estoy desvelada" se acercó y tomó la navaja de sus manos. Lla miró "Mi abuelo usaba una igual, me gustaba afeitarlo cuando era pequeña, jugábamos a la barbería" Sonrió casi con tristeza "Déjame hacerlo"

Clint la miró cauteloso pero no le respondió, sólo se dejó llevar a la mesa del living, Eva se sentó y abrió las piernas para que Clint se pusiera entre ellas y así estar más cómodos para la tarea. Las rodillas desnudas tocaban sus caderas que estaban pegadas al borde de la mesa.

Comenzó a afeitarlo, consciente de que Clint no despegaba los ojos de su rostro. Pero ella no quería levantar la vista, si se encontraba con su mirada en ese momento, su pulso podría traicionarla y no era el mejor momento para que ocurriera eso.

Sí notó que sus ojos descendían bastante más debajo de su cuello, y con una falsa expresión de molestia levantó su mentón con un dedo.

"La vista arriba, por favor, debo continuar con mi trabajo"

Clint rió para sus adentros y estiró el cuello, pero no despegó la mirada de su rostro. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros y fijos, como los de un depredador. Cuando sintió el filo en el costado de su garganta colocó una mano en cada rodilla de Eva. La navaja se detuvo. Esa no había sido una jugada del todo limpia, pero verla tan concentrada, con la lengua asomando entre sus labios y los ojos fijos en su cuello le estaba diluyendo los limites entre el hombre y el animal.

Eva cerró los ojos y largó el aire, pero no quitó la navaja de su cuello así como las manos tampoco se despegaron de sus rodillas.

"Te gusta arriesgar tu vida, Barton"

"Sabes que soy adicto a la adrenalina…especialmente cuando tiene nombre"

Con una sonrisa atrevida y sin que le temblara el pulso, Eva deslizó el filo por su cuello, subiendo lentamente, mientras las manos de Clint imitaban su movimiento, subiendo por sus piernas y perdiéndose por debajo del camisón. El corazón de Eva latía desenfrenado, pero su mano se mantuvo firme y no vaciló en continuar. Cada movimiento de la navaja era imitado por las manos en sus muslos, en sus caderas. Clint detuvo las manos allí y las dejó, acariciando lo que sus pulgares podían alcanzar. Era como un juego de seducción lento y tortuoso, y el pecho de Eva se movía erráticamente. Por más que intentara mantener la calma, las manos tibias y las lentas caricias sobre su piel, ponían a prueba su coordinación. Sus manos se sentían tan bien sobre su piel…

Finalmente y sin saber cómo, terminó su trabajo, le quitó los restos de jabón con una toalla y se quedó quieta. Clint había quitado las manos de sus caderas y se tocaba las mejillas.

"Buen trabajo" fue lo único que pudo decir, había bajado la vista, su voz era grave.

"Veamos" respondió Eva y pasó delicadamente los dedos por su cuello, muy lentamente, mientras posaba sus labios en la línea de su mandíbula deteniendo, esta vez, la respiración de Clint que no se lo esperaba.

"Quedó perfecto" dijo mientras dejaba que sus labios corrieran por esa línea como si fuera una pluma, Clint cerró ojos y apenas contuvo un gemido. Definitivamente a Eva le gustaba los sonidos que hacía...

"Tú eres perfecta" su voz era apenas un gruñido.

"Sabes que no…" respondió Eva con un hilo de voz.

Pero no les interesaba hablar de perfección. Los dedos de Clint ahora recorrían su delicado cuello, haciéndola temblar cuando las callosas yemas se deslizaron hacia abajo, lentamente, por su garganta y más abajo aún para bordear la piel de sus pechos que se asomaban por sobre el escote del camisón. Eso hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Los dedos se desviaron hacia sus hombros y suavemente, bajaron las finas tiras, que pendieron sobre sus brazos. Cuando la boca se apoyó en sus hombros, Eva tuvo que agarrarse de él, soltando un jadeo involuntario. Eva echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras los labios subían por su cuello y los brazos de Clint se apoyaban en la mesa a sus costados. Cuando su boca encontró la de Eva, que se abrió para dejarlo entrar, todo a su alrededor se desdibujó, excepto la mujer, cálida y sensual que tenía en sus brazos. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se saborearon lentamente. Perdieron sus conciencias en ese beso, Eva recorrió con una mano la columna de Clint y sintió su estremecimiento. Otra vez hacía esos sonidos que a ella le gustaban. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso Clint la tomó de las caderas y la atrajo hacia él con un firme tirón. Eva lo envolvió con sus piernas, no fuera cosa que se alejara medio centímetro de ella. Lentamente y sin despegarse de su boca, fue reclinando a Eva hacia atrás hasta recostarla sobre la mesa.

...

La puerta de la recepción se abrió nuevamente y la campanilla sonó un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

...

Eva estaba apenas consciente de la posición vulnerable en la que estaba, pero por el momento sólo existían las manos de Clint y la boca que habían empezado a recorrer su cuerpo. A bajar por su cuerpo, en realidad, quería retenerlo pero se escapaba de sus brazos. La besaba por encima del camisón, sus pechos, su vientre, a veces la mordía suavemente y el roce de la tela, los labios y los dientes contra su piel, le estaban haciendo perder el control, oh, y si lo perdía..¿que? era imposible resistirse a esas caricias, a esas manos fuertes que recorrían su cuerpo, que le pasaban su calor a través de la tela. Eva estaba encendida como una brasa y apenas podía coordinar un pensamiento. Los besos bajaron por su estómago lentamente y pasaron del ombligo.

"Oh por..d…Clint…deja de hacer…es..oohh"

Su espalda se arqueó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. El calor entre sus piernas aumentaba y Clint estaba muy cerca de él. Menos mal que se había puesto sus panties nuevas y las había comprado tipo culotte, o sea grandes. Eva enterró los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos e intentó por un segundo, apartarlo, pero él quitó las delicadas manos de su cabeza y habló, apenas dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, con voz susurrante y firme.

"Relájate, Eva, y disfruta un poco"

Si…disfrutar…Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba algo…no, se corrigió, nunca había sentido algo así.

La boca de Clint se deslizó por sobre la tela de sus panties y mientras sostenía firmemente sus caderas contra la mesa, sus tibios labios se desviaron a sus muslos, ocupándose de ellos con dientes y lengua. Por un lado, Eva suspiró aliviada, por otro, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría en mil pedacitos. La boca de Clint ya llegaba a su rodilla…

BAM!

El sonido era inconfundible. Se miraron alarmados unos segundos.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición._

"Debemos irnos ya"

La voz de Clint era dura, pero la miraba como si temiera que al desviar la vista, desapareciera. Eva se había incorporado y las manos de Clint descansaban en sus piernas. Ambos respiraban agitados. Se besaron como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas y corrieron a terminar de vestirse.

* * *

_Si, soy mala...me encanta torturarlos! muejeje_

_La leyenda está inventada por mí (juro que no tomé nada raro jaja) pero los personajes pertenecen a la mitología nórdica. Si no se entiende mucho, es porque el conserje no se la acuerda muy bien jeje ;)_

_EL Santa´s Hotel existe realmente en Rovaniemi :)_

_Creo que no olvido nada, sino...volveré!_

_Hasta la vista!_


	34. Frente de Tormenta

_Hola nuevamente!_

_Si pensaban que los había abandonado, están muy equivocados muejeje. Tardo, pero estoy :)_

_Vi que me han leido muchos! gracias! pero pocos comentado sniff (gracias _**Mariposa88_!_**_), háganlo por favor!, siempre es bueno saber qué piensan del otro lado, y si lo estoy haciendo bien. Como siempre, gracias por leerme, y seguir con Clint y Eva :D_

_Bueno, como este capítulo lo indica, se avecina la tormenta...como me estaba quedando largo y no lo iba a terminar pronto, decidí cortarlo y enviarlo en dos partes. Asi que este cap es corto, pero los dos que vienen...prepárense! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 34 - Frente de Tormenta**

Toc Toc Toc

Toc Toc Toc

Los golpes apresurados en la puerta cortaron el silencio que reinaba en la cabaña.

Eva y Clint detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron, alertas. Si los estuvieran atacando, no se molestarían en golpear, eso era obvio, pero no podían confiarse. Clint se llevó un dedo a sus labios en un gesto de silencio mientras se terminaba de ajustar el carcaj y preparaba su arco. Eva se apresuró a atarse la bota y se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a luchar si hacía falta. La habitación, que antes había sido su refugio ahora se sentía como un trampa y parecía comprimirse sobre ellos.

Clint tomó una de sus HK45 y se la puso en la mano, envolviendo con sus dedos los dedos de ella alrededor del arma. Eva la sopesó en sus manos. Era mucho más grande que la 9mm que solía llevar en sus trabajos, la cual usaba más para asustar y que rara vez cargaba. Esa pistola era otra cosa, era para matar y no estaba segura de si podría o se animaría a usarla.

"A partir de ahora es tuya ¿crees que podrás manejarla?" le dijo seriamente.

"S..Si" Intentó dar seguridad a la respuesta, no era momento de andar con flojeras. Lo que habían oído había sido un disparo lo suficientemente cerca como para preocuparse.

"Esa es mi chica"

Eva le sonrió con toda la valentía que pudo acopiar mientras Clint le acariciaba la mejilla y asentía como aprobando su coraje. La tomó de la mano y juntos fueron al living.

"Abre la puerta y quédate detrás de ella" le dijo mientras tensaba una flecha en su arco. Se paró delante la puerta y apuntó, mientras Eva tomaba el picaporte, y una gran bocanada de aire.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón para revelar el rostro bizco y pálido del conserje, que miraba espantado la flecha que le apuntaba a la nariz. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido una visión cómic,a pero nadie se rió. Clint bajó el arco, el hombre respiraba agitado y sostenía una escopeta en sus manos.

"Ustedes sí que son raros" pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Sin que lo invitaran entró en la habitación. Eva cerró la puerta tras él, con su arma lista por cualquier cosa. Clint le hizo un gesto para que la bajara y le dió al hombre unos minutos para recuperarse y explicar lo que ocurría.

"Miren, no se de qué o quién están huyendo, pero unos matones acaban de intentar invadir la propiedad, y los buscaban a ustedes. Le disparé al más grandote, un tipo rudo que intentó meterme un balazo primero, estoy seguro de que lo maté, pero fue en defensa propia"

Eva y Clint se miraron preocupados, el nombre de Román flotaba en el aire como un mal presagio. Era muy probable que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída del avión, debían considerar todas las posibilidades. O quizás Victor había enviado a otro de sus matones.

"Llamé a la policía…creo que deberían irse, sólo quería avisarles" el hombre miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en la mochila sobre la mesa "Veo que ya están listos…sin embargo…" revisó en sus bolsillos "no llegarán a ningún lado a pie, llévense mi auto, y cuando no lo necesiten, lo dejan en cualquier lado y me avisan por correo electrónico o como puedan, aquí nadie lo va a robar"

Ambos estaban asombrados, la ayuda venía de la forma menos pensada y no sabían cómo agradecerle.

"No sabe con lo que se enfrenta, debería venir con nosotros"

"¿Y dejar mi puesto de trabajo? Oh, eso no lo haré. Ustedes son la causa de este caos, estoy seguro de que cuando no los encuentren nos dejarán en paz"

_Yo no estaría tan seguro _

"Lléveme a ver el cuerpo"

Ese era el tono que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar, salvo…

"¿Te parece que es buena idea?" Eva lo agarró del brazo, preocupada.

"Tenemos que saber quién es y deshacernos del cuerpo"

"No se anda con vueltas ¿eh?" el conserje señaló a Clint "Oigan, ese tipo estaba realmente enojado, ¿Qué le hicieron?" la miró a Eva mientras volvía a señalar al arquero "Si lo dejaste por él, hiciste bien, niña"

Eva sonrió para sus adentros y siguió a los dos hombres por el parque hasta la cabaña de recepción. El aire era frío y cortaba la cara. Ya estaba amaneciendo y era esa hora extraña en que las sombras dejbaan paso a la vacilante luz que de a poco devolvía el color que la noche había robado. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, como la calma que precede a la tempestad. El aire fresco le despejó la mente y mientras caminaba lo miraba a Clint, vestido de negro, apenas se distinguía entre las sombras. Pensó en que no hacía ni media hora habían estado en una especie de paraíso privado, al menos ella. Si no los hubieran interrumpido, como parecía ser su maldición cósmica ¿habrían seguido hasta el final? Quizás…bien, ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso, el momento había pasado y sólo tenían incertidumbre por delante.

El conserje los guió hasta donde, aseguraba, había quedado el cadáver, mientras les contaba apresuradamente cómo ese matón había entrado y lo había amenazado con una extraña arma y él, que no se tomaba muy bien las amenazas, le había disparado sin darle tiempo al otro a hacerlo primero ¿Quién se creía que era? había pensado.

Llegaron hasta el hall de entrada corriendo, sólo para ver…nada. No había cadáver, ni indicios de que hubiera alguien herido. Una sombra de sospecha cruzó por la mente de Clint que estuvo a punto de tomar al conserje por el cuello, bien podría haberlos delatado, ya sabía que Victor tenía muchos medios de persuasión. Pero el rostro del hombre mostraba consternación mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

"¡Estaba aquí! Lo juro!"

Sonaba realmente asustado y se movía de acá para allá, como si el cuerpo hubiera fuera un objeto perdido. Clint intentó calmarlo, no sabía si creer la historia o no, quizás el tipo era mitómano, pero el disparo había sonado muy real.

"Oiga, nos iremos ya, no queremos ocasionarle más problemas"

El conserje se puso la escopeta al hombro.

"Es lo mejor. Yo me encargo aquí, no se crean que no conocí situaciones similares antes. Debería avisarles a los demás huéspedes que se vay-"

CRASH!

Los vidrios estallaron en la ventana principal y una ráfaga de tiros destrozó todo lo que estaba a la altura de sus cabezas. Se escucharon gritos afuera. Los tres se tiraron al piso mientras los vidrios rotos caían sobre ellos y sobre la alfombra gastada. El conserje se arrastraba intentando tomar su escopeta que se le había ido lejos en la caída. Otra ráfaga siguió de cerca a la anterior. Clint reptó hasta el borde inferior de la ventana y antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta, ya tenía su arco preparado. Afuera sólo se veían sombras desplazándose en la oscuridad. Disparó sólo tres flechas, a la vez. Las saetas surcaron el aire como asesinas silenciosas, hasta encontrarse con sus blancos. Al instante un manto de silencio los cubrió nuevamente. Clint salió de la casa y corrió hacia los cuerpos, el conserje lo alcanzó. Pero lo miraba más a él retirando las flechas de los muertos, que a los tres cadáveres ensartados.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes…?"

"No hay tiempo para eso, debemos deshacernos de estos cuerpos"

"Al final del parque hay un antiguo pozo que ya nadie usa, es tan profundo que es muy probable que nadie sepa nunca que están allí"

Afortunadamente, la gente había tenido la sensatez de no salir de sus cabañas, pero no podían contar que hubiera algún curioso que se le ocurriera asomar la nariz. Rápidamente, arrastraron los cuerpos y los arrojaron a la boca negra y sin fondo, que se los tragó en segundos y fue como si nunca hubieran existido.

A Clint no le agradaba ver que el conserje parecía casi disfrutar con todo eso, o tenía distorsionada la realidad y pensaba que estaban en una película o realmente en ese pueblo nunca pasaba nada. Pero no era momento para preocuparse por más gente insana, éste al menos quería ayudar.

"Estos hombres sólo fueron una avanzadilla, no descarte que vengan más"

Clint intentaba de alguna forma convencerlo de que se fuera con ellos.

"Estaré preparado para recibirlos…y les daré información falsa o algo, Deben irse antes de que el sol esté demasiado alto"

_Estás jugando a ser el héroe, y sólo serás un mártir_. Pensó Clint, pero no tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Corrieron de vuelta a la casa. Eva había quedado sola y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin hacer nada. La encontró caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, a punto de saltarle encima, pero su cara de pocos amigos duró un segundo; le saltó encima sí, sólo para abrazarlo y sentir la seguridad que le daba su presencia. Clint la retuvo en sus brazos unos segundos.

"Debemos irnos" dijo contra su pelo.

Eva asintió y corrió a abrazar al conserje que casi se cae para atrás de la sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, mucho menos, sorpresivas.

"Gracias, jamás olvidaré este favor"

Mientras Clint le estrechaba la mano, el hombre les daba las últimas instrucciones.

"Tomen la carretera vieja, comienza a unas diez calles de aquí y luego a la izquierda. Lleva al bosque, no es el camino más corto pero sí es el más oculto hacia Rovaniemi. Cuídense"

"No se porqué nos ayudas, pero gracias de todos modos"

"Oh, no me agradezcan, en el fondo soy un romántico" dijo mientras cargaba su escopeta.

Sin volverse a mirar, subieron al auto, un viejo Volvo con los asientos desgastados, pero en buenas condiciones y partieron velozmente en dirección a la carretera vieja y hacia el bosque. El sol de la mañana ya brillaba sobre ellos y cuando antes se ocultaran, mejor.

…

Román sostenía la radio con una mano y con la otra quitaba las balas de su chaleco, salvo el corte en la cabeza que se había hecho al caer, no estaba herido, pero el impacto lo habían dejado aturdido y sin aire por unos momentos. Y furioso por haberse dejado tomar por sorpresa. Afortunadamente, el hombre que lo había atacado había sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para dejarlo sin vigilancia, ni siquiera lo había atado, pensando que estaba muerto…un improvisado…pero que sabía disparar. A la mierda con él. La estupidez que había cometido dejándolo solo le había permitido arrastrarse hasta su automóvil y buscar un lugar seguro para recuperarse. Pero debía reportar las pérdidas y esa era otra cosa que lo desvelaba. Había subestimado a Hawkeye, y a la chica. Juntos se potenciaban, pero no se iba a rendir, esto ya era algo personal. Tomó su radio y apretó en intercomunicador.

"Los encontré, jefe, se dónde se ocultan"

"Muy bien, utiliza cualquier medio para traerlos. Cualquiera." la voz dura se mezclaba con los sonidos de estática de la radio.

"He sufrido tres bajas. Solicito refuerzos"

"Serán enviados. Si no lo logras esta vez, iré yo mismo a terminar el trabajo. No me falles de nuevo"

"No fallaré"

La comunicación se cortó.

…

El jet se desplazaba silenciosamente por el aire. A pesar de utilizar el mismo método de camuflaje óptico del helicarrier, Natasha estaba casi segura de que Von Doom vigilaría de mil maneras diferentes todo lo que se moviera a un radio considerable de su escondite y por eso también volaba bajo, para evitar los radares. Habían sobrevolado una amplia zona blanca y pasado por varios pueblos en dirección a Udjoki. En la distancia todo parecía tranquilo, tanta gente ajena a la hecatombe que podría ocurrir si no se apuraban.

Tony tenía en sus manos la bendita radio, no se daba por vencido y seguía intentando repararla. De pronto se oyó un sonido de estática, la radio había vuelto a la vida.

"Et voilà!" exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Que le duró poco porque casi salió despedido de su asiento, una fuerte sacudida los había obligado a tomarse de donde pudieran mientras Natasha intentaba estabilizarlos, cosa que logró en pocos minutos.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" masculló Bruce mientras intentaba ver algo por las ventanillas.

Otro jet, más pequeño, les había pasado de refilón, sin advertir la cercanía de ellos. Era un jet de guerra, pequeño, negro y sin ninguna identificación. Tony se acercó a Natasha que en ese momento lanzaba una mirada preocupada a los paneles de control.

"No avances, manténte en esta zona. Iré a averiguar de dónde salió ese jet, sospecho que estamos cerca de su base y no se porqué algo me dice que esa base y la guarida de Víctor es la misma cosa"

"¿Estás seguro? Puede tener armas por cualquier lado"

Tony chasqueó la lengua

"Querida ¿piensas que soy un novato? Traje mi mejor y más nueva armadura"

Natasha revoleó los ojos. _Obvio_

"Stark, te seguiremos de cerca, si notas algo raro, nos avisas" dijo Steve, como si le estuviera hablando a un soldado.

La armadura de Tony se desplegó y en menos de un minuto ya estaba totalmente cubierto por el brillante metal rojo y dorado.

"¡A la orden capitán!" el casco de Tony apagó el entusiasmo de la exclamación.

Abrió la escotilla y voló unos segundos en paralelo con la nave. Luego se abrió de ella y se perdió de vista, dejando una estela de fuego tras él..

"No se si es buena idea que vaya solo, la palabra discreción y Stark no pueden usarse en la misma frase, nunca" dijo Natasha, dubitativa.

Bruce rió, pero Steve se mantuvo serio.

"Este asunto lo tiene tan preocupado, que no creo que arriesgue el éxito de su misión por su ego, no es tonto"

Tony cruzó el cielo, destellando bajo los rayos del sol. Afortunadamente no había zonas pobladas, ya que a esa hora, era imposible no verlo. Aceleró usando sus retropropulsores. Había visto algo a lo lejos una mansión colosal, antigua, muy del estilo de Víctor. Voló hacia ella como un torpedo y se lanzó de cabeza. Pero antes de saber qué estaba pasando se estrelló contra algo que no pudo ver y el impacto casi lo deja inconsciente. Volvió a avanzar con menos ímpetu y nuevamente rebotó, esta vez con menos intensidad. Seguía sin ver qué era contra lo que chocaba, lo intentó varias veces, desde diferentes ángulos e incluso disparó un proyectil, el cual por poco no puede esquivar cuando se le volvió contra el. Se alejó y habló al pequeño monitor que tenía a un costado de su casco.

"Tiene un escudo protector invisible y a juzgar por la distancia a la que estoy de la casa, es considerablemente gigante. Intenté dispararle pero fue lo mismo"

"¿Porqué no vas y le tocas el timbre ya que estás?" Natasha quería asesinarlo en ese preciso momento.

"Lo haría pero el escudo no me lo permite…debe haber una manera de romperlo…¿porqué no tiran al Dr. Banner por la compuerta?"

"No es gracioso Stark" le llegó del otro lado la voz calma de Bruce.

"Si nuestro amigo verde no colabora, entonces deberemos pensar algo más"

Fue entonces que un misil le pasó zumbado al lado de su oreja, o del metal que la cubría.

….

El auto tenía el tanque casi lleno lo cual les daba al menos varias horas de tranquilidad. La carretera estaba desierta, por lo que Clint apretó el acelerador a fondo. Eva lo miraba conducir silenciosa, todo en él era precisión, cuando conducía, cuando disparaba sus flechas, cuando la besaba, siempre sabía lo que hacía y cómo hacerlo. ¿O ya lo estaba idealizando mucho? Descubrió que no le importaba hacerlo, incluso lo disfrutaba.

Un sonido distante la sacó de sus pensamientos felices, como un bramido que poco a poco se iba acercando. De pronto algo pasó por encima de ellos con un ruido ensordecedor, un bólido que apenas pudieron distinguir y que se lejó rápidamente junto con su sonido.

"Un caza de guerra…"

A Clint se le comprimió el estómago al decirlo, mientras miraba al jet por el espejo retrovisor, que, indiferente al auto que en ese momento pasaba por debajo de lo arboles que lo ocultaban, se alejaba en la distancia. Y en dirección al pueblo.

Habían estado manejando alrededor de una hora, pero la nave tardaría minutos en llegar.

Eva sentía un agujero en su estómago, el mismo que la compelía a hacer algo. Pero no terminaba de entender...no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…¡era una locura!

Miró a Clint a su lado. Seguía con la vista clavada en el camino, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y su rostro estaba contraído por la furia.

"Clint…" dijo Eva, su voz le temblaba, no quería decir en voz alta lo que estaba segura que le respondería "¿van a atacar...al pueblo?"

Clint asintió sin despegar los ojos del camino. Eva podía sentir esa furia, la lucha interna que se reflejaba en su rostro. Le habló suavemente.

"Debemos volver…"

"¡No!" fue más brusco de lo que pretendía, pero luego suavizó su voz "debo alejarte de aquí"

"Pero..esa gente…"

Clint frenó y ubicó el Volvo bajo un grupo de pinos que los cubría de cualquier visión aérea. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza en el volante. Cerr{o los ojos y tomó aire un par de veces, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse, pero era tan difícil cuando se trataba de ella.

"Juré que te protegería, Eva, si volvemos, no estoy seguro de que podremos lidiar con lo que sea que haya enviado Von Doom…y ¿sabes qué? Al diablo la paz mundial" giró para mirarla "No quiero perderte, mucho menos de esa forma...de ninguna forma"

"Oh Clint" Eva se echó a sus brazos, quedando prácticamente sentada en su regazo, Clint la estrechó con fuerza contra él. Ese era el único lugar en el que se sentía segura esos últimos tiempos, sus fuertes brazos. Pero las palabras que le había dicho aquella vez antes de que la atrapara la avalancha, habían calado hondo y se prometió a sí misma que nunca más volvería a ser egoísta. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, a milímetros de un beso, pero ella tenía que seguir hablando, tenía que convencerlo y convencerse a sí misma. Apoyó una mano en su cuello, sintiendo cómo se tensaban los músculos bajo su tacto. Le habló con suavidad.

"Tu mismo dijiste que esto va más allá de nosotros, que no podemos pensar en nosotros mismos. No sabemos nada de Tony y los demás, estamos solos ahora, pero nunca tendremos paz juntos si no acabamos con esto. ¿Crees que me agrada la idea de volver y saber que también podría perderte? no se si lo soportaría" Clint cerró los ojos mientras ella se volvía a su asiento y se ajustaba el cinturón. Clint había vuelto la vista al parabrisas, la furia había dejado paso al conflicto. Eva le puso una mano en el muslo y apretó, como queriendo darle confianza.

"Si los abandonamos a su suerte, no estaremos siendo mejores que ese maldito Concejo. Yo no podría vivir a costa de gente inocente ¡No puedo!...y se que tú tampoco. "

Clint resoplaba por la nariz con los labios apretados, parecía querer perforar el parabrisas con los ojos. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, arrancó el auto. Había tomado su decisión.

Sin volverse a mirarla, por temor a arrepentirse, pegó un volantazo y giró en dirección al pueblo.

"No, yo tampoco"

Eva quiso llorar, y al mismo tiempo arrojársele encima y besarlo hasta cansarse. Sabía lo que estaban arriesgando, sabía que eso podía ser la perdición de los dos, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Y también sabía que lo amaba.

* * *

_Les gustó?_

_Estoy por salir de viaje por el fin de semana largo, pero no queria irme sin dejarles aunque sea este capitulo. Si hay errores disculpen, los arreglaré._

_Hasta la vista!_


	35. Plan de ataque

_Hola!_

_Perdonen la demora! tardo en subir pero aquí estoy! espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final, no falta mucho! _

_Si querían acción, aquí la tienen :D lo pueden leer escuchando el album"Absolution" de Muse._

**Mariposa88**_: gracias como siempre por comentar! espero que te guste este capítulo_

**Love Zutara forever_: _**_Por supuesto! seguiré hasta el final! gracias por estar allí_

_No olviden visitar mi sitio en deviantanart (ggalad)o mi pagina en Facebook (Gaby de Brabant) :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 35 - Plan de ataque**

Clint conducía a tal velocidad que Eva ya veía a la policía saliendo de atrás de un árbol y persiguiéndolos. Sólo les faltaba que los detuvieran por exceso de velocidad, o que se les cruzara algún animal y sería el fin de todo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Concentrado en el camino, apenas prestaba atención a Eva que le lanzaba cautelosas miradas de costado, aún estaban lejos.

"¿No puedes ir más rápido?

"¡Es un Volvo de los ochentas! voy más rápido de lo que nunca habrán llevado a este auto"

Eva volvió la vista a la carretera, nerviosa.

La entrada al pueblo ya estaba cerca, el jet se limitaba a sobrevolar la zona y no parecía intentar nada más.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Eva lo miraba como si pudiera voltearlo con los ojos. Clint también le lanzaba algunas miradas y negaba con la cabeza.

"Es extraño…parece como si estuviera de reconocimiento o aguardando órdenes"

"¿Y qué haremos?" Oh, LA pregunta.

"Buena pregunta" le respondió Clint con un bufido. "Está muy fuera de mi alcance como para bajarlo. Por lo pronto, debemos llegar y dar aviso. Tarde o temprano atacará. Deberíamos intentar evacuar. Si es que no nos encierran antes" su voz se hizo grave, como si se hablara así mismo "Y aún sigo pensando que esto es un error" Seguía sin quitar la vista del frente, como si aún temiera mirarla.

_Probablemente._ Eva hizo una mueca, iba a responderle, pero se lo pensó dos veces, no podían echarse atrás justo cuando tanta gente podía correr peligro, por culpa de ellos.

Sin perder de vista a la nave, tomaron la calle principal. La única persona que quizás quisiera colaborar era el conserje de las cabañas, aunque apostaban que no se iba a alegrar de verlos nuevamente. Ya podían ver las montañas, las cabañas estaban casi en la afueras del pueblo, en esa dirección, pero en su apuro parecía que su destino se alejaba a medida que ellos avanzaban.

El jet dio la vuelta y pasó por encima de ellos, perdiéndose en la distancia. Lo observaron por el espejo retrovisor. Parecía alejarse, pero entonces giró y enfiló nuevamente en dirección al pueblo.

"No entiendo qué está haciendo, es como si estuviera esperando algo…."

Un sonido ensordecedor los hizo saltar en su asiento. Dos cazas más, se habían unido al que los estaba alcanzando.

"Definitivamente esto no es un reconocimiento" _Y todo se va a ir a la mierda pronto_. Pero se cuidó de decírselo a Eva.

Los tres aviones volaron casi ala con ala y pasaron sobre ellos dejando tras de sí una estela blanca. Se dirigían hacia las montañas, pero Clint sabía que las montañas no eran su objetivo. La gente en la calle los señalaba, pensando que eran maniobras acrobáticas. Sus expresiones asombradas se convirtieron en expresiones aterradas en un instante.

SWOOOOSHHH

Uno de ellos, el de medio, había soltado algo que salió disparado con tal velocidad que apenas lo pudieron ver. Eva se quedó petrificada, siguiendo con la vista el infame proyectil que se dirigía hacia su blanco. Clint apretó el acelerador a fondo, maniobrando como un loco entre los autos que circulaban. Ya avistaban las cabañas, pero aún estaban lejos. No había forma de llegar a tiempo. Eva sentía que le faltaba el aire.

_No, por favor, que no sea…_una muda plegaria pasó por su cabeza, sólo un milagro podría evitar lo inevitable.

…BOOOOOOM!

Todo se sacudió, incluso el auto, varias calles más lejos de la explosión. Una columna de humo negro se elevaba al cielo. Eva se agarró de su asiento mientras miraba al frente. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito mudo, demasiado espantada como para emitir sonido. Clint pegó un volantazo, derrapando con el auto en el borde de la calle y esquivando pedazos de tejas, troncos, paredes, que la onda expansiva arrojaba hacia todas las direcciones. Uno de esos pedazos de pared, aún mantenía el empapelado que lo decoraba y un cuadrito, que temieron reconocer, se aferraba a su clavo, como una garrapata.

Todo era un caos y tuvieron que abrirse paso entre el polvo y gente gritando, llorando, corriendo entre las cenizas que flotaban en el aire como una niebla maligna. Sabían bien dónde había caído la bomba y se dirigieron hacia allí, esquivando escombros y gente. Los jets seguían sobrevolando la zona, como buitres sobre su presa muerta.

A medida que avanzaban, más confirmaban sus sospechas, el blanco del misil no podía haber sido otro que las cabañas. Acercaron el auto lo más que pudieron y bajaron. Se acercaron el lugar mientras Clint ajustaba sus armas.

"¡Malditos!"

Eva no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, le dolía el pecho de la impotencia que sentía. Ese pueblo, tan lindo, tan tranquilo, sacudido así de repente…no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, lo era, indirectamente. Clint estaba parado midiendo el desastre, con los puños apretados a los costados, mientras juraba entre dientes

"Vas a pagar por esto, Víctor"

Pero no entendía porqué habían bombardeado, corriendo el riesgo de matar a Eva. No había forma de saberlo en ese momento. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr entre el caos, con Eva a sus talones. Había heridos, gente tirada en el piso. Ambulancias y socorristas corriendo de un lado a otro, atendiéndolos. Algún periodista entrevistando testigos para la radio local. El pueblo había sufrido una tragedia que en su larga historia había visto. Pero no parecía haber ningún muerto y eso los alivió un poco. Hasta que llegaron a las cabañas. Donde antes había casitas de troncos y ventanas con flores ahora sólo quedaban escombros y humo y polvo. Por un instante se quedaron petrificados, mudos. Eva se aferraba al brazo de Clint clavándole los dedos con fuerza, como si fuera lo único que le impedía desmayarse. Los dos miraron a su alrededor, buscando al conserje. Al no verlo por ningún lado, preguntaron por él a la persona que tenía más cerca: la mujer de la limpieza. La habían visto algunas veces mientras se alojaron allí. Estaba envuelta en una manta y tenía el pelo blanco por el polvo, toda ella estaba cubierta de polvillo. Les habló pero su vista estaba fija en las ruinas que tenían adelante.

"Apenas escuchó el avión, nos hizo salir a todos. Nos preguntábamos qué locura le habría dado, pero estaba tan desesperado que creo que nos contagió la prisa. Fue una suerte que había pocos huéspedes y todos pudimos salir…" Eva y Clint se miraron impactados "Pero cuando ya todos estuvimos fuera, dijo que tenía que volver por su escopeta y…entonces..todo explotó por los aires" la mujer comenzó a llorar. Eva estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo "Él no era de este pueblo, una vez me dijo que huía de algo malo que había hecho en su pasado y que eso lo perseguiría siempre. No se despegaba de su escopeta, como temiendo que ese pasado viniera por él. Era arisco y grosero a veces, pero era un buen hombre" La mujer sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se alejó a encontrarse con sus tres niños, a los que abrazó al mismo tiempo.

Eva se apretó contra Clint, que la estrechó contra él, estaban consternados, apenados por el hombre que había muerto por su causa, sin prácticamente entenderla. Quizás había sido para él la redención que ni siquiera necesitaba. Y se dieron cuenta que hasta ese momento, nunca le habían preguntado al conserje cuál era su nombre.

Si sus atacantes consideraban que habían terminado con la vida de ellos, lo mejor era que salieran cuanto antes, discreta y definitivamente. Apuraron el paso y Eva se adelantó un poco, quería ver si el pueblo había sufrido más destrozos, ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Enfrascados en lo que pasaba a su alrededor y en llegar al auto, no vieron que de uno de los cazas se desprendía algo. No era un proyectil, sino un dispositivo volador similar a un cuadrirotor, que apenas se notaba, pues era claro y se camuflaba entre el color blanquecino que cubría todo. Volaba cerca de la gente que lo miraba aterrada como si fuera el mismísimo Alien, se detenía un instante a la altura de la cabeza de alguien, segundos apenas, para luego retroceder y repetir lo mismo con otra persona. Clint supo lo que era, cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos, cerca de Eva para ser más exactos. Corrió, tenía que alejarla de esa cosa. Le gritó en la distancia.

"¡No lo mires! Voltéate!"

Pero ya era tarde, Eva y el aparato se enfrentaron y quedaron estáticos, como congelados. Eva vió su rostro asombrado reflejarse deforme en el globo espejado, ubicado en la punta de la extraña máquina, como si fuera un ojo que la observaba. Quiso agarrarlo, pero el pequeño mamotreto volador la esquivó. Sin embargo no fue muy lejos, pues cayó al suelo, con su ojo espejado destrozado por una flecha. Clint llegó hasta ella.

"Era un dispositivo de reconocimiento" le dijo ante la mirada espantada de Eva. Si era eso, hasta le habría contado las pestañas. La revelación le cayó como una bomba, si se podía permitir la analogía, era como si un puño estuviera apretando su corazón.

"Nos encontraron"

Sin perder tiempo corrieron hacia el auto, hasta que un sonido, fuerte y repetitivo, los hizo voltearse nuevamente. El sonido se acercaba más y más y cuando el humo y el polvo comenzaron a hacer remolinos y elevarse de la tierra, se dieron cuenta de que estaban realmente jodidos. La gente comenzó a correr buscando refugio en cualquier parte. De entre la polvareda, surgió, como un dragón gigantesco y amenazante, un descomunal helicóptero militar, que se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Pues no se iban a quedar a darle la bienvenida.

Emprendieron la carrera que se detuvo abruptamente cuando una ráfaga de disparos les cortó el paso. El jet estaba listo para volver a disparar y los otros dos no se veían por ningún lado. El helicóptero quedó suspendido en el aire, las compuertas se abrieron y una veintena de hombres en ropa de combate emergieron de su interior y, como arañas que se deslizan por su tela, bajaron al suelo listos para atacar.

Eva los observaba, pensando que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico. Habían regresado por nada. No podía respirar y sabía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Una mano la tomó firmemente de la barbilla y la obligó a girar la cabeza. Se encontró con la intensa mirada de Clint, y su temperatura subió a pesar del frío. Buen momento para acalorarse.

"Estoy aquí, a tu lado. No dejaré que te lleven"

Intentó sonreirle. Se preguntó qué había hecho para merecerlo. No estaba segura de que pudiera cumplir su promesa, pero saber que estaba a su lado le daba suficiente ánimo como para querer romperles los traseros a todos, ella sola.

Clint tomó una de sus flechas. Eva levantó el arma que él le había dado. Se miraron, por unos segundos el fuego de mil emociones pasó por sus miradas, si ese tenía que ser su final, sería así juntos y no lo habrían elegido de otra manera.

"No te sientes importante? Todo este despliegue es por nosotros"

"Debemos estar a la altura de ellos entonces"

Clint tensó la flecha en su arco. Eva apuntó a su alrededor. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda.

No caerían sin luchar.

….

"¿Vieron eso? ¿Alguien me puede decir de donde salió?" Tony intentaba mantener calmada su voz a través del intercomunicador

No pudo aguardar la respuesta. De la nada salieron otros tres misiles. Sin dudarlo, activó sus retropropulsores y los esquivó con facilidad. Pero los proyectiles se guiaban por un blanco, al que no abandonan hasta dar con él. Lamentablemente para Tony ese blanco era él mismo. Voló en zigzag, dejando que lo siguieran mientras apuntaba a uno de ellos con el cañón de su brazo derecho. Un segundo misil fue contra él, y sólo le dio tiempo a elevarse y dar una voltereta en el aire mientras disparaba, destruyendo una de las bombas y dejando que la otra le pasara por debajo

"Woaaaa"

Ahora quedaban dos.

"¿Donde están amigos?" apremió por el intercomunicador.

"Haciéndonos cargo del regalo que nos enviaste, amigo", la frase tensa e irónica de Natasha terminó con una gran explosión. Eso hizo que Tony se distrajera y no viera los dos misiles que volaban a su encuentro. Un segundo de duda y sería brillantina flotando al viento. Apuntó con las palmas al cielo y activó los propulsores, eso hizo que bajara como si hubieran tirado de sus pies. Los dos misiles pasaron por entre sus brazos.

"¡Fiuu! ¡por poco!"

Ya se estaba cansando. De modo que esperó a que volvieran. Y allí estaban, como dos perritos corriendo a su encuentro. Suspendido en el aire, preparó las lanzaderas de sus hombros y esperó. Ya estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Tony esperó un poco más. Y otro poco más. La distancia se acortaba dramáticamente. Pero a él no se le movió un pelo. Ya casi las tenía en la mira. Esperó un segundo más. Disparó. De sus hombros salieron dos ráfagas destellantes directamente hacia su blanco, dando de lleno contra ellos. Hubo dos explosiones y luego, la paz volvió como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué me dicen?" exclamó con voz triunfal

"Deja de jugar, Stark. Estuviste cerca de convertirte en chatarra"

"Ustedes son unos aburridos. Ahora que seguramente me vieron los de allí adentro, no veo porque no intentar entrar por la puerta grande"

" No creo que te hayan visto" la voz de Bruce era clara y calma como siempre "de lo contrario Von Doom realmente hubiera disparado a matar"

"Está bien, reconozco que estuve mal antes doctor, no debí haber pedido que te arrojaran"

"A lo que me refiero es que es algún medio de defensa automatizada, contra cualquier cosa que se mueva a una cierta distancia de su escudo. Cuanto más cerca, más parafernalia"

"Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de entrar" Steve sonaba defraudado, su plan de ataque sorpresa resultaba más difícil de lo que pensaba. En su época las cosas eran algo más simples, al menos se veían las caras con el enemigo casi todo el tiempo. Estos tiempos modernos de anonimatos no terminaba de gustarle.

"¿Porque no rodeamos el escudo?" ahora era la voz de Natasha, que se colaba en la transmisión. Tony ya creía que eran todas voces en su cabeza que lo estaban volviendo loco "Dirigiré la nave hacia un lado y tu irás hacia el otro, nos encontramos a la vuelta de esto y vemos qué hallamos. Si no encontramos nada, ninguna forma de entrar, pensaremos otra cosa."

"A veces haces buena sinapsis Romanoff"

Por el parlante se escuchó un resoplido. Tony creyó haber oído un "idiota" entre el ruido. Sonrío y emprendió su vuelo alejándose de su nave.

Luego de un largo rato, todo seguía tranquilo, nada lo había atacado en el tiempo que había estado volando alrededor de ese escudo de fuerza. Sus compañeros tampoco reportaban incidentes. Qué aburrido ¿Dónde cuernos estaría la entrada? Esa maldita cosa tenía que tener un punto débil. Lo encontraría. Por lo pronto seguiría rodeando esa inconmensurable defensa.

"Esto está demasiado tranquilo ¿no les parece?"

"No nos fiemos, Stark" respondió el capitán del otro lado.

"Por supuesto que no, si alguien conoce a Von D…AAAHHHHH"

Un sonido agudo, penetrante, atravesó sus tímpanos y sacudió su cerebro. O mejor dicho, lo perforó. El dolor era insoportable. Casi no podía pensar. Su primera reacción fue la de taparse los oídos con las manos, pero la armadura se lo impedía. Era un sonido de alta frecuencia, imposible de tolerar sin que la cabeza estallara. Invadía el cráneo y no existía nada más que ese sonido, y el dolor. Tony estaba casi seguro de que le sangraban los oídos y de que pronto quedaría inconciente. Comenzó a caer, dando tumbos contra los árboles y a veces contra el escudo invisible. En un segundo de lucidez, pudo accionar un comando y aislar su casco de los ruidos externos. Eso le hizo recuperar un poco la compostura. Los propulsores, que se habían apagado en la caída, volvieron a encenderse para permitirle posarse en el suelo suavemente.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" la cabeza le latía, aunque sentía el silbido lejano, aún le afectaba un poco. Sintió náuseas.

_Oh no, no vomitaré dentro del casco_

Intentó controlarlas, pero necesitaba aire y el casco lo estaba sofocando. Claro que si se lo quitaba, volvería la tortura.

_Al diablo_

Se lo quitó y en ese momento, el sonido se detuvo.

Alivio.

Tomó dos bocanadas de aire para calmar su estómago revuelto. Miró a su alrededor. Bosque y más bosque. El suelo era de tierra blanda y árboles enormes, añosos, lo rodeaban. Activó la radio

"¿Sintieron eso ? Otro truquito de Víctor, poco original por cierto"

El silencio fue la única respuesta

"¿Amigos? Están ahí?"

Nada.

Sólo silencio.

…..

"No te alejes de mí" dijo Clint por sobre su hombro mientras observaba cómo el grupo comando se les acercaba. Eran realmente imponentes, como si hubieran juntado a The Rock, Vin Diesel y Statham y los hubieran clonado.

"Ni soñando te dejo solo con estos señores"

Escuchó la risa velada de Clint detrás de ella. Le extrañaba sentirse tan tranquila, como si tuviera la mente despejada y el completo control de su cuerpo.

Adrenalina.

"Ocúpate de los hombres de adelante, yo les disparo a los que están más atrás. Tira a la piernas, no a matar. Ya ha habido demasiadas muertes"

_¡Yes sir!_ Eva se contuvo de responderle y sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Esa era su voz de mando que hacía dificil desobedecerle. No era que pensara hacerlo.

Los mercenarios ya estaban prácticamente sobre ellos. ¿Atacarían todos al mismo tiempo o de a uno como en las películas? Pronto descubriría cómo era la realidad. Como fuera, no los iba dejar acercarse.

La realidad fue que atacaron por pequeños grupos. Dos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre la pareja, tres los seguían de cerca, como un soporte. Eva extendió la pistola, la mano le temblaba. No estaba acostumbrada al peso del arma y debió ayudarse con ambas manos, Clint tomó dos flechas más y las unió a la que ya tenía tensada en su arco, alineándolas juntas como había hecho en la madrugada. Giró sobre si mismo. La espalda de Eva casi le tocaba el pecho y sus brazos, que sostenían el arco y las flechas, la rodearon por un momento.

"¡Agáchate!"

Eva apoyó una rodilla en el suelo sin dejar de apuntar. Clint, de pie detrás de ella, extendía al límite la cuerda de su arco.

"Aguarda mi orden" le dijo con voz calma, mientras cerraba un ojo y apuntaba.

Esperaron. Parecía que los tipos corrían en cámara lenta. Sólo faltaban unos pasos más.

Ya los tenían.

"Aguarda…"

Esos tipos no llegaban más

"Aguarda...¡Ahora!"

Los dos dispararon al mismo tiempo.

Eva le pegó a uno en una pierna y a otro en un pie, los hombres cayeron al piso, imposibilitados de seguir.

Las flechas que Clint disparó no se clavaron en el pecho de los tres hombres que estaban más atrás. Se pegaron. Eso los hizo detenerse unos segundos sorprendidos, para mirar lo que tenían adherido a sus chalecos. Comenzaron a reírse, mientras reanudaban su avance.

"¡PUFF!"

Las flechas explotaron con un sonido sordo y de sus cabezas saltó una masa viscosa que se pegó en los rostros de los hombres como una goma de mascar gigante. No podían ver prácticamente nada y apenas podían respirar. Cuando se la quisieron sacar, sus manos quedaron pegadas. Corrieron enloquecidos y ciegos para todos lados, hasta que dos hombres los detuvieron para ayudarlos. Pero al tocar la masa, sus dedos quedaron pegados también por lo cual todo fue un pandemónium de hombres entrechocándose. Al menos algunos ya no molestarían más.

"Eso fue asqueroso"

"Es uno de mis últimos inventos, aún no le he puesto nombre"

"Puaj" Eva lo miró poniendo cara de asco.

"Ese podría ser un buen nombre"

Eva revoleó lo ojos. Aún estaban en una situación delicada y él se daba el lujo de bromear, Evidentemente estaba más acostumbrado que ella a estas situaciones límites. Debieron ponerse en guardia nuevamente pues más hombres se acercaban y comenzaban a rodearlos. Dedujeron que tenían órdenes de llevarla viva, ya que ninguno había disparado realmente con intención de matar. Eso no implicaba menos peligro. Seguramente tenían otras técnicas igual de convincentes para hacer que fuera con ellos. No iban a esperar a descubrirlas.

Pues bien, si un muro les impedía el paso, deberían abrir una brecha y llegar al auto de cualquier manera. El problema era cuando el muro, además, se les venía encima. Flechas de todo tipo surcaban el aire, atrapando, explotando, paralizando. Las balas silbaban perforando piernas y brazos. Alguien a lo lejos, arrojó un pequeño cilindro que cayó a pocos metros de ellos. Cuando lo vieron, sólo una cosa podían hacer. Correr. Un fuerte pitido se oyó por sobre todo el ruido y Clint, reaccionando rápidamente, se arrojó sobre Eva, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

El pequeño dispositivo explotó, lanzando tierra, escombros y sus propios restos hacia todas partes.

Cayeron al suelo, empujados por la onda expansiva.

"¡Clint!" Eva lo llamó desesperada, tosiendo y al mismo tiempo girando su cuerpo con esfuerzo para salir de debajo de él. No se esperaba aterrizar de esa manera y apenas tuvo tiempo de atajar su caída con las manos. Tenía todo el peso de Clint encima, pero el no se movió, ni le respondió. Sus rubios cabellos estaban llenos de polvo y su cabeza parecía descansar en su hombro. Sólo que seguía inmóvil. El miedo casi la paralizó.

_No Clint…no… por favor…_

Eva salió de debajo de él. Aún flotaban partículas de polvo que los rodeaban y parecían estar aislados del resto del mundo. Sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho. Se arrodilló a su lado. Podía ver esquirlas clavadas en su chaqueta e intentó quitar las más grandes. Las manos le temblaban, no podía estar muerto, no. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Lo dio vuelta. Salvo el polvillo que cubría su rostro, no veía sangre. Lo llamó otra vez, pero no dió señales de vida. Intentó sentir su pulso, su respiración, pero sólo sentía su propia desesperación. Lo sacudió.

"¡Clint!" le gritó "¡Despierta!" intentaba impedir que las lágrimas cayeran mientras tocaba su rostro. Lo besó como si con eso le pudiera devolver el aliento.

"No voy a permitir que me dejes ¿me oyes?"

Si estaba muerto lo reviviría. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho pero no logró escuchar nada. quizás eran sus nervios o había quedado sorda por la explosión. Le abrió la chaqueta y comenzó a revisarlo en busca de heridas importantes. Le haría RCP, haría un pacto con el demonio, lo que fuera, pero lo traería de vuelta a ella.

"Ya sé que soy irresistible ¿pero no puedes esperar a que estemos solos?" Eva detuvo sus manos y lo miró. La voz de Clint sonaba quebrada. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Eva lo miró sin poder creerlo. Luego se arrojó encima de el, en un a mezcla de alivio y felicidad. Clint jadeó. Su peso le quitó el poco aire que tenía, pero de todas formas la abrazó y la miró sonriendo, sus ojos eran dos faroles de plata entre la mugre negruzca de su cara, parecía un niño travieso.

"Me salvaste la vida Clint, pero casi me matas del susto "

"Era una bomba aturdidora, supongo que me dejó inconciente, pero fue sólo eso…además el chaleco me protege de balas, esquirlas y chicas acosadoras"

"Eres imposible ¿sabías?" Eva intentó incorporarse evitando reírse, le tendió una mano "Vámonos ya"

Clint intentó levantarse, pero un terrible mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo. Parecía que en su cabeza estaban tocando un solo de batería. Sentía náuseas y dolor en todo el cuerpo. Sabía que se le pasaría pronto, pero no podían esperar a que estuviera bien del todo. Y no entendía cómo el resto de los mercenarios no se tiraban ya sobre ellos. Algo más estaba pasando. Pensó en decirle a Eva que fuera por el auto, mientras el la cubría, ya estaban muy cerca.

Un ruido de pisadas apuradas los hizo voltear.

"Sabía que estos malditos no iban a darse por vencidos" dijo Clint dejado caer su cabeza al piso nuevamente, sus músculos aún no le respondían bien.

Eran dos. Los tipos intentaron arrojarse encima de ellos, pero Eva saltó, como una pantera y se interpuso entre Clint y los hombres. Se abalanzaron sobre ella, uno de ellos intentó trabar sus brazos por detrás, pero ella se deslizó ágilmente hacia abajo sin darle tiempo a apretar. Agachada como estaba le propinó un puñetazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que el tipo se doblara al medio, Sólo necesitó un corta patada de empeine en su mentón para noquearlo y hacerlo caer al suelo con un seco ¡POFF!

El otro ya se disponía a pegarle un culatazo, pero Eva se salió de su alcance, le bailó un poco, mirándolo fijamente, midiéndolo, esperando que el otro hiciera el movimiento que ella esperaba. Lo hizo. Saltó hacia delante, no se esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo. Eva rompió su guardia y le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre cayó al lado del otro, inconciente y con la nariz rota.

Se volvió hacía Clint que estaba sentado en el piso, para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

"Eres muy sexy cuando peleas ¿sabías?" le susurró, su voz aún sonaba cansada.

Eva no pudo evitar ruborizarse

"El golpe te afectó el cerebro ¿no?"

"No, ahora veo todo mucho más claro" pasó un brazo por sus hombros para darse más estabilidad "Debemos llegar al auto, son sólo unos pasos…"

Eva comenzó a caminar ayudando a Clint que rengueaba un poco. No escucharon los otros pasos que se acercaban por detrás de ellos.

Una figura alta, corpulenta, vestida de negro y con el pelo muy corto, los observó fríamente. Su voz era seca y calculadora cuando habló.

"No pensarán irse muy lejos ¿verdad?" no era el tono amenazante lo que provocó el escalofrío en sus espinas "Ahora que la diversión está por empezar…"

Era la certeza de lo inevitable.

Los dos giraron sus cabezas hacia la misma dirección.

Una risa cargada de maldad, de furia reprimida hizo eco en todo el lugar. Era una risa triunfal.

Román había vuelto.

* * *

_Parece que todos están en problemas..._

_Y nunca sabremos la historia del conserje, que lástima_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leerme!_


	36. Sin Salida

_Hola! he aquí un nuevo capítulo._

_Aún están del otro lado? o ya se aburrieron? espero que no. Si están háganmelo saber, si? comenten por favor, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan :)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, es bastante intenso, mucha acción y un poco de Clint y Eva. Prepárense para los próximos que vienen...porque serán más intensos todavía :)_

**Mariposa**: _si Román es de lo peor!jaja espero que te guste la acción de este cap :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 36 - Sin Salida**

_No no NO!…_

¿Cuántas veces había negado lo que veía en esas últimas horas? Era demasiado para asimilar en un solo día. Quería borrar lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, quería cerrar los ojos y que cuando los volviera a abrir, Román ya no estuviera allí y que nada de eso hubiera pasado.¡Porqué no despertaba de esa pesadilla! ¡Porqué no desaparecía todo!...Todo menos Clint, claro, que apoyado en su hombro y aún aturdido, era lo único que mantenía su cordura.

"¿Aún te quedan balas?" le susurró él por lo bajo, devolviéndola a la triste realidad, mientras discretamente (de todas formas no se podía mover muy rápido) destrababa la traba de su pistola. Eva aún tenía la suya en la mano. En realidad no estaba segura, no era que iba contando las balas mientras disparaba, pero esas pistolas tenían mayor capacidad que las que ella solía llevar.

"Creo que sí, pero salir a los tiros como en el far west no se si es una buena idea"

"Quizás sea la única opción" le susurró por lo bajo, sonriendo sin humor.

La voz de Clint sonaba débil, y la verdad es que sentía como los mil demonios. Los oídos le zumbaban, su visión era borrosa y la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Sin contar los variados dolores que sentía en todo el cuerpo a causa de las esquirlas que lo habían golpeado en la explosión y especialmente sentía un dolor continuo y pulsante en la rodilla que se había golpeado feo al caer. Sólo necesitaba recostar su cabeza unos minutos para recuperarse. Pero no creía que Román le concediera ese tiempo. De seguro podría apuntar y no fallaría, pero sus reflejos en ese momento no estaban en su pico de perfección.

Con dificultad intentaron continuar caminando hacia el viejo Volvo, pero un grupo de hombres los rodeó a una orden de Román. El círculo se estrechó y súbitamente se abalanzaron encima de ellos. Eva se vió forzada a escabullirse de dos hombres de considerable tamaño que intentaron atraparla, pero eso la obligó a separarse de Clint, que no tuvo tanta suerte, pues lo hicieron caer de un fuerte golpe en la nuca. No se desmayó, aunque hubiera sido lo mejor. Ni bien tocó el piso, sus atacantes comenzaron a patearlo. No sólo tenía que contener los golpes sino que no le daban tiempo a tomar alguna de sus armas para defenderse. Cada patada le quitaba el aire más y más. Había olvidado lo duros que eran los borceguíes de combate. Resistía la golpiza endureciendo sus músculos y bloqueando las patadas como podía, había sido entrenado para eso, pero en el estado en que estaba no sabía cuánto tiempo más los soportaría. Si aflojaba, era hombre muerto ¡Debía resistir!

A pesar de ver manchas borrosas encima suyo, logró tomar el pie de uno de ellos en cuanto sintió el contacto contra su estómago y lo retorció, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El hombre cayó a su lado y Clint lo durmió de un codazo en la cara. Intentó levantarse, pero se quedó con la intención ya que al instante tenía dos tipos más encima y sólo podía con uno a la vez, con suerte. Claro que eso no tenían porqué saberlo los demás.

"¡Basta!"

Eva gritaba y forcejeaba con un hombre corpulento que había logrado trabar sus brazos por detrás. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras veía cómo molían a palos a Clint.

_Cobardes_.

"¡Detén eso, maldito! ¡Eres un cobarde!"

Román la miró con ojos de hielo. Su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa socarrona y aterradora. Eva lo miró desafiante, si lo hubiera tenido más cerca le hubiera escupido.

"¿Cobarde?" rugió Román "Querida, el sufrimiento es más efectivo que la muerte ¿sabes? Cuanto más sufra él, más obtendré de ti…pero puedo hacer que deje de sufrir ¿quieres ver?"

Apartó a los hombres que rodeaban a Clint y le puso una rodilla sobre el pecho reteniéndolo con su peso, contra el piso. Tomó un cuchillo, tan grande que el de Rambo parecía un cortapapeles en comparación.

"¡Nooo!"

Eva se retorcía desesperada. Deseó convertirse en una mole verde igual que Bruce y descuartizar al maldito, definitivamente ese hombre sacaba lo peor de ella.

Román aferró a Clint del cuello, creyendo que estaba inconciente. Se equivocaba. Respingó cuando sintió un frío contacto entre sus piernas que lo tomó desprevenido. Pero no se pudo apartar porque una mano lo aferraba fuertemente del chaleco. Un pequeño cuchillo se acercaba peligrosamente a su ingle, parte que no tenía protegida por el kevlar. La voz de Clint, ronca y con un dejo de ironía le llegó muy clara.

"Que sorpresa verte Román, no grata, por cierto"

Seguía débil y sólo una persona altamente entrenada como él podría darse cuenta de eso. Román lo era, y aunque dudó por un segundo, con un rápido movimiento tomó su muñeca y se la retorció, arrancándole la pequeña daga y propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula con el mismo puño con que esgrimía el cuchillo, que no llegó a noquearlo pero lo dejó más aturdido de lo que ya estaba. Clint se tocó el interior de la boca con la lengua, ahora, además de la rodilla en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, también su labio sangraba, a eso llamaría una situación complicada.

Pero no perdida.

Eva ya había tenido suficiente. Aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes de esa pelea, aflojó un poco la tensión de sus brazos. Eso hizo que el hombretón que la agarraba aflojara la suya levemente. Recogió una pierna y con todas sus fuerzas dio una patada hacia atrás, dándole con el taco de la bota justo en la rodilla, dislocándosela. El hombre cayó entre gritos retorciéndose de dolor.

Corrió, pero se detuvo en seco al ver justo en ese momento a Román levantando el cuchillo con una mano mientras con la otra retenía al magullado arquero, del cuello contra el suelo. Clint forcejeaba reteniendo ambas manos, intentando evitar que lo ahorque y que lo apuñale, o las dos cosas juntas. La mano que sostenía el cuchillo zafó de su agarre y se elevó, lista para clavárselo, ese sería su fin. Adiós.

Click

Román se congeló con la mano en alto. Ese sonido era el de un arma lista para disparar. Como estaba prácticamente arrodillado en el piso, sobre Clint en realidad, sólo veía dos piernas de mujer a una corta distancia de el. Tuvo la certeza de que lo estaba apuntando. Maldita. No temía enfrentarla, la desarmaría rápidamente y luego volvería a ocuparse definitivamente del molesto de Hawkeye. Giró la cabeza para medir su próxima acción, pero lo que vió lo dejó petrificado.

Eva no lo estaba apuntando a él.

Se apuntaba a su propia cabeza.

Tenía la fría boca del revolver contra su sien y había determinación en su mirada. Román se sorprendió cuando vió que el pulso no le temblaba, ni la voz cuando habló.

"Suéltalo, o me mataré. Juro que lo haré y quisiera ver qué le dices a tu jefe"

Eva evitaba mirar a Clint, sabía lo arriesgado que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Giró a su alrededor y vió que algunos hombres amagaban acercarse. Román les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejaran.

"¿En verdad darías tu vida por él?" su mirada se desvió de ella y se volvió a Clint "Vaya, vaya, que interesante…¿Qué tienes que las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti?¿O ya estaban locas antes de conocerte?"

_Eso es lo más probable._ Clint apenas la distinguía, mejor así, porque no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ya hablaría muy seriamente con ella, por ahora, lo importante era salvar sus pellejos. Mientras, aprovechó la insensatez que estaba cometiendo para moverse lentamente debajo de Román, que parecía muy divertido con el juego que se le estaba planteando.

Román habló, su voz era despectiva y desafiante.

"No creo que seas capaz, además quizás ya ni tengas balas"

"¿Quieres que pruebe?"

"No tienes el coraje. "

"No sabes nada de mi, gusano pasado de anabólicos"

Román gruñó ante el insulto. Clint disimuló la risa tosiendo.

"Podemos hacer un trato. Vienes conmigo y le perdono la vida a tu novio" se rió Román. Ambos sabían que no pensaba cumplir esa promesa.

"¿Crees que soy idiota?

"Adelante entonces, le conseguiré otra dama a Víctor y me ahorraré más dolores de cabeza."

_Oops_

Eso no lo había tenido en cuenta. Era un juego de desafíos, lo que ambos decían podía ser tanto verdad como no y por eso se hablaban con sumo cuidado, se tanteaban. Era ver quién empujaba al otro más al límite. Con la cabeza de Clint en juego, claro, pero de todas formas ella no bajó la guardia.

_Piensa Eva ¡piensa!_

Click click

Román maldijo por lo bajo. Se había distraído demasiado y eso le había dado tiempo a Clint para mover apenas su mano y tomar su propio revólver. El frío cañón se apoyó contra el robusto cuello del hombre que seguía encima de él. Aún tenía un gran barullo dentro de su cabeza, pero de a poco iba recobrando la compostura. Román apretó los dientes y arrojó el cuchillo.

"Dile a tus hombres que descarguen sus armas y se alejen"

Clint lo retenía nuevamente de su chaleco, mientras Román daba la orden. Balas y municiones se desparramaron por todos lados, perdiéndose entre los escombros. Obviamente tenían más armas en las cercanías, pero eso los demoraría y les reduciría la artillería.

"Ahora quítate de encima mío "

Román levantó las manos y ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. Clint fijaba la vista, esperaba que no se le notara que aún estaba embotado. Con los ojos fijos en Román, estiró el brazo hacia Eva que se acercó a él con paso apurado. La puso detrás suyo. Era muy probable que alguno tuviera un arma escondida, aunque era muy difícil que la usaran sin una orden directa. Eva seguía apuntando para todos lados, cubierta por la ancha espada de él, le temblaban las piernas, recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que habían estado muy cerca de morir. Clint se acercó a Román, y le propinó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer, satisfecho de que al menos estaría en un estado parecido al suyo por un rato. Eva lo tironeó del brazo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar y apuntar a todos los rostros, su vehículo estaba a pocos pasos. Clint abrió el asiento del acompañante.

"Conduce tú" le ordenó.

Sin perder tiempo y sorprendida por el tono duro de su voz, Eva se metió en el auto y arrancó apenas se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Clint rápidamente quitó la punta a una de la flechas, se asomó por la ventanilla y la arrojó hacia el grupo que ya corría hacia ellos con nuevas armas cargadas. Cuando la cabeza de la flecha tocó el suelo, salió un humo negro y espeso, que obligó a los hombres a retroceder mientras se tapaban las caras como podían. El siempre útil gas lacrimógeno para reprimir multitudes. Eso les daría el tiempo suficiente para largarse de allí y sacarles una buena ventaja ya que tardarían un buen rato en recuperarse antes de que reanudaran su persecución.

Y esta vez iba a ser a muerte.

"¡Vamos ya!"

Eva aceleró quemando llantas. Clint recostó la cabeza contra el asiento, solo necesitaba unos minutos para recomponerse. Cerró los ojos.

Tomaron nuevamente la carretera hacia el bosque, sin decir una palabra. Clint continuaba con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza ya no daba vueltas y salvo por el dolor en su rodilla y en su mandíbula, se sentía mejor. Eva sabía que no estaba dormido, pero temía hablarle, intuía que estaba molesto. Igual, no se pudo aguantar.

"¿Porqué no lo mataste?"

La voz de Eva le llegaba clara esta vez y cuando abrió los ojos la vio concentrada en el camino, notó también que la expresión de determinación no se había borrado de su rostro manchado de tierra. Pensó en el coraje que había tenido al hacer lo que hizo, pero había sido demasiado arriesgado, no podía volver a tentar así a la suerte. Respiró hondo y respondió su pregunta, sin inflexión en la voz.

"¿Delante de sus hombres? Primero, no creo que hubiéramos salido vivos de allí. Segundo, si lo hubiéramos logrado, me habría expuesto demasiado, todos saben quién soy y las consecuencias de eso pueden ser terribles para todos, especialmente para SHIELD"

Eva hizo silencio, se dio cuenta de que a veces era demasiado inocente para ciertas cosas.

Clint miraba por la ventanilla, volvió a tomar aire y lo largó resoplando.

"Eva" le dijo secamente "detén el auto…allí"

_Oh oh_

Lo miró de reojo, intentando no apartar la vista del camino, pero ese tono de voz la puso en guardia, y aunque no le gustó, hizo lo que le pidió. Se apartó de la ruta y se metió entre unos arbustos que los ocultaron. La adrenalina aún corría por su cuerpo y su sangre hervía, poniéndola a la defensiva.

Clint miraba al frente con los puños cerrados, luchaba entre soltar su enojo y controlarse. Giró la cabeza para mirarla, serio.

"¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿te volviste loca?" le espetó.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Te iba a matar!" saltó Eva con más vehemencia de la que debería

"Te estaba provocando ¿no te dabas cuenta?"

"Oh ¡discúlpame entonces por ser tan tonta! Ese cuchillo no parecía de utilería"

"No dije que lo fueras, sólo que corriste un riesgo sin sentido, un accidente y…" Se dio cuenta que había levantado el tono de la voz. No quería descargarse con ella, pero de sólo pensar en lo que había intentado hacer para salvarlo, le provocaba escalofríos, el hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella, no sabía si de esa forma. Intentó aflojar un poco la tensión y bajó la voz. Se recostó contra el asiento nuevamente.

"Me las estaba arreglando" su voz sonaba cansada

"Oh ¿sí? pues desde donde yo estaba no lo parecía" Eva le respondió cada vez más ofuscada

"No me iba a matar porque estaba en la misma posición que yo al no poder matarlo a él"

Eva giró con todo el cuerpo para enfrentarlo.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?!" le gritó con tanta furia que lo hizo saltar. La había visto así una vez, pero en otra situación, cuando el miedo también la había sobrepasado. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber tirado demasiado de la cuerda. Sus ojos verdes se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero eso no la detuvo "Dime ¡Y yo cómo podía saberlo!¡No estoy entrenada como tú para ver la diferencia!¡Sólo pensé que ibas a morir y eso no lo podía aceptar!".

Quería controlarse, pero toda la angustia de ese día desde el momento en que el conserje les tocó la puerta de la cabaña, hasta el instante en que veía impotente cómo lo golpeaban, cuando pensó que lo matarían como a un perro, se abrió camino como un río caudaloso, desgarrando su pecho. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se largó a llorar sobre el volante. Sus hombros se sacudían en sollozos que no podía detener. Clint la dejó descargarse, podía sentir su angustia y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había tenido miedo por ella, más de lo que nunca había temido por alguien.

Cuando notó que se estaba calmando un poco le tocó el hombro. Eva lo miró apenas volteando la cabeza, los ojos enrojecidos, con una mezcla de desafío y pena.

"Ven aquí"

Su mano firme presionó levemente su hombro, eso y la suavidad de su voz, la hicieron aflojar. La atrajo hacia él y la sentó en sus piernas. Eva escondió la cabeza en su cuello dejando que Clint la acunara y le acariciara el cabello y la espalda, hasta que poco a poco se fue relajando. Sintió el cálido aliento de él cuando le habló con voz grave, contra su pelo.

"Lo siento. No estoy enojado, quiero que entiendas eso…y también que estoy agradecido porque intentaste salvarme la vida. Probablemente lo hiciste Eva, fuiste muy valiente, nadie…nadie nunca hizo eso por mí. Yo…simplemente entré en pánico, un mínimo error hubiera acabado con tu vida y si eso te pasaba…" tragó saliva, intentando quitar los nefastos pensamientos de su mente, respiró hondo "¿me perdonas?"

Eva asintió contra su hombro mientras le acariciaba el corto cabello de su nuca.

"Me prometes que no volverás a hacer algo tan descabellado como eso?"

Eva sorbió por la nariz y le respondió con voz quebrada.

"No puedo prometerte eso. Ahora ya sabes lo que sentí cuando me cubriste de esa bomba o cuando fuiste a buscarme al avión ¡Tu también arriesgaste la vida por mi! Y más de una vez…"

Mientras decía eso se incorporó, tomo un poco de distancia y lo miró seriamente, las lágrimas habían trazados surcos en su rostro. Clint la tomó del cuello y la acercó nuevamente a él.

"Lo haría mil veces"

Pegó sus labios a los de ella, sabían a sal y a tierra. Eva le devolvió el beso tímidamente, ahogando unos sollozos que Clint acalló suavemente, mientras se apartaba apenas de ella, poniendo sus labios en la húmeda mejilla

"Shhh"

Besó su rostro y su cuello, sus ojos hinchados, su nariz. Siguió recorriendo su rostro con tiernos besos hasta que notó que se había calmado del todo. Volvió a buscar su boca. Esta vez fue menos suave y ella le respondió. También su lengua sabía a sal. Por un rato, se perdieron en ese beso que les devolvió el alma al cuerpo y aceleró sus pulsaciones.

Eva se apartó de él, estudiándolo en silencio durante unos segundos, sin hablarle, perdida en su mirada gris.

_Conque te preocupaste…valiente, sexy y tonto arquero._

La angustia había desaparecido para dar lugar a otras sensaciones, que la invadían como lava ardiente. Con un rápido movimiento cambió de posición y se sentó a horcajadas de él reteniéndolo contra el asiento. No le dijo nada, sólo le clavó la mirada y no le importó si estaba dolorido, lo resistiría. Enterró los dedos en sus cabellos llenos de polvo y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al principio, Clint no reaccionó, sorprendido por la vehemencia de su reacción, pero casi instantáneamente la tomó por las caderas, apretándola contra las suyas y abrió su boca para dejar que lo devore.

Sabían que estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso, pero necesitaban ese momento para liberar la tensión, para reafirmarse. Con un rápido movimiento, Clint bajó el cierre de la chaqueta, ahora no tan blanca y sus manos cálidas comenzaron a subir por debajo de la camiseta, recorriendo la piel de su espalda, haciendola gemir contra su boca. Hablaban en los breves instantes en que sus labios se despegaban para tomar aire.

"Vamos atrás…"

"Si...olvidémonos de todo…por un rato"

Era grande el impulso de ir al asiento de atrás como si fueran dos adolescentes, deshacerse de la molesta ropa y terminar de explorar sus cuerpos hasta que no quedara un rincón por descubrir. Pero nuevamente la urgencia de la situación los sobrepasaba. Verse interrumpidos continuamente era frustrante y a la vez excitante, pues cada vez los dejaba más hambrientos el uno por el otro. El calor que emanaban ya estaba empezando a empañar los vidrios del auto. Clint habló casi sin despegar la boca de su cuello, muy a su pesar.

"Nos pisan los talones…"

"Mhmm…simmm...no es la mejor idea en este momento..."

Eva sintió el aliento cálido de Clint´, cuando suspiró contra su piel.

"Yo conduzco ahora"

"OK"

Como dos robots, cambiaron lugares, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. No hablaron durante un largo rato, ni siquiera se miraron, sabían que una mínima mirada, un mínimo gesto, volvería a disparar ese deseo refrenado y Román ya no les importaría nada.

...

"¿Me copian?¡Respondan!" Tony gritaba por el intercomunicador a lo que parecía un vacío total "¡Maldición!"

Sobrevoló la zona en busca del jet. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que si aún tenía el camuflaje óptico le iba a ser imposible verlo. La situación estaba pasando su límite de tolerancia, si no le respondían era porque la radio se había roto y si la radio se había roto era probable que el jet estuviera averiado o aún peor. O quizás ese sonido sólo había destruido los aparatos, lo cual llevaba a la misma conclusión.

Voló bajo, a pocos metros del suelo, lentamente primero, y cuando vio que nada salía a su encuentro o intentaba hacerle explotar el cerebro, dedujo que los radares se ocupaban de ciertas alturas. Seguramente tendrían otros medio de defensa para las zonas bajas. Debía andarse con cuidado.

Activó un rastreador, el jet tenía un dispositivo que permitía localizarlo desde cualquier lugar. Claro que Natasha bien podría haberlo desactivado para que SHIELD no los persiguiera.

PIP PIP PIIIP

La micro pantalla dentro de su casco desplegó una imagen de un claro en el bosque, un par de kilómetros delante de él. Esa alarma era sin duda, la ubicación del dispositivo rastreador. La amplió. Los pastizales eran altos, y apenas ocultaban una forma negra entre las briznas verdes que se mecían con el suave viento.

Con cautela, Tony voló hasta allí. Pero se detuvo en seco. Eran partes de un fuselaje, desparramadas aquí y allá en montículos o solitarias. No solo fuselaje, sino también asientos, paneles y otras piezas de metal retorcidas e imposibles de indentificar.

_Oh no_

Eran los restos de un avión, sin duda. La cola, un ala…el cuerpo principal, con los vidrios de la cabina destrozados, yacía un poco más lejos como un gran elefante muerto. Tony contuvo la respiración. Temiendo acercarse, no por miedo sino porque se negaba a aceptar lo que veía. Apuntó a la cabina los sensores de calor. Los rayos infrarrojos la atravesaron y le devolvieron una imagen plana, azul. Frío, allí no había vida.

Tragó saliva.

Dirigió su cámara al ala y amplió la imagen, ya sabía lo que iba a ver.

El escudo de SHIELD

...

Ya habían entrado en el bosque y aunque brillaba alto en el cielo, no faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a caer, Eva, intentando distraerse, miró en la guantera y encontró un viejo mapa. El bosque parecía extenderse infinitamente, tanto, que se salía de los limites del papel amarillento, a la izquierda de la carretera, a no más de un par de kilómetros más o menos, estaba el lago. En realidad ni siquiera habían salido de los límites del pueblo aún y debían bordearlo casi en su totalidad para emprender el camino hacia Rovaniemi. Era un largo trayecto, pero el bosque les daba el cobijo que necesitaban, al menos en su mayor parte.

"¿Nos estarán persiguiendo?"

"Eso tenlo por seguro" le respondió Clint mirándola de costado "Deben estar rastrillando el bosque, raro es que no lo estén incendiando"

Eva sintio un escalofrio

"Crees que sería capaz de tanto?"

"De Román me espero cualquier cosa, aunque eso llamaría demasiado la atención. No nos confiemos, es cuestión de tiempo que den con esta ruta. No hay muchas por aquí y tu amigo no es tonto"

"TU amigo, será"

"A mi me quiso apuñalar y a ti secuestrar, ya ves a quién quiere más de los dos"

Eva se rió, pero la sonrisa le duró poco cuando un sonido intermitente comenzó a sentirse a lo lejos y fue aumentando hasta que ya era inconfundible. La paz había durado muy poco.

"Creo que no conoces tan bien a Román como crees"

La fuente de ese sonido estaba acortando la distancia con ellos a cada segundo. Clint pisó el acelerador, maldiciendo. Debían internarse más en el bosque o serían un blanco fácil

EL helicóptero estaba apenas unos metros detrás de ellos. Desde arriba uno de los hombres comenzó a dispararles. Una ráfaga de balas golpeó el auto, haciendo añicos el parabrisas trasero y dejando el maletero como un colador. Clint maniobraba a toda velocidad, intentando que no le peguen al tanque de combustible o a las ruedas. Eva intentaba tomar el GPS y buscar alguna ruta dentro del bosque por la que pudieran perderse de vista, pero el jodido aparato tardaba una eternidad en encontrar la señal del satélite. Los disparos se detuvieron, Clint sabía que era algo momentáneo y decidió aprovecharse de la situación, era ahora o nunca.

"¡Toma el volante!"

Eva pasó por encima de él y quedó sentada unos segundos encima suyo hasta que tuvo el total control del auto, luego lo sintió moverse por debajo de ella al asiento contiguo. Intentó no zigzaguear demasiado, pues sabía lo que pretendía hacer y debía mantenerse lo más estable posible. Casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vió de reojo que lo que estaba por hacer realmente, no era lo que ella se imaginaba, si no algo mucho peor. Apenas logró gritarle

"¿Te volviste loco?!" vaya novedad, a esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Clint estaba saliendo por la ventanilla. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio como desaparecían sus pies cuando se encaramó al techo del auto y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

_Tengo que estar muy jodida para enamorarme de un hombre tan demente.._

Una vez en el techo, de cuclillas e intentando no salir disparado hacia alguna dirección, Clint apretó un botón disimulado en el costado de su bota y un agudo silbido se oyó por unos segundos. Unos potentes electroimanes en la suela se activaron, eso pegaría sus botas al techo del automóvil. Se irguió, en una postura muy similar a la de un surfer sobre su tabla. Extendió su arco, tomó una flecha, la tensó y apuntó al helicóptero. Le quedaban pocas y no podía desperdiciarlas.

"¡Mantenlo lo más derecho posible!"

_Como si fuera tan fácil._

"¡Y después me dices suicida a mí!"

Si Clint la escuchó o no, nunca se enteró, sólo se concentró en mantener el viejo automóvil lo más recto posible, rogando que no hubiera ningún pozo en la carretera. Justo en ese momento, se asomaba nuevamente el mercenario con una ametralladora listo para decorarlos con agujeros. Disparó la flecha, que salió volando con una soga atada a su cola. La flecha se clavó en el arma y Clint tiró de ella. Arma y hombre se vinieron abajo, perdiéndose entre los arbustos. Pero cuando la quiso recuperar, el auto hizo un movimiento brusco haciéndole perder el equilibrio y con él la flecha. Antes de que pudiera maldecir, se escuchó la voz de Eva desde adentro.

"¡Lo siento!¡Pozo!"

No tardó nada en volver a su postura de disparo, pero aún no había tomado otra flecha, cuando vió que del costado del helicópero se asomaba Román, con un arma que jamás en su vida había visto. Era parecida a una bazooka, similar en tamaño, pero de formas mas estilizadas y de un metal casi azulado que refulgió al sol, encandilándolo momentáneamente. Lo estaba apuntando directamente y no se iba a quedar a averiguar qué era lo que disparaba. En lugar de explosivos, del cañón salió un rayo de energía similar al de la pistola que Román había usado durante el ataque a la base de SHIELD, y con la que había dejado lisiado a Louis, sólo que la potencia de ésta era cincuenta veces superior y si le daba de lleno, no sólo lo convertiría en polvo sino además abriría un cráter del tamaño de una casa donde él había estado. El automóvil, por alguna razón empezó a hacer movimientos erráticos. ¿y ahora qué? Se escuchaba a Eva maldecir.

No tenía más tiempo. Debía despegar sus botas y volar de ahí.

Apretó el pequeño botón y saltó, justo a tiempo cuando el rayo atravesaba el lugar donde había estado parado segundos antes, el haz de energía pasó por encima del vehículo y abrió uno de esos cráteres delante él. Eva no llegó a ver a Clint volar desde el techo y perderse entre la vegetación. Debía concentrarse en no matarse, maniobró y giró violentamente para esquivar el terrible pozo humeante, pero el auto no estaba respondiendo bien y en lugar de bordear el hoyo, siguió de largo, con un gran chirrido de llantas cruzó la banquina y se internó en el bosque. No anduvo mucho más. A pocos metros había un desnivel, no era muy grande, pero con la suficiente caída como para hacerla volcar.

Y Volcó.

Afortunadamente el auto se puso de costado una vez y no rodó, sino que se deslizó a lo largo de toda la barranca y terminó estampado contra un árbol. El techo se hizo un bollo defrome contra el tronco. Eva se quedó paralizada por un segundo. Se tocó el cuerpo, estaba bien.

_Calma Eva, no entres en pánico_

El silencio la rodeó. Y la oscuridad.

Sacudió la cabeza, no se dio tiempo a pensar más en su situación, soltó su cinturón, tomó la mochila de Clint y salió por la ventanilla. No lo veia muy probable, pero en las películas los autos siempre explotaban. Se alejó varios metros y se sentó sobre la fría hojarasca para recuperarse de la impresión y medir su situación. El único medio de transporte con el que contaban había quedado inutilizado, estaba sola, afortunadamente ilesa. Y Clint…no lo había visto saltar ¿y si el rayo le había pegado?

No, imposible, se dijo a sí misma, TUVO que saltar.

Tenía que buscarlo. Sentía a lo lejos el ruido del helicóptero y eso la hacía sentirse muy intranquila. Miró hacia arriba del barranco, Clint había saltado (si es que lo había hecho) apenas unos metros mas atrás, por lo que debía estar muy cerca. Se dispuso a caminar. Debía encontrarlo.

Pero antes tenía que comprobar algo. Abrió la mochila para asegurarse de que la caja de hierro estuviera aún allí, sabía que estaba, pero verla la tranquilizaría. La vió sí, y también el resplandor que se filtraba, débil y pulsante, por entre las rendijas.

Su rostro asombrado se iluminó de verde en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

_El próximo, espero, vendrá pronto_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Nos vemos!_


	37. Caminos separados

_Si, ya se que dije que iba a subir el otro enseguida, pero tuve que viajar y ya no pude. Asi que aquí está. Espero que les guste!_

_La intensidad va a ir subiendo en los próximos capítulos, asi que prepárense!_

**Mariposa88:**_ gracias por comentar siempre! sigue la acción aquí y con nuestro amigo Román :D_

_Al resto, bueno si quieren comentar, recuerden que es gratis jeje_

_Aviso: este capítulo tiene un poco de lenguaje grosero_

* * *

**Capítulo 37 - Caminos separados**

El bosque era espeso y la luz del sol, ya en el cielo de la tarde, atravesaba los troncos y el follaje como un reflector lejano. A excepción del helicóptero, que no se veía y aún así parecía estar en todas partes, no se escuchaba otro sonido. Tampoco hacía demasiado frío, los árboles brindaban un buen reparo y gracias a eso, la nieve apenas eran parches blancos aquí y allá, donde los árboles no estaban tan juntos. De todas formas, no le agradaba la idea de que los encontrara la noche allí, pues de seguro eso se convertiría en un freezer, y mejor no pensar en la clase de animales salvajes que podrían merodear por ahí. De sólo imaginarse osos, ya se le fruncía el estómago.

Eva se puso la mochila al hombro y caminó unos pasos, meditando sobre el extraño brillo del medallón, era como si de alguna forma se hubiera activado. Raro. El leve sonido de una ramita al romperse, la hizo detenerse en seco. No podía estar segura, quizás no era nada, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Usando su talento natural, se movió sin hacer ruido a un costado y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Las ramas más bajas se movieron cerca y una silueta pasó entre ellas, sacudiéndolas en su carrera. Eva se pegó más al tronco, no se animaba a asomarse. Sólo escuchaba una tenue respiración.

Y el helicóptero que parecía estar más y más cerca.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, hasta que sintió la voz, y su nombre pronunciado en un susurro apenas audible.

"Eva…"

Sin dudarlo, la joven salió de atrás del tronco y abrazó a Clint, con tanto ímpetu que lo hizo trastabillar.

"¡Clint! ¡Gracias al cielo!¿Estás bien?

Clint la abrazó y le regaló una sonrisa abierta aunque cansada, que iluminó su sucio y marcado rostro.

"Sólo algún raspón. Estas son las ocasiones en que me alegro de haberme criado en un circo" La sonrisa desapareció enseguida "debemos salir de aquí, Román y sus hombres han bajado a tierra y el helicóptero vigila desde arriba, cuanto antes nos larguemos mejor ¿Dónde dejaste el auto?"

"Ehmmmm"

"¿Eva?" le preguntó entre dientes, temiendo la respuesta.

Eva lo llevó hasta donde estaba el pobre vehiculo.

"Lo lamento, se fue de control"

"Bien, ahora no nos quedará otra que caminar, lo importante es que estás bien…" Clint notó que Eva asentía, mientras observaba con pesar cómo el único medio de escape con el que habían contado estaba hecho un despojo inservible.

"¿Estás enfadado?"

"Supongo que en algún momento todo hombre debe esperar que su chica le choque el auto" Clint negó tristemente contemplando el automóvil. _Drama King_.

Eva abrió la boca indignada ante semejante declaración, lista para darle un mochilazo

"¡Eres un machista!"

"¡Fue una broma! no serías capaz de pegarle a un hombre herido "

Se rió y comenzó a caminar, la caída no había ayudado con el dolor en su rodilla, pero no podía prestar atención a eso ahora. Eva desplegó el mapa, contenta de haberlo tomado, ya que el GPS no servía para nada en ese lugar ¡aparatos modernos! Señaló hacia delante de ellos.

"Derecho en esa dirección está el lago, a menos de dos horas de caminata, hay algunas casas por allí, quizas podamos conseguir un auto y…"

Clint entrecerró los ojos, mirando la distancia, intentando recordar algo, luego volvió su atención a ella.

"¿Quieres decir robarlo? Eva, nunca pensé eso de ti"

"Cállate"

"Eres linda cuando te enojas"

"No vas a pensar eso cuando me veas realmente enojada"

"Esa frase me hizo acordar a alguien…ahora me das miedo"

"Sabes que soy inofensiva, salvo cuando tu vida está en juego" le pestañeó con cara de inocente.

Clint no le respondió, sólo la miró como si quisiera decirle algo pero se limitó a tomarla de la mano y seguir camino con paso apurado. No habían dado dos pasos cuando la hizo detenerse.

"Shhh"

Movió la cabeza prestando atención mientras hacía un gesto de silencio. Por unos segundos, permanecieron estáticos y entonces Eva pudo sentir el sonido.

Eran muchos sonidos en realidad, apenas perceptibles, aquí y allá, a su alrededor. El extremo silencio que los rodeaba, les permitía sentir una ramita rota aquí, el roce de tela contra un tronco, allí. De pronto, Clint tironeó de su mano con más fuerza, y comenzaron a correr. Pero se detuvieron nuevamente. Los hombres se asomaban por entre los árboles, camuflados, apenas visibles y lentamente los rodearon. Tuvieron que retroceder sobre sus pasos. De dónde salían tantos, no lo sabían. Evidentemente, Román había puesto todas las cartas en este juego. Clint se llevó por instinto, una mano a su carcaj, sólo tenía una flecha, no serviría de nada contra tantos hombres.

Que ya estaban a pasos de ellos.

Llegaron nuevamente al auto. Los hombres prepararon sus armas, listos para disparar en la penumbra al menor movimiento que lograran distinguir. Eso a Clint no le importaba, sólo necesitaba que se siguieran moviendo y que hicieran un mínimo ruido. Tendría sólo una flecha, pero no le faltaban recursos. Cuando el primero de ellos se acercó, se puso en cuclillas, tomó uno de los vidrios del parabrisas roto, el que más maniobrable le resultó y lo arrojó, clavándoselo en el ojo. El hombre comenzó a gritar y a correr enloquecido.

Los disparos comenzaron.

Eva se tiró al suelo y una línea de agujeros perforó el costado del automóvil justo sobre su cuerpo. Clint continuaba arrojando cosas. El limpiaparabrisas, como una jabalina, se incrustó en la pierna de otro de ellos. Más vidrios volaban, demorando a los hombres que avanzaban, pero eran demasiados y los proyectiles improvisados se terminaban. Eva intentó volver a entrar en el auto, en busca de algo que fuera de utilidad. En una posición algo provocativa, con medio cuerpo dentro y medio cuerpo afuera, tanteaba el interior. Sus dedos tocaron algo duro y frío justo cuando algo también duro pero no tan frío se apoyaba contra su trasero. Su posición no podía ser peor. Una risa a sus espaldas la puso en alerta.

"Podría entretenerme con este lindo culito antes de llevármelo"

Asqueroso ¿Es que sólo pensaban en eso? Alguien debería decirle a Victor que sus hombres necesitaban entretenerse más seguido. Con la mayor calma posible, le habló desde adentro.

"Preferiría hacerlo viendo tu cara, guapo"

Apostó a que fuera alguien con más testosterona que neuronas y no se equivocó. Un par de manos enormes la tomaron de la ropa y la sacaron de su incómoda posición. Sin pensarlo dos veces, asió lo que había tocado, que salió con ella y sonrío. En segundos, el hombre se habia convertido en una montaña de polvo blanco que nockeó de una patada. Otro se acercó y Eva lo durmió de un golpe en la cabeza con su elemento salvador. Miró con agradecimiento al matafuegos y se lo arrojó a Clint.

"¡Toma!" Clint lo tomó en el aire e inmediatamente lo arrojó a otro sujeto que se estaba acercando. El hombre cayó desmayado sin saber qué le había golpeado.

Lamentablemente no era el último.

Comenzaron a correr. Corrían hacia un lado, se frenaban, luego hacia el otro, pero siempre les cortaban el paso. No importaba el camino que tomaran, entre los árboles siempre veían algún mercenario aproximándose. Clint apenas disparaba pues eso sólo delataba más su posición y quizás necesitarían las balas si realmente la cosa se ponía más complicada (eso siempre era posible). Si no salían de esa red que les estaban tendiendo, estarían definitivamente atrapados.

Lo unico que sabían era que debían correr hacia el sol, y corrieron, hasta que una explosión a pocos pasos de ellos, hizo caer una rama que les cortó el paso. No veían nada, pero de alguna manera sabían que estaban acorralados. Era como si se sintiera la presencia ominosa de quienes los rodeaban en la penumbra del bosque. La voz les llegó desde algún lugar que no pudieron definir, los rodeó, como si rebotara contra los troncos hasta llegar a ellos, clara e incofundible. Otra vez su némesis. Otra vez Román.

"No podrán huir por siempre" su tono era siniestramente tranquilo "Ya no tienen escapatoria. Ríndanse"

Eva intentó determinar de donde venía la voz, pero giraba y giraba y no podía darse cuenta. Clint se detuvo un momento, prestó atención a todos los sonidos, la trampa se estaba cerrando y no había escapatoria posible, al menos no para los dos. Se dio vuelta y tomo a Eva por los hombros.

"Escucha" le dijo seriamente "Ve hacia el lago y busca un chalet de frente amarillo, es el único que está prácticamente en la orilla. Está vacío…o al menos eso creo" recordó esa familia que habia visto cargando maletas en un gran automóvil, esperaba no equivocarse.

"Que estás queriendo decir…" Eva no queria llegar ni a entender lo que Clint estaba intentando insinuar.

"Yo los distraeré, tu podrás pasar entre ellos sin que te vean. No queda otra opción, Eva"

"No…no…de ninguna manera te voy a dejar" las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta. Intentó sacudirse sus manos pero él la retuvo más firmemente.

"Oye, no podremos hacerlo los dos. Yo puedo ser discreto pero al lado tuyo soy como un elefante blanco. A mi me verán seguro, pero a ti no. Tú podrás hacerlo"

Eva no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se negaba a aceptarlo. Él no podría con todos y ella no podría sin él. Se aferró al cuello de su chaqueta como si tuviera ganchos en lugar de manos. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

"Por favor, Clint, no lo hagas…son demasiados…te matarán"

Sus palabras ya sonaban desesperadas, ni siquiera los dedos de Clint recorriendo su rostro, la calmaban. Nunca más tendría eso, nunca más volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos grises o escuchar su susurrante voz. Esa misma voz que le habló con total seguridad.

"Eva…he matado por ti…¿crees que no moriría por ti?"

_Auch_ No era justo.

"¡No merezco eso!¡Ni el mundo tampoco!"

No se iba a permitir llorar, pero tampoco se iría. Clint buscaba la forma de convencerla.

"Mira, métete en la casa, yo ire tan pronto como pueda, si no llego en dos horas…" Eva intentó replicar, pero Clint la interrumpió "No, debes prestarme atención. Si en dos horas no estoy ahí, te irás. Ya habrá oscurecido, pero no será tan tarde, podrás encontrar un automóvil o o incluso un ómnibus para pasar más inadvertida y te vas a Rovaniemi. ¿Me has entendido?"

"No pienso obedecerte"

"No me importa lo que pienses. Lo harás."

En el fondo sabía que debía hacer lo que le decía, que debía confiar en él e intentó convencerse de que iría a buscarla. No podía hacerlo. Eva le echó los brazos al cuello, por escasos segundos la abrazó fuertemente contra él. Las palabras se les quedaban ahogadas en la garganta, había tanto que querían decirse y ya no tenían tiempo. Eva se resistía a soltarlo y le costó arrancarla de sus brazos, pero tenía que ser duro o no tendrçia el valor para dejarla ir. Se besaron con pasión desgarradora, poniendo toda las emociones que afloraban en ese momento, hasta que Clint finalmente la obligó a separarse de él. La giró de modo que quedó a espaldas de ella. No podía mirarla, no podía decirle que la amaba ¿cómo hacerlo si quizás nunca más volverían a verse? La rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó sus labios contra su pelo. Eva podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su espalda, seguía resistiéndose a abandonarlo. Clint tomó su mano y la abrió, poniendo en ella un pequeño aparato negro. Su voz sonó grave y calma.

"Te lo dejaste la noche que huiste de la base. Úsalo hasta que alguien te responda"

Le dio un beso en el cuello, detrás de la oreja y le susurró casi sin despegar los labios de la piel, haciendo que, a pesar de las circunstancias, un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Eva.

"Corre"

Luego le dió un pequeño empujón. Eva dio unos pasos y se detuvo, para mirar lo que tenía en su manos. Se quedó sin aire, era la pequeña radio. Cuando se dio vuelta, Clint ya no estaba.

Intentó evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Ya no le quedaba opción, comenzó a correr.

Se deslizó por entre los arboles, como si flotara por encima del suelo. Como en una nebulosa podía ver las siluetas de los hombres que los buscaban. Hablaban a lo lejos y señalaban en una dirección, de donde venían lo que parecían ser girtos. Eva se pegaba a los troncos y pasaron al lado de ella sin verla. Ni siquiera dejaba huellas. Como siempre, la penumbra era su amiga. Hasta podía rozarlos y para ellos sólo era una brisa que acariciaba sus recios rostros.

Fue asi como llegó a los límites del bosque.

Allí la nieve cubría todo el terreno. Debía ser más sutil aún para que sus huellas no se notaran. Avanzó lentamente. Dos hombres con sus armas listas se acercaron en su dirección, alertados por los otros. Ya no podía volver y no había árboles que la ayudaran. Se agachó cerca de un montículo de nieve y se hizo bolita, dándoles la espalda. Confiaba en que las sombras y su campera, que aún sucia, seguía siendo blanca, camuflaran su presencia. Y así fue. Los hombres pasaron cerca de ella sin notarla. Esperó un momentos, entumecida por la posición, pero sin animarse a moverse. Hasta que decidió hacerlo o se convertiría en una estatua.

El conjunto de casas estaba cerca y como si fuera el mismo viento, corrió hacia el lago, esperaba encontrar la casa de frente amarillo fácilmente. Las construcciones le darían un buen refugio también. Mientras se dirigía allí, tomó la radio y la accionó

"¡Tony, maldita seas ¿Dónde estás?!"

Lo intentaría mil veces hasta que respondiera.

…

A cierta distancia de allí. Tony se acercaba sigilosamente a los restos del avión. Era indiscutiblemente el jet de SHIELD. Las tripas se le contrajeron en un espasmo involuntario. Sus sensores no indicaban señales de vida. O sus ocupantes lo habían abandonado, o seguían allí, muertos. Lo cual era lo más probable o cierta bestia verde estaría derribando árboles con mínima discreción en las cercanías. Ese silencio era mala señal, muy mala.

_Aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente, Stark. _

Sacudió la cabeza

_Fury te asesinará lentamente_

La sacudió más fuerte.

Mejor acercarse y comprobar cuál de las dos teorías era la cierta. La cabina de la nave estaba ya frente a él, como una ruina olvidada. Era lo único que había mantenido más o menos la forma. Su trompa estaba prácticamente destrozada contra unos fuertes troncos. Se preparó para lo que pudiera encontrar. Conteniendo la respiración, entró por el agujero abierto, producto del jet al partirse y se abrió camino entre cables enmarañados y asientos destrozados. Se detuvo detrás de los asientos del piloto y el copiloto. Había dos cuerpos allí, inmóviles, escondidos entre los hierros retorcidos y los asientos, casi incrustados en lo que quedaba del panel de mandos. Estaban obviamente muertos. Sólo podía ver un brazo, enfundado en una manga negra con el escudo de SHIELD al costado, que se asomaba entre ese caos.

No podía ser posible. Ahora si que se había ido todo a la mierda y Fury lo mandaría al quinto infierno, luego de torturarlo y asesinarlo, lentamente.

Corrió hacia ellos para sacarlos de allí. Quitó el asiento de un tirón y entonces los pude ver realmente. A pesar de la pena que le daba ver esos cadáveres, casi se desmaya del alivio. No eran ni Natasha ni Steve, sino otros agentes. Estaba seguro de que eran los que Fury había enviado para reconocimiento de las coordenadas y que habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Bien, al menos ese misterio ya estaba resuelto. Faltaba saber qué se habían hecho los demás. Si de alguna forma Victor detectó quiénes viajaban en ese avión, tres Avengers vivos en la palma de la mano eran un tesoro incalculable.

Levantó vuelo, debía seguir buscando. Fue entonces que la radio que llevaba a un costado vibró con el sonido de la estática. ¿Estaría funcionando mal otra vez o finalmente tenía una comunicación? No tardó en comprobarlo. Sonrió cuando escuchó la conocida voz, suave y a la vez cargada de alarma.

"¡Tony! ¿Dónde cuernos estás?"

Unos se pierden, otros se encuentran. Las vueltas de la vida.

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada.

…

Clint se alejó de Eva tan pronto ella dió el primer paso lejos de él. Sabía que Román estaba apenas un poco más atrás y tenía que interceptarlo, tenía que distraer su atención y la de sus hombres hacia otros puntos. Con gran agilidad, se trepó a uno de los árboles y, aprovechando los follajes que de tan pegados parecían uno solo, fue desplazándose de rama en rama, balanceándose como un trapecista. Recuerdos de viejas épocas vinieron a su mente y se fueron con la misma velocidad. Tenía algo importante que terminar, y esta vez definitivamente. Agazapado sobre una de las ramas, pudo ver con más claridad el panorama. Desde la altura era difícil que algo se le escapara y acechó al grupo que pasaba por debajo de él, como un halcón. Eran tres hombres y Román no estaba entre ellos. Los dejó pasar y cuando vio que ya le daban la espalda, tomó una pequeña bolita de uno de sus bolsillos y la arrojó hacia ellos. En el aire, la bolita se abrió y una red viscosa se desplegó, atrapando a los hombres, que quedaron pegados en ella y contra los árboles, inmovilizados, como si se tratara de una telaraña.

_Gracias SpiderMan._

Siguió volando entre las ramas. Había otro grupo pero estaba lejos, de modo que se dirigió a donde estaba el que le sonaba más cercano. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a Román, que fácilmente pasaba una cabeza por sobre el resto. Estaba con tres hombres más. Tomó su revolver, ya no le importaba si todo el ejercito de Victor se le venía encima. Oculto entre las hojas comenzó a disparar. Cuando cayó el primero, se movió hacia otra rama, los de abajo no podían distinguirlo. Volvió a disparar. Cayó el segundo, herido en una pierna. Las balas rozaron su cabeza cuando comenzó a descender.

"!Por allí idiotas!"

Los gritos de Román sonaban sobre la balacera. Sabía que estaba desesperado porque no podía verlo. Se detuvo y apuntó.

BANG!

El tercero cayó herido o muerto y rodó por una pendiente pronunciada. Sólo quedaba su único enemigo que justo pasaba debajo de él. Se afirmó en la rama, aún en cuclillas y volvió a apuntar.

CLICK

_¡Maldicion!_ Ya no le quedaban más municiones, era hora de recurrir a la fuerza bruta.

Román se detuvo en seco ante ese sonido y eso lo aprovechó Clint para arrojarse encima de él. Rodaron trenzados en una feroz pelea, no podían detenerse ni soltarse porque sabían que se matarían. Trastabillaron y cayeron por la pendiente. Román aprovechó la caída para usar todo el impulso con el que venía Clint y ayudado con su pierna, lo arrojó por los aires. Clint voló y se estrelló contra un tronco.

Su pobre espalda se quejó, al menos no había dado de cara. Pero no pudo deterse a pensar en más vanalidades pues ya tenía al gigante yugoslavo encima de él, listo para enviarlo al más allá. No le iba resultar fácil. Clint era atlético pero más delgado y por consiguiente más ágil, pero Román tenía más fuerza, por lo que no debía dejarse atrapar, un abrazo de oso lo mataría. Continuaron golpéandose sin piedad, Clint ya tenía la ceja cortada, el ojo algo amoratado y le sangraba la mejilla, su rodilla ya no la sentía prácticamente y tenía un feo corte en el brazo, sobre el codo, que le limitaba el movimiento. Al menos no tenía nada roto. Román no estaba en mejores condiciones. Cada uno por su lado consideró pedir una tregua para recuperarse, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos iba a ser el primero en decirlo.

De pronto, Román comenzó a reirse y eso desconcertó a Clint. Cuando intentó reaccionar algo frío se presionó contra su espalda. Estaba perdido.

"Debiste haberme matado" dijo el hombre detrás de él "aunque fue una caída violenta, no te voy a negar" Un culatazo en la nuca y Clint sólo vió estrellas.

"Al fin podré quitarlo de mi camino" dijo Román triunfalmente mientras él y el otro mercenario lo llevaban semiconsciente hacia un árbol. Clint los veía como en una nebulosa, pero podía distinguirlos y oírlos bastante bien. Además de eso, sólo era una marioneta en ese momento que se estaba dejando atar. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Si no te mato, Hawkeye, es para que veas cómo voy a buscar a tu novia y la voy a encontrar" Se acercó a el, pero siguió de pié a una distancia como para que Clint viera perfectamente (o lo mejor que pudiera) lo que estaba haciendo. Habló pausadamente mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una jeringa con un líquido verde centellante, que pulsaba en su mano. Clint luchaba por mantener su consciencia despierta, pero a veces se iba y no sabía si lo que veía era real o una jugarreta de su mente aturdida.

"No tengo que decirte qué es esto ¿verdad?" continuó Román como si le hablara a un niño "Víctor me cedió una parte del elixir para que lo use en caso de extrema necesidad. Y considero que estamos en ese caso, porque ya me cansé de nuestro juego. El elixir puede detectar dónde está el medallón, porque son la misma cosa, o algo así, no es que me importe demasiado tanta estupidez esotérica, sólo me importa mi misión" se acercó a Clint y jugó con la aguja cerca de sus ojos. Clint ni pestañeó, apretó los dientes, impotente. Sólo necesitaba seguir conciente un poco más, pero no sabía si lo lograría.

"Podría inyectártelo a ti y usarte de perro de caza ¿Qué opinas?" Clint, en un último y agobiante esfuerzo intentó liberarse de sus ataduras. Román se rió malignamente, disfrutando su propio pensamiento "Qué buena idea, realmente sería una genialidad. Que tú la encuentres, y yo no tendría necesidad de mover un dedo porque iría a tí sin dudarlo"

Jugó un poco con la aguja cerca del cuello de Clint, que se mantenía tan despierto y rígido como podía. Román lanzó una risotada y alejó la jeringa de su rostro, se puso de pie y suspiró.

"Pero no sabemos si tienes el portal, y eso podría hacerte muy inestable. No me servirías de nada"

Ante la mirada atónita de Clint, comenzó a arremangarse su camisa de combate.

"Verás, resulta que al igual que Sybilla, a quien ustedes tienen traidoramente en su poder, también yo tengo el portal y una vez que el espíritu de quien sea, esté dentro de mí, me llevará hacia el medallón y por consiguiente, hacia su dueña"

La mirada sorprendida de Clint se transformó en espanto cuando vió lo que estaba haciendo. Se había clavado la aguja en la vena de su propio brazo. El líquido verde penetró, y por unos segundos iluminó una corta trayectoria en las venas. Hasta que se diluyó por completo en el torrente sanguíneo

Clint intentó gritar, pero su mente se perdía más y más en los abismos de la inconciencia, lo último que vió antes de desmayarse fue una convulsionante masa de músculos, sacudiéndose como si fuera algo informe y que luego se detuvo. Apenas notó unos brillantes ojos verdes que se acercaron a él y lo miraron fijamente unos instantes. Sí sintió una respiración agitada cerca de su oído y la voz que le habló, como salida del fondo de un pozo negro, tan negro como en el que estaba cayendo. No supo determinar si conocía esa voz. Quizás sí. Quizás no. Ya no tenía importancia.

"Finalmente te he ganado"

Nunca llegó a ver cómo Román, o quien fuera ahora que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, se alejaba finalmente de él, perdiéndose entre el follaje, en dirección al lago.

* * *

Quien se posesionó de Román? que, como todos los villanos tenia que contarle el plan a Clint, antes de dejarlo atado jeje

Si hay errores, sepan disculpar, ya los corregiré, es que la ansiedad por publicar me mata jaja

hasta el próximo capitulo!


	38. Lo que acecha en la oscuridad

_Hola! Y un día volví! Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo :(_

_Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto! la verdad que tuve algunas complicaciones (trabajo, exámenes, etc etc) que casi ni pude conectarme a internet. Pero no les voy a dar lata con esto! (en realidad creo que inconcientemente no quiero terminar esta historia, jaja) Espero que aún estén del otro lado!_

_Gracias a mis lectoras nuevas y a aquellos que siempre me leen :D_

**KariDz: **_Gracias! y __bienvenida a esta historia! sii yo tambien odio a Roman! jaja_

**EvaLP: **_te llamas igual que la protagonista! :D gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas allí a pesar de lo que me tardé!_

**Lauren: **_Aquí estoy! tarde pero seguro! espero que te gust este capítulo que se ha tomado su tiempo :D  
_

**Mariposa88:** _Como siempre gracias por tus palabras y por ser una de mis lectoras mas fieles! espero que aún sigas allí y que te guste este capítulo :D_

_Aquí accion y suspenso! y en el próximo hmmm...no cuento nada mejor (pero no tardará tanto como este, seguro!)_

* * *

**Capítulo 38 - Lo que acecha en la oscuridad**

Sentada en el piso, en el rincón más oscuro de la sala y con la espalda contra la pared, Eva esperaba. Ahora que había recuperado el aire y su corazón parecía que ya no iba a salírsele del pecho, todo el cansancio y la tensión de ese día nefasto le estaban cayendo encima como un manto de plomo. Un par de veces saltó, sobresaltada por algo que no podía definir, sólo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Había intentado llamar por la radio varias veces y no había tenido respuesta. Tenía que hacer algo o su cabeza explotaría. Se puso de pie.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a esa casa? No mucho, estaba segura. Había encontrado la casa bastante rápido. Luego de verificar, para su sorpresa que la casa no tenía alarmas, había vencido la traba de la ventana y se había escurrido por la abertura buscando algún lugar donde ocultarse mejor y descansar un poco. Siempre entre las sombras. Estaba oscureciendo, y al no haber persianas, la luz de la calle se filtraba bastante, lo que le permitía moverse sin dificultad, pero no quería arriesgarse a que hubiera algún mercenario o un curioso dando vueltas por ahí. Recorrió la estancia con la vista, era un living amplio, con muebles modernos. En la parte más amplia, había una chimenea que hubiera adorado encender y un sofá que invitaba a dormir la noche entera. Alfombras mullidas, una lámpara de forma extraña, una mesita baja y no mucho más, algo bastante minimalista, pero a la vez acogedor. Se imaginó viviendo allí, pensó cómo sería asomarse a una de la ventanas y ver el atardecer sobre las aguas. Estaba muy lejos de eso, por lo que sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos cursis y se enfocó en algo que le urgía más: su estómago. Si seguía haciendo esos ruidos la escucharían desde el otro extremo del lago, de modo que buscó la cocina, sintiéndose una ocupante ilegal. Tanteó algunos frascos, metiéndoles mano casi a ciegas, al principio con un poco de culpa, hasta que tocó algo que no pudo resistir y la culpa fue a parar al fondo de su mente. Se llevó a la boca un puñado de cereales y frutas secas, devorándolos como si fueran el último alimento en el planeta.

_Debería guardarle a Clint._

Detuvo su mano antes de meterse un nuevo gran bocado.

Clint.

Dejó el frasco sobre la mesada. Ya no pudo seguir comiendo, se le había hecho un nudo en la panza.

Clint.

Maldición.

Los ojos le empezaron a picar y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar, de rabia, de impotencia, no sabía. So volvió al living y se sentó en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en las manos, los codos en las rodillas. ¡Porqué! ¿porqué había aceptado irse y dejarlo solo luchando contra todos?

Lo odió por haberla hecho ir y dejarlo a merced de Román. No, no lo odiaba, se odiaba a ella misma por egoísta, por haberse dejado convencer. Ahora estaba allí, sola con su mente corriendo por los peores escenarios.

Y si no volvia?

Y si Roman ganaba?

Justo cuando creia que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que sentía algo genuino por ella, lo dejaba ir, no, aún peor, lo dejaba solo para que lo mataran.

_Linda novia resulté ser…_

Se sorprendió ¿Había pensado en la palabra "novia"? Una triste risa escapó de sus labios. Eso de estar quieta sin poder hacer nada la estaba afectando y le hacía pensar estupideces mientras Clint corría peligro mortal allá afuera. Si él moría…no, no quería ni imaginarse. Fue como si un puño apretara su corazón, no lo podría resistir. Pensó en volver a buscarlo, pero si la atrapaban todo estaría perdido. Debía quitarse ese funesto pensamiento de la cabeza , él tenía muchos recursos y llegaría a la casa, se lo había prometido. Ella lo esperaría todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que la sacaran a la fuerza.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos no la tranquilizaron. El brillo pulsante que se filtraba en la cajita de hierro, aún dentro de su mochila, no ayudaba en nada a calmarla. Y calma era lo que menos tenía en ese momento. Varias veces se dio vuelta pensando que había alguien allí, pero no, sólo silencio y penumbra. No se había atrevido a tocar la caja, mucho menos a abrirla, presentía que algo muy malo pasaría si lo hacía. Pero había algo allí, podía sentirlo, algo que la acechaba, y ella odiaba esa sensación.

Levantó la cabeza de sus manos y su vista se posó en la ventana más cercana, era la que daba al lago y a través de ellas veía ya el crepúsculo teñir el cielo de rojo. Pero no fue lo único que vió. Su corazón casi se detuvo y tuvo que llevarse la mano a su boca para ahogar un grito. Dos brillantes ojos verdes estaban mirando hacia adentro, buscando, registrando frenéticamente cada rincón.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, el silencio y la oscuridad fueron las primeras sensaciones que recibió su mente. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a trasmitirle otras señales. Dolor, incomodidad, malestar. Al menos su cabeza estaba más despejada y con la conciencia, volvieron todos los recuerdos.

Román o quien fuera que estuviera en su cuerpo en ese momento, se había ido.

Intentó dominar su ira para poder pensar con claridad. Aún seguía atado al árbol y debía encontrar la manera de salir de allí, a pesar de que casi no sentía los brazos por el entumecimiento. Tenía que llegar a Eva antes que Román, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de lograrlo.

No estaba solo, el otro mercenario, el que lo había golpeado, estaba de guardia. Bien, eso era un decir ya que se había quedado dormido contra un tronco cercano. Miró hacia todos lados, desde donde estaba no podía ver su arco por ningún lado, esperaba que no lo hubieran destruido. El carcaj con su única flecha, aún estaba en su espalda, presionado contra el tronco, inalcanzable.

No había cerca ni una piedra, nada que le sirviera para cortar la soga o arrojarle al tipo. Debía pensar algo rápido o todo estaría perdido. Confiaba en la habilidad de Eva para defenderse y escabullirse, quizás tuviera una posibilidad después de todo, si él no llegaba, ella aún podría lograrlo, pero nunca tendría paz si no destruía ese medallón. Eva. Cómo deseaba volver a besarla, a tocarla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ese mínimo movimiento le dio la solución que estaba buscando.

La presión contra el tronco hizo que se activara el botón de buscador de puntas de flecha en el carcaj, que al no encontrar enseguida una flecha, comenzó a emitir un suave pitido, que en el silencio del bosque era como el claxon de un camión. El guardia se despertó. Clint bajó la cabeza y simuló seguir inconciente. El hombre se aproximó a él, viendo que aún estaba sentado contra el árbol, atado y en la misma posición en que lo habían dejado. Maestro de la técnica del control, Clint esperó hasta que estuviera a su alcance. El mercenario se acercó cautelosamente, sabía que aún atado podía ser peligroso, pero debía chequear que todo estuviera en orden y si no lo estaba, lo mataría, no había testigos y podía decir que había intentado escaparse o matarlo o alguna historia parecida. Lo pateó suavemente en una de las piernas. Y ese fue su error.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo. Clint, con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas, había logrado trabar las de su guardián y hacerlo caer. Sin esperar a que reaccionara, descargó sobre la cabeza del hombre todo el peso de su bota, durmiéndolo en el acto.

"Nada personal" le dijo al cuerpo inmóvil.

Ahora venía la parte complicada, sacarle el cuchillo que tenía en la cintura y desatarse, y rogar que no se despertara. Ayudándose con uno de sus pies, se quitó la bota del otro, y usó su pie descalzo para sacar el cuchillo del cinturón.

Le costó más de lo que había pensado, pero lo logró. Con dificultad, se puso de pie, y con movimientos cortos fue pateando el cuchillo hacia atrás hasta llevarlo al lugar correcto. Volvió a sentarse, tomó el arma con su mano y comenzó a cortar la cuerda, ignorando la herida en su brazo y sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre inconciente. No le estaba resultando fácil, la cuerda era dura y gruesa. O quizás era sólo su desesperación.

Ya estaba a un hilo de cortar sus ataduras definitivamente, cuando notó que su guardián estaba despertando, no tenía mucho tiempo ya. El hombre lo miró atontado por unos segundos y luego se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Movió su mano para tomar su revolver, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

La cuerda se cortó.

El puño de Clint voló directo a su cara, aún sostenía el mango del cuchillo. Y nuevamente el cuerpo cayó con un golpe seco, inerte sobre la hojarasca.

Tomando el arco sin detener su carrera, Clint corrió hacia el atardecer sin mirar atrás, como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio.

….

Eva se agachó en el piso y se arrastró hacia un lugar más oculto, ahogando un sollozo y se quedó allí, paralizada de miedo por un instante.

¿Había visto eso realmente? ¿O era una jugada de su imaginación?

Debía verificarlo. Muy lentamente fue estirándose hasta asomarse por encima del mueble que la ocultaba y miró hacia la ventana. No había nada allí. Pero eso no significaba que esa cosa no estuviera por ahí. Podía estar en cualquier lado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Debía irse ya? ¿Y si Clint volvía y no la encontraba?

_Calma Eva…que no sabes si realmente viste algo._

Un ruido proveniente de algún lado la hizo respingar. Prestó atención pero sólo el silencio le respondió. Nuevamente el ruido, más cerca. Un crujido. Era como si algo o alguien estuviera caminando por el techo justo sobre su cabeza. Mientras intentaba prestar atención, con el rabillo del ojo detectó un movimiento a su lado. Se quedó muy quieta, se resistía a mirar, hasta que no pudo ignorarlo más. Lentamente, giró la cabeza para enfrentarse a lo que se movía cerca de ella. Abrió la boca como para gritar, pero no le salió ningún sonido ¡eso ya era demasiado! Su mochila flotaba casi a la altura de sus hombros, iluminada desde adentro por el resplandor verde.

_Esto es una pesadilla._

Se pellizcó.

_Auch. Ok, no estoy soñando._

Estiró la mano y la tomó, justo en el momento en que se alejaba de ella, hacia la ventana. La apretó contra su pecho y retrocedió hacia el rincón más escondido. Se le ocurrió que debía cerrar y trabar las ventanas, pero las piernas se negaban a moverse. No era un buen momento para un ataque de pánico, pero el recuerdo de los seres poseídos vino a su mente en ese momento, qué inoportunos. Cubrió la mochila lo mejor que pudo con su cuerpo sin saber cuánto aguantaría, el medallón iba al encuentro de lo que estaba afuera y lo que estaba afuera quería el medallón. Y a ella. Con manos temblorosas, sacó la radio de su bolsillo y la accionó.

"¡Tony!" intentaba no chillar "¡Donde cuernos estás!"

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Si se quedaba en la casa, era presa fácil. Si salía, también, pero sus posibilidades de huir eran mayores afuera y no se rendiría sin luchar. Tomó el revolver que le había dado Clint, no sabía si aún le quedaban balas, pero le daba cierta seguridad sentir su peso en la mano. Tomó aire y con paso lento se acercó a la ventana. Deseaba que Clint estuviera allí, extrañaba la seguridad de su presencia. Pero ya no podía esperarlo más, el impulso por salir de allí era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. Temblando, se trepó al alféizar y con movimientos muy sutiles, se fue deslizando por la abertura hasta posar delicadamente sus pies en el piso. Sin despegarse de la pared rodeó la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Comenzó a alejarse, en dirección a la calle, con la intención de regresar al pueblo y perderse en él. La quietud de la noche le hizo pensar por un momento que todo era producto de su imaginación. No se movía una hoja, no había nadie circulando por allí. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Y aún así sabía que no estaba sola.

Con dificultad, se colgó la mochila en su espalda. Casi tuvo que luchar con ella, pues le tironeaba sin piedad. Era como aquella vez, cuando Sybilla y Hulk habían luchado en la celda de cristal y el medallón la obligó a entrar, solo que ahora, la atracción era más fuerte. Lo estaban convocando. Y quien lo estaba llamando estaba allí, agazapado sobre el techo de la casa, con una mano extendida hacia ella. A Eva se le aflojaron las piernas, pero no soltó su propiedad. La figura se puso de pie y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza. Era una mirada inteligente, de alguien que estaba en pleno control de sus poderes. La mochila se sacudió con más fuerza y casi se le escapa de las manos. Eva la abrazó y miró hacia arriba.

Era Román y no lo era. Sus ojos verdes lanzaban destellos y parecía envuelto en un extraño resplandor. Cuando se puso de pie y se acercó al borde, sus movimientos eran gráciles y felinos también, diferentes a la tosquedad que solía mostrar el matón de Victor. Eva tironeaba de su mochila, quería irse pero estaba clavada en el lugar. Si la soltaba, perdería el medallón para siempre.

"¡Déjame ir…Román…maldito!" le gritó desde abajo, mientras forcejeaba, sabiendo que era en vano.

Una risa extraña y siniestra le llegó desde arriba, helándole el corazón. La voz que habló era parecida a la de Román, con un tono más agudo, casi femenina y tenía un marcado acento que no pudo reconocer, definitivamente no era la de un hombre de dos metros de altura.

"Oh! Me encantaría, pero me temo que no podrás" dijo con ironía "le debo un gran favor a una amiga y no volveré con las manos vacías"

Alzó los dos brazos y comenzó a hablar en una lengua incomprensible, el brillo que lo rodeaba aumentó, la mochila parecía una lámpara. Los pies de Eva comenzaron a arrastrarse, hacia la casa, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. A esa altura casi podía asegurar que el anticuario que les había cobrado una fortuna por la caja, los había timado; si era de hierro puro, entonces ella era Miss Marvel. Se abrazó a la mochila e intentó retroceder, clavando el taco de sus botas en la tierra con tanta fuerza que estaba dejando un surco. Era como si una cuerda invisible tirara de ella, irreversiblemente, irremediablemente, hacia su destino. Pero no iba a entregarse tan fácilmente.

"No…nos…tendrás"

Le dolían las piernas y sabía que no iba a resistir mucho más. Estaba llegando a la escalinata de la puerta y buscó desesperada algo de lo que agarrarse. Mas no tuvo tiempo. Para su espanto, sus pies comenzaron a elevarse del suelo. Volaba directo a Román, o quienquiera que fuese, dos pisos más arriba. Logró tomarse de la marquesina, sobre la puerta. Desde allí podía verlo, recortado contra el cielo del atardecer, envuelto en ese halo resplandeciente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo se había convertido?

"No te resistas"

"¡No!" gritó Eva desesperada, la marquesina estaba cediendo, intentó sostenerse o encontrar algo más donde aferrarse. No había.

_¡Resiste! ¡Resiste por favor!_

Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas y la estructura se rompió. Eva comenzó a volar nuevamente, ya sin remedio, hacia su perdición. Pero su vuelo se detuvo casi al instante, algo la había retenido del pie

"Te tengo"

Escuchó la voz profunda y rasposa un poco más abajo y casi se larga a llorar. Miró a sus pies para ver a Clint, que agarrado de la columna que aún sostenía un parte de la marquesina, tomaba con firmeza su pierna y comenzaba a bajarla hacia el. La hizo aferrarse de la columna y la abrazó a ella, a la columna y a la mochila.

"Oh, Clint…"

Lo miraba sin poder creerlo, estaba con ella nuevamente, quería besarlo ahí mismo, pero obviamente, no pudo

"¡Nooo!"

El grito desde arriba les perforó los oídos, pero la fuerza que elevaba a Eva hacia el techo ya no existía. A pesar de ello continuaron abrazados, el enfrentamiento era cuestión de segundos. Clint le habló a su oído.

"Ahora vendrá por nosotros ¿tienes el revólver?"

Eva asintió

"Prepárate"

Vieron los pies calzados con borceguíes descender lentamente, seguidos por el resto del cuerpo que se posó sobre el jardín frente a ellos. Clint le apuntó con su flecha y Eva hizo lo mismo con su arma. Román puso cara de cansancio.

"Pobres mortales"

Con un movimiento de su mano, arrojó a Clint contra la puerta y el revólver voló de la mano de Eva, lejos de ella. Tenía que recuperarlo. Comenzó a correr hacia la dirección donde había ido, alejándose de la casa, hacia el lago. Un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo, la distrajo, pero no detuvo su carrera, tomó la radio y apretó el botón. Una voz conocida se abrió paso entre la estática.

"¡Evangeline! ¿Dónde estás?"

Eva apenas podía hablar, estaba viendo hacia donde estaba Clint y supo que debía apurarse.

"¡Tony, ven!...Yllasjarvi…chalet amarillo..lago"

Tuvo que cortar la comunicación, esperando que Tony le hubiera entendido. Había visto algo y se le había ocurrido una idea, debía llevarla a cabo inmediatamente. Desapareció detrás de la casa y casi inmediatamente volvió a su punto de partida. Se detuvo para observar lo que pasaba, espantada. Román había a tomado a Clint por el cuello y comenzaba a levantarlo del piso.

"A ver cuánto tardas en aparecer antes de que le rompa el cuello" gritó al aire, canturreando.

¿De dónde conocía esa voz? Clint pensaba mientras forcejeaba, era imposible deshacerse de ese agarre. Intentó gritar con lo que le quedaba de voz.

"¡Eva, vete de aquí!"

Pero esta vez, Eva no iba a obedecer.

"¡Ey, matón a sueldo con voz de afeminado!¿me buscabas?"

Román soltó a Clint, que cayó por la escalinata, dándose unos cuantos golpes. Al darse vuelta para enfrentar a Eva, con lo primero que se encontró fue con un palazo en plena cara. Trastabilló hacia atrás, confundido. Eva levantó la pala y le descargó un nuevo golpe, pero Román la tomó del mango, se la quitó de un tirón y la arrojó a un costado.

_Oops._

"Ahora vendrás conmigo si no quieres que destruya todo"

"Pues sólo me tendrás a mí" Eva intentaba ocultar una sonrisa, mientras daba vuelta la mochila para demostrarle que no había nada dentro.

"¡Qué has hecho con el medallón, perra!" bramó en una mezcla ambigua de voces

"¡Lo arrojé al lago! Ve a buscarlo si quieres"

"¡Mientes! Puedo sentirlo, está por aquí cerca"

"Pues búscalo tú"

Román se acercó rápidamente, con la mirada clavada en ella. Eva no se movió, esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente. Cuando lo tuvo a escasos metros, se movió tan rápido que fue casi imposible verla. Se agachó, levantó algo del piso y con toda su fuerza arremetió contra él. Román se detuvo, mirándose a sí mismo, con la boca abierta en un grito mudo. Un enorme tenedor de jardinería le había atravesado el chaleco y había penetrado su piel. Intentó quitárselo, pero estaba atorado, gritó y forcejeó, hasta que algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó cuan largo era sobre el césped. Clint, detrás de él, sostenía la pala en sus manos, de sus ojos salían chispas de odio.

Que se disiparon apenas el cuerpo de Eva chocó contra el suyo, abrazándolo. La envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza.

"Yo sabía que vendrías"

"Siempre volveré a ti Eva"

Eva lo miró y acarició su rostro, allí estaba, junto a ella, protegiéndola como le había prometido, aún con su vida. Eso la hizo volver a la realidad

"Estás herido Clint, debemos irnos"

"Si…pero...¿qué hiciste con el medallón que no lo pudo convocar?"

"Oh…ven, te mostraré"

Antes de comenzar a caminar, miraron el cuerpo inconciente de Román.

"¿Crees que está muerto?"

"No lo creo, debemos apurarnos"

Eva lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una pequeña casilla en el fondo del jardín. Clint apenas podía caminar, su cuerpo herido y golpeado le estaba pasando factura. Miró al lago, que estaba a unos pasos y deseó poder zambullirse en las frías aguas para aliviar su dolor. En otra ocasión. Eva lo hizo entrar. El lugar era apenas tenía apenas dos metros cuadrados, era el cuarto del jardinero. Herramientas de las más variadas formas y tamaños colgaban de las paredes o descansaban en cajones. Eva removió el cajón más profundo y sacó la caja de entre palitas y tijeras. Clint entonces comprendió

"Todas las herramientas son de hierro…" Eva habló, disimulando mal su orgullo por la genial idea que había tenido "¿no he sido astuta?"

"Si y te amo por eso"

Eva se quedó petrificada. ¿Le habia dicho…? No, había escuchado mal. Lo miró sorprendida, no podía hablar, una mezcla de emociones se agolparon en ella y sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, no creía que pudiera manejar eso en ese preciso momento.

"Mejor salgamos rápido antes de que despierte" tomó la cajita y le dio la espalda, para que no viera el color vermellón que estaba tomando su cara. Clint la siguió, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Lo que había dicho había surgido de su boca tan espontáneamente, que no podía creer lo fácil que le había salido.

Ni bien Eva atravesó la puerta, la caja comenzó a temblar en sus manos. Clint se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría e intentó tomar alguna de las herramientas, pero ya era tarde. La tapa de la caja se abrió de golpe y el medallón salió volando directo a la mano de Román, que se estaba poniendo de pie con dificultad mientras que con la otra mano terminaba de quitarse la herramienta clavada en su cuerpo. Eva quiso correr hacia él pero Clint la detuvo. La risa, triunfal aunque ya no tan estridente, igual resonó todo alrededor.

"Está debil, debemos aprovechar eso. Y no se irá sin ti"

Comenzaron a correr por el deck de madera que se asomaba al lago, con la intención de terminar de rodear la casa y salir por el otro costado. Román sosteniendo el medallón, los observaba con una mirada aterradora, el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba a cada segundo, pulsante, siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos del medallón, como si ambos estuvieran sincronizándose, como si el medallón lo estuviera alimentando. Aún con dificultad, logró ponerse de pie y voló hacia ellos. Los alcanzó en segundos. Clint empujó a Eva a un costado, poniéndose entre ella y Román. Tomó el cuchillo del mercenario, que aún guardaba, y lo atacó. Pero no pudo hacer nada, una fuerza invisible comenzó a retorcerle los dedos y el brazo, obligándolo a soltar el cuchillo, que cayó al lago, perdiéndose en las profundidades. Ahogando un grito de dolor, Clint intentó tomar distancia para poder usar su arco, pero Román no lo iba a largar tan fácilmente. A un movimiento de sus manos, Clint comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, intentando resistir con toda la fuerza de sus músculos, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, era como si su cuerpo estuviera por estallar.

"Mira como le rompo todos los huesos..claro que si vienes conmigo volunt-"

¡BANG!

La bala se incrustó en la clavícula, justo donde terminaba el borde del chaleco. Eva sostenía en sus manos el revólver humeante y apretaba los dientes como un animal rabioso. Luego de unos segundos de suspenso, Román se recuperó y caminó hacia ella con paso firme.

"¡Idiota! ¿Crees que una simple bala, o una estúpida herramienta me detendrán?¡Tienes que esmerarte más!" el alarido con el que terminó la frase era espantoso de escuchar. Eva quiso alejarse, pero ya Román estaba sobre ella, tomándola del cabello y arrojándola sobre los listones de madera. Eva manoteaba desesperada entre sus ropas, en busca de algo, gruñendo, ser arrastrada por lo cabellos no era precisamente lo que más le gustaba. Román alzó el medallón, que bañó el jardín con su fuerte resplandor y le habló como si fuera una niña a la que tenía que convencer de algo.

"Ven conmigo. Ella estará muy contenta de tenerlo finalmente y él, de tenerte a ti. Pero fundamentalmente yo estaré contenta de regresar también, a mi hogar y a vengarme del hombre que me mató"

"El hombre que te mató está muerto, al igual que tú y así deberían seguir"

La voz quebrada, pero firme de Clint, la hizo detenerse. Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, para aniquilarlo definitivamente, pero esta vez Clint le ganó de mano. Soltó la flecha que voló rauda y certera, clavándose en su frente. Román abrió los ojos verdes espantado, trastabilló hacia atrás, pero no soltó los cabellos de Eva, que forcejeaba para liberarse. Soportando el dolor, Eva volvió a hurgar en sus ropas, tomó lo que había ocultado entre ellas y poniéndose de pie con dificultad, levantó la mano y clavó unas tijeras de podar en el ancho cuello de Román. La mano soltó su cabello y se unió a la otra para quitárselo, mientras reculaba hacia el borde del deck. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, las tijeras salieron y con ellas grandes chorros de sangre bañaron el piso de madera. El breve contacto con el hierro no le permitieron recuperarse a tiempo y su pie, de pronto dio un paso al vacío sin que pudiera evitarlo. Eva estiró la mano, tenía que recuperar el medallón, era suyo, el único vínculo con su extraña familia. Pero Román ya caía de la plataforma, rompiendo la quieta superficie del lago. Eva se abalanzó, el cuerpo estaba desapareciendo, y el medallón con él.

"¡No!¡No!" sollozaba, estirando una mano hacia la figura que se perdía definitivamente bajo la superficie.

Estuvo a punto de arrojarse al lago para recuperarlo, ese era su su único pensamiento. Hasta que una mano en su hombro la tiró hacia atrás, mientras dos brazos fuertes la envolvían y una voz, grave y calmada, le hablaba al oído.

"Es mejor que quede así"

Estuvo a punto de zafarse y volver a su objetivo, hasta que lo vió. Clint estaba en un estado lamentable, pero vivo y sin heridas graves evidentes. Había evitado que cometiera una locura, y entre los dos habían evitado quizás, una locura mayor. Se aferró a él como si fuera su boya de salvación y así se quedaron un largo rato, sentados sobre el muelle, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

La noche ya caía sobre ellos.

* * *

_El fin de Roman!...¿el fin? que opinan?_

_¿Quién poseyó a Román?_

_El título del capítulo está sacado de un cuento de H.P. Lovecraft, que siempre me dieron miedo! jeje_

_Y esta sería la entrada del chalet: _

_ pinterest%com/pin/57632070203259255/_

_(ya saben % es el punto :D )_

_Les gustó el capítulo? espero que sí!_

_gracias por leerme! y hasta el próximo! (prontito)_


	39. En la quietud de la noche

_Hola! no se desmayen por favor! aquí un nuevo capítulo, este vino rápido! :D_

_Antes que nada, debo avisar que me confundí al guardar unos capítulos y resultó que el 34 y el 35 fueron el mismo por no se cuánto tiempo, pero ya está solucionado. Disculpas!_

_Volviendo a este: Después de todas las que pasaron, estos dos se merecen un descanso no? y tambien abrir sus corazones de una vez. Espero que les guste!_

_**Advertencia**: No se si advertir que este capítulo es mayormente romántico (muy) o que contiene situaciones adultas, que no se si llegan a M, intenté no hacerlo gráfico, pero por las dudas, aviso. _

**Minako Uzumaki,**_ gracias por avisarme del lío que hice con los capítulos! Bienvenida a esta historia y me alegro que te guste! Juro que no sabía qué era "mary-sue" ahora que lo sé, estoy contenta que mi Eva no sea así! :D_

**KariDz**_ Por supuesto que no abandonaré esta historia! Y espero no demorarme tanto con los capítulos :) Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior! Espero que este tambien Y Román, bueno…ya te enterarás!_

**mariposa88**_: gracias como siempre! que bueno que te gustó la acción en el ultimo capitulo, no hay mucha en este, pero espero que te guste tambien! Yo amo odiar a Román jaja_

**Guest y amigas**_: no tuvieron que esperar mucho! Finalmente el momento llegó…espero que les guste (yo creo que a ellos dos sí, jeje)_

**EvaLP:**_ Hola tocaya de mi heroína, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Aquí está el nuevo, no enloquezcas! :D querías más de Clint y Eva? Jeje Este martes iré a ver Ironman 3 me imagino lo espectacular que debe ser, asi que luego te comento!_

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – En la quietud de la noche**

Cuando finalmente la superficie del lago se aquietó, y se tragó definitivamente el resplandor, fue como si Román y el medallón nunca hubieran existido. El sol ya se había puesto, pero los colores del crepúsculo aún se reflejaban en las aguas ahora calmas haciendo imposible saber dónde terminaba el lago y comenzaba el cielo. Como si hubieran estado en una burbuja que de pronto explotó, ahora empezaban a percibir los sonidos de la noche a su alrededor. Clint se había recostado sobre el deck de madera, demasiado cansado para hablar, pero consciente de la presencia de Eva que, sentada a su lado, observaba como hipnotizada el lugar donde había desaparecido su insistente perseguidor. Sus manos seguían unidas, como si fueran el ancla que ambos necesitaban para no dejarse llevar, él, a las profundidades de la inconsciencia y ella, a las profundidades del lago. De a poco, Eva iba cayendo en todo lo que había ocurrido. Ya nunca más tendría que preocuparse por Román ni por la piedra, era como si de a poco, la carga sobre sus espaldas fuera más y más liviana. Sin el medallón, Víctor no podía hacer nada. Lo habían derrotado. Aún así, no se sentía tranquila y no podía definir la fuente de ese desasosiego. Volvió la mirada hacia el hombre a quien le debía más que la vida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, agotado por el esfuerzo y las heridas. Pero estaba vivo y con ella, eso era lo que importaba. Le habló en un susurro, como si temiera alterar la tranquilidad del momento.

"Clint...¿estás bien?"sólo obtuvo un leve sonido de asentimiento "Hmm…ya puedes soltarme, prometo no arrojarme al lago. Debe estar demasiado frío"

"Si haces que tenga arrojarme detrás de ti, Eva, lo menos que puedes hacer es bes-"

No lo dejó terminar, con más ímpetu del que debería, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, haciéndolo gemir contra su boca en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

"Gracias. Me salvaste la vida una vez más…"

"Bueno…te quedan novecientas noventa y nueve veces. Úsalas bien" le respondió aún con los ojos cerrados, y un esbozo de sonrisa.

"Algo se me va a ocurrir..." mientras acariciaba su pelo, lo observó preocupada, tenía varios golpes y cortes en la cara, parecía un boxeador luego de una pelea. Sus rubios cabellos estaban revueltos y con tierra. Uno de sus brazos sangraba demasiado y el trozo de tela que se había atado él mismo ya estaba empapado.

"Debemos entrar" intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, lo consiguió con dificultad. Clint se apoyó en ella y logró ponerse de pie, ni bien logró la estabilidad, se dirigió a la calle.

"Sería mejor que busquemos la forma de salir de este lugar, cuanto antes, mejor"

Eva negó y tomó su rostro entre las manos, para estudiarlo detenidamente con una severidad impostada, como si fuera una madre con su niño travieso.

"Mírate, estás lleno de heridas sexies, pero hay que curarte. Y apenas puedes moverte. Eres fuerte, pero no eres de hierro, Barton" la severidad en sus facciones se convirtió en una mueca burlona.

"Usted manda, doctora Quinn" Si, necesitaba atención, le dolía cada paso que daba, pero no era nada que un poco de alcohol y unas horas de sueño no remediaran. Se volvió a Eva y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse entre la tierra y la sangre que manchaban su rostro "Y tú ¿estás bien?"

Eva asintió. Sabía que no sólo se estaba refiriendo a daños físicos.

"En mejor estado que tú, ven, vamos adentro"

Apoyándose uno en el otro caminaron hacia la casa y entraron nuevamente por la ventana. Descansarían unas horas y luego se irían de allí para siempre. Eva lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Le quitó el chaleco y la camiseta y vio las heridas allí donde el chaleco se había rasgado, no eran profundas pero necesitaban por lo menos desinfección. La que le preocupaba era la del brazo, si no paraba la hemorragia, se iba a complicar. Eva buscó por la casa, hasta dar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se arrodilló a sus pies y Clint la dejó hacer sin decirle una palabra, apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos. Tomó de la mano de Eva, sin cuestionar, un vaso con agua y dos calmantes que tragó automáticamente.

"Cuando volvamos deberíamos enviar a esta gente un nuevo botiquín"

"Y un frasco de cereales"

Clint la miró curioso

"En un rato nos comeremos el que tienen" lo dijo tan casualmente que Clint no pudo evitar reirse abiertamente.

Eva lavó y desinfectó el corte del brazo, luego lo vendó bien apretado, agradeciendo mentalmente que no le haya pedido que lo cosiera o algo igual de espantoso. Lentamente lo ayudó a recostarse, mientras, sentada a su lado en el borde del sofá, limpiaba su rostro y el resto de sus heridas con toda la delicadeza que le era posible. Pasó el paño por su pecho lentamente. Más allá de la pena que le daba verlo tan magullado, era consciente de la piel de Clint bajo sus dedos, ver su torso desnudo y trabajado siempre la había dejado al punto de la combustión espontánea y esta vez no era la excepción. El diablito sobre su hombro le estaba dando ideas no muy apropiadas para ese momento. Detuvo la mano con que lo estaba limpiando. Lo observó unos segundos y vio que estaba muy quieto, sin duda dormido. Casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por las curvas de su pecho, bajaron por su esternón y siguieron recorriendo delicadamente, como si sus yemas fueran plumas, los marcados abdominales, delineando sus contornos, adorando con el tacto lo que tanto había admirado con la vista. Cuando llegó al borde de sus pantalones se detuvo, sintiendo los duros músculos de su bajo vientre contraerse apenas, los de ella hicieron el mismo movimiento involuntario. No debía aprovecharse de una persona cuasi inconsciente, se decía, pero la voz del diablito era más fuerte que la voz de su conciencia. Su mano comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre el pantalón. De pronto se quedó tiesa. No había visto venir el rápido y certero movimiento de la mano de Clint, que salió de su costado y detuvo la suya, antes de que siguiera más lejos. No porque no anhelara, con cada célula de su cuerpo, que lo tocara así, sino porque en ese momento sus sentidos estaban embotados y pronto se perdería para el mundo. Pero aún no estaba dormido, no del todo.

"Eva..."

_Oops_

No sabía si le estaba advirtiendo o si le estaba suplicando. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, afortunadamente, ya que así no podía ver el color rojo tomate que había adquirido el rostro de la joven. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada y lentamente, Eva retiró la mano para, distraídamente continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes, limpiar sus heridas. Ya no era tan fácil. Su mano temblaba y estaba empezando a ser poco brusca en sus movimientos. Clint se quejó, adormecido.

"Perdón…¿te duele mucho?"

Cuando lo vio asentir, se reclinó y besó su pecho delicadamente. De los labios de él escapó un leve suspiro

"Acá también me duele" dijo con tono grave, señalando su hombro.

Eva lo besó allí también

"Y acá" señaló su mejilla, haciendo pucheros. Eva besó sonriendo su piel áspera demorándose un poco más en ello.

"Y…acá" medio dormido dejó entrever una sonrisa pícara cuando se tocó los labios.

"Eres incorregible"

Eva se inclinó, revoleando los ojos, mientras apoyaba sus labios en los de él y lo besaba suavemente, rozándolo apenas por miedo a ocasionarle dolor, algo que ya no parecía importarle a Clint. Los labios mullidos se abrieron a los de ella mientras sentía sus dedos fuertes enredarse en su pelo, apretando su boca contra la suya, dándole a entender que no quería un beso delicado. Un brazo rodeó su espalda y de pronto, estaba echada sobre él, desplazándose por encima de su cuerpo a medida que giraban. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba recostada, atrapada entre el respaldo del sofá y el cuerpo de Clint. No habían despegado sus bocas durante toda esa movida. Quedaron de costado, enfrentados, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus brazos aún la envolvían. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella estaba realmente ahí, repetía su nombre contra sus labios una y otra vez, Eva le respondía besándolo con la misma intensidad.

El cansancio y el deseo luchaban en sus cuerpos por prevalecer, mas al ver cómo se estaba quedando dormido, Eva intentó salir de esa trampa, muy a su pesar. Sabía que debía dejarlo descansar. No contaba con que Clint tuviera otra idea y fue detenida antes de que pudiera siquiera incorporarse.

"No te vayas…" le dijo mirándola con ojos cansados, su voz parecía salida de las profundidades "Quédate conmigo"

No se pudo negar, tampoco era que le tenían que insistir mucho para volver a esos brazos cálidos y protectores, que se sentían tan bien.

"Me quedaré"

"Siempre…"

No era una pregunta, lo sabía. Eva cerró los ojos, y se quedó muy quieta, apoyando la frente contra su ancho hombro. Hizo silencio hasta que sintió cómo los movimientos del pecho desnudo contra ella iban tomando un ritmo constante, finalmente el cansancio y los calmantes lo vencieron y se había rendido al sueño. Solo así pudo ella responderle, en un susurro, mientras sus propios ojos se cerraban también, quizás ni siquiera llegó a escuchar sus propias palabras.

"Si Clint, siempre..."

Se durmieron, apretados el uno contra el otro en el espacio que les permitía el sofá.

…

A través del amplio ventanal, los dos hombres miraban el sol caer detrás del bosque de pinos. No iba a ser una noche cualquiera, esa podría ser la víspera del acontecimiento que tanto habían estado esperando.

"Si las predicciones no me fallan, será mañana por la noche"

Víctor ni siquiera giró para mirar al hombre que había hablado. Si, estaban ya a las puertas del momento crucial, largamente esperado y sin embargo, estaba a un paso de perderlo. Eso empeoraba, si podía ser posible, su mal humor de los últimos días. La última comunicación con Román había sido días atrás, antes de que se inyectara el elixir, luego de eso, no había sabido más de él. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que de alguna forma su plan estaba funcionando porque el liquido verde había estado, por así decirlo, con más actividad que nunca. Se revolvía dentro de la botella y brillaba como nunca había brillado, eso significaba que estaba cerca del medallón, mientras siguiera así, sus esperanzas aumentaban a cada minuto. Y si a eso le sumaba la increíble suerte de hacerse con tres Avengers casi sin tener que luchar, podría decir que se consideraba afortunado. Pero no. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, estaban en tiempo de descuento y cada minuto era precioso. Debía haber hecho las cosas el mismo, y así no hubiera desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

"No entiendo qué pretendes hacer con tres superhéroes cautivos. Como si fueran a cooperar. Sólo lograrán atraer la atención sobre nosotros ¡y para colmo uno de ellos es el Capitán América! A veces no se qué piensas Víctor, sólo te quitarán recursos"

"Los tengo a buen resguardo y no estoy distrayendo nada por ellos. Además siempre sirven. No me cuestiones, anciano. Además…podrías obtener sus fechas de nacimiento e investigar si tienen el portal"

_Y si la Viuda Negra te da la suya, te convertiré en mi consejero personal._

Se rió ante esa idea. Ignorando la expresión espantada de Percival, sacó automáticamente la pequeña botella de su bolsillo, como solía hacer los últimos días, para observarla e imaginarse que finalmente estaba junto al medallón y que Román ya estaba en camino, llevándoselo junto con la joven que le devolvería a su amada. Se regodeó en ese pensamiento. Hasta que miró con detenimiento lo que tenía en sus manos. El elixir no sólo ya no estaba moviéndose dentro, sino que aún peor, estaba turbio y quieto como agua de estanque. El brillo también había cambiado. Era mortecino y menguaba a cada segundo, ni siquiera tenía su brillo usual. Era como si la luz estuviera muriendo. Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la ira y entonces sí, giró para enfrentar a Percival.

"Viejo ¡qué significa esto!"

Si no fuera porque lanzaba rayos por los ojos y veneno por su boca, Percival le hubiera discutido la palabra "viejo", ya bastante tenia que soportar que lo llamara anciano. Observó el líquido y su luz moribunda

"Si no supiera que el medallón es prácticamente indestructible, diría que la piedra fue destruida, pero eso es imposible"

"¡Prácticamente!?" lo aferró por la solapa y lo acercó a su rostro iracundo. El hombre intentó soltarse "Quieres decir que pueden estar destruyéndolo?"

"Si, la piedra puede ser destruida, pero no por ninguna mano humana, ni modo humano. Aquí en nuestro planeta, es indestructible…sin embargo…

La mano de Victor se estaba cerrando en su garganta y le costaba respirar

"Si me matas, te quedarás con la intriga y no podrás hacer nada..y el tiempo apremia"

Victor lo soltó. Tenía razón el muy maldito, si lo mataba ya no tendría tiempo de buscar a otro. Después ya arreglaría cuentas.

"Deja de hacerte el misterioso"

"Algo le pasó sin duda a la piedra, pero la luz aún está ahí. Debemos reforzarla, ayudarla a recuperarse de lo que sea que le haya pasado"

"Quiero creer que sabes cómo hacerlo, tu suerte depende de eso, anciano"

Oh, su humor había mejorado.

"Por supuesto, es un ritual algo complicado pero que se puede hacer"

"No pierdas más tiempo"

"Necesito el elixir"

Victor lo miró con sospecha por unos segundos. Finalmente desistió y se lo entregó, confiando en el buen criterio del anciano.

"Sabes lo que te pasará si intentas hacer algo estúpido"

"Por supuesto, Víctor, por supuesto. Yo también tengo mis planes, crees que los arriesgaría estando ya a las puertas de lo que siempre quise tener?"

Victor nunca creyó en nadie más que en sí mismo. Le dio la espalda sin decirle nada y siguió mirando la noche caer a través de los vidrios del gran ventanal.

…

Cuando Eva despertó ya era noche cerrada. Tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Clint y uno de sus brazos cruzándolo. El reloj de la sala marcaba las 23.50, había dormido unas tres horas y se sentía mucho mejor. El resplandor de la noche bañaba sus cuerpos a través de la ventana y toda la sala alrededor había adquirido un irreal tono azulado. Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos que la acunaban, y disfrutó ese momento. Si tan solo esa quietud, esa paz, pudiera durar un poco más. Supo que él estaba despierto porque podía sentir su respiración, no era la profunda y acompasada del sueño, sino otra más contenida, como si se cuidara de moverse demasiado. Sentía también el roce, muy suave, de una mano acariciando su pelo. Definitivamente podría (mal) acostumbrarse a eso.

Pasó delicadamente un dedo sobre una de sus viejas cicatrices. Clint no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento ante ese contacto.

"Hola" podía sentir su aliento contra su pelo y su mano aún en su cabeza.

Eva se incorporó con un brazo en el hueco entre Clint y el respaldo del sofá. Estaba prácticamente encima de él y trataba de acomodarse en el pequeño espacio, pero Clint no parecía tener intención de hacerle más lugar. Oh si, evidentemente él también estaba recuperado.

"Hola ¿te conozco?" Eva entrecerró los ojos

Clint rió y le tomó el mentón con los dedos.

"Si no supiera que esa cosa está en el fondo del lago, me hubieras pegado un buen susto, Eva"

Eva apoyó la mano contra su pecho y lo miró, seria.

"¿Crees que se perdió definitivamente? ¿Qué finalmente vencimos?"

Clint soltó el aire, qué pregunta.

"Si voy a serte sincero y aunque suene pesimista, te diría que no estoy seguro. Quizás la piedra se perdió, pero Víctor de una forma u otra se enterará y no sólo querrá buscarla sino vengarse, en caso de que no la encuentre, claro. Y no me gustaría estar por acá cuando eso ocurra"

Eva sacudió la cabeza, no le iba a dejar pasar ésta.

"Está bien, debemos irnos ¡pero juntos! Nunca vuelvas a hacer que te deje como una cobarde"

"Jamás he dicho que lo fueras"

"¡Eran demasiados contra ti! ¿y si te mataban?"

"Era tu oportunidad de deshacerte de mí"

"Pues me salió mal" le dijo sarcástica "olvidé que eres un Avenger y salvar al mundo es tu trabajo"

"En este caso salvar al mundo viene con salvar a mi chica todas las veces que se meta en líos"

"Entonces no te volveré a abandonar otra vez, a ver si te vuelven a dar delirios de superhéroe"

"Yo creo que temes perderte toda la diversión"

Eva bufó, ver cómo se estaba divirtiendo con esa conversación que parecía no ir a ningún lado, la estaba sacando de quicio ¿no se podía tomar algo en serio?

"Barton, te tomas la muerte demasiado a la ligera"

"Cuando te pones así con esa mala vibra, la prefiero a Morgan, ella me entendería" le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, provocador.

"Te odio" Eva habló entre dientes, con una sonrisa maligna que delataba la poca veracidad de su afirmación

"Oh ¿de veras?"

Eva asintió intentando poner una expresión furiosa, sin resultado. Clint largó una carcajada y tomó la mano apoyada en su pecho para llevársela a los labios y besar su palma.

"Odio y amor son dos caras de la misma moneda"

"Vaya, veo que además de buscapleitos te despertaste filosófico…¿podrías explicarte mejor?"

_O mejor no…_

Clint se incorporó sobre su codo y hundió los dedos en sus largos cabellos, sabía que lo que le diría a continuación la haría alejarse, pero lo iba a decir de todas formas.

"Si, que tú me odias y yo te amo. Y se que me escuchaste cuando te lo dije antes." Eva se puso tensa "Lo que te dije en la casilla...es verdad" ahora que había dado el primer paso, no podía detenerse " ...y no solo...por eso..."

Eva se libró de su mano y saltó hacia atrás como si tuviera un resorte, sentándose sobre sus talones, lista para escapar de la trampa que era el sillón, pero Clint, adivinando su reacción, fue rápido y la retuvo por el codo. Los dos quedaron sentados en el sofá, enfrentados.

"Deja de huir, Eva. Por favor" su voz era seria, pero su mano apenas rozaba la piel de su brazo de una forma casi sensual.

Estaba estática, y su vista se perdió por un momento, de alguna forma él supo que no se movería de allí, por lo que la soltó. Eva bajó la mirada, le costaba respirar, una cosa era suponerlo, otra era confirmarlo, y estaban su propios sentimientos, a flor de piel, que se resistían a salir ¿estaba preparada para asumirlos? Clint había decidido que sí, al menos los de él. Iba a hacer que lo escuchara y considerando los acontecimientos, el momento era ese, más tarde ya no sabía qué nueva calamidad podría ocurrirles. Eva, con la vista aún en su regazo, intentó dominar las maraña de emociones que luchaban por salir de su pecho. No quería mirarlo a los ojos y fue su culpa la que habló.

"Estuve a punto de irme y dejarte ¿sabes?"

"¿Y no te dije yo que hicieras eso?

"No importa, estuvo mal. Yo sabía que vendrías y así y todo me iba a ir. Y aun así..tu.." negó con cabeza, sabía que esa conversación era inevitable.

Clint soltó una sonrisa, a veces era tan inocente.

"Si...aún así te amo ¿te sorprende?"

"¡Si!" le respondió con más vehemencia de la necesaria "Porque...tu no entiendes... he pasado tanto tiempo sola, ocupándome de mi, evitando que la gente me utilice...he llegado a pensar que todos me quería sólo para usarme. Fui invisible para el mundo pero también me volví ciega y egoísta. Nadie me lastimaría jamás, nadie me usaría jamás, y me sorprende que te importe tanto luchar contra todas estas convicciones ¿realmente lo valgo?"

"Eva, por ti derribaría todos y cada uno de los muros detrás de los que te escondes. Has construido una coraza tan fuerte que ya no sabes como dejar entrar a las personas en tu vida, y no entiendes que te puedan amar sólo por ser tú y no por lo que les puedas dar ¿Crees que eres la primer persona a la que alguien lastima? ¿o usa? Eso fue en el pasado y no se tiene que repetir, a menos que tú misma lo permitas. Pero ya no eres la misma persona que atrapé aquella noche robando el elixir. O al menos no eres la persona que fingiste ser tanto tiempo que te terminaste creyendo el personaje, quizás ahora estas siendo la verdadera Evangeline. Y eso es lo que yo veo frente a mí"

Eva lo miraba preguntándose cómo de pronto se había vuelto tan transparente para él. Estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla. Clint cerró los ojos y recostó el rostro en su palma dejando escapar un suspiro placentero.

"Ahora me siento mucho mejor"

"Son mis manos de hada" dijo Eva, burlándose de sí misma

"Quizás. Louis está convencido de que tu beso lo despertó"

"Entonces solo quieres tenerme cerca por mis propiedades curativas" Eva comenzaba a echar chispas por los ojos

Clint negó, revoleando los ojos. Debía tener paciencia, no iba a dejar que se le escapara esta vez. Estaba derribando su muralla, pero eso no significaba que todas sus barreras hubieran caído.

"Lo que quiero es un beso tuyo, cada mañana, de cada día de mi vida. Me importa un bledo si son curativos o no, porque sólo pensar en ti me hace bien y no creo que ninguna bruja pueda hacer un hechizo tan poderoso"

"¿Ni siquiera Morgan?" Eva apenas podía contener la emoción que sentía por lo que estaba escuchando. Quería creerle, a pesar de sus miedos, a pesar de esa coraza que poco a poco, muy lentamente, se iba desintegrando. Intentando no tocar sus heridas, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, mientras las manos de Clint subían por su espalda y la acercaban más a él. Sus voces eran apenas susurros en la oscuridad

"Mucho menos ella, que sólo es un puñado de oscuridad que necesita de otro para lograr sus patéticos propósitos. Tú eres luz que ha tomado una hermosa forma"

Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el movimiento de las palabras en la suya, Eva no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el piropo, raro, pero piropo al fin. Rozando apenas sus labios, le respondió

"Tú trajiste esa luz"

"No, sólo la encendí de nuevo"

"Modesto es tu segundo nombre ¿verdad?" sonrió contra su boca.

Clint no pensaba responderle eso y tampoco importaba. La tomó con fuerza por la nuca y la atrajo a un beso que no fue suave ni tierno, sino exigente. Eva le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se lo devolvió con la misma avidez. Por un rato sólo se dedicaron a explorar sus bocas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Eva pasó una pierna por su costado hasta quedar sentada sobre él.

Se separaron un instante, sin aire, sólo por el tiempo necesario para que Clint le pudiera quitar la camiseta, que arrojó al piso indolentemente, y así besar y tocar la piel que antes cubría. Eva dejó que la boca experta se deslizara por donde quisiera, por su rostro, por su mandíbula, por la columna de su cuello hasta detenerse entre sus pechos. Lo retuvo ahí, besando sus cabellos, entrelazando los dedos en su pelo mientras los de el, ásperos y seguros subían desde su cintura por su espalda hasta dar con el broche del sostén. Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un momento, la de él buscó su aprobación. Eva hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y el broche se soltó sin hacer el menor ruido. Ella no era tímida, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con un hombre, mucho menos con uno que le generara tanto revuelo interior. Al diablo, se dijo, y se lo terminó de quitar. Clint seguía mirándola a los ojos, con una mezcla de pasión contenida y algo parecido a un leve gesto de triunfo. Finalmente, comenzó a bajar la mirada para contemplar la belleza de su piel desnuda. Era como ser acariciada sin ser tocada y un calor vibrante, comenzó a quemar su cuerpo. Cuando los labios se cerraron, suaves, sobre uno de sus pechos, apenas pudo ahogar un gemido y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. El sólo roce de sus dientes sobre la tierna carne la hizo jadear contra su pelo. Era como la señal que estaba esperando. Con un movimiento preciso, Clint giró sus cuerpos en el estrecho espacio del sofá, poniéndola debajo suyo. Besó su cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su pecho nuevamente, donde podría quedarse toda la eternidad.

Fue cuando la sombra cruzó por la mente de Eva. Andy, con su comportamiento abusivo, maltratador, la había dejado marcada, temerosa hasta de sus propios sentimientos, temerosa de permitir dejar entrar a otras personas en su vida. Malditos recuerdos que tenían que volver en ese momento. Intentó quitarlos de su mente, pero no pudo. Clint tenía razón, había alimentado su coraza con esos recuerdos durante mucho tiempo. Quería gritarle que lo amaba también, que lo deseaba, pero no podía. Sus palabras quedaban ahogadas en su garganta, y lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogar un sollozo y enterrar los dedos en los abultados bíceps, Clint detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, alerta a su cambio de ánimo. La vio tensa, con el rostro volteado y los ojos cerrados, como sufriendo, Creyó saber qué le pasaba, todo por culpa de ese hijo de puta de ex novio que había abusado de ella física y psicológicamente. Con toda suavidad tomó su rostro y lo volteó hacia él.

"Abre los ojos, Eva y mírame"

La voz era suave como una caricia, pero a la vez, firme. Eso hizo que sus oscuros pensamientos se diluyeran y se concentraran en ese sonido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Clint, cálidos y sinceros, y supo que esto no era igual a lo anterior, que iba a ser algo completamente diferente. Se había tendido al lado de ella, apoyándose en un codo, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el duro pecho contra la suavidad del suyo. Sólo veía sus ojos de océano mientras él le acariciaba el cuello y los hombros, hablándole con infinito cariño.

"Tu y yo ¿recuerdas? sin nadie más entre nosotros…"

Eva asintió y levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

"Yo..quisiera poder amar de nuevo, Clint, sin que se crucen estas malditas sombras, te juro que quiero hacerlo"

Los dedos de Clint se deslizaron suavemente por la curva de su cintura,

"Ya lo haces... y tu corazón lo sabe, sólo falta que tu cabeza lo escuche"

" Lo hará, Clint, sólo dale tiempo "

Clint asintió seriamente, pero sus ojos brillaban. Sus dedos ahora recorrían el camino sinuoso de sus caderas

"Eva, quiero curar tus heridas, pero no podré hacerlo si no me dejas entrar …"

"Clint…" era como si algo en su pecho luchara por salir y encontrara aún la ultima barrera, hasta que lo escuchó cantar, en voz baja, a su oído, casi como hablándole a su corazón.

"Lady, Lady, Lady, Lady, let me touch that part of you, you want me too"

Oh si, quería que lo hiciera, quería olvidar todo lo anterior a él.

"Déjame amarte" La voz masculina profunda, sensual, susurrante contra su boca, la hizo vibrar hasta la médula.

"S..Si" le respondió Eva apenas con un hilo de voz, abrumada por sus propios sentimientos, pero Clint lo malinterpretó y se separó un poco de ella.

"No tenemos que hacer nada, si no quieres"

_Pero quieres esto ¿verdad, Eva?_ Si le decía que no, lo entendería, y luego debería arrojarse a las aguas heladas. Eva abrió grandes los ojos, estaba a punto de ahorcarlo.

"¿Estás loco? No quiero más interrupciones o explotaré, y los dueños de esta casa van a encontrar un lindo enchastre cuando vuelvan"

Clint dejó escapar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos, ella sólo debía zambullirse en ellos.

"¿Me deseas?" Le susurró el, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

Con los ojos cerrados, Eva asintió. Pero Clint la presionó aún más, tenía que estar seguro.

"Dilo"

Respiró hondo. _Maldito_ ¿No se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo tenía la temperatura del Sol? Bien, le daría lo que quería. Sus manos fuertes se deslizaban sobre su piel tan suavemente, que podría gritarle su respuesta.

"Te deseo Clint..." dijo con voz quebrada por la emoción. Sus dedos bajaron por el duro vientre y se deslizaron por el borde del pantalón hasta llegar a los botones del frente. Sonrió al escuchar el suave y masculino gruñido, cuando comenzó a bajar el cierre lentamente. Terminó su frase a duras penas "…y aunque Morgan lograra tener mi cuerpo, yo siempre seré tuya"

Suya. Eso para él era más que suficiente, por ahora.

Se terminaron de quitar la ropa, con manos temblorosas como si fueran dos adolescentes en su primera vez. Se arrojaron desnudos en los brazos del otro y devoraron sus bocas hasta que ya no las sintieron. No dejaron un lugar de sus cuerpos sin recorrer. Cuando las manos eran rudas, los labios eran suaves. Cuando los dientes mordian, los dedos acariciaban. Eran fuego contra fuego. Los dedos expertos y ásperos la exploraron, descubriéndola ya lista para él. Eva arqueó la espalda, mordiéndose los labios, pidiéndole que no se detuviera mientras sus manos se deslizaban a lo largo de la ancha espalda, acariciando cada músculo hasta donde podía alcanzar. En ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese cuerpo ardiente sobre el suyo, al cual se estaba entregando con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción.

Clint deslizó sus manos y gentilmente separó los suaves muslos para acomodarla a su cuerpo. Le permitió rodearlo con sus piernas. El calor de ella lo envolvió, la pasión de él la embargó. Susurrando sus nombres en la oscuridad, ahogando sus gemidos en la piel del otro, se dejaron llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones que finalmente emergían. Eva dejó que invadiera sus sentidos, su cuerpo y su corazón. Y lo dejó entrar. Allí, en su corazón, se quedaría para siempre.

Quizás no era el mejor momento ni lugar, pero quién sabía qué podía pasar al día siguiente y esa noche les pertenecía solo a ellos dos.

Cuando la aurora boreal comenzó su danza nocturna, fue exactamente igual a la de la noche anterior y a la anterior, nadie estaba allí para verla. Se filtró por la ventana y tiñó con sus colores toda la estancia y los cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, demasiado absortos en ellos mismos como para notarla. Nadie vio tampoco cómo bullían las tranquilas aguas del lago ni la luz que, más tarde cuando la aurora hubo pasado, nacía en sus profundidades, verde, vibrante.

…

Lejos de allí, Victor observaba con una sonrisa cómo renacía la luz dentro de la pequeña botella de cristal. El ritual estaba dando resultado. Las cosas retomaban su curso normal.

* * *

_Al fin pudieron abrirse y tener su gran momento! Para escribir esto lo hice acompañada de dos canciones romanticas que me gustan mucho_

_"Insatiable" de Darren Hayes (video: www% /watch?v=9u7hGkL57N8)_

_Y la otra, que Clint le susurra a Eva al oído: "Lady, Lady, Lady, Lady, let me touch that part of you, you want me too" es un verso de la canción "Lady, Lady, Lady" de Joe Espósito, significa "Mujer, Mujer, Mujer, Mujer, déjame tocar esa parte de tí, tu támbien quieres que lo haga" _

_Es uno de los temas de la película Flashdance, que supongo que todos vieron! si, es vieja, pero es un clásico y con una banda de sonido increíble. ( www% /watch?v=C526lxeHo-M)_

_Recuerden el % = ._

_Que más...ah si! Dra Quinn, para quienes no la conocen es una serie de los 90s sobre una doctora en un pueblo de EEUU allá por fines de 1800_

_Hya más referencias/homenajes en este cap:_

_La frase "estás lleno de heridas sexies" se la dice Buffy a Spike en la temporada 5ta :) (Buffy, una de mis series favoritas)_

_Y si vieron "Los cazadores del Arca Perdida" habrán reconocido otra escena ;)_

_Les gustó? espero que si!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo :D_


	40. Mujer de Magia Negra

_Hola a todos!_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior, porque en este...bueno, tendrán que leer jeje_

_Me encantaría poder subir capítulos más seguido, pero con tanto trabajo y examenes se me complica. Asi que resolví hacerlos un poco más cortos, porque asi no me cuelgo con partes que no termino y puedo subir los capitulos más seguido..espero lograrlo!_

_Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando una canción que me encanta de Florence and The Machine "Seven Devils"_

_www%youtube%com/watch?v=0TI6aBpfTzk_

_(% = . )_

**KariDZ:**_ me alegro que te gustó el capítulo :D Y no, no la voy a abandonar a la historia, tardaré pero no la dejare inconclusa, a mi tampoco me gusta quedarme con las ganas!_

**mariposa88**_: gracias por comentar! aaah pensabas que era asi de fácil destruir el medallón? no no no...al menos les dio un rato de tranquilidad a Clint y Eva jeje_

**Minako Uzumaki:**_ gracias por tu comentario! jaja yo no me animaría a preguntarle la fecha de nacimiento a la Viuda Negra, aunque ella no la sepa, no creo que se tome muy bien la pregunta y no quiero morir joven! los chicos te referias al resto de los Avengers? y, no tuvieron mucha opcion. Ya vendrán esos momentos que esperas...y pronto._

**EvaLP:**_ buenisimo que te gustó el capítulo, me alegro! se lo merecían esos dos no? al fin! y Román...bueno, deberás leer este capítulo jeje_

_Y gracias a todos los que me siguen, a los que me ponen en favoritos o simplemente entran a leerme!_

_Bueno, que lo disfruten...o no...muejejeje_

* * *

**Capítulo 40 - Mujer de Magia Negra**

Las botas colgaban de su mano, pero Eva, sentada en el borde del sofá, no tenía intención de ponérselas aún, en realidad no quería dejar de disfrutar del espectáculo de ver a Clint vistiéndose, por supuesto sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba de espaldas a ella y comenzaba a ponerse la camiseta mientras miraba por la ventana algo que le llamaba la atención, sin poder determinar qué era. Momento que Eva aprovechó para recorrer con los ojos los músculos que apenas un rato antes había besado y acariciado como si no hubiera un mañana. Sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio inferior, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía instantes apenas volvían a su mente y calentaban su corazón, junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Habían hecho el amor dos veces, la primera con la fuerza y el apuro de la pasión contenida durante tanto tiempo, casi con la desesperación de quien por fin alcanza lo que más quiere y teme que se lo quiten. Pero la segunda vez, aún sabiendo que le robaban al tiempo minutos preciosos que necesitaban para alejarse de ese lugar, había sido más tranquilo, más pausado, habían disfrutado de sus cuerpos, envueltos en su calor y en los sentimientos que se hacían más y más fuertes entre los dos. Uf, sólo recordarlo la ponía en llamas, debía dejar de mirarlo o le saltaría encima, lo arrojaría al sofá nuevamente y...y pegó una salto, avergonzada, cuando Clint giró y la miró, como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos pecaminosos. Eva bajó la vista, sintiendo que se incendiaba, poniendo toda su concentración en calzarse las botas.

_Enfócate Eva, enfócate_

Clint se sentía intranquilo pero se había dado por vencido en tratar de determinar qué había de extraño afuera. Ya no podían demorar su partida mucho más y debían aprovechar las horas de noche que les quedaban. Volvió la atención hacia Eva. La observó por unos segundos, concentrada (demasiado tal vez) en ponerse las botas. Sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, no era para menos, a él mismo le parecía que su propio corazón aún no había recobrado su ritmo normal. La había visto literalmente brillar en sus brazos, la había sentido temblar contra su piel, la había hecho suya y eso había superado cualquier fantasía que podía haber tenido antes. Y sabía que nunca sería suficiente porque ella también le había dado parte de su luz y ya no podría vivir sin eso. No necesitaba que le dijera que lo amaba, él sabía muy bien leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas, sus gestos, sus miradas y ella lo amaba. Eva levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, el aire volvió a cargarse de electricidad. Se sonrieron tímidamente al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la oleada de pasión que acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Si no se contenía, el Sol los iba a encontrar todavía en esa casa. Decidió aliviar un poco esa tensión.

"Debemos ver si es seguro volver a SHIELD o ir a otro lado cuando lleguemos" oh, como si cambiando de tema pudiera engañarse.

Sin embargo, la mención de la agencia despertó un recuerdo en Eva de algo que él había dicho antes.

"Clint, entonces…¿Louis está bien? ¿Se ha salvado?"

"Si, se ha salvado, pero…los médicos no saben si volverá a caminar"

Se sintió apenada y furiosa por su amigo, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dicen...

"Lo hará, tiene demasiada energía..." de repente, todo por lo que habían pasado, lo que habían sufrido tanto ella como los demás, volvió a su mente "Todo esto tiene que terminar de alguna forma, Clint, no podremos tener paz hasta que los derrotemos" sus manos comenzaron a temblar y los cordones se les resbalaban de los dedos. Clint sabía que ella era valiente, pero a veces las cosas la superaban y supo que estaba usando toda su fortaleza para no quebrarse. Se acercó a ella.

"Déjame hacerlo"

Eva saltó de su asiento cuando Clint puso una rodilla en el piso delante de ella, divertido por su cara de sorpresa y comenzó a atarle los cordones de las botas. Era un gesto tan simple y sin embargo tan doméstico, que mientras lo observaba, se imaginó por un momento cómo sería compartir la vida con él. Seguramente, no tan tranquila, pero así y todo emocionante. Mientras miraba cómo lo hacía enredó los dedos en sus cabellos y lo acarició. Clint levantó la vista y Eva contuvo el aire cuando su mirada le atravesó el corazón. Sus ojos podían decir tanto sin necesidad de palabras, que se perdió en ellos por un momento, luego le sonrió con malicia.

"Vaya… tengo a Hawkeye a mis pies..."

"Si" le respondió él dedicándole su sonrisa más sexy "¿y qué harás al respecto?"

Eva lo tomó por los cabellos y tiró de ellos, exponiendo su rostro ante ella. Se inclinó hacia delante sin soltarle el pelo y lo besó con fuerza. Clint la dejó hacer, disfrutando, saboreando su intromisión, sediento de su boca.

"Eva… así no vamos a salir nunca más de esta casa" dijo casi sin aliento una vez que ella lo soltó.

"Hmmm…no salgamos"

Clint no pudo evitar sonreir ante la velada seducción.

"¡Oh, he despertado un monstruo!" Eva le gruñó en respuesta y Clint debió hacer uso de su mayor fuerza de voluntad para no ceder "Nada me gustaría más...pero me sentiría más tranquilo cuando ya estemos lejos de aquí. Prometo que te compensaré…" dijo acercándose a ella y apenas rozando los labios contra su mejilla.

"¿Oh si?¿cómo?" le respondió Eva haciéndose la ofendida.

Clint le susurró algo al oído, que la dejó boquiabierta por un segundo, luego lo miró ruborizada y le dio un empujón riendo.

"¡Eres un pervy! Me parece que Tony tenía razón sobre ti". Le dijo intentando sonar molesta ¡A quién quería engañar!. Ahora no iba poder sacarse eso de la cabeza, pero sin dudas que no iba a dejar que lo olvide...

Clint la miró sorprendido, curioso por saber qué cuernos habría dicho Tony de él, aunque conociéndolo, lo peor. Ya hablaría con ese genio bocón. Pero ya era el momento de irse. Luego de asegurarse de dejar todo como estaba, se dirigieron hacia la ventana por la que habían entrado. Fue entonces cuando un sonido de estática procedente del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Eva los detuvo. Una voz conocida emergió de la radio.

Hablando de Roma.

"Esta es la única casa amarilla a orillas de este lago. Ni sueñen que voy a entrar...ya saben, no quiero ver escenas indecentes. Así que vístanse y salgan que afuera está ocurriendo algo interesante…." La voz hizo silencio unos segundos, Clint y Eva terminaron de salir "¿Están ahí verdad? No me digan que llegué tarde"

Clint sonrió, era la primera vez que se alegraba del sentido de la oportunidad de Tony.

Rodearon la casa en busca del recién llegado. Algo extraño flotaba en el ambiente, que no lograban identificar. Una apenas perceptible luminosidad, como cuando la luna brilla tanto que parece de día, salvo que en lugar de plateado, todo tenía una tenue tonalidad verdosa. A medida que el deck aparecía en su visión, también lo hacía la silueta de Tony, de pie sobre la plataforma de madera. Les daba la espalda y observaba fijamente las aguas del lago que se movían y humeaban como si un géiser hubiera despertado. Se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás y se pusieron a cada lado de él. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba viendo que no los sintió. Eva acercó su boca a su oído y susurró

"Llegaste a tiempo"

Tony pegó un salto como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero.

"¡Por los cuernos de Loki! ¿Quieren darme un infarto?"

"Perdónanos Stark, pero eso es algo difícil" le dijo Clint conteniendo la risa y lanzando una mirada cómplice a Eva. Gesto que no se le escapó a Tony.

"Me alegro de verte Flecha Verde y a ti también, pajarito"

"Stark…" Clint lo miró, en otras épocas lo hubiera trompeado por llamarlo con ese apodo, pero sólo se limitó a revolear los ojos y sacudir la cabeza.

"¡Ajá! ¡lo sabía! Finalmente pasó algo entre ustedes dos ¿no?"

Eva lo miró intentando disimular su alarma ¿los había espiado? Oh, si era así ya se imaginaba a Tony filmándolos y un video filtrándose en la Internet. Cavaría un pozo y se enterraría allí mismo.

"No me tienen que decir nada, si Barton no me mató al llamarlo Flecha Verde es porque está de muy buen humor y de qué otra forma puede estar de buen humor en este agujero polar si no fuera porq-"

"Tony, ya deja de hablar y vamos" lo empujó Eva, a ver si encontraba la forma de distraerlo y hacerle olvidar el tema. Dudaba de que resultara. Los tres giraron para dirigirse hacia la calle.

Fue cuando el agua comenzó a bullir con más fuerza, como si estuviera hirviendo. Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron la luz que crecía y crecía desde las profundidades, como si algo nacido en su fondo estuviera acercándose a la superficie. Algo oscuro y amenazante.

Eva estaba paralizada, era el mismo lugar donde Román había caído, pero no podía ser él, estaba bien muerto, nadie podría sobrevivir a un balazo, un flechazo y una puñalada en el cuello, sin contar el haber estado por más de una hora bajo toneladas de agua helada. Tenía que ser otra cosa. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, intentó no entrar en pánico.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Se volteó a mirar a Clint, las palabras se le quedaban atragantadas "Es un fenómeno de la naturaleza ¿verdad? ¿Como la aurora boreal?"

El agua se revolvía como si estuviera hirviendo y la luz era tan brillante que parecía que lo que había allí era un pequeño sol.

"No lo se…pero debemos irnos ya" No estaba menos preocupado que ella. Comenzó a retroceder cuando Clint la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, apurándola a continuar, sabían que no debian quedarse a ver eso, lo que fuera que estaba por salir del agua. Por más curiosidad que les causara, no era algo con lo que querían enfrentarse. Preferían quedarse con la duda.

No tuvieron suerte. Con una gran explosión de agua y luz la figura emergió del lago, bañando la orilla y salpicándolos. Asombrados, la vieron quedarse suspendida sobre el agua, quieta en el aire como si la sostuvieran hilos invisibles.

Era el momento de correr, Tony era el que más atónito estaba, y Clint tuvo que tomarlo también del brazo y casi lo arrastró para hacerlo mover.

"¡Qué. Demonios. Es. Eso!"

"No lo querrás saber ¡vamos!"

Los tres se lanzaron a la carrera, súbitamente interrumpida por una pared invisible que los hizo golpearse de cara contra ella.

"¿Ya se iban tan pronto?" la voz, femenina y profunda sonaba como si proviniera del fondo de una caverna.

No giraron, no querían ver a quien les estaba hablando. Eva, de todas formas, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó el brazo de Clint, sus piernas se aflojaban. No quería mirar ¡no quería! pero sabía que inevitablemente iba a hacerlo. Siguieron haciendo presión contra ese muro que les impedía el paso, intentando derriblarlo, buscar una brecha, mientras la figura, alejada, los miraba desde arriba.

"Ya me cansé de juegos, me llevaré lo que he venido a buscar"

No les quedaba otra opción, giraron para enfrentarlo. Era Román, o mejor dicho, el cuerpo muerto de Román. Su piel era verdosa y putrefacta, de su cabeza y hombros colgaban plantas acuáticas que parecían mezclarse con los jirones de tela que colgaban de varias partes de su torso. Su cara era una mueca grotesca. Aún se veían las heridas mortales que ya no sangraban. Una parte de la flecha aún sobresalía de su frente y el corte en su garganta tenía los bordes negros por la piel pudriéndose. Por dentro de eso corte podía verse tenues destellos verdes, moviéndose como gusanos devorando la carne. El rictus de su boca parecía que se había congelado en un grito interrumpido. Era una visión aterradora y sus ojos...sus ojos eran lo único vivo en ese cadáver flotante. Eran dos luces verdes, como faroles en la noche. El resto, sólo era un marioneta, en manos de un titiritero inexperto. Sus brazos colgaban flácidos a los costados. Una de sus manos, con las algas enredadas entre los dedos, aún sostenía el medallón.

"¡Nunca me tendrás!" le gritó Eva. Era tanto el odio que sentía en ese momento que superó el terror que le causaba esa visión.

Román siguió riendose, la boca abierta apenas se movía, todo su rostro parecía una máscara mal hecha. Tony no disimuló una expresión de disgusto

"Oh..esta es buena….¿Está hablando con voz de mujer? Que suerte que Román ya no esté con nosotros, no le agradaría ver que hay una mujer en su cuerpo"

"No es una mujer cualquiera" la voz de Clint le llegó a su costado. Tony tragó saliva, no le gustaba estar en esa situación tan vulnerable frente a una mujer a la que temía.

"No me digas que es…" el nombre dijo el nombre haciendo la mímica, como temiendo que si lo escuchaba, lo reconociera.

"No es Morgan, escucha su voz, la conoces"

Tony se concentró en la voz que ahora parecía cantar, como si estuviera entonando un ritual. Oh si, la conocía, al menos había tenido la mala suerte de cruzársela un par de veces en su camino.

"No puede ser…¿Calypso? Dime que no es ella, aún recuerdo dolorosamente sus maleficios vudús ¿Esa maldita bruja no murió en los pantanos del sur? Ya veo que la bruja mayor está armando su propio aquelarre con la crema y nata de la maldad…"

"Mucho me temo que es algo así. Debemos detenerla"

"Bien, dime cómo abrimos esta cosa...¿detenerla? yo diría que corramos"

"Tú eres el genio aquí"

"Dame tecnología, no magia negra." canturreó Tony "Y roguemos que no tenga muñequitos nuestros y los pinche con alfileres"

Eva seguía apretando el brazo de Clint, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la desesperación ¿Es que nunca acabaría eso? ya no veía escapatoria, hizo que la mirara, tenía que decirle...antes de que todo se fuera al diablo.

"Clint..."

No tuvieron tiempo ni de hablar ni de pensar cómo luchar contra su enemigo, pues todo ocurrió tan rápido que casi no supieron qué les pasó.

"¡Tú!¡Eres mía!" gritó el ser desde el aire. La mano que sostenía el medallón se alzó, mientras las algas se movían como algo vivo y los vapores que salían de la piedra se deslizaron alrededor de la figura como serpientes. Tony y Clint pusieron a Eva detrás suyo, mientras todos pensaban en alguna forma de atacar a ese monstruo, que en absoluto se sentía acobardado por ahora tres estúpidos mortales.

"Por más que lo intenten, no me detendrán" rió con más fuerza "¡Fuera de mi camino!" la mano se sacudió violentamente y ambos hombres volaron por el aire hacia atrás, quedando suspendidos por un momento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sólo pudieron observar, impotentes, cómo Eva era lanzada en dirección contraria. La vieron volar, como si tuviera un poderoso imán, irremediable y directamente hacia el ser que seguía flotando sobre el agua. Inútilmente intentaba rechazar esa fuerza que tiraba de ella, pero era demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápida, y ya no podía hacer nada por impedir ese encuentro. Era algo que excedía todas sus fuerzas físicas y mentales.

"¡No!" gritaba Eva. Clint no podía moverse, su grito fue silencioso, la impotencia lo desgarraba por dentro.

En cuanto Eva chocó contra el cuerpo de Román, éste la abrazó torpemente, las plantas marinas los envolvieron, mientras la bruja recitaba su letanía, pegándola aún más contra el cuerpo húmedo y putrefacto. Podía sentir su piel viscosa contra la de ella. La niebla verde comenzó a rodear los dos cuerpos, envolviéndolos, estrechándolos aún más, haciéndose más y más espesa hasta que ya casi no se podían distinguir. Eva gritaba, de miedo, de odio, de asco. Una palabra resonó en al aire, como un grito de triunfo. Luego, como un proyectil, salieron disparados hacia el cielo nocturno, dejando tras de sí una estela verde. La risa aún flotaba en el aire cuando ya no quedaban rastros de ellos.

El hechizo sobre los dos hombres se rompió en ese momento. Clint y Tony cayeron sobre el húmedo césped, que amortiguó el golpe.

Estaban solos, rodeados por la oscuridad y la melodía de la noche. El lago era un espejo de agua que reflejaba las estrellas. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Eva y Román nunca hubieran existido.

Clint yacía con los puños sobre los ojos, y los dientes apretados, se sentía derrotado, todo había sido en vano. Aún si hubieran podido salir de allí, aún si hubieran vuelto a América, ni Víctor ni esa maldita bruja hubieran descansado hasta encontrarlos y llevársela. La había perdido nuevamente y ya no sabía si definitivamente. Dejó caer sus manos a los costados, sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío de la noche, desenfocados, considerando si alguna vez volvería a verla, a tenerla en sus brazos. Sufriendo por el destino que le esperaba con Víctor. Estaba cayendo en el pozo profundo de la desesperación, la culpa y la autocompasión cuando un golpe en el hombro lo hizo enfocar la vista. Por un momento le pareció que era Eva, que todo había sido una pesadilla y lo estaba despertando, lista para rezongarle por algo. Pero esa adorable imagen se transformó en el rostro de Tony que se recortaba contra la vía láctea. Gruñó y volvió a desenfocar la vista.

"Vamos Hawk, puedes llorar por el camino, te prestaré mi hombro si quieres...o mejor no, no me gusta esa imagen mental. Lo que quiero decir que si quieres recuperar a Evangeline, nos tenemos que poner en marcha ya mismo. Te apuesto a que ese muro invisible ya perdió su efectividad"

Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. No había usado apodos, hasta le había hablado casi con cariño, estilo Stark, por supuesto. Imaginaba por lo que debía estar pasando su compañero, todo el esfuerzo por encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta, sólo para perderla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Clint se sentó en el césped húmedo. Debía poner en orden los acontecimientos y sus pensamientos, no era algo fácil en ese momento. Se sentía mareado, frustrado.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" su voz era seca y sin inflexiones "Pensé que ibas a venir con el resto del equipo "

"Si, vinieron, pero tuvimos un contratiempo, te lo contaré de camino"

"¿Qué clase de contratiempo? Stark, lo único que nos falta es que el Concejo se nos venga encima. Dime que están vivos al menos"

Justo esa era la pregunta que más temía.

"Te lo contaré de camino ¿puedes mover el esqueleto o la bruja te lo convirtió en gelatina?

Clint negó con la cabeza, y siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Siempre nos perseguirán, era cuestión de tiempo que la encontraran"

"Si quieres quedarte sentado acá lamentandote, hazlo, pero sabes que yo no soy muy empático, asi que lamento decirte que me iré sólo y dejaré que tu triste trasero eche raices en este lindo jardín. Ahora si quieres venir, vuelve al modo soldado y vayamos a buscarla" _Y a buscar al resto_, se contuvo de decir.

Clint se irguió. La parte de su mente que operaba como soldado respondía a las órdenes al instante, era lo que necesitaba en eso momento para enfocarse y sacudirse cualquier otro pensamiento nefasto.

"Entendí el mensaje, vamos a devolver a esa bruja al aliento de Jormundgang y a patear el trasero a Victor por jugar con el infierno de los dioses" seguía sonando deprimido, si había una leve esperanza de recuperarla, debía aferrarse a ella.

"Lo que tú digas" le respondió Tony mirándolo de reojo, preocupado, mientras se dirigía al automóvil que había dejado al costado de la calle. No había entendido ni jota de lo que había dicho Clint. "Espero que sea por la depresión porque si el amor te hace decir esas incoherencias, nunca más podremos tener una charla normal, Barton"

* * *

_Todo mal! finalmente...el mal ganó?_

_¿Se lo iba a decir Eva? se va a quedar con la duda el pobre Clint..._

_Calypso es un personaje de Marvel, que no tiene mucho que ver con Avengers pero me pareció que podría ser de utilidad, a Morgan le fay, al menos jeje. __"Mujer de magia negra" es una canción de Santana, que me gusta mucho y creo que aplica al personaje :)_

___Espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto!_


End file.
